Dance in the Rain
by katdvs
Summary: Riley Matthews always dreamed of being a Princess, but she never believed she'd get to live in a Palace. When she's offered a nanny position for the summer in the country of Glendova she accepts, not knowing she's about to meet a Prince who might just sweep her off her feet.
1. Teenage Dream

_Author Note: The country of Glendova is fictional._

 **Teenage Dream**

"Riley, come on say yes. You would be the perfect nanny for my niece this summer." Duke Glen smiled at her as they walked around the college campus. He was tall, at least six foot two, muscular, always dressed well; his hair the color of honey and his eyes a crisp gray. His accent European, it wasn't exactly English or French, and it wasn't Italian or Spanish either, it was somewhere in between them all.

She sighed, "Okay, so say I took this job. I would have to spend three months where?"

"In Glendova, it's a very small country, ruled by a devilishly handsome prince." Duke nudged her, "The way would be enough that you wouldn't have to worry about the cost for grad school, ever."

Riley stopped in her tracks, "That much, for only three months of watching one child?"

He nodded as they stopped in front of the library, "My brother loves Carmella, unfortunately his job eats up the majority of his time and her mother is no longer with us. She spends the school year in a boarding school getting the best education, but during the summer Larry likes to have her around, it's really the only time he gets to see her."

Riley sat on the steps, mulling over the offer, Duke had become one of her dearest friends during college and if she even got paid half of what he was say the offer was it would be a game changer. It would be better than more student loans and working at the bakery and a possible second job while juggling school. "Why are you trying to find a nanny, why doesn't he already have one lined up?"

Duke flashed his sparkling smile, "My dear Riley, everyone that Larry picks are nothing but a bunch of old biddies, Carmella needs someone young, lively, someone who will help her find adventure. I think my niece needs someone like you."

"Really?" she knew that he'd said all the right things, "What about work visas and stuff like that? Would that be difficult to obtain?"

"Not at all my dear, I will take care of it all." He sat next to her, "So are you saying you'll do it?"

"You can really get me paid enough that I can afford grad school free and clear?"

"Yes, I promise you Riley. You will be more than well compensated for your time."

She felt an ache in her heart, Lucas would be home soon. That was the plan anyways, he would be back from Texas and they were going to be together again. She twisted the promise ring she wore on her right hand, it was simple gold band with a love knot, but it meant oh so much. If she took this job, it would just be another three months they were apart, another twelve weeks, and then she'd be back, and she would be his. "I'll do it."

"Wonderful, you are going to love spending the summer in Glendova, we're known for our cherries." He hugged her, "I'll call Larry right away and tell him the good news. Make sure you've got your passport, we'll leave the day after graduation."

* * *

"You're doing what for the summer?" a chorus of voices hit her all at once as she looked around the dinner table; her father, mother, Uncle Josh, Auggie; even Maya had all been in unions. It was pretty creepy.

She took a deep breath, she'd been preparing for this moment all afternoon, "I'm going to be a nanny for Duke's niece Carmella. He's offered me a substantial salary that I can't turn down. It'll come in handy for when I start grad school, or as a nest egg for when Lucas and I eventually get married."

"But Lucas is going to be home soon." Maya reminded her, why on earth was she going to some country none of them were even sure existed.

Riley placed her hands on the table her eyes landing on Lucas' ring, "I know he'll be home soon, but this is for us, for him and for me, for our future."

"Honey, we're just worried this is out of the blue." Topanga tried to calm the situation down, but she wasn't sure she'd had that power with her daughter in years.

"I know, but the offer is too good to pass up." She was shaking a bit as she looked at her family, "Thank about it, grad school without student loans, I'm trying to do what's best for Lucas and my future."

"Have you told him yet?" Auggie looked to his big sister, he knew she hadn't.

"I'm telling him tonight when we skype." She looked at her family, "Lucas has put aside every penny he's won on the rodeo circuit for our future, I want to be able to add to that. Besides, he said he might try a few more bull rides before coming back now he can do it without worrying that I'm sitting at my window worried and waiting. I'll still worry, I always do, but I trust his decisions and I know he'll trust mine."

Her family was quiet as she rose from the table and retreated to her room. She looked at her laptop, he wasn't online yet, and probably wouldn't be for another hour at least. All she could do now was sit and wait, pray he didn't get upset, that he would understand why she accepted this random job. It was for them, for their future, the one they'd been holding onto for the past four years apart, they could hold on for another twelve weeks."

Her heart leapt when she saw his name popup and she immediately called him. "Hi"

"Hi."

"Hey." She smiled at his image on the screen, "I um, I miss you."

He hated video chats, he always knew when Riley was near tears, "I miss you to, but a few more weeks and I'll be back in New York."

Riley looked down at her keyboard, "Um, Lucas, today I got offered a job for the summer. It's going to take me out of the country, but the pay is good, it's great, it's amazing actually. I would be a fool to turn it down."

Lucas stiffened, "How long will you be gone for?"

"Twelve weeks, it means you can do more bull rides before coming home if you want." She was trying to find a silver lining, but she wasn't sure if that really was one.

"That would be nice, but I already found a job in the city for the summer."

"Oh, I'm sorry Lucas" she sighed, running her hand through her hair, "We could use this money Lucas, it would do us a world of good. It's going to be enough that one of us could continue our education without worrying about money."

She watched him rub his scruffy beard as he thought about what she said, "How did you get this job offer?"

"Duke Glen, you remember you met him. He's from Europe, and his brother needs a nanny for his daughter. Duke thinks I could do something special for this girl, he offered me a lot of money Lucas. I mean worse thing that happens I screw it up and I'm back in New York after a week and working at the bakery. But if I don't screw up, we'll have a nest egg to build our future on."

Lucas was quiet, letting her words sink in. He had met Duke, he seemed nice enough. Maya never complained about him, neither did Zay, Farkle or Josh. "You'll still call me every day?"

"Of course I will." She smiled to him, reaching out to the screen, wishing she could touch him. "The twelve weeks will fly by they'll be over before you know it."

He didn't want her to go, but he understood why she felt the need, the desire, "You're right, it just means you get twelve more letters."

"I can't wait to finally read these letters." She blew him a kiss, "I love you Lucas."

"I love you Riley." He studied her, a knot forming in his stomach and he wasn't sure why, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The video call ended and Riley felt much better, she knew Lucas would understand she knew he didn't like it but he understood he was supporting her, the way she had supported him all this time.

* * *

Maya had never had a problem with Duke Glen, hell she'd made out with him a few times early on in college before she got into a relationship, and she might have made out with him a few times since Dave left her. He was always good for a nice dark corner of the bar. She always suspected he had a crush on Riley, but then again most guys did and Riley of course never noticed. Her heart had only ever belonged to Lucas Friar, and it always would. The ring she wore on her right hand was that symbol.

When Riley had announced she would be spending the summer as a nanny for Duke's niece Maya immediately began to worry. Everyone knew what was planned to happen when Lucas got back. Hell everyone expected that the minute he saw Riley again he would drop down on one knee and propose if he had a ring or not.

The only real problem was that while Lucas and Riley were planning a future together, she was expecting a proposal they weren't actually boyfriend and girlfriend right now. They had agreed to some stupid deal that until they were both back in New York, they weren't officially together. They were allowed to see other people, but as far as Maya knew, neither did.

"Hey Riles?" Maya was sitting in the bay window, they had graduated from college earlier in the evening and right now Riley was packing for her time abroad. Was it abroad if it was a country almost no one had even heard about?

"Yeah Maya" Riley looked up from her packing, she was trying to make sure she had her bases covered, the only thing Duke had really told her was that his brother had a strict dress code that the nanny must wear skirts or dresses unless doing activities outside. Riley had plenty of dresses and skirts, but she hoped they were appropriate, she held one up, it was simple purple number that when just below her knee. Yes this would work.

"Are you nervous to see Lucas again when you get back?" She'd been thinking about this for a while. While she understood that Riley loved Lucas with all her heat, wanted a future with him, that future actually happening had to be terrifying.

Riley stopped folding the shirt in her hands, "Not really, every time Lucas and I have gotten to spend together since high school, we just fall right back into place. I take one look into his eyes and I feel like I'm home again, even if he's the one who's come back, why?"

"I was just wondering, because when he comes back, the two of you will be back together, right?"

"That's the plan." Riley gave her best friend a smile, "Lucas and I talk every day we've been very clear about what we want, what we expect."

Maya felt better hearing the tone in her friends voice, "God, so you'll still talk every day from what is this place; Glendova?"

"Yeah, Glendova, it's small, Duke said it's a principality." Riley shrugged as she continued packing.

"You know Duke has a crush on you, right?"

"And I told him years ago he would only ever be my friend, because my heart was stolen on the subway in the seventh grade."

"Good very good" Maya felt a lot better now, "So what do you even know about the niece?"

"Her name is Carmella, she's I think about ten, already gets sent to boarding school during the year because the father is so busy, and the mother is gone." Riley sighed, "Duke said she usually has old lady nannies, and he thought maybe this year she could use someone a bit younger, more adventurous he thinks that's me."

Maya moved to her best friend, "Just remember at the end of the summer you're coming home to your very own bull riding rodeo star, and the two of you are going to get your happily ever after."

Riley could feel herself light up at the thought, "Riley Matthews-Friar, Riley Friar, Riley Friar-Matthews, I kind of like Riley Friar the best, don't you?"

"I mean I'm partial to Riley Matthews, but I think I could let her go in for a tune up and come out a Friar, if that's what she really wants."

"It is Maya and it's what will happen." Riley looked at the ring on her right hand, smiling before bringing it over her heart with a relaxed sigh.

"Why do you wear that on your right hand and not your left?" Maya had been curious about it for years but never really thought to ask until now.

Riley let herself get lost in a daydream for a moment, "When Lucas and I lay next to each other he always takes my right hand and places it over his heart."

"God you two are disgusting." Maya rolled her eyes before going back to sit at the bay window.

"What you, how's the love life of Maya Hart?"

She shrugged, "Let's see Farkle gets Monday and Wednesday nights, Zay gets Tuesday and Thursday nights, while Josh gets Friday and Saturday, I of course spend Sunday alone because of God."

"Maya Hart" Riley threw a pillow at her, "No really what's going on?"

"Nothing at all, I haven't dated anyone since Dave broke up with me. The closest is a couple of make out sessions with Duke out at the club."

Riley nodded, knowing the break up with Dave had hit Maya hard, especially since she thought they were moving forward maybe not to a diamond ring, but to living together after graduation. "You know Uncle Josh is single, but so is Zay, and last I checked our ex-husband Farkle was unattached since Smackle decided that love would only interfere with her research."

"Okay, first of all your Uncle has had plenty of chances to make a move and hasn't. Maybe three years is still an issue for him."

"Or maybe he doesn't know you're interested since you we were Dave for so long."

"And Zay, I think that ship sailed a long time ago, remember I picked Dave over him."

Riley cringed, "Yeah I had forgotten all about that, well then Farkle?"

"He's Farkle, he loves us both the same and we could never ask him to pick one of us over the other."

Riley sat next to Maya taking her hand in hers, "If you find yourself wanting him to love you more, you have my blessing."

Maya nodded, she hadn't really thought of Farkle as an option romantically, she hadn't really thought of anyone. Not when she could still see Dave walking away from her, leaving her standing in the rain on the steps of her building.

* * *

"Duke," Riley stared at the private jet on the tarmac as Duke walked beside her, "we're taking a private plane?"

"Yes of course we are" he shrugged as though it were the most normal thing in the world.

She looked at the logo on the back of the plane, "What company is that?"

"Riley, it's not a company, that's the flag of Glendova."

"The flag?" suddenly Riley thought maybe there was more to Duke's past than she realizes. "Duke, what does your family do?"

He took her hand, leading her up the plane steps, "Riley, you might wish to sit for this."

Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she entered the plane, she'd never seen anything so elegant, elaborate, she'd only been on a few flights in her life, mostly to Texas, never on a private jet. She sat in the seat, plush leather cushions around her as Duke sat across from her.

"Riley, you're a bit stunned right now." He watched as she nodded, "Well I guess I kind of maybe, might have left something out all these years of friendship."

"Like what?"

"Your Highness, could we get you anything to drink?" The flight attendant came towards the duo.

Duke smiled to the woman, "Two mimosas please."

She gave him a nod before leaving.

"Your Highness?" Riley was going to be sick.

"I'm a Prince, my brother is the Crowned Prince of Glendova you will be the nanny for his daughter the Princess."

"Prince Duke?" She stared at him confused.

He smiled "Actually Prince Edward Joseph Francis of Glendova."

"Prince. Edward. Josef. Francis. Of Glendova?" Riley nodded with each name her jaw dropped. "Why did you want us to call you Duke?"

"When I marry, I will no longer have the title of Prince, I will then be Duke Edward Josef Francis of Glendova."

The flight attendance returned with the two drinks. Duke took one for himself and handed the other to Riley.

"Thank you." She gave him a smile before she downed the drink.

"We'll need two more Agnes, thank you."

"I'm a little overwhelmed." Riley confessed as she held the empty champagne flute.

"I should've told you sooner." Duke confessed, "When I started at NYU, I wanted to be as under the radar as possible. I knew if people found out my title, my family, it would be a media circus. I wasn't even sure I would make many friends, and then I met you, and Maya, Zay, Farkle. It was easier that you never knew because the media would focus on all of you as well."

Riley nodded as she listened, "You could've told us."

"It wasn't really that important."

"So wait, what are you going to do now?"

Duke leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, "I'll start to take on my royal duties when we arrive. Another reason I wanted you around this summer if I'm honest. Laurence might be a bit hard on me I want to know that Carmella has someone like you in her life."

Riley leaned back, "I'm just shocked. I never would've guessed, I mean I've watched you play beer pong, streak, I've seen you make out with my best friend."

"Did you like what you saw?" He wiggled his eyebrows and she swatted at him, "I know, I know you're heart belongs to the bull rider."

"He's going to be a Veterinarian." Riley reminded him, "So um, is there a protocol I have to follow. I mean you're the only royal I've ever been around and I'm guessing the way we've interacted isn't exactly the way the palace is run?"

Agnes returned with two more Mimosa's and Duke took Riley's empty glass and replaced it with a new drink and then did the same with his. "I've prepared a packet for you to read during our flight. I'm going to be here for any questions. Riley you will do fine, I promise."

She sighed, "I'm really glad that you have faith in me Duke, wait should I still call you Duke?"

"You should always call me Duke, besides I hate being called Prince Edward." He rolled his eyes, "My brother has always embraced this better, which is good since he was next in line."

* * *

Prince Laurence Phillipe Charles of Glendova looked out at the grounds of his palace. His younger brother would arrive soon with the nanny he insisted would be best for his daughter Carmella this summer. Not willing to fight with the younger man he gave in, besides if she didn't work out he could always ship her back to that God awful New York City and pretend that she never set foot on the grounds.

Laurence was just over six feet tall, with broad shoulders, perfect posture, dark chocolate hair, and crisp blue eyes the color of a clear sky. He was dressed as he usually was in a navy blue suit, no tie since he wasn't stuffy, just aware of his position. He looked around, seeing his daughter Carmella, with her chocolate hair in a tight French braid; she wore a pale yellow blouse and a pair of blue jeans he had long ago realized that if she didn't have to wear a dress or skirt she wasn't going to. She was a tomboy, which while it made it easier for him to connect with, made it far more difficult for him to get her to understand her place as a Princess.

"Your Highness, Prince Edward and Miss Matthews will be here in a few minutes." His head butler informed him from the door.

"Thank you Jasper," He looked back out to his daughter, "Carmella, it's time to greet your Uncle and meet your new nanny."

Carmella started to run towards the stone steps, her Uncle Duke had promised he would get her a fun nanny this summer, and she really hoped he came through. She wasn't sure she could spend another summer studying boring subjects with old ladies that if she were honest smelled like dusty mints all the time.

He took his daughters hand as they walked through the palace, arriving outside just as the car was pulling up. He saw Carmella stand as straight as possible, trying to keep her composure. He watched as his younger brother got out of the car first, and then he got lost as he watched the long legs slip out, attached to an attractive slim brunette.

This was not what Laurence had been expecting.

No he thought his brother would bring home a bubbly blonde who would overwhelm him with her cheerfulness. Instead he'd returned with a beauty that took his breath away. Her nervous smile made him feel human, like the young school boy he never really got to be, her eyes had a kindness as she thanked his brother, and then they grew darker like the finest Swiss chocolate.

"Riley Matthews, I would like to introduce you to my much older brother; Prince Laurence and his adorable daughter, Princess Carmella." Duke took her hand as they walked up the steps.

"It's an honor to meet you, Your Royal Highness." She curtsied the way Duke had showed her during the flight, her stomach in knots as she looked up at the older man finding his blue eyes mesmerizing in a way she'd only believed green ones could be.

Laurence looked to his younger brother, "You've gotten her all nervous, haven't you?"

"Please, you do not have to curtsy, Miss. Matthews."

"Riley, please if you will Sir." She could feel herself on the brink of babbling and she tried to hold back, still unable to believe this was real.

Laurence smiled, "Riley, you may call me Laurence, and this is Carmella."

Riley looked to the young girl, "Hello Carmella, I hope that we can have a lot of fun this summer getting to know each other."

Carmella studied this woman, it was obvious her Uncle fancied her, and perhaps even her father. "We're not going to spend it all inside reading old books are we?"

Riley smile, "Well, we will do some reading I think, but I was thinking we could explore outside, I bet you know all the best secret places here at the palace. Maybe you'd be willing to show me some."

"Maybe, we'll see." Carmella looked to her father who hadn't taken his eyes off her new nanny.

"Riley, could you please tell me what you majored in at NYU." Laurence watched as she looked back to him, giving him a soft smile.

"Well Laurence, I majored in Elementary Education with a minor in Chemistry." She looked to Duke who gave her an approving nod.

Laurence smiled, "Wonderful, Jasper will show you to your room and provide you with a schedule and I'm sure that Edward will have no problem showing you around once you get settled."

"Thank you that would be delightful." Riley was thankful she hadn't fallen over, sure that her klutzy ways would come back to her now that she was surrounded by royalty.

Duke smiled, "I'll be by in a little while." He leaned in closer to whisper in her ear, "You're doing wonderfully, I promise."

Riley felt a little bit better as she picked up her carry-on bag and followed the butler who had her larger suitcase. She tried to pay attention to which direction she was going but she was already lost in the long hallways filled with oil portraits. She still couldn't believe this was really happening.

"You'll be in here Miss. Matthews," Jasper led her into a room, the walls a dusty pink, the bedding matched. He placed the suitcase on a stand and went to open an armoire, "Clothing may go in here. Over here you'll find a television, Blu-ray player and a collection of movies. Internet access is over here; all passwords you'll need are here." He held up a good sized binder, "It also has the daily schedules."

"Thank you very much."

"Will you take your meals in your room, or down in the kitchen with the rest of the staff?"

"I would very much like to eat with the rest of the staff if that's okay." She looked around trying to take it all in.

"Dinner will be at eight. His Highness usually eats around six-thirty with Princess Carmella that should give you enough time to get her settled for the evening."

"Wonderful." Riley nodded, "Thank you again."

Jasper gave her a nod before leaving.

Riley collapsed on the bed, realizing just now how high the ceiling was. Her heart was racing and her mind was trying to keep up. Here she was in a palace, in charge of a young girl for the summer. She wasn't sure she could do this, maybe she should thank Duke for the offer and catch the next flight she could back to the US, was it even possible to catch a flight here?

"Knock-knock" Duke stuck his head in the door, "Carmella decided to join us for the tour, if you're up for it right now."

Riley breathed a sigh of relief at least Duke was here to keep her grounded, well at least for now. "That would be wonderful."

He smiled, "Riley, you really don't have to try and be so formal."

"Am I doing that?"

"You are." Carmella stuck her head out from behind her Uncle, "You really went to school with Uncle Duke?"

"I did, all four years of college." Riley studied the young girl, "So, what are you into, what do you want to learn about this summer?"

Carmella looked up to her Uncle, none of the past nannies had asked what she was interested in. "All kinds of things, I've never actually been asked this before."

"Well, think of a few things and in the morning we can get started on some. I want us to have fun, I would hate to be stuck inside when you have all these beautiful spaces outside to explore." Riley gave the young girl a comforting smile, "So shall we start this tour, I'm sure I'll still get lost a few times."

"Come on ladies," Duke took each of their hands as he started to guide Riley through the palace. He showed her where the kitchen was, Carmella's suite, his suite, they showed her the ballroom, the grand dining room, the cherry orchard, and out to the grounds towards the stable.

"Do you ride Riley?" Carmella really hoped so.

"I've done a little bit of riding, out in Texas on a ranch."

Duke sighed, of course, Texas.

"Are you from Texas?" Carmella only knew what she did of the US from the few movies she'd seen and television shows.

Riley shook her head, "No, I'm from New York City, I do however have a very good friend who grew up in Texas and then went back for college. His Grandfather has a ranch, which I've been lucky enough to visit several times and learned to ride."

"That is amazing, is your friend a cowboy?"

"Actually, kind of yeah" Riley's smile grew as she thought of Lucas he was a cowboy and a rodeo star.

"Uncle Duke, do you know Riley's cowboy friend?"

Duke nodded, "I had the pleasure of meeting Lucas several times."

"So we can go riding then? None of my other nannies every wanted to go riding." Carmella was getting excited; maybe this new nanny would be fun.

"I think we could try it at the very least."

"Did you hear that Gwendolyn, I'm going to actually get to ride you more than just a few times?"

Riley leaned into Duke, "She knows how to ride, right?"

"Yes, I've taught her, and if you're nervous I can always go with the two of you."

Riley placed her hand on his shoulder, "That would be wonderful Duke."

"Anything for my two favorite girls" He flashed a smile.

Riley knew exactly what the smile meant, she'd always known that Duke had a crush on her, she just hoped he understood that if he was going to steal her heart from Lucas it would've happened by now, before she knew who he really was, back when he was just Duke, the silly European who was terrible at beer pong, loved to streak, and always seemed to end up making out with Maya if they'd both had too many tequila shots before she started dating Dave.

* * *

Riley checked the time on her phone and then confirmed what time it would be in New York before placing her first video call home.

"Hey Honey, so you arrived safely?" Her mother's familiar face greeted her on screen.

"Yeah, I did," She tried to decide if she should tell her family she was working for the royal family, but Duke hadn't confided this in their friends, just her. "The house is amazing, huge, has a stable so Carmella and I will do some riding with Duke in the morning."

"Wonderful, I wish your Dad was here, he and Auggie went to the airport to pick up Lucas."

"Lucas is coming in tonight?" Riley felt the pang of guilt for leaving.

Topanga nodded, "Yeah, I thought you knew."

"I think I just forgot with all of this going on." She looked around the room, "Will you give them all a hug from me when you see them?"

"Of course sweetheart," Topanga was silent for a moment, "Are you sure that everything is okay there?"

"Yeah, just a little overwhelmed, a lot of new information, new people, I have to take it all in new country, for the next few months."

"You're still sure about this?" Topanga was still surprised the Riley ran off to Europe right when Lucas was coming home for good.

"Yeah, Lucas and I need this money for our future. Mom, I'll be fine, I'm just adjusting it hasn't even been a day yet."

"Just remember if this doesn't work out you can always come home knowing that you tried."

"I know Mom I'll call tomorrow same time."

"Goodnight sweetheart, get some sleep, love you."

"Love you to." Riley disconnected and changed into her pajama's a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. She could do this she just had to treat them like a normal family, even though they were a family that ruled an entire country.

She started to brush her hair out for the night when she heard a knock on the door. "Just a moment" She checked to make sure nothing embarrassing was left out before she opened the door, face to face with the Prince, "Good evening."

Laurence wasn't sure what he'd expected from the young American woman, but the tight tank top hugging her womanly curves, the short-shorts were not it. He blinked trying to break the spell she was casting over him, "I just wanted to make sure that you're settling in alright Riley."

"I am thank you." She hugged the door, feeling far more exposed than she would around anyone else. "Sir, is there anything particular you would like for me to work on with Carmella?"

He smiled as he thought of his daughter, "She's a bit of a tomboy, she was never interested in tea parties, or any of that. Unfortunately, she will need those skills, I want her to grow, explore new things Edward assures me that you are the right woman to help with this. I know she'll want to be outside as much as possible, but if you could help encourage some of the more traditional female interests that would be wonderful."

Riley nodded, "I think I know what you're saying I'll see what I can do. The worst thing we could do is push it on her it will only make her rebel against it more." She twisted her promise ring around her finger, "Is there any activity that is strictly forbidden?"

"She's too young for archery, she'll try to get you to take her out for it, but I want her to wait a few more years."

"Well then Sir, I will see what I can do."

"Good night Riley." He lingered for a moment, the image of her burning in his mind before turning to leave.

"Good night Laurence." She called out before closing the door in time for him to turn around.

Laurence watched the door shut, already hypnotized by the woman on the other side of it.

"Laurence" Duke came up to him, waving his hand in front of his older brother's face, "Larry?"

"What is it Edward?"

"She's taken."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He started walking down the hallway towards his suite.

Duke chuckled, "Oh big brother dear, I know that look, I've lived with that look that last four years. If her heart was available don't you think I would've swept in and stolen it for myself by now? She's been in love with the same man for about a decade."

"I didn't see an engagement ring." He reminded his brother, curious about the new nanny.

"They're not engaged, yet. If she were in New York right now, he's probably be asking her about now."

"But she's here, with us for the next three months." Laurence wasn't trying to say he planned to marry the young woman, but if the attraction continued, if it grew, if she reciprocated, he would seriously consider it, especially if she and Carmella got along.

Duke understood what his brother was saying, "If anyone could make Riley forget all about Lucas, if it's not me, it would have to be you. But everything I've heard, everything I've seen, it's an impossible task."

"Well I am known for doing the impossible, am I not?" Laurence stopped in front of his bedroom door, "Good night Edward."

"I hate when you call me Edward!" Duke called to him as he walked away.

"Which is exactly why I do it little brother, I'll see you in the morning." Laurence went into his room; he hated how lonely it always felt. It had been ten years since his wife Angelic died in a car accident weeks after giving birth to Carmella. Was he really meant to live his life alone? Didn't Carmella deserve a mother?

As he changed into his silk pajamas he looked out his balcony, wondering how he could even begin to date again. Did he put the word out that the Prince of Glendova was looking for a suitable second wife? Or did he allow fate to guide him, lead him to the woman he was meant to spend his life with, even if she was say just down the long hall her image already burned in his mind as the sexiest thing he'd seen in over a decade.


	2. One Headlight

**One Headlight**

"Never have I ever made out in the backroom at Topanga's." Zay laughed as he watched Lucas and Maya both take sips of their drinks.

"Never have I ever had sex in a barn." Farkle chuckled as Lucas took another sip of his drink and Zay took one as well.

"Never have I ever had sex in my friend's apartment." Maya watched as Lucas gave a sheepish smile and took a sip of his drink.

"Who's apartment?" Farkle questioned, he was pretty sure it was his.

Lucas put the beer down on the coffee table and looked at his friends, "All of your apartments."

"What?" Zay looked at his best friend confused, "Where and with who?"

"Your kitchen with Riley" He pointed to Zay.

"And mine?" Farkle was pretty sure it was his guestroom.

"Guestroom, Valentine's day weekend, with Riley of course" He smiled at the memory of when he surprised her by coming up that weekend. He'd only been able to since Farkle offered to let him stay in his guestroom.

Maya stared him down, "Okay Huckleberry, spill."

"Your bathroom, with Riley, any number of occasions" He grinned proudly even though he knew Riley wouldn't be thrilled with him spilling all these details.

Maya shook her head, "You two are like disgusting little rabbits."

"What? We're young and in love, and the last few years we only got to see each other for short amounts of time."

"Okay Lucas, you're turn." Farkle wanted the game to get back to going.

"Never have I ever screwed in an uncomfortable place." Lucas smiled as he watched them as confusion spread over their faces.

"You mean like the back of a Volkswagen?" As soon as Zay asked he realized what Lucas meant and started to laugh.

"I don't get it." Maya looked at her beer, "I need another, does anyone else?"

"I do" Lucas raised his bottle, "How have I done more stuff than the rest of you guys?"

Farkle looked at him, "Look at you, what woman wouldn't want to climb that?"

"Um, thanks?" Lucas looked at his friends, "Wait, guys you know I've only ever been with Riley, right?"

Maya handed him a new beer, "Really, no other women have climbed mount Friar and reached the peak?"

"None, only Riley" Lucas took a sip of his beer, "Wait has Riley been with other men?"

"Nope, trust me some of us are surprised you guys have done it as much as it sounds like." Farkle made a face.

"My kitchen, really man my kitchen?" Zay shook his head.

"It was really late at night, you guys were passed out." Lucas shrugged, "It wasn't like a long drawn out thing."

"Okay, we need to end this game because I just can't even picture my best friend like that." Maya picked up the remote to the television, "I think Lucas is just pulling our chains."

"Whatever you say Maya, whatever you say." Lucas leaned back on the couch taking a long sip of his beer.

"So did Matthews ever walk in on you guys?" Maya threw a pillow at Zay as soon as he asked the question.

"Once, in high school" Lucas shrugged, "I mean he already knew we were having sex, but um him seeing it, not great."

"Wait Matthews walked in on you having sex with Riley and you're still alive?" Maya muted the television, "How is that possible?"

"I got really lucky, that's what. We weren't like full blown into the act just yet. I mean I didn't leave with either of my shoes that night."

Farkle nodded, "So new topic because as much as I love hearing about Riley and Lucas' sex lives, not having one of my own currently is going to cause me a lot of cold showers."

"And a lot of lotion and tissues" Zay laughed and clapped his hands.

Farkle threw a handful of popcorn towards Zay, "Shut up Zay, I don't think you've gotten with anyone lately now have you?"

"Okay so can we all agree that none of us have had sex for a while" Lucas looked at his friends, "Unless Maya has something she wants to share?"

"Nope, my last was Dave, so thanks for the reminder Friar." She took a deep breath before taking a sip of her beer, feeling a hand on her knee she looked down to see Farkle give her a comforting squeeze.

"Sorry." Lucas leaned back, "So what are we watching?"

Maya hit the remote, " _Speed_ , so lots of action for you drunk idiots."

"You got us drunk" Zay teased with a smile.

"Shut up and watch the movie." Maya rolled her eyes.

* * *

The boys had all fallen asleep, she turned the television off and looked at each of them, and then back at him. She hated that at this moment her heart was racing as she took in his sleeping form. It could be so easy to make something happen right now.

Her eyes settled on his lips, almost in a kissing pose, she wondered what he was dreaming of. A part of her couldn't help but hope he was dreaming of her, it was a long shot, he was probably dreaming of Riley if he was dreaming of anyone.

She let her fingers glide over his short sandy hair, she watched the way his eyes fluttered just a little but didn't open.

Maybe it was all the beer she'd been drinking, or the fact that Riley wasn't here to stop her, or maybe it was that she just wanted to do something without worrying about the consequences. She pressed her lips to his, she meant to pull away but then she felt his hands on her cheeks keeping her close as he kissed her back.

Maya pulled away just enough to put a finger to her lips to warn him to be quiet before she took his hand and led him into her bedroom.

He followed his stomach in knots, butterflies in his heart as he watched the seductive blonde lead him away from their friends.

She looked up at him, "Don't talk, I don't want a talk. I just want you, right now, right here."

He nodded as he reached for her, pulling the shorter woman towards him, leaning down to kiss her slowly trying to contain his own hunger and desire. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't fantasized about this over the years he was a man after all.

He lifted her up, her legs wrapping around him as he took the few steps to the bed.

Maya had known he was strong, but she hadn't realized just how strong he was until she was in his arms, feeling his kiss, his touch as he undressed her slowly, as if trying to make this moment last as long as it possibly could.

He undressed himself quickly as she watched, studying the light on his muscles, the definition she hadn't expected, the way his eyes seemed to grow darker with desire as he lifted her leg, kissing his way to her core.

Her fingers knotted in his hair as she felt him push her legs apart slowly tasting the forbidden fruit, just a taste he'd told himself before he realized he needed more than just a taste of her. His hands pressing her hips down as he continued with a frenzied hunger he himself had never known as he heard the moans escaping her lips, the feel of her muscles contracting, the way her thighs pressed against him, he knew she was close and he wanted nothing more than to bring her to that peak.

Maya had never had an orgasm quite like this before, or maybe she'd never really had one until now. This was a whole other level. Her body was weak after she held back her scream for fear of waking up the other two boys in the living room. She was shaking, and every single touch of his sent a shock through her system.

He kissed his way up her body, his hands finding her breasts. God how he'd never thought they would fill his hand as his thumb traced over her hardened nipple. She gasped, her eyes following every movement he made as he took the puckered nipple between his lips.

Never in his life had he thought he'd touch Maya this way, that he would taste her, bring her pleasure. Softly she moaned his name, her tone begging pleading as he released her nipple and started to kiss her collar bone, then her neck before he finally tasted her lips again.

A jolt shot through Maya when his mouth crashed down on hers, this was everything she'd been missing, everything that she'd needed as she felt her body arch towards his as he pulled her to him before slowly thrusting into her.

His eyes locked with hers, one hand held her hip while the other was entangled with hers as he thrust slowly, enjoying the feel of being inside of her until he saw her bite her lip and that drove him over the edge as he began a more desperate, needy pace.

His voice was raw when he breathed out her name, her nails digging into his back as she kissed him to keep from crying out.

His forehead rested against hers, "That was amazing." She told him before kissing him.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her until she fell asleep. He kissed her forehead before he slipped out of bed, dressing and going back to the couch to sleep. No one needed to ever know what had just happened in her bedroom except the two of them.

* * *

Riley had been in Glendova for almost a week when she couldn't sleep one night. She pulled on a pair of yoga pants, grabbed her zipped-hoodie and slipped on her sneakers as she started to go for a walk outside along the palace grounds, specifically the cherry orchards.

The night sky was bright with millions of stars, the only other place she'd seen as many had been Texas, but here she also got to see a bit of the northern lights dancing and flashing their last ballet of the season.

"Amazing isn't it?" Laurence's voice startled her and she tripped over the root of a cherry tree falling right into his arms.

He smiled warmly at her, "Are you alright Riley?"

She nodded as she got lost in his blue eyes, "I am thank you for catching me. I can be a bit klutzy."

"Oh I doubt that." He put his hand on the small of her back when she turned around to look back at the sky.

"Oh it's true everyone called me super klutz growing up." She shrugged, "I've gotten better, I guess except when royalty startles me."

"Riley, do I make you nervous?" He watched the way the night light reflected on her as she tugged on the sleeves of her jacket.

"Maybe a little" she confessed, "I'm still a little overwhelmed by the whole Royal family, palace thing."

He smiled, watching her hands move as she spoke, "You've known Edward for years, we're pretty normal really. We were just born into a position."

"Duke is normal, I guess, sort of."

"Streaking?" He shook his head, knowing his brother had a penchant for it after a few too many drinks.

"He loves it." Riley giggled, "I've seen him naked far too many times over the years."

"And nothing ever happened between you and him? I can't imagine Edward not trying to steal a kiss at least once." Laurence was thinking of stealing one right now, would her lips be a sweet as a Glendova cherry freshly harvested?

"He tried, but he usually ended up in the arms of my best friend Maya, well until she started seeing someone." Riley shrugged, "You mean Duke doesn't have some Princess or Contessa or something lined up to marry?"

"No, I don't think Edward has really thought of that yet." Laurence knew it was a lie, he was sure his brother had probably let the thought cross his mind once or twice about this beautiful brunette standing next to him. "Are things going well with Carmella?"

"Oh yes, wonderfully. We've been riding every day we're reading through _Anne of Green Gables_ right now." Riley looked towards the Prince, feeling her breath hitch when she saw the moonlight reflecting on him, "She's interested in how plants grow, so we started some seedlings in the greenhouse for her to observe and take care of."

"That's wonderful she raves about your time together all through dinner." He could see a sparkle in her eyes as she spoke, but his own eyes looked down to her lips, wondering with a curiosity brewing deep inside of him what it would be like to kiss her. He had to stop these thoughts. She turned away before he had the courage to act on them. "So, have you been able to stay in touch with your family alright?"

"Oh yes, I've been able to video call them every day." Riley turned back to him, "Laurence why are you up, are you having trouble sleeping?"

"Oh just a few things on my mind" He guided her towards a bench under one of the cherry trees for them to sit, "I'm a little torn, I have to go to the Formula One race next weekend, and I can't decide on who I should take with me."

"Who would you normally take?" Riley was glad to have this conversation with him, it removed some of the cloak of mystery to him, it made him human.

He gave a short smile, "Well, I would traditionally take my wife, but she's no longer with us, and in the past I've taken Edward, but he has another engagement he needs to attend. Carmella is too young to go."

"Who are your options then?"

He sighed, "I could call upon some of the Duchesses or Countesses as you mentioned that I'm friendly with, however if I did that, they would think it was the start of a possible relationship."

"And that they would be the future what is it, Crowned Princess of Glendova?" Riley scrunched her face still unsure of all the titles and everything."

"Something like that" He couldn't help but smile, she was so unimpressed with it all.

"Other options would be?" She put her hand on his arm to offer comfort.

He looked down at his hands trying to remember the last time he'd been this nervous when talking to a woman, "I could ask someone to accompany me I could ask _you_ to accompany me."

"Me, who would take care of Carmella if I went with you" she was perplexed by the invitation he couldn't be serious, could he?

"She would be here at the palace; we would only be gone for the afternoon." He was holding his breath waiting for a response.

Riley looked up at the stars as though looking for an answer, "If it would be a bigger help to you that I went I would be glad to go."

He smiled, releasing his held breath, "We'll go over the details in the morning. I should get to bed, and so should you. I'm sure Carmella will keep you busy tomorrow."

"I'm sure that she will." Riley followed him back into the Palace as he walked her to her room. "Have sweet dreams Laurence."

"You as well Riley" His heart was racing as she smiled to him before opening her door and disappearing.

Duke watched his brother shaking his head as he slapped a hand on his back, leading him down the hall, "You're smitten with her."

"How could one not be?" Laurence looked to his brother, "You're smitten with her as well."

"She's Riley, a part of me will always have a crush on her, but I know she'll break your heart. She's in love with another man; she took this job to build a nest egg for their future. Do you really think you can win her heart?"

"I would just like to spend some time with her, that's why she'll be accompanying me to the race on Saturday."

Duke stopped, "I thought I was going with you to that? I always go."

"No, you have to go and cut the ribbon at the hospital opening." Laurence smiled as he saw the realization hit his brother.

"You're sending me off so that you have an excuse to ask her to accompany you." Duke shook his head, "Riley doesn't like games Larry. She is my friend, and you are my brother, but don't play games with her. Because if you do, and she does fall for you, it will just break her heart and I will never forgive you."

* * *

Maya hadn't expected him to stay in her bed, no the others would find out something happened. She quickly pulled on some clothes and went into the living room she was surprised to see he was still here. "You didn't have to stay?"

"I wanted to help clean up. We were pigs last night." He flashed a smile.

She ran her hand through her hair, "About last night."

He tossed the empty beer bottles he was picking up in the recycling bin, "It was a one-time thing Maya no one ever has to know."

"Yeah, one-time thing" Why did that sound awful to her? What if that wasn't what she wanted? Last night he'd awoken something inside of her she hadn't even known was sleeping. "What if it wasn't a one-time thing?"

He stopped what he was doing. He was sure that she'd only want to do it that once. "What are you suggesting Maya?"

She took a few steps towards him, her heart fluttering like a thousand butterflies being released into the world at once, "We hang out, and maybe if it feels right we do what we did last night, or we do other stuff. We give it a trial period."

"Until Riley returns" that would give them the summer, well most of it.

"Yeah until Riley returns, only you and I need to know what is happening. If it doesn't work no one else needs to know, no one else gets hurt."

He nodded, thanking God it wasn't a one-time thing because last night he'd discovered that his drug of choice very much might be Maya Hart, and he had to find out if it was one-time experiment or a new addiction.

He closed the space between them, looking into her blue eyes as he held her face in his hands, "You and me, until Riley comes home."

"We see what this is, if it's anything." She smiled, covering his hands with hers as she gazed into his gemstone colored eyes, "Last night might very well have been a fluke."

He didn't answer he leaned down kissing her, feeling her rise on her toes as her arms went around him. He felt her mouth open, accepting him as he deepened the kiss and could feel the vibration of her pleasure filled moan.

She couldn't believe the buzz her body was feeling when he kissed her; it was even more intense than the night before as she felt her back against the wall.

His hand slipped under her shirt, moving slowly up her side before taking her breast, and kneading it gently. He was going to get as much of Maya Penelope Hart as she was willing to give him and he planned to start right now.

Maya was drunk on his touch as she decided to take some action herself, letting her hand slip under the waistband of his jeans and boxers, feeling the warm start of his erection. Her fingertips just teasing him for a moment before he stopped touching her and lifted her up, throwing her over his shoulder, carrying her back to her bedroom.

She looked up at him after he put her on the bed, "Wow, I had no idea what kind of strength you had." as she reached out to unbutton his pants.

He was hypnotized by her movements as she tugged his jeans and boxers away, when her mouth took him, he thought he might die of pleasure as she treated him like the one thing she'd always craved and had always been denied.

When she pulled away she looked up to him, biting her lip before pulling off her t-shirt and shorts, "Take me."

He smiled before bending over her, kissing her, and positioning himself between her legs. "Are you sure Maya?"

"Yes" Her eyes pleading with his for only half a moment before she felt him in delve into her. She locked her legs around him as he hovered over her, she urged him closer with each thrust until he was right on top of her.

He kissed her neck; collarbone, lips before finally he couldn't hold back any longer and he rode the wave of pleasure, just as hers began. Her nails scratching his back, as she didn't hold back. Crying out the words she'd held back last night.

He continued planting soft kisses along her body, "That was intense."

"Is it always like that for you?" She couldn't help but wonder why it hadn't been like this with Dave a man she'd been crazy in love with, or Zay who she had been wild about as well.

He shook his head, "No, I've only been with one other woman, but it's not like this." He smoothed her hair with his hand, "She never cried out my name, she never moved the way you do. This is different; I don't know what it means. Does it mean something?"

"I have no idea, and I don't want to get lost in talk about it just yet." She kissed him, wanting to just stay in his arms for as long as possible. "Do you have to go to work today?"

"No, do you?"

She smiled, "No, I'm yours all day then."

"Good, perfect." He kissed her with a hunger that had been released in him.


	3. Best Fake Smile

_**Author Note: Guys, trust me, hang on.**_

 **Best Fake Smile**

"Are you sure this is okay?" Riley held the dress up for Duke that she was planning to wear to the race.

"It's perfect Riley." He told her before giving her a kiss on the cheek, "I am very sorry that you got dragged into this."

"It'll be fun, right? Something different, not every day a girl like me gets to go to an event with a Prince." She paused, "Then again how many things did I escort you to in college?"

Duke smiled "Well I was undercover then."

"You know when Maya finds out she's going to flip."

"You will have to video it for me; I'm dying to see her reaction." A smile grew to his eyes as he thought of the street smart blond, he was sure he'd had a chance with her; well until she fell for that Dave guy.

Riley smiled, "Oh don't worry I will."

"Riley, is something wrong?"

"Besides missing Lucas, my family, being nervous? No."

Duke pulled her into a hug, breathing in the flowery scent of her body wash and lotion, "Just remember you came here to help provide for your and Lucas' future, I'm sure he understands. Besides it's just a few extra weeks."

"Yeah" She shrugged as she pulled away from his embrace. "Are there special rules for how to act?"

"Nothing you don't already know." He studied her, "You know you could tell Larry to bugger off and then you and I could run away and get married."

Riley rolled her eyes, "Ha ha, very cute Duke. I think we all know I only intend to marry one man and your brother isn't it, and you only have eyes for one woman, you just don't know it."

"And who do you think I'm in love with? Here I thought I only have eyes for you."

"Maya" Riley hung the dress back up and looked as Duke let it fill his mind, "You were chasing after her until she got with Dave. I noticed that even during those two years she was with him you couldn't keep your eyes off of her. Now you can either love her from afar and hope that she is happy, or you could get on a flight to New York, tell her you love her, that you want to spend your life with her. I wouldn't mention the royal thing until after she's said yes."

"My dear Riley, always the romantic, Maya has no interest in me."

"Or maybe she just never believed you were an actual option."

"She's still in love with Dave, and what part of her isn't in love with Dave is in love with your Uncle." He reminded her.

"You never know if you don't try Duke." Riley smirked.

Duke nodded, "Riley, I know you and Lucas are like this great love and all, but was there ever another man besides Lucas, one who had your heart?"

Riley shook her head, "Lucas is the only man I have ever loved I wouldn't even know what it felt like to fall in love with someone else. He's had my heart since the seventh grade."

"Very well, good to know" He kissed her cheek again, "Have fun with Larry, well as much as you can with the stogy old fool. I'll see you when you get back."

"Thank you Duke, for everything" She gave him a kiss on the cheek before pulling away.

"It's my honor Riley," He took a long look at his friend, she had no idea that she was about to be seduced into a world she wasn't ready for and he was sure someone would end up heartbroken, he just didn't know who.

* * *

Laurence could feel the nerves heavy in his stomach as he went down the hall to pick Riley up at her room. Here he was the leader of a nation, albeit a small one, but this young American woman was making him nervous, his palms were sweaty, his heart pounding against his chest in a way he couldn't recall happening even with Angelic. He balled his hand into a fist to knock.

"Just a moment" Her voice sang in his ears.

He braced himself, he had no real idea what to expect as she opened the door wearing a cream dress with cap sleeves, was snug against her body before ending at her knee. "You look absolutely beautiful Riley."

She blushed, "You're sure this is okay, I know Duke said it was, but I'm never sure if he's playing me or not."

"I can assure you that Edward was not playing you, this is perfect Riley, beyond really." He led her down the hallway, sure his reaction was obvious as they made their way to the car, once seated he looked to her, "So this is your first car race?"

"Yes, I've watched occasionally on TV with my Dad or Uncles, but not at the actual event."

He nodded as he watched as she took in the scenery outside, "Well, it will be an interesting show for you I'm sure."

"Are you long over it" She looked at him, studying the way he watched the scenery he'd probably seen a thousand and one times already.

"Well, it was a bit more fun when I was racing myself, but I can no longer take those risks." He confessed, watching the way her eyes settled on him.

"You raced?" Riley turned her body to him, seeing him in a new light, "What else did you do before you became the Crowned Prince?"

"Well I was on the racing circuit for a little while, and of course lots of horseback riding, I went on a few adventure trips, climbed some mountains, went on Safari."

"Wow, you'll have to share the stories of all of that with me, if you'd like, if you have time I mean." Riley looked away, suddenly feeling embarrassed as she felt him pick her hand up with his.

"Riley, I will make the time to share any stories with you that you would like." He held her hand, thanking God above that she hadn't pulled it away, and that now she was holding it back.

"I would like that very much Laurence." She held his hand, she wasn't sure why, but it just felt right at the moment.

* * *

"Auggie choke up on the bat a little bit." Lucas called out from the dugout as he watched the young boy during practice.

Auggie kept his eye on the ball that was pitched to him and swung, the crack of the ball meeting the bat echoed as the ball went off towards left field and he raced to first base and then second.

"Great job Auggie!" Lucas yelled out before looking over at Doy who was getting ready, "Spread your feet apart just a little more."

Doy did as he was told and got ready for the pitch, the sound of the ball against the back echoing for him as well as he made his way to first and second base as his ball went towards center field.

"Great job Doy!" Lucas clapped his hands and look, "Okay Frankie you're up."

The boy went to his position and started to get ready when Lucas ran out from the dugout and arranged the boys arms a certain way, "Okay Frankie, give it a try like this." He stood back watching the pitch as the bat made contact with the ball and was all the way out almost to the next baseball diamond in the park.

"Run guys!" Lucas called out watching as Auggie came into home, and a moment later Doy was right behind him with Frankie coming in as well.

"Huddle up everyone, great practice. Our first game is Friday we'll have two more practices before then okay?" Lucas looked at all the boys on the team, "Shower as soon as you get home, wash your uniforms, I don't want any stinky boys on this team and I know your girlfriends don't want any stinky boyfriends."

"What girlfriends?" Doy looked at him like he was crazy.

"Lucas, not all of us meet a girl and fall in love with her right away like you did with my sister." Auggie reminded him.

Lucas chuckled, wondering if he should remind Auggie about his _marriage_ to Ava, "Well if your stinky you'll never get girlfriends okay? Besides I'm sure your Mom's would like you to smell clean to. We'll meet up again Monday at five-thirty, right here, got it?"

"Sure thing Coach." The chorus of boys agreed.

"Great, now get going" Lucas took off his baseball cap and rubbed his golden hair as he watched the boys gather their equipment and scatter to their different destinations "Auggie you coming with me?"

"Yeah, I know my parents wanted to talk to you." Auggie pulled his baseball cap down before adjusting the bag over his shoulder.

Lucas grabbed his bag and bottle of water, "Should I be worried?"

Auggie followed the older boy towards the pathway, "I don't think so. I mean we all know you and Riley are going to get back together as soon as she comes home from, where is she?"

"Glendova" Lucas chuckled, "Don't worry no one has really ever heard of it. I looked it up; it's a real place, but small. It's less than half the size of Manhattan."

"Why did she go couldn't she have found a job here for the summer?" Auggie hadn't really understood Riley's reason to going to some random country to work.

"Well, Riley and I both want to continue our education, and doing that is really expensive. We want to build a life together, and her friend Duke offered her a lot of money, more than she would make here to do so. As much as I hate being apart from Riley," He stopped walking and looked at the boy who was almost as tall as he was, or maybe it was just the curly hair, "I do hate being apart from her, I love your sister Auggie. I want to marry her, I want to build whatever life with her that God blesses us with."

"So you're done bull riding?" Auggie knew his sister hated it, not for any reason against the sport but fear that Lucas would get hurt.

"The only reason I would be crazy enough to ride again is if I had a chance on Monaco and if I really thought I could last eight seconds on him. But that's not happening, I'm done. I don't want to get hurt, or worse and not have years on this earth with your sister."

Auggie was sure he was going to gag, "You are almost as disgusting as my parents you know that right?"

Lucas laughed again, "Well I can only hope that Riley and I are half as happy as your parents."

"Do you remember when you got back from Texas, you guys were like in the eighth grade" Auggie started walking again, "and Riley said you were a brother."

Lucas sucked in a breath, his stomach knotting over that terrible time in his life, "Yeah, I sadly remember that Aug, what about it?"

"Well, remember that little chat we had?"

"Yeah, how could I forget, you barely let me talk." Lucas looked to the boy, "If you had, you might have found out that I cared about Riley very much then, the last thing I wanted to be was her brother, or to date Maya, or any of the mess that happened after it—including Riley getting hurt."

"She brought that on herself by not being honest, by not being selfish for once." The boy told him. "Besides, I know you never meant to hurt her, you tried very hard to not hurt her, or Maya."

"Thank you Auggie, I'm glad you know that."

"I'm not done." Auggie held his hand up, "If you really do want to marry Riley, if you're planning to ask her to marry you, you have my blessing."

Lucas smiled, "Thank you Auggie that means the world to me. Getting your approval is right up there with getting your father's."

"You'll get it, he hasn't killed you, and he hasn't stolen your shoes in ages."

Lucas nodded thinking back to the last time he'd had his shoes stolen, that was only because Cory had walked in on a very compromising position between him and Riley. "I certain hope so."

"You will, I know you will. My parents adore you, they always have. Dad just has a funny way of showing it, same with the way Mom acted with Ava." Auggie looked around, "So subway?"

"Auggie, what happened with Ava?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, we just grew apart I guess. Ava, Doy and I aren't the tight unit that Maya, Riley and Farkle were, still are, not all friendships last a lifetime."

Lucas nodded, thinking of the friends he'd lost touch with from his own youth, "Yeah, I get it. Any girls you're interested in from school?"

"Well, maybe." Auggie went to the subway entrance, "Come on, Mom and Dad are expecting us."

Lucas ran to catch up with the boy, suddenly feeling a little bit lighter after this conversation.

* * *

"I had a lovely time today Laurence." Riley told him as they walked up the steps of the palace.

"I'm thrilled to hear that." He put his hand at the small of his back as they walked up the stone steps. "I'm hoping that you'll agree to have dinner with Carmella and I this evening, I think it would do her some good."

"Would that be appropriate?" Riley stopped turning to face him.

Laurence smiled, the warmth of her brown eyes making his heart melt and race all at the same time. How did she have this power over him, "Since I've asked you, it is I'm the Prince, what I say goes. So please Riley, join us for dinner."

She felt herself nervously twisting her fingers, "It would be good for Carmella, so yes."

"Wonderful, I'll let Jasper know, I'll pick you up at your room just before dinner." He thought about kissing her, but decided not yet.

When Riley entered her room she heard her video call ringing and she dashed to answer, "Hey Maya what's going on?"

"Just checking in, how many times has Duke hit on you?"

Riley giggled, "Well he did say we could run away and get married if I wanted, but I reminded him that Lucas has my heart, and pointed out to him someone might have his and they just don't know it."

"Speaking of the Huckleberry, I saw him today, he and Auggie were out in the park playing catch or something."

"That's great; Auggie was hoping Lucas would help him with his baseball."

"Peaches why are you so dressed up, are you going to a fancy European party?"

Riley looked down at her dress, "Actually I was at the Formula One race today with Laurence; this is how they dress here for car racing."

"Wow, fancy. So tell me all about this place, Duke is loaded isn't he?"

"His family is wealthy, and they do wield a lot of power here in Glendova." Riley wondered if her best friend understood what she was trying to say, but not saying.

Maya laughed, "That sounds serious I can't imagine Duke being serious."

"It's a little odd. His brother is far more serious." She felt herself smiling bigger as she thought of Laurence, "So what's going on in New York?"

"Zay just got made manager of the bar, so guess who gets to drink for free now, we do!" Maya danced in her seat.

"That's awesome, what about you?"

"Just working at the Gallery during the day, partying at night when I'm not creating art." Maya giggled, "The boys and me played Never Have I Ever the other night."

Riley rolled her eyes, "Oh dear God, what happened?"

"You and Lucas are going to have to scrub down my bathroom when you get back, like I mean deep clean, and Zay is probably going to want you to do that to his kitchen."

Riley turned bright red, "Oh my God he told you about that?"

"You owe me a _major_ dish session when you get back all about the Riley and Lucas Sexy Times. I also want to know about the time Matthews walked in on you guys."

Riley found her head in her hands as she looked up at the video screen, "What else do you know?"

"Barn sex, was it as sexy as it always seems?"

"Nope, not even close." Riley cringed at the memory. "What about Zay and Farkle, anything interesting from either of them?"

"No, we ended up kind of disgusted by you and Lucas."

"Wonderful." Riley rolled her eyes. "What else is going on?"

"Nothing really, we're all just kind of hanging around." Maya rolled her shoulders back, "So um tell me about Duke's brother, your boss."

"Laurence, he's very nice he used to be into car racing, and some other adventure sports. He's formal, polite."

Maya rolled her eyes, "Is he as hot as Duke?"

"Actually, he's very hot." Riley confessed for the first time even herself, "He's got dark hair, sky blue eyes those lips that you just know are strong."

"Does Riley Matthews have a crush on her boss?"

"No, of course not" Riley shook her head, "I just hadn't thought of how to describe him until you asked."

"Not that it matters because you and Lucas are going to get married and are going to have beautiful green eyed brown haired kids who are going to call me Aunt Maya."

Riley grew tense as she let her real smile fade away as her fake smile took over, "Great, I have to go get ready for dinner, we'll talk soon. Bye."

After she hung up, she leaned back in her seat for a moment.

She could feel her hands shaking as the tears burned her eyes and sobs started to take over. She quickly ran to the bathroom turning on the shower, she stripped out of her dress and got under the spray. She hadn't cried over this in so long, but today the pain came rushing back to her, from one offhand remark from Maya.

Sure she and Lucas had talked about it. They discussed it when they were seventeen and found out.

She turned the water to cold, hoping it would keep her eyes from being red and puffy. She felt the shock of the cold water take over her senses, in a way it was calming her down. That's what she needed right now a calming force; she couldn't have dinner with Laurence and Carmella with all these emotions tangling in her body.

She turned the water back up to hot, staying under the spray for a moment before getting out. She combed her hair and started to dry it as best she could before pulling it into a simple braid. She dressed for dinner, a simple black skirt and one of her nicer blouses, hoping this would be okay.

Having just applied a fresh coat of makeup she heard the knock at the door, "Just a moment." She checked her appearance in the mirror before opening the door to Laurence. She felt her breath catch a little as she saw him, in his khaki pants, button down shirt. "No suit?"

"Well, they do get a bit tiresome sometimes, you look beautiful Riley." He was sure his tongue was hanging out of his mouth like a cartoon wolf. "Carmella is very excited you'll be joining us this evening."

"Well then, we shouldn't keep her waiting." Riley closed the door behind her, feeling her pulse speed up when she felt his hand on her back as they walked down the hall to the dining room.

Laurence helped her with her chair, catching the scent of her shampoo as he pushed the chair in. Carmella was sitting across from Riley, a smile on her face, "I'm so glad you get to eat with us tonight."

"I am as well." Riley smiled to the young girl.

"Maybe we could do this every night." Carmella suggested before taking a sip of her water.

"Let us see how this evening goes first sweetheart." Her father warned, he knew she adored her nanny, how could she not? He turned to Riley, "So Riley, what do you plan to do when you return to New York after the summer?"

"Well, I'll be substitute teaching and working at my mother's bakery."

"And what about your boyfriend, what will he be doing?"

"You mean Lucas? Well technically he's not my boyfriend; we haven't actually been together since High School."

Laurence felt himself smile at this news, "Oh, is that so?"

"We always just kind of said we'd be together after college when we're both in New York." She explained, feeling ridiculous about the whole situation.

Laurence nodded, "Well I wish you luck in love."

"Thank you, I wish that for the both of you as well." She felt a blush, she was sure his eyes were locked on her, studying her, she couldn't recall ever feeling someone's gaze on her like this besides Lucas.

When dinner was over Carmella was sent to her room, and Laurence led Riley outside for a stroll around the grounds, "She really adores you."

"And she loves you." Riley felt her posture stiffen a bit was they walked along a pathway towards the gazebo.

He cleared his throat, "I wasn't sure what to expect when Edward insisted that I hire you to be Carmella's nanny, you are not the kind of girl I thought he would bring back with him. I expected a bubbly blonde, not an extraordinary brunette."

Riley blushed, "You are far too kind, I'm far from extraordinary."

"You don't see how amazing you are do you?" Laurence reached out to her, brushing a strand of hair that had come loose from her braid behind her ear, "Riley, you are amazing, I've never seen Carmella light up around anyone the way she does you, besides Edward. She spends all of dinner telling me about her day, all the things you teach her. She's learning more with you than with any of the other nannies she's had in the past."

She could feel her heart racing as she looked into his eyes, her mouth felt dry as her lips fell just a little open, "That's very sweet of you to say."

"It's the truth Riley, you are amazing. You've only been here a couple of weeks, but when you leave you'll leave an impression, on all of us." He only now realized his fingers had her strand of hair wrapped around it. He let it drop knowing the time wasn't right, not yet, but he could see a hope in her eyes.

Riley put a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you for believing that Laurence. I should get to bed Carmella wants to go riding in the morning."

"Would it be alright if I join you ladies? I haven't been riding with her in a while."

Riley dropped her hand, "Carmella would love it. We usually go with Duke, I'm not the most experienced rider, but I can hold my own."

"Wonderful, we should get back to the house the night chill is coming in." His hand was at the small of her back as they walked back to the house until Riley tripped and Laurence caught her, "Are you alright?"

She could feel his embrace around her, tight, protective, her heartbeat speeding up as she looked into his eyes sure she was misreading the desire burning in them. "I am since you caught me."

He smiled as he helped her stand on her feet, still holding her tightly, feeling her shiver as the night air settled around them his hands rubbing her arms to warm her as he searched her eyes before kissing her.

It was gentle, sweet as he held her close, slow, but he was happily surprised when she returned the kiss feeling her fingers dancing at the nape of his neck before he pulled away, afraid any longer and she would be scared away.

Riley smiled, feeling herself turning red, "Goodnight Laurence." She dashed away into the palace, what had she done? She couldn't let that happen again, she couldn't give him the wrong idea, she had a plan, she had a future with Lucas, but if she did, why did she just kiss a Prince?

* * *

"So, Auggie said you wanted to talk to me." Lucas could feel his stomach knot as he sat on the couch while Cory and Topanga looked at him.

"He's nervous you never should've stolen all those shoes from him." Topanga shook her head, "Lucas, we know that you and Riley have this whole plan to be back together when you're both back in New York."

"And we know that the two of you while not officially being together these last four years, have still be faithful to each other, right you have been faithful?" Cory looked at the young man who he knew loved his daughter.

"Riley is the only woman I have ever loved, she's the only one I do love, she's the only one I ever have done anything with." He looked up to them, "Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, I know you weren't happy when she and I decided to get physical in high school. But I never would've if I didn't believe then that she and I would be together forever, that she's the woman I want to marry."

"So you do plan on proposing?" Topanga sat next to him, trying not to smile.

"Yes, and I would really like both of your blessing if possible. I already have Auggie's."

Cory looked to his wife, "Oh really, Auggie gave you his blessing?"

"Yes sir, I told him it meant almost as much as if I got yours." He looked to Cory, "Sir, you're not only Riley's father, but you've been a mentor to me as well. I love Riley, no matter what God throws at us; I know she and I can overcome it. I know that she worries about certain things, but I'm not worried about that."

"And what about having children, have the two of you really discussed that?" Topanga knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from him.

"We have, we've gone over it time and time again. We know what we're getting into."

Cory sighed looking to Topanga who nodded, "Well, then we can only really say one thing."

"And that would be?" Lucas was pretty sure the last time he was this nervous was when he asked to take Riley on her first date, actually he wished he could be nervous like that again, this was ten times worse.

"Call us Mom and Dad of course you have our blessing."

"Really?"

"Yes, really" Topanga hugged him.

"Thank you so much, I promise I will do everything I can to provide for her and make her as happy as I can." Lucas hugged his future mother-in-law.

"I know you will, we both know." Cory pulled the young man in for a hug when his wife finally let him go. "You and Riley are going to be very happy together."

"Thank you so much…Dad." Lucas felt so much better about everything going forward, now he just had to wait for Riley to get home so he could finally propose.

* * *

Zay scrolled through an app on his phone, it was still early the bar wouldn't be busy for a few more hours.

Maya was nursing a cosmopolitan, "What's so damn interesting on there?"

"Just looking up stuff from the Formula One race today, you know it was in Glendova." He scrolled through some pictures, "Huh, the girl looks like Riley."

Maya looked away from the door and to him, "Wait really, I think she went to that with Duke's brother."

"Check it out." Zay slid the phone to her, "Who are you waiting for you're jumpy today and keep looking at the door."

"No one" she shot him a dirty look and checked out the phone, "This is Riley, I called her earlier and this is what she had one."

"Really, are you sure?" Zay looked down at the phone, "What's the caption say?"

"His Royal Highness Prince Laurence of Glendova arrives with a mystery woman instead of his brother Prince Edward." Maya and Zay looked to each other confused.

"You guys okay?" Farkle and Lucas had come in each sitting on a different side of Maya.

Maya looked to Zay and then to the other men, "Yeah, just this girl totally looks like Riley hanging out with a Prince. So weird, they say we all have a look-a-like out there somewhere."

"Let me see." Lucas was curious what this look-a-like.

Maya slid the phone towards him.

Lucas took it, "Huh, she does kind of look like Riles. Could you imagine Riley around royalty? I love her, but she'd get all flustered and probably fall on her face."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Maya handed the phone back to Zay, "So Zay, you getting the boys their drinks or not."

"Come right up." Zay drummed on the bar top for a moment before going to get Lucas and Farkle their usual's.

"So guys, any plans for the rest of the weekend?" Maya was looking towards the television in front of her, thankful that Zay was nice enough to put one screen on a rom-com. She bit her lip when she felt his hand on her knee, she reached down to cover his hand with hers so he knew she enjoyed it because she knew if she smiled right now, the other two would know something was up. She started to quote the movie _"He was quoting Shakespeare like some duke, lord guy. I hate phonies like that."_

She glanced down from the movie to see his smile in the mirror behind the bar, and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Alrighty guys don't take advantage of my generosity." Zay put their drinks in front of them. "You guys want the Yankees game or the Mets?'

"Yankees" Lucas and Farkle spoke in unison.

Zay rolled his eyes and changed the channel as he went to make Maya another drink, wondering why she didn't tell Lucas that Riley had been at that race today, wearing the same outfit as the woman in the picture.


	4. Til I Hear It from You

' **Til I Hear It from You**

Maya gasped as his hands took hold of her, his mouth crashing down on hers as he pressed her against the shower wall.

He was hungry for her, now that he had a taste of her he knew he couldn't live without her. The way she touched him was filled with pure voltage, it was like she was jumpstarting him with each kiss.

Never had Maya allowed herself to imagine what it would be like for him to touch her-no that was a lie, she had dreamed, fantasized about this many times over the years. Late at night when she couldn't sleep, occasionally even when she'd been making love to Dave, he would find his way into her mind.

It had always been him she wanted, but she never thought she could have him. If he was really ever going to pick it wouldn't be her, it would've been Riley right?

No, not with the way he kissed her, not with the way he nibbled on her neck and earlobe. Not with the way he seemed to devour her body with kisses.

She gasped when his finger slipped in her, his thumb providing the right pressure, the right speed, the right motion as she felt her body flood with pleasure.

"Don't hold back" his voice deeper, more raw than she could ever remember hearing before.

Like this he belonged only to her. She never wanted this to end.

She was about to tell him she needed him when he sped up the thrust of his finger, the flick of his thumb.

Maya was clouded by the burst of pleasure, clinging to his body, her nails digging into his back as she cried out.

He kissed her slowly, feeling her trembling against him. He knew the words he wanted to say to her, but he also knew that she wasn't ready.

As her body calmed down Maya knew one thing and one thing only. Whatever this was she needed it to last forever, she just wasn't sure if that was what he wanted as well.

She reached out to turn off the water, her hands shaking as he continued to hold her, kiss her, finding the spot on her collarbone the seemed to drive her mad the moment his lips found it.

"Take me to bed." She breathed feeling him continue to kiss her as he backed out of the shower, bringing her with him.

Their bodies dripping wet on her bathroom floor he finally pulled away, grabbing the towels hanging up and wrapping one around her first and then one around himself. He looked into her blue eyes, he could see her desire for him, and it still surprised him. Part of him was sure he would wake up and find out that these moments so far with Maya had all been a dream. "Your wish is my command."

She smiled as he lifted her into his arms. Her heart was pounding, she hadn't expected this, but she had to find a way to hold onto this before their time was up and he decided they would be better off as friends.

He placed her gently on the bed, studying the way the evening light cast on her body before he slowly un-wrapped the towel from her body and then the one from his, his lips finding a path to hers.

She pulled him towards her, desperate to feel his body against hers. She'd never felt like this with Dave, it scared her a little bit, but in a good way.

He reached for the box of condoms on the nightstand, quickly fumbling with the wrapper as he looked down at her, she looked like an angel the way her blond hair haloed around her head on the pillow.

He kissed her, pulling her hips to him before finally connecting, becoming one. Slowly, deeply, knowing this was the woman he wanted, the woman he'd always wanted as he stared into her eyes.

Maya was lost in his stare as they moved together, gradually moving faster as she felt the peak start to rumble through her body as he clung to her.

When he moaned her name, she felt like crying, something about the way it sounded in her ears was the greatest sound she'd ever heard.

He kissed neck until he noticed the tears, "Maya, what's wrong?"

She reached up, smoothing his sandy hair, "Nothing's wrong, this is right, you and me it feels right to me."

He felt his heart swell, "You really think so?"

"You don't?" She could feel the panic spread through her body.

"Maya," He held her face in his hands, "This feels beyond right to me. This, you and me, I never thought it could happen. I never thought you would want me."

"You thought I wouldn't want you, but I thought you wouldn't want me." She sat up, pulling the discarded towel over her body, "I always thought if you had to pick it would be Riley."

He reached out to caress her face, "I adore Riley, but you have my heart, you always have."

She didn't know how to respond so she did the only thing she could think of—kiss him.

* * *

"I hope you ladies enjoy the surprise I had set up." Laurence watched as Carmella and Riley exchanged a curious look just before they came upon a clearing in the cherry orchard revealing a picnic setup.

"Daddy is this for us?" Carmella wasn't used to her father setting up outings for them. If having Riley here made that happen she was all for Riley staying forever, among other reasons as well.

"Laurence, you really didn't have to do this." Riley told him as she dismounted her horse, finding herself sliding into his embrace.

Laurence loved the way her body felt in his hands, it was as though she was put here on earth for him and him alone to hold, "How could I let a beautiful day like today go to waste."

Riley felt her heart pick up speed before she pulled away to help Carmella down. Thankful the girl was with them knowing she could be seduced by the Prince's charm if she allowed it.

Laurence opened a bottle of wine during lunch and Riley knew that men like him only existed in romance novels and hallmark movies. Which she had seen far too many of for her own good that didn't stop her from finding herself glancing at the Prince a little longer than she should or from her eye falling to his lips ever so often.

He shared stories of his adventures climbing mountains, and the photo safari he'd been on. Immediately he had to promise Carmella to take her on one when she turned sixteen.

Riley wasn't really sure what was happening, what was starting. A little voice in the back of her head kept reminding her, Lucas you love him you have for a decade. But something else inside of her was saying to give Laurence a chance, to see where things went.

When they returned to the stable Carmella quickly dismounted her horse with help of one of the stable hands. "I'm going to look for Uncle Duke" She announced before racing away.

"She really loves him, doesn't she?" Riley looked around the stable watching Laurence dismount before he came over to her horse.

"And he loves her." Laurence held the reins as she dismounted, once again finding herself in his arms.

Riley searched his eyes; they became dark like the ocean as he studied her, pushing the stray hair from her eyes. She knew it was coming, she knew it was happening she knew she should stop it before things got complicated but she didn't.

Laurence knew she was nervous, maybe even a bit scared, but temptation could only last so long before he gave into the desire swelling inside of him.

Gently he kissed her, tasting the cherries and wine from lunch on her lips as she accepted him, returning the kiss, deepening the kiss as his arms wrapped around her. He was strong, steady as he kissed her she felt it in her knees and toes until she pulled away just enough to look into his eyes. They were dark with desire and her eyes fell to his lips, delicious lips she needed to taste again.

Laurence was stunned when she didn't run but instead initiated a second kiss. His fingers tangled in her chocolate curls as a surge of energy shot through them. He knew now that he had a chance, that maybe the woman in his arms would love him.

This was so different from kissing Lucas, from his embrace, but hadn't she heard her Mother once say different could be better? She pulled away, sucking her lips in as she studied the man who had been kissing her. Eyes that could turn from sky blue to ocean blue based on his desire for her in the moment, his body hard, his arms strong, his lips beyond kissable, she let her fingers caress behind his ear as she smiled.

Riley wanted to say something, she didn't know what and finally words spilled out of her, "You don't go around trying to seduce all of the nannies, do you?"

He laughed, "Oh Riley, no, not at all. You are the first and only one to even tempt me in this way."

She nodded, "I'm not sure it's a good thing."

"It could be Riley it could be for you, for me, for Carmella, for Glendova." His hands fell from her face to her shoulders before taking her hands in his, "I know another man has held your heart for a very long time, just perhaps it's time to turn it over to someone else."

She felt his lips on her fingers when he brought her hands up. "Laurence, I don't want to lead you on."

"You're not, just if you ever decide you don't want my attention, let me know. Until then, I plan on showering you with it whenever possible."

"I'm the help, I'm an American I'm only twenty-two years old."

"You're Riley, that's all that matters to me."

The butterflies filled her body when she really saw how he looked at her, she was sure if she'd let it happen they would make love right here in the stable. "I'm not interested in being a conquest Laurence." She began to pull away when he pulled her back.

"Riley, I'm not looking for a conquest."

"You're not?" She felt her heartbeat pounding as she saw how blue his eyes were in this moment.

"If I wanted a conquest, I could have any number of women Riley." He took her right hand, placing it on his heart, "Do you feel this, that's all you. You've brought this stogy old fool back to life."

"What is it you want from me?" she licked her lips sure he was going to kiss her again.

"I want you Riley, all of you, mind, body, soul, by my side." His fingers played with the end of her curls, "I know this is fast, but when it feels right you should act on it. I plan to ask you to marry me Riley, but not until you're ready."

"You want to marry me?" She was stunned, she was sure he'd want her for a fling, not a lifetime, why would a Prince want her for anything more.

"Yes, I want you to be my wife I want you to be Carmella's mother."

Riley nodded, she had no clue what she was supposed to say in this moment, "I don't know what this is between us Laurence, I've only fallen in love once and that started when I was twelve. I'm confused, but I'm still drawn to you."

"Just tell me if I go too far, if this is too much for you say the word and I will walk away."

"You say that, but your eyes are telling me something very different."

He couldn't help but smirk, "What are my eyes telling you darling?"

"That if it were possible you would make love to me right here, right now until we couldn't physically anymore."

"I would, but I'm not asking for that, not yet Riley." He kissed her forehead before looking down at her, "Are you willing to see where this goes?"

She nodded afraid of what words would spill out of her if she spoke, before kissing him, feeling him pull her body close against his as she got lost in the moment.

* * *

"Are you sure I'm the one you should be doing this with?" Farkle studied Lucas as they walked into the jewelry store.

Lucas gave his friend a smile, "When I get closer to know what I want, I'll have Maya and Topanga come with me."

Farkle nodded, "Have you talked to Hambone and Topanga yet about your plans?"

"Yeah, Mom and Dad are on-board I have their blessing and Auggie's."

"Mom and Dad, Hambone is letting you call him Dad?" Farkle never thought Cory would go for that.

Lucas chuckled, "Yeah, they told me to start calling them that. It's still a little weird but they're already like parents to me, hell to you and Maya as well."

Farkle nodded running a hand over his sandy hair, "Do you think Maya is doing okay since Dave left her?"

Lucas looked up from the display case he was studying, "Um, I don't know. She loved him right? I never understood them together, but I never saw Dave being the one to walk out. I was sure Maya would leave him."

"Really, why?"

"Eventually she would realize she didn't really want to be with Corn Chip loving Dave, the biggest gossip in middle and high school." Lucas looked back at the rings, "She deserves better, you know that. She screwed up with Zay years ago by picking Dave, but even Zay and Maya would've crashed and burned."

"Yeah, probably" Farkle sighed, "Like out of all the guys we know, who do you think is worthy of Maya?"

"Well Buddy, I would say you, but there's that pesky promise you made to Riley and Maya when you were what seven? And you would never break that promise, I mean unless Riley flat out told you it was okay, and even then you would probably hesitate."

Farkle laughed, oh how wrong Lucas was. The last thing he'd done was hesitate; he'd kissed her back and then made love to her. "In theory of course do you think Maya and I would make sense together?"

Lucas turned to Farkle, "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No, what would I be telling you? We started talking about Maya, you said I would be perfect for her, except that promise I made to love them both the same." Farkle's eyes caught a ring, it wasn't Riley's style but it was Maya's.

"How have you loved them the same all these years?"

"I don't." Farkle confessed before he realized he said the words. "I mean I love them both, Riley is my best friend."

"And what is Maya?"

"Maya is the impossible dream," Farkle looked to Lucas, "If I ever got a shot with Maya Hart, I would do whatever I could to hold on. I wouldn't hesitate, I would just be afraid that I wasn't who she really wanted. I mean if Josh showed up declaring his feelings for her, what chance would I stand, or even Duke. She was crazy about him, she just never admitted it."

"So you're telling me, that if you actually had a chance with Maya you would go for it?"

"I would." Farkle let his eyes fall to the ring again, he knew it was far too soon—but if he'd already found the right one, why wait. He'd just have to come back when Lucas wasn't with him and buy it. "So see anything you think Riley would like?"

"Not yet, well besides the idea of setting you and Maya up."

"We don't need to be set up." Farkle rolled his eyes, "So how are you going to propose?"

"I'm thinking that the night she gets back from Glendova, I'll be waiting in her room. I'll fill it with her favorite flowers, candles; have a playlist of her favorite slow songs going. I'll be dressed up a little bit, not too much, and I'll have the letters I write her each week, she'll come in and I'll kiss her, because you know it's been forever since I last did and then I'll get down on one knee, tell her how much I love her, how I want to spend the rest of my life with her and ask her to marry me."

"She's going to love that." Farkle looked around, "So see anything that screams this is the ring yet?"

"No, not yet, I kind of have an idea in my head of what I want, but I haven't seen anything close to it just yet." Lucas shrugged, "Thankfully I still have a few weeks."

"Yeah, thankfully" Farkle followed him out of the store they went their separate ways when they left the store, Farkle watched as Lucas went down about two blocks before he went back. "Yes, I'd like a closer look at this one please." He told the sales lady.

The jeweler pulled out the ring he'd been eyeing all afternoon, a platinum band that to Farkle looked like two arms wrapping around the stone, an aquamarine that reminded him of her eyes.

He asked the right questions, he thought for a moment on the size and realized it could always be resized when the time came.

He followed his gut and made the purchase, when you know, you know.

* * *

Zay's favorite night working the bar was Sunday it was usually quiet with a few regulars who would straggle in throughout the evening. It was the one night he could use to get caught up on the paperwork, the schedule, anything that needed to be taken care of.

Tonight though something had been nagging at Zay since last night, could that really have been Riley with the Prince of Glendova? Why had Maya played it off as a doppelganger?

He started digging through Royal Watcher websites, before finding one dedicated to the Royal family of Glendova. He saw the official portrait of Prince Laurence who ruled over the country, and a few of him with his daughter Carmella.

Wasn't that the name of Duke's niece?

The official portrait of Prince Edward looked to be about ten years old as he appeared to be a young teenager.

"Weird" Zay stared at the screen.

"What's weird?" Maya sat next to him at the bar, "Oh, Glendova Royal Watcher huh?"

"Yeah, why didn't you tell Lucas that was Riley in that picture last night?"

Maya looked down at her hands, "I didn't want him to get upset. I'm sure there's a valid explanation to the whole thing. I mean let's be real; she might have just been meeting the Prince when that picture was taken. She did say that Duke's family has a lot of influence."

Zay looked back to the screen, "You know what's super weird, they haven't updated the official picture of the younger Prince in ages."

"Maybe, he's out of the public eye, or try a google search on just him if you're that curious."

"Aren't you curious? Riley could be hanging around these guys."

"And none of them are Lucas, she only has eyes for Lucas Friar and he only has eyes for her." Maya put a hand over Zay's, "It's Riley and Lucas they'll be engaged and married before we know it. Then you and I get to be Aunt Maya and Uncle Zay to their beautiful little klutzy strong babies."

Zay chuckled, "Better them then me. You want a Cosmo?"

"Yes, please." Maya drummed her hands on the bar top, "I think I might start dating again."

"Good, you should." Zay started to mix her drink, "I know Dave hurt you, but the right guy is out there. It's not me, so let's nip that in the bud right now."

"I'm glad we can agree on that Zay, but I do know the right girl is out there for you."

Zay nodded before pouring her drink into the martini glass, "So do you have someone in mind or are you going to join the wild adventure known as tinder."

Maya cringed, "I think I'm going to do this the old fashioned way."

"So eHarmony?"

"Zay, be serious. I think I'm just going to meet someone, if we click, then we date, and see what happens." Maya watched as the door opened as Farkle came in. "Hey, how's it going."

Zay looked at Maya wondering what the hell was wrong with her as he went to get Farkle's beer.

"Maya, are you okay?"

"Yeah," She leaned in close to him, loving the way her body washed smelled on him, "I'm just not sure how to act around you, around them anymore."

Farkle understood what she meant, "How does dinner, tomorrow night, you and me, a quiet restaurant. Like a real date."

Maya smiled, "You want to take me on a real date?"

"I meant what I said this morning Maya, I would like it very much, what do you say?"

"Yes, I would like that, a lot." She felt her heart swell when his hand found its natural place over hers, as she realized maybe this was real for him as much as it was for her.

Zay came back, placing the beer in front of Farkle, "Okay, time to find out about Prince Edward." He tried to google and all he got were pictures of the youngest son of Queen Elizabeth of England. "This is just so weird, but it's feeding my curiosity."

Farkle looked over to Zay and then to Maya, "What's going on?"

"Oh, I think Zay is becoming obsessed with the Glendova Royal Family, especially since he can't seem to find a picture of the younger Prince."

Farkle nodded, "Good luck with that buddy."


	5. House of Cards in a Hurricane

_**Author Note: So you guys that Lucas was hooking up with Maya, come guys you should know be better than that. Please, just trust me**_ _ **;)**_

House of Cards in a Hurricane

"Daddy is going to love you in that dress." Carmella sat on Riley's bed watching her nanny get ready to go to the ballet with her father they had been going out quite a bit the last few weeks since the picnic, even though Riley would be leaving soon.

Riley wore a pale pink dress, the skirt a bit puffier than she would normally wear but it just felt right for a night at the ballet. "You should dress to please yourself no one else Carmella."

Carmella nodded, "Daddy doesn't normally take such an interest in my nannies." The girl was thrilled to see how much attention her father had taken in Riley, it was a sign his heart was healing that he was ready to find love again and that this could be her new mother.

"I think most of your past nannies were too old and set in their ways to garner this attention." Riley tried to stick a bobby pin in her hair to hold her French twist, her hands shaking, Laurence had been taking her out to every event he possibly could, and she still wasn't sure how she felt about him.

"Riley?"

"What is it Carmella, is something wrong?" She noticed sadness in the young girl's voice.

Carmella looked to the young woman, "I want you to be my new Mom."

"Oh" Riley frozen, "Um, that's very sweet, I'm not sure it can happen." The last thing she wanted to do was get her hopes up.

"Why not, Daddy is over the moon for you and you're crazy about him as well. I've seen the looks Riley." The young girl looked at the young woman in front of her, trying to figure out her expression.

"I go back to New York in a week. I like your father, but he'll forget all about me. But you will always have me. Whenever you need me I'm just a video call away." Riley took the girl in her arms hugging her. "Sometimes what we need is just to know we have someone out in the world we can talk to. That's what I'll always be for you no matter what."

Carmella sighed, "Are you happy in New York?"

"It's my home, how could I not be?"

"You could be just as happy, maybe even happier here in Glendova." Carmella knew what she wanted.

Riley could see how much Carmella wanted this, "As far as I know your father has no intention of asking me to stay." She felt bad lying to the girl, but she wasn't sure if Laurence still planned to propose and Riley didn't know what she would say if he did.

"Would you, if he did?"

"I honestly don't know."

A knock came on the door, Carmella ran to pull it open. Laurence stood in his formal attire. His breath lost when he saw Riley shaking her hair free from the aborted up do, "Good evening ladies."

"Good evening." Riley grabbed her wrap, looking towards Carmella, "Bed young lady."

"Whatever you say Riley" She had to think of a plan, something to get her father to make her stay.

"Did I interrupt something?" He wondered what they could've been discussing.

Riley smiled, "Nothing really, Carmella just told me she wants me to be her mother."

Laurence held back his smile, "Is that so? What did you tell her?"

Riley pulled her wrap around her arms, "I told her no matter what I'm here for her, a video call away no matter what."

He cleared his throat as they got in the car, "Did she fight that?"

"She tried to convince me to stay in Glendova she said she saw how you look at me." He was studying her now in a way that always led to a kiss. She'd been trying to avoid another but she knew if he kissed her again she may never want him to stop, and that terrified her. Before she came here, she had everything in her life planned out, figured out.

"I think we would all like for you to stay. Carmella, Edward myself but you would need a good reason, wouldn't you?"

"A very good reason" His hand was under her chin his sky blue eyes going ocean dark once more. Riley couldn't help but wonder what they would look like in candle light as he made love to her.

Her stomach knotted, never before had she thought of making love to anyone besides Lucas.

The car had stopped, they had arrived and Riley knew no matter how mesmerizing the dancing was she would be mesmerized by something else.

* * *

"I have an idea of what I think she wants." Lucas sat in the bakery with Topanga and Maya. "But I want you two to come with me for final approval."

Topanga smiled, "Lucas we would be honored."

"Yeah Huckleberry, I'm glad to see your locking this down finally." Maya told him before she began sipping on her smoothie.

"Great, the appointment is in like ten minutes at the Jewelry store down the street." Lucas was beyond ready to pick out the ring, he'd been dreaming about this moment for years. He finally knew what he'd wanted after searching for weeks. So many times he'd almost asked her without one, so many times had he choked back the words marry me.

"Oh Lucas, I know it wasn't always easy with _everything_ , but you and Riley will be so much stronger for it all." Topanga knew Riley had found the one when she was seventeen, the way he handled the life altering news she had just learned herself proved to her that fate and Maya had done the right thing on that subway car in the seventh grade.

"Let's go pick this ring I'm sure whatever you decide she'll love." Maya encouraged, thankful that the drama of Riley and Lucas would soon be over.

When they arrived in the store the bell over the door rang alerting the clerk to their arrival.

"Mr. Friar, who did you bring with you?" The jeweler was an older man who'd been in business for almost forty years in the same location, the first time Lucas had been in with Farkle his daughter had been working.

"Topanga Matthews my future Mother-in-Law and Maya Hart the best friend." He introduced them with a smile.

"Wonderful to have you ladies with us today" He pulled out several rings placing them on the black velvet. "Mr. Friar has said classic, simple, elegance. Is that something you ladies would agree with?"

"Oh yeah, that's our girl." Maya studied the rings one by one. "This, what are these spaces on the side?"

"The couple's birthstones" The jeweler took the ring, "Also room for the children to be added later if that's something she would like."

Maya looked to Lucas, "You know this is the one right? I can already see Riley pouting when you take it to get Huckleberry Jr's stone added."

Lucas glanced to Topanga who mouthed _she doesn't know_ before he took the ring from Maya. "The only vision that matters is me seeing this on her finger and I know I can. It's the one I've been leaning towards the last two weeks, even longer since I came in with Farkle two months ago."

"You brought Farkle ring shopping?" Maya shook her head as she let her eyes drift down to the display below her, she couldn't help but wonder what he would pick to give her, not that she was expecting him to propose, if anything she was expecting him to end things soon.

Lucas nodded, "I was just starting to look I wasn't going to him for final approval, that's what you ladies are for."

"I can't imagine Farkle Minkus shopping for a ring." Maya rolled her eyes, but damn she could hope, she could dream about it.

"Mr. Minkus is a nice man, came in to get a ring resized just the other week." The jeweler mentioned.

"He did?" Maya felt like the air has escaped her body.

"Yes, he said his Mother needed it a size smaller so she would stop throwing it at his Father."

"That makes sense." Maya let her eyes drift down; it was too soon, they hadn't really discussed what they were yet but her eyes went to a platinum band that looked to be hugging the aquamarine stone.

"Lovely design isn't it?" The jeweler finished filling out the order form for Lucas, "It should be ready in just a couple of days we'll call when it's done."

Maya looked up, "Yes, it really is."

* * *

"I do hope you enjoyed the ballet this evening." Laurence and Riley were walking along the back path of the palace grounds towards the cherry orchards.

She pulled her wrap tightly around her arms, "I enjoyed it very much." She was afraid to look at him, to feel the butterflies that were starting to form around him, to see the way his eyes filled with desire when he looked at her.

"Am I making you nervous again?" He watched, wondering why she couldn't look at him.

She looked to him from under her eyelashes, "It's just that, oh I'm being silly, I feel like something is happening here, between us, and I know that can't be, that it shouldn't."

He reached out to her, his hands taking hers, "Riley, I care for you very much. You've brought something to this palace that has been missing far longer than I care to admit. I told you as long as you allow me to shower you with attention I will."

"Laurence" it happened, she was lost in those desire filled eyes, her heart racing like a triple crown winning horse, "What are you saying?"

He kissed her with every bit of passion he'd been holding back for the past several weeks. She needed to know how he felt, that he wanted her, and only her.

Riley melted the moment his lips crashed down on hers as she held onto him to steady herself from falling over. She could feel his body against hers she could feel the intensity of his desire as her body crushed against his.

She returned the kiss, his desire left her confused, but filled with desire of her own as hands drifted down his chest, to the edge of his pants her fingers teasing him with a promise.

He moved to her neck, "Oh Riley" surprised by what she was doing to him.

"Laurence, don't stop, please don't." She gasped, feeling him pull her closer as the moved towards the gazebo.

"Riley you deserve the world" He nibbled her ear, licking the lobe ever so lightly "let me give you the world."

Her body was stirring with new feelings and desires as she felt her back against the column of the gazebo. "Oh Laurence" she wanted to beg him, but that didn't feel right, she wanted him, needed him right now.

"Do you want me Riley?" He looked into her eyes, the moonlight reflecting her desire to him.

"Very much so Laurence" She couldn't describe to him how much she wanted him, "I _need_ you Laurence."

He smiled as he looked at her, "Do you have any idea how happy that makes me to hear that?"

She let her hand slide to the front of his pants, her fingers tracing the outline of his hard throbbing manhood pressing against the fabric. "I have an idea, if you want me, you can have me."

"I don't want you for just one night." His hand moved down the side of her body, past the end of her skirt before sliding between her legs.

She closed her eyes bit her lip as she felt his fingers against her lace panties. She couldn't speak, she could only moan in pleasure as she felt the lace pulled to the side.

"All of this for me?" He breathed huskily, "Oh my Darling I had no idea."

"Take me Laurence; make me yours and yours alone." She shocked herself by the words coming from her as she felt him slip a finger inside of her.

He kissed her neck, his finger thrusting into her, his thumb circling her sensitive nub as he felt her body cling to his, her breathing heavy, the way she trembled with pleasure in his arms.

"Laurence make love to me." She begged as a wave of pleasure took over her.

Laurence lifted her into his arms, carrying her back to the palace and into his bedroom. "Do you really want this Riley?" He stood behind her, slowly unzipping her dress as she held onto the post of his bed, still weak from pleasure.

She gasped feeling his feather light touch as he helped remove her dress, his hands splaying her back as he pushed the dress off her shoulders, and down her body. "Oh Laurence, yes, I want you, only you." She couldn't believe how true those words felt.

Riley stepped out of the dress, turning to him as she still wore her heels, white lace panties and matching bra. "Do you want me Laurence?"

He pulled off his tie, slipped his jacket off as he moved towards her, kissing her with every ounce of desire and need he could muster for her, "I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone Riley. You're wonderful, beautiful, sexy, God do you know how sexy you are? You've been driving me mad with desire since the moment you stepped out of the car."

"Really" She was stunned no one had spoken of her like this, except for Lucas.

Lucas.

She felt a knot in her stomach as she watched Laurence strip his clothes, his body hard, strong, and defined in a way she hadn't expected as he came towards her, naked now. She could see how much he wanted her, needed her.

She dropped to her knees as she looked up at him, her fingers running along his shaft, causing him to quiver, "Is this all for me?"

"Yes my Darling." His body trembled slightly when she touched him, was she about to make one of his repeated fantasies come true? Dear God she was.

Her fingers wrapped around him, pumping him, encouraging him to thrust into her hand for a minute before she took him into her mouth, feeling him hit the back of her throat as she hummed in pleasure, feeling his fingers grip her hair with passionate control as he thrust and she swallowed.

"Riley, Riley my darling." He cried out, this wasn't what Laurence had expected, but dear God he was thrilled, this American woman was the cure to everything that had been wrong with him, and he was going to do whatever he could to make her happy, and keep her in his life.

She licked him one final time before she felt him pull her up and toss her on the large bed before pulling her panties down.

"You're a naughty girl my Riley" He lifted her leg, kissing his way to her thigh, "How do you think I should reward you?"

"Reward me?" She giggled, "What does my Prince consider a reward?"

He gave her the biggest smile she'd ever seen from him before his face disappeared between her legs. She could feel the way his tongue explored her folds, the way his lips kissed her, she could feel his hunger for her as he drove her to the peak not once, but twice.

"And now your reward" He kissed his way up her body as he pulled her to the edge of the bed.

"That wasn't my reward?" she wasn't sure if she could handle more from him, but she wanted to try, needed to try.

"Oh my darling" He kissed her as he guided himself into her, sure he'd never felt anything better in his life.

"Laurence" She cried out feeling another crash of pleasure as his pace picked up, his movements harder before he crashed onto her.

Riley's eyes flew open, her body sleek with sweat, her heart pounding, her mind swimming as she clutched the blankets of the bed against her. She looked around; she was in her own room, alone.

It had been a dream a highly erotic dream but still just a dream one that wasn't about Lucas.

He'd always been the star of her dreams, especially the erotic ones.

What was her subconscious trying to tell her?

* * *

Riley could feel the nerves in her stomach twisting into knots as she saw who was calling her on video chat. It had been a few days since she and Lucas had spoken, and she was so confused, especially after the dream the other night.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hey."

Lucas cleared his throat, "So, are you ready to come home?"

"Very ready" She lied, she didn't know what was happening between her Laurence and Lucas and she had made promises, but were they really going to be followed through on them?

"Great, we miss you, I miss you." He confessed as he watched her on the video screen, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I just miss you Lucas. These last twelve weeks have felt like a lifetime."

"You'll be home soon babe, and when you get home, I promise nothing is going to separate us like this again."

She smiled, wondering why she'd had doubts. "That's just what I needed to hear and I didn't even know it." She saw another call coming in, "I gotta go, Maya is calling."

"Okay, love you." He blew her a kiss.

"Love you to." She would tell Laurence that as drawn to him as she was, Lucas was the man for her. "Hey Maya what's up?"

"Not much, just sitting here thinking that when you and Lucas get married you'll probably end up starting a family pretty quickly. I know you guys are like rabbits once you get going and well, can I request now that your first daughter be named Maya?"

Riley couldn't do this right now she didn't want to do it, "Maya, I can't make you that promise."

"Oh come on, you're going to produce this adorable little weirdo that's this crazy perfect combination of you and Lucas. It's going to need to be named Maya to survive." She smiled.

Riley tried to take a deep, calming breath, "Lucas is going to veto it."

"Damn Huckleberry." Maya sighed, "Fine, so how's Glendova, meet any cute Princes you could send my way?" The last thing she needed was Riley suspecting something was going on with her and Farkle.

Riley started coughing, "Um, you know we can talk about cute Princes when I get back. Or maybe you should call up Duke and asked him if he knows any. I think he might have a name for you."

Maya rolled her eyes, "I know they have Princes there Riles, I looked it up on Wikipedia, and Zay has been all about the royals of Glendova. He's actually obsessed with trying to track down a picture of this Prince Edward guy since he can't find any. I know that the Crowned Prince is to die for. Like holy shit is he hot, I would lock that down if I were you, you wouldn't happen to know what Prince Edward looks like do you."

Riley smiled as Duke slipped into her room, "Oh you want to know what Prince Edward looks like?"

Duke shook his head no.

"He's dreamy Maya I bet you would love kissing him. His hair is the color of honey he has crisp gray eyes, kissable lips."

Maya rolled her eyes, "See you're describing Duke just to tease me."

"Oh, did that sound like Duke, shucks I wonder why?" Riley was looking more at him than at Maya "Could be that Duke just came in my room without knocking."

Maya sighed, "Duke, talk to me sexy."

Duke blushed as he came around to sit next to Riley, "Well if it isn't the one that got away Maya, my darling, when are you going to come to Glendova and see me?"

"When are you going to come back to New York and finally really romance me?" she teased knowing he would never actually do that, and the only man she wanted romancing her was Farkle.

"Ooh, she's challenging you Duke, I think you should romance the hell out of her the next time you're in New York." Riley smiled to him, "So Maya, I'll be back in a few days. I get in sort of late that first night, and I'm going to need like a day or two to adjust to the time change, but we'll have to get lunch."

"Lunch, how old has this country made you Riles? We're going to the club with the boys. You and Lucas can make out in a dark corner and Zay will get a drink poured over his head, Farkle will hit on a woman that doesn't speak English, and I will make out with a loser who only wants to get in my panties." Maya knew that wasn't really what would happen at least she hoped it wasn't. Damn she and Farkle really needed to talk, didn't they?

Riley turned to Duke, "Save her from this; be her Prince Charming Duke."

"Riley hush" He turned to the video screen, "Maya, when I come to New York in a few weeks, I am going to take you to dinner, I'm taking you out on a real date to show you how a Gentlemen should treat a lady."

"Since when are you a Gentlemen I remember lots of drunken make out sessions before I dated Dave."

"Oh Maya, you are in for a surprise."

Riley looked to him, "I'm telling her right now."

"No you are not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Tell me what?" Maya stared at her friends through the screen.

"Duke knows Prince Edward, better than you can imagine."

"Oh you're friends with this Prince guy?"

"Better Maya, better."

"Riley, don't do it." Duke warned her.

"Tell me!"

"Prince Edward is" Duke's hand went over Riley's mouth and he looked at the screen, "She's just teasing you Maya. We'll talk soon dear Hart." He quickly hung up the call before Riley could spill his secret.

Duke pulled his hand away from Riley and felt himself slapped in the shoulder, "Duke, why wouldn't you let me tell her, I thought you wanted to see her reaction."

"She wouldn't believe you Riley she would think we were just messing with her. Besides, if I'm to romance Maya, I want her to fall in love with me, not my title."

Riley nodded, "Do you worry about that a lot, is that why you never told us?"

He nodded, "Yes, Laurence used to before he became the one in charge, but then he closed himself off, until you."

"Oh, really" She looked away, trying to remember that feeling she had while speaking to Lucas, how sure she was as it started to chip away again.

"Riley, my brother cares for you deeply if he's not who you want to be with, you need to tell him tonight."

"Tonight at the ball tonight" She hadn't been prepared to tell Laurence anything, except whatever she felt in the moment, because that would be when she was most honest, wouldn't it?

"Yes, you'll leave tomorrow he shouldn't be left with any hope that he'll be able to get you back here to Glendova."

"Duke, I promise I'll be honest with Laurence."

"Good, I'll leave you to get ready Laurence had a dress sent for you." He kissed her forehead, "You're going to look like a Princess, and I hope you know when he looks at you, if you haven't already stolen his heart, you will."

Why did things seem to make so much sense one moment, but the next everything was a mess. What did Laurence really want from her? A wife, a mother for Carmella, a companion what did Lucas really want from her a wife, a mother to their children, companionship, to fulfill every dream they'd ever had together.

But she couldn't give Lucas what he wanted.

Could she give Laurence what he wanted?

* * *

Lucas came into the bar, Zay was fixing a drink and chatting with a pretty redhead when he sat down and put the black box down in front of him.

Zay came over, "Is that it man?"

Lucas nodded as he watched his friend open the box and study the ring.

"What's with the smaller diamond and the blue stone?"

"Our birthstones, the diamond for April and the tanzanite for December" Lucas took the box from his friend, "I am really going to do this Zay, it's really happening."

"Is that it?" Farkle had come in and sat next to Lucas, "Wow that is Riley perfectly."

"Maya and Topanga agreed." Lucas looked at the ring, he knew this is what she would've picked for herself, "Hey I heard you had your Mom's ring resized at the same jewelry shop."

Farkle sighed, "Yeah, actually it wasn't my Mom's ring. I bought an engagement ring, I've been seeing someone, and I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Zay slapped his hands down on the bar, "You're seeing someone you're going to ask to marry and you're just now telling us about her. Dude, I thought we were best friends, remember we grew up together, it was always the three of us."

"I'm not proposing right away, it's still too new for that, but I saw the ring and I just knew it was the one for her." Farkle confessed, "I'm probably getting a head of myself."

"Who is this girl Farkle?" Lucas closed the ring box and put it in his pocket as he looked to his friend, no longer was Farkle the squeak he'd been in middle school. Puberty had blessed the boy, who had decided to attempt to embrace sports and ended up enjoying the new found muscles. Sure he wasn't like Zac Efron or the Rock, but it fit him, a lot of Lucas' friends in Texas thought Farkle was a model when they saw his Instagram pictures.

"I know it's that hot secretary at your office. The one with the pitch black hair, she wears the cute retro glasses, always has the tightest skirt on" Zay took a sip of his ginger ale before continuing, "Oh or is it the girl from the gym, the one whose hair is always a different color on the ends."

"It's neither," Farkle looked around nervously as the door opened and Maya came in, his heart sped up at the sight of her, "I promise, I'll tell you guys soon."

"Hey boys what's up?" Maya looked to them all, "Guys, you okay?"

"Farkle was just telling us about his new girlfriend." Lucas smiled, "But he won't tell us who she is, just that he's crazy about her."

Maya found herself standing up straighter, "He's crazy about her huh?"

"Yeah, I am." He looked into her eyes and couldn't help but smile, "I just hope to God she's as crazy about me as I am about her."

Maya tried to relax her breathing, she really didn't need Lucas or Zay picking up on something right now, "I bet if you asked her she would tell you she's head over heels in love with you. Any girl lucky enough to fall in love with you would be."

Zay's phone alert went off and everyone around him jumped as he studied the screen, "Oh come on!"

"What's wrong?" Lucas, "Did the Rangers lose?"

"No, I had my phone set to alert me when the Glendova Royalty makes the news, they mention this Prince Edward guy but they never have a picture of him." Zay slid the phone to Lucas, "Apparently they're having a ball tonight, that's the Crowned Prince and his daughter, but they never show his brother."

Maya giggled, "I asked Riley about this Prince Edward, she said you should ask Duke they apparently know each other very well."

Zay took his phone, "It's just weird, I know I'm being ridiculous but why are there not pictures of this man?"

"Maybe he's not attractive at all and they have an agreement with the press to keep his pictures out of the paper so it's easier for him to find a wife." Maya suggested, "Or maybe, he likes to be on the down low, like in that movie with Julia Stiles. We've watched that one, where the Prince of like Denmark comes to college in the US, falls for a girl there and brings her back to make her his Princess."

Zay shook his head, "Yeah a royal is really going to do that. Please Maya, you watch too many Rom-Coms."

"Blame Riley, who do you think makes me watch them." Maya sat down next to Farkle, "What's a girl got to do to get a drink around this place?"

"I think a 'Please Zay may I have a Cosmo' might just get you a drink Sugar."

Maya leaned on the bar with her arms as she looked to Zay pouting just a little, "Please Zay may I have a Cosmo?"

"See, that gets you a drink." Zay shook his head as he left to go make it, when he reached for the glass he noticed in the mirror that one of Maya's hands left the bar as her eyes were lost on Farkle. _Interesting_.


	6. The Sun Goes Round the Moon

**The Sun Goes Round the Moon**

Maya stormed into Farkle's apartment, throwing her purse down on the chair closest to the door as she always did. "Farkle?"

He came out from the bathroom, a towel around the lower half of his body, "Hey, is something wrong?"

She paused, taking in this image of him. Needing it to burn in her memory, "Riley comes home tomorrow."

Farkle watched the way her lips trembled slightly they'd been avoiding this for weeks. Whenever either of them brought up what was really going on between them the other would kiss them and at the very least lead to a long make-out session. "She does, and that's when our trial is over."

Nervously she shuffled towards him, "Do you want our trial to be over?"

Farkle really wished he was dressed for this, "I think the trial should be over"

"Oh" Maya nodded trying to hold onto her emotions, he didn't want her after all.

"Maya" he reached out for her, taking his hand in hers, "I think our trial should be over because I know what I want. I want you, I want us, I want to be able to tell people that I am so crazy in love with Maya Penelope Hart and I don't care what anyone else thinks."

She was sure her heart has stopped and she dropped dead, Farkle couldn't really be saying what he was saying could he, "You're in love with me?"

He nodded as he reached up to push the hair from her eyes, "I love you Maya, and not the same way I love Riley and not the same at all. You are everything I want in my life."

She blinked feeling a tear escape and then his thumb on her cheek wiping it away as she studied his eyes, he meant it. Farkle Minkus really meant it he never said anything he didn't mean.

Farkle watched her, the tears she was fighting to hold back, he wished she could say it back, but he didn't expect her to. He sucked in his breath, gathering all the courage he could, "What do you want Maya?"

She reached up, her fingers running along his jawline, just a day's growth of his beard since he obviously hadn't shaved yet, "You, us, it was always you Farkle. I was just afraid, why would you want me when you could want Riley instead."

He took her hand kissing her fingers, "Maya, sometimes I forget you have your own insecurities. How could I not want you, you are amazing, and when we're together everything feels right to me."

"That's how I feel to when we're together, like everything just makes sense."

"Be mine." He pulled her against his body, looking down into her aquamarine eyes.

Every time his sapphire eyes stared into her Maya was sure she would forget how to breathe, "I love you, I am terrified of screwing this up, but I do love you Farkle."

He couldn't hold back the smile that grew on his face as he picked her up in his arms and swung her around, "Did I just hear you right, Maya Penelope Hart loves me Farkle Minkus?"

"I am crazy in love with you Farkle." She held onto him tightly even when he finally put her down, "I love you, I want us, I want whatever future that is, for however long you'll have me."

"Let's start with this." He cupped her face gently as he leaned down to kiss her, softly, sensually, trying to convey how much he cared for her with his lips.

Maya could feel the kiss throughout her body as her toes curled as he felt him lift her up just slightly before pulling away. She was breathless as she looked up at him.

"We take this as fast or as slow as feels right, we don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers teasing the ends of his fresh haircut, "Part of me wants to go out on your balcony and scream that I'm in love with Farkle Minkus and he's in love with me to, but let's just be. Let's just be you and me, but if you want to make out with me in the club this weekend you better."

His smile changed to a wicked grin, "That sounds hot." He started to kiss her neck, "How about I go get dressed and then I take you to dinner."

"That sounds wonderful." She giggled when his lips found the space just behind her ear, "Farkle, go get dressed. Your girlfriend is hungry for food we can work on other hungers later."

He planted one last kiss behind her ear, "Whatever my lady wants" Before disappearing into his bedroom.

Maya couldn't believe it, she'd let herself hope, but never had she expected that Farkle was in love with her. This was real. This was happening. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

* * *

When Riley came back from her shower, she saw the garment bag hanging on the door of her armoire and a note.

 _Please wear this tonight…I know you'll be stunning._

Riley pulled down the zipper of the bag revealing a red gown.

The bodice was fitted, with beaded flowers embroidered all over, while the skirt, layers and layers of tulle with crystal beads attached.

If she could've picked any dress in the world this was it.

She quickly did her hair, pulling it into a high ballerina bun, she did her makeup, adding just a little extra eyeliner but keeping her look simple.

Finally when she put on the dress her breath was taken away, before she could really take it all in she heard the ring of her video call and she went to answer it. "Hey Zay, what's up?"

"Whoa Cotton Candy Face, you're going somewhere fancy huh?"

She smiled, "Um, yeah kind of. Is something wrong, is Lucas okay?"

"He's fine, I just wanted to call and say we can't wait for you to get back in a couple of days."

"Aww, Zay I miss you to. I can't wait to be back in the city. I heard you're manager now, Maya said something about free drinks."

He rolled his eyes, "Honey Nugget keeps flirting with me when she doesn't mean it."

"She's still getting over Dave I think. But her flirting is a good sign, are you interested in her?"

"I'm not, besides I think Maya found someone."

"Zay" Riley sat down, "What do you know?"

"Nothing for sure" he shrugged, "But, I think, maybe Honey Nugget is dating Farkle."

Riley shook her head, "Oh come, she would've told me, he would've told me."

"I know for a fact that Farkle is seeing someone, but he won't tell us who."

"That doesn't mean its Maya."

"Maya did say she was ready to start dating, and she's looking at Farkle differently. Riley, I think something is going on between them."

"Are you jealous Zay? Is that why you're spending all your time trying to find a picture of a Prince?"

He bowed his head, "Maya told you about that huh?"

"Yeah, what's up with that?"

"Just curious, it's a weird little mystery. But I bet you've met him, haven't you. You were pictured at the Formula One race with his older brother the Crowned Prince."

"Wait, what?" Riley stared at her friend, "There is a picture of me with, L—His Royal Highness Prince Laurence?"

"Yeah, we thought it was just a look-a-like a first, but Maya said she spoke to you earlier that day and you were wearing the same dress."

Riley nodded, "Yes, wow, I did go to the Formula One race, I mean it's kind of a thing here."

"Riley, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a big night here in Glendova, major ball at the Palace."

Zay's eyes grew wide, "You're going to see him, Prince Edward, please Cotton Candy Face get me a picture of him. I will give you free drinks until I'm either dead or not working at the bar anymore."

Riley smirked, "I will see what I can do I make no promises."

"So you ready to come home to Lucas?"

"I am very ready to come home." She sucked in her lips for a moment, "I miss New York I miss all of you guys."

"We miss you. We're all going to the club the night after you get home."

Riley smiled, "Yeah, Maya told me."

"Good, we'll celebrate that night."

"Celebrate what?"

"You being home, and anything else that comes up" He smiled, knowing she knew what he meant.

"Cute Zay, real cute."

Her door opened and Duke popped his head, "Riley, oh sorry you're on a call."

"Duke, talk to me brother" Zay's voice filled the room as Duke moved towards the computer thankful he hadn't put his official sash on just yet.

"Hello Zay, how are you?"

"Great, are you taking care of Riley? Making sure no men are sniffing around our girl."

Duke gave his friend a smile, "Well I've warned away the ones I could. I'll be in New York in a few weeks we'll have to hang out."

"Sounds great, hey any chance you can get me a picture of this Prince Edward guy? I can't find any online of him except one of him at like twelve."

Duke looked towards Riley, "I bet there will be at least one tomorrow for you to find. I know for a fact that Prince Edward will be at the ball this evening, and I'm pretty sure he's going to insist on a dance with Riley."

"Riles, don't get swept away by a Prince, you've got a Cowboy waiting for you back at home." Zay warned.

"You don't have to worry about me Zay, I promise. I'll see you in a few days" She hung-up and looked over to Duke "What's up?"

"You look amazing Riley." He kissed her cheek, "So are you ready for your first royal ball?"

"I'm as ready as I think I could ever be. I mean I think my nerves have calmed down so I shouldn't be more klutzy than I normally am."

Duke looked to Riley, "Follow your heart, trust it."

"Of course, Duke are you trying to tell me something?"

"No, just reminding you that you need head and heart, not just one." He kissed her forehead, "I'll see you in a few. Save me a dance, I'll make sure that photograph gets blasted online for Zay to see."

"He's going to freak you know that right?"

"Of course, what fun would it be if he didn't freak." Duke went to the door, "I'll let you finish getting ready."

"Thank you Duke." Riley watched him leave as she closed her laptop to keep from getting distracted by another call.

A knock came rapping on her door.

She slipped on her shoes throwing it open to see Laurence. Her breath caught, her heart was sure to have stopped as she saw him in his official formal wear. "You look amazing Your Highness."

He smiled, "As do you Riley." He kissed her cheek and took her hand, leading her down the hall, "I'm glad the dress fits."

"It's perfect." She told him as they stood outside the ballroom, the doors opened and she couldn't believe her eyes. Nothing she'd seen in all her years in New York had ever been this elegant. She was dazed by it all. She'd gone to plenty of formal Gala's thanks to her friendship with Farkle, and the events his Mother began putting on for the foundation his Father had started when they were in middle school.

Laurence hadn't taken his eyes off Riley, she was beautiful every day, sexy without even trying, and right now all he could think of was how gorgeous she was, how he wanted to spend every day for the rest of his life telling her that.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"This is like nothing I have ever seen before." She didn't even know where to look as Laurence guided her in, their introduction a blur in her mind as the rest of her senses were overloaded.

Laurence led her to the dance floor, his hand resting just above her hip as the other held her hand high in the air as he led her around the floor.

Her heart was racing, her body burning from his touch. She was lost in his eyes, which grew darker as the night went on.

The only time she could think was when she danced with Duke, and they posed for a picture for the press, but even then her thoughts were on Laurence, did he want her? She wasn't sure; she needed to know if he wanted her, what he wanted from her.

The evening was growing late, and Laurence escorted Riley outside to get some fresh air, putting his jacket over her shoulders so she wouldn't get cold.

They walked along the Cherry Orchard; the moon was full above them providing more light than they normally had on their evening walks.

"Riley," Laurence stopped to turn to her, "I've enjoyed getting to know you these last few weeks. I think bringing you here was the best decision Edward has ever made not only for Carmella, but also for me."

"Oh Laurence, I've loved spending time with Carmella, and getting to know you as well." She smiled as she watched him take her hand.

"I know we haven't known each other very long, I know you're returning to New York and that you have plans for a life there. I know you've never dreamed of living in Glendova, you probably never even heard of our little country until you met Edward."

"Laurence, are you asking me to stay as Carmella's Nanny?" That was the only way he could really want her, wasn't it? It had to be, she didn't know if she was strong enough to resist him.

"No, Riley." He dropped to one knee as he looked up into her shocked brown eyes, "Riley Matthews, would you do me the greatest honor and become my wife, the mother of my daughter, the Princess of my people?"

She was silent for a moment Laurence wanted her he wanted her to be Carmella's mother, his Princess. "Yes, yes I'll marry you Laurence."

He rose to his feet and pulled her in for a slow kiss. He had never been happier in his life until this moment. He reached in the pocket of his jacket and pulled out the ring, a five carat square cut yellow diamond with a halo of diamonds around it, slipping it on her finger, "We'll make the official announcement when you return from New York, oh my Darling, we will be every so happy."

She smiled, she truly believed him. "We will, I know we will."

 _But what are you going to do about Lucas?_

* * *

"Dude you are not putting that cheesy ass song on this playlist." Zay shook his head and pushed Lucas away from the laptop.

"What the hell Zay? She loves that song." Lucas watched as Zay removed it from the playlist.

"This is the playlist that she'll remember forever, this is the soundtrack to your proposal and you want to put some cheesy boyband song on it." Zay looked over more of the selections, "Dude, you cannot put the Cuddle Bunnies theme song on here. What is wrong with you?"

"I have my reasons, it's staying." Lucas pushed him away, pulling the laptop towards him as he continued to put the list together. "Don't you have work to do?"

Zay shook his head, "You're lucky that the nurses are about to come in for their after shift margarita's."

"God bless the nurses." Lucas chuckled as he went and added another sappy song he knew that Riley adored.

Tomorrow night was the night, he knew that Cory and Topanga would go pick Riley up at the airport, and he and Auggie would set up her room for the proposal. They were meeting early in the morning to hit up the floral market and try to get as many Gardenias' as they could.

He couldn't wait to see her again, to see that smile, to see her brown eyes light up when they looked at him, to finally ask her to be his wife, to build a life with him.

As Lucas looked at the playlist on his screen he couldn't help but smile. Tomorrow night was going to be a night he and Riley would remember forever.

Zay glanced down at his phone after he made a pitcher of Margarita's, seeing the alert for pictures from the ball in Glendova. He pulled up the pictures, and there was Riley in a red dress, the same one she'd been wearing when he'd called her earlier. The first picture she was dancing with Duke that seemed innocent enough, until he saw the caption.

 _Prince Edward dances with college friend Riley Matthews._

Zay scrolled down and then saw a picture of Riley with the Crowned Prince.

 _Prince Laurence and Riley Matthews spend the evening dancing together._

"Oh Cotton Candy Face, what is going on? And what the hell Duke?" He spoke to himself; far enough away that Lucas couldn't hear him.

Zay studied the picture of Riley with the Crowned Prince, he didn't like the way they were looking at each other. He really didn't like the way this Prince guy was looking at Riley.

He looked over to Lucas, the goofy lovesick smile on his face as he put the playlist together, Riley would be back tomorrow, nothing was going to keep her away from Lucas. They'd battled far too hard, and spent too much time apart already to have someone come between them now, right?


	7. Making Memories of Us

**Making Memories of Us**

Auggie came out of the bathroom, dressed for the day but still mostly asleep as he looked at his parents who sat in the kitchen beaming with pride and Lucas who sat with them. The three adults enjoying their morning coffee, "Why does it have to be so early?"

"We've got to get the Gardenias before someone else snags them all." Lucas finished the last sip of his coffee, "Come on Auggie, I'll buy you breakfast."

"Now that is my language." He followed Lucas out the door.

"Can you believe it Cory, tonight our daughter is going to become engaged to the man she's always loved."

Cory smiled as he looked at his wife, "It's not proposal during high school graduation, but I am thankful for that. I was a little worried that was going to happen."

"They're not us" Topanga took a sip of her coffee, "Do you really think they're going to be okay, with you know?"

Cory put his hand over his wife's and looked into her eyes, "I believe that these two are going to be okay. They've known for years, am I happy about how they found out, no. Am I happy about the time I caught them a year later in the bay window, no. But I know they love each other, I know they've discussed and weighed all the options going forward. I also know that Lucas loves our daughter, and it really doesn't matter to him how they have a family, if they have a family."

Topanga sighed, "Riley is very lucky, I hope she really knows that."

"I'm sure she does." Cory looked around the apartment, "It's going to be weird when she moves out."

Topanga shook her head, "They're going to be down the hall the only way to have her closer would've been to have Lucas move in here."

Cory sighed, "Okay, point taken. Besides we'll have a key."

Topanga laughed, "You think they're going to give you a key, please."

"I have an in with the Super." Cory smiled, "besides it would only be for emergencies."

"Yeah sure it is Cory, sure it is."

* * *

Zay hadn't slept well, how could he. All he could think about were those pictures of Riley with Duke and apparently his brother. Here it was early in the morning and he found himself at Farkle's door.

He pounded loudly, thinking maybe it was too early for him to be awake but he wasn't answering his phone and Zay hadn't been able to get Maya to answer his calls either.

The door swung open, there was Farkle pulling on a t-shirt and wiping his tired eyes, "Zay, do you realize how early it is?"

"Yeah I do, but this is important." He pushed his way in, stopping short when he saw Maya in the kitchen wearing one of Farkle's space t-shirts as she poured a cup of coffee.

"Coffee Zay" She asked him as if it were perfectly normal for her to be in Farkle's kitchen.

"Yes please." He looked to his friends as he went to the kitchen counter, "Okay, I know I didn't sleep well last night, but you two look awfully cozy this morning, here, together, in Farkle's kitchen, across town from where your apartment is Maya."

She handed him a cup of coffee and the sugar bowl, "You know you want to ask it, so ask it."

Zay slapped his hands on the counter and looked at them, "I knew something was going on with you, Riley told me no, but I knew."

Farkle picked up the cup of coffee Maya had poured for him, "When did you talk to Riley?"

"Yesterday, before she went to a ball at the Palace." Zay nodded as they stared at him.

Maya looked to her boyfriend, "I think Zay has officially lost it." She looked to him, "Sweetie, you need a girlfriend."

"No shit Maya." He shook his head, "No really, they had this major ball in Glendova last night. That's why I came over."

Maya grabbed onto Farkle dramatically, "Oh he must've finally found a picture of Prince Edward. Farkle catch me I might fall from shock."

Farkle held onto her as he smirked, "Zay what is so important you're here at seven-thirty in the morning"

Zay tapped his screen on and showed the picture to them, "Here's a picture of Prince Edward dancing with his college friend Riley Matthews."

Maya grabbed the phone, "But that's Duke."

"That's what I'm saying, but scroll down."

Maya didn't understand why until she saw the picture, "Oh shit."

"Who's she dancing with?" Farkle looked up to Zay.

Zay ran his hand over his hair, "The Crowned Prince of Glendova, Prince Laurence."

Maya and Farkle looked at each other and then down at the picture on the phone scrolling down just a little bit more to read the caption, Prince Laurence and Riley Matthews spend the evening dancing together. "This could be totally innocent, right?" Maya looked at the boys.

Zay shrugged, "I don't know. I mean its Riley she's been in love with Lucas since they met, right?"

Maya put the phone back on the counter, "Yeah, like this looks pretty innocent. Besides guys, I think we're missing the bigger picture right here. Duke is really Prince Edward."

Zay picked up the phone, "How come he and Riley didn't tell us?"

Maya's mouth dropped, "He was totally trying to _Prince and Me_ while here. He didn't want anyone to know he was a Prince, so he goes by Duke instead of Edward."

Zay started to laugh, "You totally made out with a royal and didn't even know it."

Farkle and Maya shot him a dirty look.

"What it's true. That is totally my new go to good Maya story." Zay slipped his phone in his back pocket. "So Riley and Lucas, they're going to be okay, right?"

"Yeah, when's he proposing?" Farkle had wrapped his arms around Maya from behind hugging her close to his body.

"Tonight, he was sitting at the bar last night putting together the cheesiest playlist. But Riley will love it." Zay looked at them and smiled, "You two look good together, I approve. I approve so much I'm going to leave and let you two lovebirds be alone."

"How thoughtful of you Zay" Maya leaned her body against Farkle's enjoying the sensation of peace that flowed through her when he held her.

Zay took one more look at his friends before going to the door, once on the other end he smiled.

Once they heard the door closed Farkle spun Maya around to face him, "Well, I guess the secret is out."

"I guess so." Maya smiled as Farkle lifted her onto the counter, "So Farkle, what do you have planned for the day?"

"Well, I was thinking I could spend the morning making love to my girlfriend, and then maybe take her on a picnic in the park this afternoon, and then maybe spend the evening kissing every inch of her body."

"I like where this is going." She felt his lips on her neck as she closed her eyes, letting the sensation of his touch take over.

Farkle smiled as his hand slid up her leg, "Oh you're going to really like where this is going."

Maya pushed him away enough so she could jump down from the counter, "You, me, bedroom, now" Before pulling him out of the kitchen by his t-shirt.

* * *

Lucas looked around the room, trying to figure out where he wanted the flowers. Auggie was rolling his eyes as he moved them around over and over again. "Okay, I promise this is the last time."

"You know, you're as bad as a woman on those bridal shows." Auggie placed a set of flowers on the nightstand.

"Thank you, that's perfect." The room was already wrapped in the scent of the Gardenia's. The flameless candles were arranged between them, when Riley got home that night it would create a magical romantic glow.

"Hey boys," Topanga knocked on the door, "Oh this looks amazing, Riley is going to be blown away."

"Thanks Mom." Lucas smiled and gave Auggie a high five.

"We're going to the airport now, so we'll be back in about an hour."

"Awesome, I'm off to Doy's for the last sleepover of the summer." Auggie hugged his mom and looked at Lucas, "You're going to be an awesome brother you already are."

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from you." He hugged the younger boy. "Don't forget practice tomorrow."

"We won't." Auggie went to get his stuff and leave.

Topanga looked to Lucas once more, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving Riley as much as you do, the way you do."

"It's easy to love Riley" He smiled as he thought about her, moments together flashing in his mind of their journey together, "Even when I thought I had not shot with her, I couldn't help but love her."

Topanga nodded, "The two of you will have a wonderful future together, and now I'm going to go see if I can find her at the airport."

* * *

Riley had never been more nervous in her life to see her parents. She thought about the ring sitting on her finger, they would have to notice it. Wouldn't they, the stone was huge, when Laurence had slipped it on her finger the first thing she noticed was how heavy it was, in fact if she was honest she felt weighed down by it.

Her heart was racing as she decided at the last moment to slip the ring into the change pocket in her purse. It would be safe there, Laurence would understand, she needed to find a way to break the news to her parents. Besides they couldn't go public with their engagement just yet until they settled a few things.

She heard her parents call out her name and she spun around, almost knocked over by them.

Her Mother hugged her tightly, practically in tears over missing Riley for the whole summer while she'd been in Glendova.

Her Father held her even tighter, making a decree that she was never to leave the country again and he was glad that she was back in New York City, she'd seen a part of it but now she was back home where she belonged.

"So Riley, what was the most unexpected part of the summer?" Topanga studied her daughter, something was off with Riley, or had it just been too long since she had seen her to know?

Riley held her purse close to her body, "Well, I found out that Duke isn't Duke's name, it's actually his title, well it will be when he gets married, his brother is the Crowned Prince."

Cory and Topanga both stopped looking for Riley's bags on the carousel and stared at their daughter.

"You worked for a Prince and this is how you tell us?" Topanga was sure something was off now, "We spoke every morning via skype, why didn't you mention it then?

"It's not that big of a deal."

"That's huge Riley, it's going to look amazing on your resume." Cory was trying to find a silver lining, not that Riley needed any help with her resume.

"Yeah, my resume" Riley felt her stomach turn, she couldn't tell them here in the airport, no she would tell them when they got home. "I'm a little tired I've been traveling for what feels like a week."

"Of course, let's get you home." Topanga guided her daughter towards the airport doors, as Cory grabbed her bags from the carousel knowing that as soon as Riley stepped into her bedroom her daughter would light up like fireworks on the Fourth of July.

All the way home in the car Riley was silent she kept moving to twist her ring, but realizing she wasn't wearing it. How in the world was she going to tell them this?

As they entered the apartment she felt an electric energy around her. It was comforting while terrifying all at the same time.

"Why don't you just go lay down." Cory suggested with a smile.

"Yeah good idea" Riley grabbed her carry-on bag, and moved towards her room. As she got closer the air got thicker with the electricity, the scent of gardenias filled the air and as she pushed open the room to her door she felt her breath hitch, her heart twist and her stomach fill with butterflies.

Lucas Friar stood in the middle of her bedroom, which was filled with dozens upon dozens of flowers, candles, a box of letters sat next to her bed. She knew exactly what they were without asking, there would be at least two hundred letters in that box, for every single week they spent apart during college and now her time in Glendova.

Lucas was dressed in khaki pants, a pale blue button down shirt he had on a nice pair of loafers as he watched her, his eyes sparkled. It took everything inside of him not to pull her to him and kiss her. "Hi."

"Hi." This wasn't happening, was it?

"Hey." He smiled softly.

She twisted her fingers together, "Does my Father know you're in here?"

Lucas smiled, "Yes, and I've got both my shoes."

She could feel a knot dancing around in her stomach.

"Riley," He took her hand in his dropping down to one knee. "I have been in love with you since the day you landed in my lap."

Oh God he was doing this, and she was frozen in fear to stop it.

"I know we haven't had the easiest or most linear courtship."

"Lucas stop" The words flew from her as her body shook, she couldn't let him do this. "Get up please."

"Riley, what's wrong?" He rose to his feet his green eyes trying to read her brown ones.

She took a step back, pulling her hand away and opening her purse. "Lucas, I'm sorry."

"About what Riley" What was happening, they had talked about this for years, he thought they'd had an understanding she knew he would propose when they were finally both back in New York, why was she pulling away now?

She pulled the ring out from her purse, slipping it on her finger, "You can't ask me to marry you I'm already engaged."

The air left his body this had to be a nightmare he had to wake up from it. Riley Matthews couldn't be engaged to someone else. He was dazed as his eyes moved around the room before he finally saw the ring, it was huge the kind you could see from space.

Lucas sank into her mattress, his eyes couldn't leave the yellow rock sitting on her finger, it was more like a boulder could she even lift her hand with that thing on it. He couldn't find the words, he could barely remind himself to breathe and then the door opened.

Cory and Topanga expected to see their daughter embraced with Lucas. Instead they found Lucas sitting on the bed, dazed, confused looking like he'd just been thrown from a bull. Riley was standing away from him and that was when Topanga saw it, she knew that wasn't the ring Lucas had picked out. It was ten times the size, far flashier than anything Riley would've picked out or dreamed of.

"What's going on?" Cory didn't like what was happening, he'd spent years coming to terms with Lucas Friar being a part of his daughter's life, being her future, and he knew what the boy—no the man had been planning to do, he'd been in on I after all. But it looked like something had changed, but what?

Riley turned to her parents, she plastered a smile on her face, her fake smile she'd worn for so much of the eighth grade, "Mom, Dad, Lucas, I'm engaged to the Crowned Prince of Glendova."

Lucas was going to be sick a prince, a legitimate crowned prince?

Cory was going to be sick. She was engaged to someone he'd never met, a man who hadn't asked his blessing or permission, she was engaged to someone that wasn't Lucas?

Topanga knew that both of the men in the room were not going to react well, they were both silent and she had learned long ago that a silent Cory Matthews and a silent Lucas Friar was not a good combination. She pulled Riley into her arms hugging her, "Congratulations sweetheart." But she didn't mean the words, how could she, she didn't understand what was going on at all.

* * *

Lucas wasn't sure how long he'd sat on Riley's bed in complete and total shock. He'd been planning this moment for years, he'd had everything set up perfectly, he had Cory and Topanga's blessing. He had Auggie's blessing, he had Maya and Farkle's blessing.

But he didn't have Riley.

He finally stood up, still not saying a word, his hands shaking as his eyes trailed up from her ballet flats she wore, up her legs, the flowery dress that outlined her curves, the curves of his dreams, his memories, his fantasies, before his eyes landed on her lips, the lips of every kiss he'd ever had, gone they belonged to someone new, and finally her brown eyes, the eyes he had believed he would look into every day for the rest of his life.

He should kiss her, make her forget this Prince. But how could she, he was going to give her the one thing Lucas never could; he was going to make her an honest to God Princess.

He walked out of her room, and down the hall of the apartment he knew just as well as his own home and out the front door.

This was not how this was supposed to go.

He knew he was being followed. He knew it was her father.

Lucas just kept walking, wondering what he had done wrong to push her away, was it too late? This had to be a nightmare, any minute he would wake up and find out that Riley wasn't engaged to someone else, that she didn't have a ring ten times bigger than the one he'd spent the last month picking out.

He turned into the bar, silently praying that Farkle and Maya weren't hanging out tonight, "Whiskey, straight." He sat down, staring at his hands as he felt the hand pat him on the back and sit next to him.

"Club soda, thank you" Cory never drank, and he knew Lucas didn't really but he didn't blame the young man right now. He was stunned, shocked, and he knew that Lucas felt that even ten times more.

Zay watched Lucas and Cory as he prepared the drinks. He had a really bad feeling about what happened, and he had a feeling it had to do with those pictures he'd seen. He stayed back, watching the two men. He'd never seen Cory in the bar before.

With the drinks in front of them, Lucas didn't bring it to his lips. He just looked at it, studying the amber color, swirling it in the glass.

So many questions were running through his mind. He didn't know where to start to understand.

He had lost Riley.

He was prepared to spend the rest of their lives together and she was prepared to spend her life with someone else.

They spoke just a few days before she made no mention of another man or even a Prince.

He put the glass down, his heart shattering with each breath he took.

He found himself gasping for air, his body shaking as his eyes burned with tears. He could feel Cory wrap his arms around him as he cried, sobbing into his mentor, second father's chest.

Everything he'd planned for his life had been tied to Riley, every decision he'd made for the last decade had been tied to her one way or another, even when they weren't together.

"I don't know what to tell you Lucas" Cory's words were soft, shaky, almost as though he was trying to hold back tears of his own.

Lucas dried his eyes, pulling away trying to catch his breath. "Dad—Cory, what do I do?"

Cory watch the young man he was like a son to him, "First you can still call me Dad, and second, go talk to her. Find out what happened talk to her, maybe there is a way to salvage this maybe this is another hiccup."

"She'll be a Princess." His words defeated, "She has always a Princess to me, but he can actually make her one."

"Lucas, talk to her." It was all he could tell the young man to do. It was the only thing he could think of, he had no idea what had happened. The last time he'd spoken to Riley she had asked if he'd seen Lucas, of course he had, he was like a son to him, he was around all the time helping Auggie with baseball, helping Topanga at the bakery, hanging out with Cory watching baseball, setting up his classroom for the year.

Lucas picked up the whiskey, drinking it quickly before throwing cash down on the bar. Cory was right he had to talk to her. He moved quickly as he went back towards the building, climbing the fire escape, each step his mission becoming clearer, his resolve becoming stronger, and he then he was through the window, and she was there, taking away his breath as she stood there, studying her hand as she wore _his_ ring.

* * *

Riley had watched Lucas leave without saying a word, her father right behind him her mother giving her a concerned look as she left her alone.

She took in everything in the room, her favorite flowers, her favorite candles a playlist of her favorite slow songs playing—even the theme to the Cuddle Bunnies.

This was the setting of the moment she crushed Lucas' heart, destroyed his soul, and it had been set to be the happiest moment of their lives so far.

Guilt washed over her. She didn't know how to explain any of this, she wished she could, but she couldn't. If she was honest with herself she didn't really believe she could wrap her mind around it all. It was a whirlwind, late night walks in the cherry orchard, the ballet, a ball, and a proposal and then this gigantic ring sitting on her finger.

She pulled the ring off, feeling a relief wash over her as she placed it on top of her dresser. It was then she spotted the black velvet box, she knew exactly what was in it and that she shouldn't look.

She started unpacking, but her eyes kept going back to that box, she couldn't bring herself to turn off the playlist, to turn off the candles, why was this all so complicated, all so twisted, why was she so confused all of a sudden?

Riley had to know, she needed to know what he'd picked. She opened the box and there it was it was like every ring that had ever caught her attention in the jewelry store, simple but beautiful. The diamond wasn't large, but clear and in a round cut, on each side sat a smaller stone, her birthstone and his.

If she could've designed any ring to wear for the rest of her life, this was it. She plucked it from the box, her fingers shaking as she slipped it on, just to try it because she had to know.

Her heart raced, it was a perfect fit, it was what she wanted to look down at her hand and see for the rest of her life.

Had she made the wrong decision when she accepted Laurence's proposal?

She couldn't take her eyes off her hand she was mesmerized by just how perfect the choice was.

"Marry me" his words were the pleading of a heartbroken man.

She spun around, stunned to see him, he must've come in through the window. He hadn't done that in years, no one did, not even Maya. She was holding back, every physical instinct in her that said to kiss him, turn herself back over to him, to snap out of whatever daydream she'd been in, but wasn't that what this was?

"Lucas" She looked back at her hand, slowly pulling his ring off, "It's beautiful, just exactly what I always wanted."

He watched her, "I'm what you always wanted Riley, I'm the man you've always wanted."

She closed her eyes, knowing his words were true. "Things change Lucas."

He moved to her, he hadn't been this nervous around her since the first time he kissed her. "Riley things might change, but one thing never will; I love you and you love me."

She closed her eyes, he was close, too close, she was weak she was always weak when he got this close to her. She felt his fingers push the hair from her eyes, slide down her cheek, support her neck before his lips greeted hers.

She could taste the whiskey he'd drank before coming over. She fought the urge to kiss him back, but gave in, accepting his tongue as her body was pulled against his. Raw need flowed through her body as her fingers did what they wanted, not what her brain told them as they pulled his shirt open, feeling his smooth chest under her finger tips.

His lips pulled from hers, "I love you Riley, you are my world my life marry me." He asked over and over again as he kissed her neck.

She was dazed in the passion, she'd forgotten how much she needed him, needed this how he was the only one who could give it to her. She couldn't speak, only moan in pleasure as she pushed his shirt off his body, feeling them move to the bed, the familiar bounce of her mattress under them.

His hand sliding up her leg, under the skirt of her dress, between her thighs, his fingers at the edge of her panties, teasing her from the outside already knowing how much she needed him.

"Lucas" she was trying to fight what her body wanted, what her body needed, what her heart wanted, what her heart needed, what her soul wanted, what her soul needed, but she couldn't, deep down she didn't want to.

He pulled her panties to the side, "Riley, tell me to stop and I will."

She bit her lip, "I'm yours." She finally breathed before she felt his lips melt on hers like butter on a warm biscuit.

Lucas kissed her slowly as his finger slipped into her, moving slowly before moving to her core of pleasure, teasing as his fingers circled around slowly. He could feel her moaning as they kissed he knew exactly what he had to do to drive her close to the brink of pleasure and when to stop to keep her needing more.

He pulled his hand away, starting to unbutton her dress, pull it away from her body. She was his, she'd just said so he would spend all night making love to her to make her see that.

His lips moved to her neck as he continued to unbutton her dress before he was finally able to push the floral material off of her, revealing her to be in her pale pink panties and bra. He pulled away to look at her body as his hands glided down her sides, "You're so beautiful Riley, I hope to God you believe that."

She bit her lip, searching his eyes, "When you say it, I believe it."

He looked her straight in the eyes, "Riley, you are the most beautiful woman in the world." His caressed her face, his thumb roaming over her lips before he got off the bed and removed his pants, pushing his shoes off and his socks, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Lucas" She was ready to argue with him about that when she saw the way his eyes studied her, realizing for Lucas she really was the most beautiful woman in the world.

He laid next to her, his hands took the sides of her face, "I love you Riley Matthews, from the moment we met, and I will until I breathe my last breath here on earth. Even after that, you are the other part of my soul."

Riley kissed him, slowly, like she was trying to remember how as she felt her back arch off the mattress and his hands move to unclasp her bra. They had done this dance dozens upon dozens of times over the years and yet right now felt like the first time has his hands pulled her bra away before capturing her breasts in his hands.

She gasped when she felt his thumb circle around her nipple and then the other before Lucas pulled away from the kiss, moving down her neck and down to the valley between her breasts.

Her heart raced when his eyes locked with hers for a moment before he leaned over one breast, his tongue slowly circling around one nipple, barely making contact before she felt his lips around her.

He knew this drove her crazy with passion, and just hearing the moans she was trying to hold back was enough to drive him wild as well before he moved to the other breast.

He could feel her fingers trying to dig into his short hair, her body squirming under him. She wanted more from him, needed more from him.

Lucas began kissing his way down to her naval.

"You don't have to do that." She breathed as she felt his tongue circle around her belly button as her hips lifted up off the bed and he pulled her panties down to her knees before following with a trail of kisses down her leg as he pulled them off the rest of the way.

"I want to Riley" He kissed her ankle before making his way up her leg, "I've been craving every inch of you for months. Relax my love."

Riley took a deep breath, trying to focus as she felt the tips of his fingers run down her legs as he put a pillow under her. She could feel his warm, wet tongue on her thigh and then the other, moving back and forth before getting closer to her core. He was slow at first, feeling her relax as he began to pick up speed, he could hear her ragged breathing as he just barely suckled on her most sensitive place.

Riley released a moan of pleasure he knew that got to her it always pulled her towards the edge just as she felt his tongue swirl around once before coaxing her to climax.

Her body twitching and trembling with pleasure as he continued to taste her wanting to savor what he could before he began working his way back up her body stopping every so often to plant random kisses before finally being face to face with her. "I love you always and forever, here and now, yesterday and tomorrow."

Riley looked into his eyes, knowing he meant every word he spoke, every touch, every kiss. "I love you to Lucas." She kissed him, pulling him close to her as she guided him onto his back.

Her lips moving down his neck, a playful smile on her lips when she looked up at him between kisses down his abs. She watched him, watch her as she bit her lip as her fingers slipped under the elastic band of his boxer briefs, coaxing them down and freeing him.

Lucas gasped when he felt her tongue glide along the side of his shaft and then down the other side, "Riles, be careful babe."

She looked at him, licking her lips before taking the head in her mouth, swirling her tongue around for just a moment, just a tease, knowing that right now he was hers to do with as she pleased. She carefully kissed her way back up his body, leaving Lucas with the feel a molten hot marks on his body before she straddled him.

His hands moved to her hips as she hovered over him before slowly lowering herself, feeling him fill her, a jolt of ecstasy shooting through his body as he began to thrust, trying to keep a slow pace at first as Riley took his hands, their fingers entwining as she tried to move with him, urging him deeper before pulling him up into a sitting position, her legs wrapped around him, face to face, eyes to eyes, mouth to mouth.

He held her, following the rhythm she created as he felt her body start to erupt with pleasure as she kissed him to keep from screaming his name.

The second her lips met his in a frenzied kiss her knew he couldn't hold back another moment, feeling his own peak hit as he felt her pull him in as deep as he possibly could be.

Hearts racing, their breathing ragged as Riley rested her forehead against his. Lucas Friar was the love of her life, she was his and he was hers, forever and always.

She raked her fingers through his short golden hair, "I will love you forever."

"And I will love you forever." He ran his fingers through her curls before he started to look around, spotting his ring on the bedspread, "You and me Riley, you and me."

Riley nodded, before he slipped the ring on her finger, for a moment, for now everything made sense to her again.


	8. Hold It Against Me

**_Author Note: I just want to say thank you to everyone still reading this. I know this has been a bit different than what I've written in the past. Thank you so much to all the reviews, it means the world to me, really. Just keep hanging on, I promise it will be worth it in the end._**

 **Hold it Against Me**

His arms held her tightly as they slept, when Riley woke she breathed in the moment, enjoying the feel of him against her, the sound of his breathing, the peace of just the two of them.

She knew though that it couldn't last, that it wouldn't last as she slowly removed his arms from her body. A chill wrapping around her as she pulled away from him, she started pulling on fresh clothes, pulling her hair into a pony tail.

She studied his sleeping form this man, Lucas; he deserved so much more than she could give him. Her eyes moved down to the ring he'd placed on her finger, God she wanted to say yes, but she couldn't, not really she had already promised another man.

She plastered on her best fake smile when she saw him start to wake up. She crouched near the side of the bed, her fingers tracing the lines of his face, "Hey, I was thinking we could sneak out the window and go get breakfast. I don't really want to deal with my parents or Auggie at the moment."

"Auggie is at Doy's, last sleepover of the summer." Lucas smiled when he saw her, last night had been a rollercoaster, but she'd come to her senses, she was going to marry him. "Let me get dressed."

She kissed his forehead, before pulling away. She didn't know what she was going to say, how she was going to say it. God her stomach was in knots as she watched him in the mirror, could she really do this? Could she make Lucas understand that this was how things had to be?

He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, nuzzling her neck, "I love you Riley."

She closed her eyes, wishing this moment with him could last forever, "I love you Lucas." She took his hand and moved him to the window, crawling out which she hadn't done since high school.

Lucas followed her down to the street, his stomach still slightly sour from the night before, but his heart was filled with love as they walked down to her favorite diner.

They drank the strong coffee, had greasy eggs and hash browns, "So my parents knew you were proposing last night?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, Auggie helped me set up your room. Mom and Dad knew."

"Mom and Dad, they asked you to call them that?" Riley could feel the tears burning her eyes as she looked at him. "I had no idea you were calling them that."

He reached across the table, taking her hand in his, his thumb grazing over her fingers as he smiled, "When I asked for their blessing, they told me to call them that from now on."

Damn him, he'd done everything right. "People change people Lucas."

"The secret of life" He looked into her coffee eyes, "Riley, what are you saying?"

She closed her eyes pulling her hand away from his, "Last night shouldn't have happened the way it did." She began to slip his ring off her finger, "I'm not the same girl who went to Glendova, I've changed and I've realized that you deserve more than I can give you. I will always love you Lucas, you're the first man I ever loved, I've loved you for a decade, but our story is over now."

Lucas watched her as she placed the ring in the palm of his hand, "Riley, you are everything I want, everything I need."

She took out her wallet throwing down cash on the table, "I'm in love with Laurence, I'm going to be his wife, the mother of his daughter, the Princess of his people. I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry."

Lucas rose from his seat as he followed her, "Riley Beverly Matthews, no I am not accepting this."

She looked at him as people passed them on the street for their early morning commute, "I'm not going to marry you Lucas, I won't be your wife, you can go and find someone who can give you what you deserve, what you want, what I can't give you."

His could feel the ring cutting into his hand as he made a fist, trying to focus on something anything, "Everything I want, everything I need is you. What am I missing Riley?"

"I love Laurence; I'm going to be his wife." She slowly started to back away from him, the sadness of her decision on her face as she looked at him.

Lucas couldn't believe it, why was this nightmare continuing? What was he missing, what was this nonsense of her being in love with another man she was in love with him?

"Riley talk to me; tell me what I'm missing!" Lucas yelled as he saw her disappear into a crowd of people, "Riley!"

* * *

Cory had spent most of the night pacing around his bedroom while Topanga sat on her laptop every so often adjusting her reading glasses as she read through whatever she was researching on the screen.

"Are you working right now?" Cory looked at his wife, how could she be working at a time like this.

Topanga removed her glasses and looked at her husband, "I'm trying to find out everything I can about the man our daughter says she's marrying. We know _nothing_ about him. What the hell is she thinking?"

Cory wildly shook his arms, "I don't know, I have no clue what Riley is thinking. All I know is that Lucas is broken, she destroyed him and I have a feeling that no matter what got said tonight, Riley is going to break his heart again."

Topanga put the laptop to the side, climbing out of the bed and going to her husband, "We're all upset right now."

"You congratulated her, what was that about?" Cory glared at his wife.

"I didn't know what to do." Topanga shook her head, "I saw you and Lucas all silent and broken, I had to say something to Riley. Do you think I want her marrying some guy, who according to my research is thirty-five years old. She's only twenty-two years old, that is a major age difference. He's a Prince, sure but what does he really want from our daughter?"

"So you're not okay with her becoming the Princess of Glendova?"

"Of course I'm not." She tried to keep her voice down in case Riley could hear them, "I think she's lost her damn mind. She's sabotaging her relationship with Lucas, it's a classic Riley move if you think about. This is just an extreme version and makes me long for the days of Charlie Gardner."

Cory shuddered, "He was creepy, always popped up at the weirdest times. So you don't want this for Riley and I don't want this for Riley, so we forbid it. Tell her no way, she's still our daughter, she has to listen to us, right?"

Topanga loved her husband, "Cory, you know we can't. What we have to do is listen to what Riley says, how she says it, that's how we'll figure out what it is that has her trying to sabotage her future with Lucas."

"I don't like that she's engaged to some guy who we've never met, who didn't ask for our blessing." Cory sighed, "What if this is real Topanga, what if she is really in love with this Prince Laurence guy?"

Topanga looked towards a picture of Riley and Lucas from their senior prom, "I think it's something else Cory, I think it's something deeper."

* * *

"Doy, Auggie, Frankie, I said hustle! Ten more laps each of you!" Lucas yelled out as his team ran laps at the start of practice.

Auggie ran past him, wondering why Lucas was so upset, shouldn't he be in a great mood? Riley and he were engaged by now, weren't they? He hadn't been home all day, maybe something had happened.

"What's with Lucas?" Doy huffed as he and Auggie started another lap with Frankie right behind them.

Auggie shook his head, "I don't know, Riley must've said something stupid." It was then that he realized his sister probably had said something stupid, but he could only wonder what.

"Why is he taking it out on us?" Frankie puffed along trying to catch up.

"Because he doesn't have a bull to ride" Auggie shrugged as they started another lap while the rest of their team mates were catching their breath and not piss off the coach who was obviously in no mood for anything today.

"What do you think your sister said to make him so mad?" Doy wasn't really sure what the relationship between their coach and Auggie's goofy older sister was.

Auggie looked over to Lucas, "She must not have accepted his proposal, which is bad because he's been planning it for years."

"For years, were they even together?"

"Not technically, but it was always understood." Auggie lost count of how many laps they had done around the field but he was ready to collapse, "I haven't seen her yet, but I have a feeling this is worse than Texas."

"Texas, what does that mean?" Doy collapsed on the grass of the outfield.

Frankie was down on the ground with them, "Maybe something else made him mad."

Auggie looked over to Lucas, he knew it was Riley that had upset him, broken him, the only way Lucas Friar could lose his chill was if he lost his calming influence and that was Riley.

When the practice was over Auggie felt Frankie and Doy push him towards Lucas, "Are you okay?"

Lucas looked up from his clipboard, he sighed, "No, I'm sorry I was so hard on you guys today."

Auggie sat on the wooden bench next to him, "Did Riley brother zone you again?"

"No, worse" Lucas looked out at the baseball field, at least in the game everything made sense. He thought he and Riley were ready to be together and now this, "I was there, it was beautiful, and she told me she's already engaged."

"What?" Auggie couldn't believe it, "To who?"

Lucas took a deep breath, counting to five, "The Crowned Prince of Glendova, apparently she fell for her boss and is marrying him."

Auggie tried to process what Lucas was telling him, "Has my sister lost her damn mind?"

"She'll be a Princess; it's the one thing I can't give her." Lucas' voice broke, he could feel the tears coming as he tried to control them, "She was always a Princess to me, but now she'll actually be one."

"Don't give up on Riley, at least not yet." Auggie looked to Lucas, "Riley has loved you for like forever. Do you really think she would give up the love of her life for a crown and a title?"

Lucas let Auggie's words settle over him, "No, it's not the title or the crown." He just had no idea what it was, but he was going to find out, tonight when he saw her at the club.

* * *

"Maya, I really am not in the mood to go to the club tonight." Riley watched as Maya dug through her closet trying to find her a dress to wear before she came out with a short black number that she was sure her Father and Laurence would kill her if she wore. "I can't wear that."

Maya looked at her friend like she was crazy, "Why not, you will look so hot in this. Lucas will be like one of those old school cartoon wolves with their tongue hanging out."

"Exactly, it wouldn't be appropriate." Riley took the dress and started back towards the closet when she tripped on something. "What the hell?"

"Oh the letters, you haven't read them yet?" Maya was surprised, she was sure Riley would've made Lucas read them all out loud the night before.

Riley shook her head as she looked at them, she'd forgotten all about them in the chaos of the night before, "No, last night was, Lucas at his best." Was the only way she could describe it.

"Put the dress on, wear the black lace set you have, I know you have one." Maya pushed her to get dressed.

Riley realized she was just going to have to suck this up and go otherwise she was going to have to spend the night explaining to her best friend how she broke Lucas' heart in the cruelest way possible. She changed finding a pair of heels she knew would be comfortable but not too tall. She looked in the mirror shaking her hair and figuring this was good enough, she wasn't trying to impress anyone, she already had her Prince, her future.

She grabbed her purse, checking that her ring was inside and safe, she knew she couldn't wear it out in the city, it would just scream for someone to try and mug her. She just wanted it with her, she wasn't sure why.

"Whoa, you are one hot Mama." Maya stared at her, "Let's go, Farkle texted and the guys are already at the club."

Riley followed her, "Oh I had the weirdest conversation with Zay the other day, he's convinced something is going on with you and Farkle."

Maya paused and looked up from her phone, "Oh really, he's full of wild and crazy ideas. I heard he finally found a picture of the Prince Edward guy."

"Oh yeah, did he mention anything else about it?"

"Nope, he didn't." Maya watched Riley from the side of her eyes, something was going on with her friend, shouldn't she be jumping for joy right about now, telling Maya all about the colors for her and Lucas' wedding?

Riley shrugged as they walked out to the living room, "We're meeting the boys."

Cory just waved them away, he wasn't ready to talk to his daughter yet.

Auggie looked at his sister and Maya and just shook his head.

Maya leaned in, "Why aren't they speaking to you?"

"No idea." She smiled, "let's go meet the boys."

* * *

The club was huge, but it was easy to find Farkle, Zay and Lucas. Maya went and hugged each of the guys, Zay first, then Lucas and finally Farkle. She could feel a wave of negative energy from Lucas and she looked around to see his eyes on Riley. She looked to Farkle and Zay, "What's going on?"

Zay held his hands up, "Honey Nugget, I wish I knew. He won't talk about it, he's been all turned around since last night." He didn't want to get into details right now, he just hoped that Riley and Lucas would talk, work it out, whatever it was, but he had a bad feeling he had a picture of it on his phone.

Riley took a step towards the guys, "Zay, Farkle, I missed you so much." She pulled them both into a hug, but her eyes were on Lucas as he watched her. His stare was intense, she was sure he was burning her skin with the heated anger.

"Maya, we need drinks! I haven't had a real drink since graduation night." She called out over the music as she grabbed her best friends hand and led her over to the bar.

Farkle looked to Lucas, "What's wrong, you're radiating all Texas like."

Lucas downed what was left of his drink, "Riley Matthews is what's wrong with me, she's an addiction that I can't get a fix of."

Farkle looked to Zay who just shook his head.

Maya followed Riley, "What's with you and Ranger Rick?"

"We got in a fight, that's all." Riley tried to play it off as no big deal, "We're just not agreeing about something for the future."

"Tell me it wasn't the ring, he spent weeks picking it out. Your Mom and I thought it was perfect, it even has room to add your kids birthstones one day. I told him I could see you pouting when he takes it to get the stone added for Huckleberry Jr." Maya noticed a cloud wash over Riley for a moment as she waved for the bartender.

"Two Redheaded Sluts and Two Purple Fuckers please" Riley ordered and looked to her best friend, "It wasn't the ring the ring Lucas gave me was perfect, beyond perfect. I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine we won't talk." She slammed a twenty on the bar, "We'll drink."

The girls shot back the redheaded sluts first before they quickly began to suck down the purple fuckers, feeling the rush of the alcohol and red bull.

Riley waved to the bartender again, "Two Cosmos please." She needed to relax, and right now this felt like the only way she was going to do that.

"You sure you want another drink so soon?" Maya watched her.

Riley nodded, "Yeah, I'll be sipping it not shooting it." She took some cash out of her purse and put it on the bar, taking her drink when it arrived after handing the other to Maya.

Riley took a sip of her drink as she watched Lucas across the room. She knew he was watching her, waiting for the moment she shared her news with Maya.

She wasn't ready yet.

He made her feel as though she were in fire, and she knew only one way to put it out.

But she couldn't.

She shouldn't.

She wasn't his anymore, no matter how right it felt to be his.

Riley almost didn't notice Maya had dragged her out to the dance floor, taking her drink from her hand until she felt Lucas' hands on her hips as he pulled her body towards him.

The faint smell of whiskey on his breath as he kissed her neck, nibbled on her ear as he danced with her.

Her body reacted granting him her neck, why was she allowing this to happen?

He spun her around so they were face to face, looking into each other's eyes.

His mouth captured hers and she felt her chest crush against his.

"Alley now" she breathed feeling his hand squeezing her bottom as she pulled away from the kiss, trying to ignore the jolt of excitement sweeping through her body.

He followed her out the back door, almost positive he was going to get smacked.

Instead he was attacked by a kiss as her hands fumbled to undo his jeans needing to feel him fulfill her.

He pulled away seeing the desire, the want, the need in her eyes as he lifted her in his arms balancing her against the brick wall as he pulled her panties off, discovering just what kind of effect he had on her this evening so far.

Riley kissed him, lost in her need of him as he entered her. "Fuck" she gasped as she held onto him.

Urgent, desperate he moved trying to give her everything he could wishing this could last longer as he heard her satisfied moans begging him for more.

"Oh Riley" he felt his body shaking with pleasure as her legs wrapped tighter around him.

"Lucas...fuck…" her fingers tugged his hair as the sensation of bliss took over.

She was like a rag doll in his arms as he kissed her neck.

She tried catching her breath; she had to stop falling into these moments with Lucas. They would only lead to more heartbreak.

Lucas helped her to her feet. Watching as she pulled her skirt down to hide that she no longer had her panties as he pulled his pants back up.

He leaned into her, "Sex in the alley is new Riley. I bet the Prince wouldn't approve."

She turned to him, "that was the last time; I can assure you of that."

Before she could walk away Lucas pulled her towards him, "I'm going to fight for you Riley. You belong with me. Why else are you out here with me, thinking about doing it again?"

She looked into his eyes, "Lucas don't make a promise you can't keep." She walked back into the club and stopped short, Lucas walking right into her.

"Why did you stop?"

"I know I've had a few so far, but is that Maya making out with Farkle in that corner?"

Lucas looked to where she was pointing, squinting his eyes, "It can't be, they would never."

"Zay thinks they are." Riley tilted her head to the side.

"Farkle is dating someone, I don't know who it's a sec—it's Maya." Lucas shook his head as he took Riley's hand leading her back to the dancefloor, "Until this Prince of yours comes to whisk you away, you're mine."

"Lucas" She felt her breath catch when he pulled her close to him, she was feeling weak again as she looked into his eyes, mesmerized before she kissed him, feeling his fingers tangle in her hair.

* * *

When they left the club they all agreed to go back to Maya's apartment where they could all just hang out, unwind, crash if need be.

Zay found his favorite chair near the door flopping down, putting his feet up and picking up the TV remote control.

Farkle sat on the couch in the section closest to the bedroom and Maya sat in the other chair near the couch.

"Have a seat Riles." Lucas smiled to her, as he sat down on the couch, taking up most of the space so she would have to sit on his lap.

"I'm fine I just need to use the rest room."

"You and Lucas owe me a deep clean." Maya rolled her eyes as she watched Zay flipped through the channels on the TV.

Riley rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you told them about that."

Lucas stood up, "We were playing a game, they asked, and yeah I bragged. You're the best Riley, I would be a fool to let you go."

She shot him a look, "Lucas Friar, you play dirty."

He smiled as he moved towards her, knowing his friends were distracted by the television for a moment, "If that's what it takes to keep you, I'm down to play as dirty as I need to."

Riley felt him lift her up and carry her into the bathroom, locking the door behind them once he placed her down. He pushed her hair away from her neck as he placed a hand on her hip, pressing her body against his as he began to plant quick, hot kisses.

"Lucas" she breathed feeling his hungry lips on the back of her neck as they stood pressed against the counter in front of her, with his body against the back of her.

"Does your Prince make you feel this alive?" He pushed her skirt up, his hand sliding against the warm slickness as the other slipped under her bra tracing lazy circles around her nipple slowly as she moaned in pleasure.

Riley was dizzy with confusion, lust, vodka, love, need as Lucas did whatever he could to show her that he wanted her and only her.

Lucas watched her in the mirror as his middle finger entered her, the way her eyelids fluttered, the way she bit her lip. This was his, he knew no other man could or would touch her this way. They wouldn't know when she needed sweet and slow love making with flowers and candles or when she needed to be needed like right now.

"You're even wetter than you were earlier." He teased as his teeth nibbled her earlobe.

She could feel the heat of his erection against her thigh, she knew what she wanted, needed she knew what to say to get it.

Her body leaned into his, one of her hands in his hair the other covering the one playing with her nipple. "Fuck me Friar, fuck me hard fuck me now."

He stopped playing with her nipple, his finger slid out and he pulled away.

Riley spun to stare at him, to challenge him when he kissed her hard, with a hunger she'd craved from him as he pulled down his jeans.

He felt her fingers wrap around his cock, feeling him thrust into her hand.

Lucas lifted her onto the counter spreading her legs he teased her with a slow entry before he started thrusting with a rhythm of long and short strokes.

"Lucas" She murmured as he brought her close to the peak and slowed down for a moment before delving as deep and hard as he could.

He could feel her body twitching in delight in his arms just as he had that final burst of pleasure, "Fuck Riley" he roared into her ear, "Baby" he kissed her neck.

He was still thrusting slowly as she started to cry.

"Don't cry." He held her face in his hands.

"We can't keep doing this." She was still clinging to him.

"Call him tell him you can't marry him. Tell him you're _my_ Princess." Lucas kissed her mouth praying she would snap out of this spell.

She pushed Lucas away. "I can't give you what you want."

He watched as she jumped down from the counter and tried to get her dress in place, "Riley all I want is you."

"We both know you want more." She bit her lip to keep from crying, "I'm marrying him."

Lucas pulled his pants back up buttoning them as she threw opened the door.

"My bathroom again, really, guys I brush my teeth in there, I shower, I take bubble baths!" Maya groaned, "Couldn't you celebrate getting engaged somewhere else?"

"We weren't celebrating, we were fighting." Riley went to her purse, her body still tingling from his touch.

"Why would you be fighting over your engagement?" Farkle looked up from the TV, he had no clue what they were watching, but a horse was talking to some guy named Wilbur.

Lucas sat on the couch, "Yeah Riley tell them why we're fighting."

She opened her purse, taking out her ring and slipping it on her finger.

Maya's blue eyes grew wide, "That's not the ring Lucas bought."

"I'm not engaged to Lucas." Tears burned her eyes as she realized how much that hurt to say. "I'm engaged to Laurence, Duke's older brother."

"It gets better guys, so much fucking better." Bitterness and anger dripped from every syllable Lucas spoke.

Zay looked to Farkle who looked to Maya, as he started to pull out his cell phone. The three were beyond confused.

"Tell them _Princess_." Lucas glared at her.

"Laurence is the Crowned Prince of Glendova, when we marry I will take on the title of Princess."

Maya, Farkle, and Zay's jaws were all hanging open. None of them knew what to say until Zay finally spoke, "So you weren't fucking in the bathroom?"

"Riley is going to be a Princess, and girls like that don't fuck in their best friend's bathroom, or the alley behind the club, right Riles?"

"Fuck you Lucas."

"You did, twice, tonight. It was very nice." He rose grabbing his jacket, "I'm not done yet sweetheart."

The four watched as he stormed out of the apartment, Riley turned to her friends, not knowing what to say before she threw her hands up and went after him.

After a moment of silence Zay looked to Farkle and Maya, "I told you this was trouble" Before sliding the phone across coffee table, the photo of Riley and Prince Laurence on the screen.

Maya looked at the picture again, and then at Farkle, "What the fuck is she thinking?"

Farkle looked at his girlfriend and then at his friend, "Guys, I don't know what happens next, I don't think we got the previews and coming attractions for this one."

* * *

Riley chased after him, grabbing his arm at the corner, "Lucas Friar what the fuck was that?"

"Did you not want to share the news with our friends?" He looked around, shocked at how empty the street was, "Why did you follow me?"

"Why are you being such an asshole?" She glared into his emerald eyes.

He couldn't let himself look into her brown eyes. If he did, he'd kiss her, take her back to his apartment and make love to her all night again. "My heart is broken, the woman I love, who I waited for, who I planned to marry, to have a life with wants to suddenly marry a Prince an honest to God Prince. I love you, I have for a decade. I want you only you. Why do you think I want something else?"

"Because I can't give you what you want. You know I can't give you that."

He grabbed her upper arms, "The Prince doesn't know does he? None of that matters to me Riley. I've known since we were seventeen, but it will matter to him. Just wait and see."

"That doesn't change what I can't give you." She looked at him wishing he would kiss her, wishing he would reassure her, if he could do that right now, right this second she would call Laurence and end it with him.

Lucas dropped his hands as he backed away, "Read the letters Riley, if you real all 210 letters you will know that it doesn't matter me what you can't give me, all that matters is that you and I are together. You're Prince is going to give a damn about your little secret, why do you think he wants a young wife Riley. Not just so he can fuck you for hours in a gazebo or Cherry Orchard, he sees your hips and thinks birthing hips, he sees youth and things she'll have years of baby making ahead of her. Don't fool yourself, the Prince wants more children and I don't think he's looking to adopt."

Riley slapped him hard across the jaw, her fingers stinging as he pulled her towards him. She was sure her heart was going to pop right out of her chest as he stared into her eyes, held her, "Take me home Lucas."

He kissed her, tears in his eyes as he crushed her body against his before he pulled away, holding her hand tightly as they ran down the street as he navigated his way back to his parents building. They moved quickly up the steps, once in the elevator he kissed her again, her body pinned in the corner, it had been years since they made out in this elevator, but it was just as exciting as back in high school.

When the doors opened he picked her up, leading her down to the apartment door. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as he tried to find the right key for the door, finally finding it as he felt Riley's lips on his neck. He moaned as she let her teeth gently graze the skin.

He pushed the door open and kicked it shut loudly once they were inside.

"Don't wake up your parents." Riley warned.

"They're out of town gone to see Crystal and the baby." He spoke of his older sister as he dropped Riley on the couch. "So we have this entire apartment to ourselves."

She let her fingers play with the bottom hem of his shirt as he sat on the couch with her, "Lucas, you should get to have that."

He sighed pulling away from her, "We've gone over this hundreds of times since we were seventeen Ri, it doesn't matter to me. I just want us to be together, why is that so hard for you to believe. What did this Prince say to you?"

"Laurence is a good man, he's a great father, he's kind, gentle."

"Am I not a good man, am I not kind, am I not gentle?" Lucas knew the one thing he wasn't.

"You're all of that and more Lucas, so much more. That's why I can't let you be with me, when I can't give you everything."

"You are everything Riley; you are everything and so much more, so, so much more."

She rose from the couch, her eyes on him the entire time as she took off Laurence's ring, a relief, why did she always feel so relieved when she removed it? She dropped it into her purse before taking his hand and leading him to his bedroom.

Lucas knew he'd follow Riley anywhere she led, even down a road of heartbreak.

She sat him on the bed and stood back, unzipping her dress and letting it fall to floor, she stepped out of it and sipped out of her shoes as she watched him mesmerized as she started to remove his own clothing.

She watched him, trying to memorize this moment, it had to be one that she always remembered, before she stepped towards him kissing him softly, gently, needing this to last, needing this to be enough for a lifetime.

He pulled her body to him, terrified this was it, this was really the last time as her arms wrapped around him, as they connected. He didn't want to lose her, he couldn't lose her, Riley was his everything, this, right now, was what he believed their nights would be like for the rest of their lives, what they should be looking forward to.

Riley tried not to cry, she knew after this she could never be alone with Lucas again. She couldn't trust herself with him. But this was everything she wanted, everything she really needed as he laid her on the bed, his hands intertwined with hers as they slowly made love, neither willing it for it to end as they held on to each other.

Lucas kissed her, when he couldn't contain himself any longer, feeling her body shudder with pleasure beneath him, he looked in her eyes, "I'm the only man you will ever love Riley, and you are the only woman I will ever love. The biggest mistake we could make is not getting married."

Riley closed her eyes as she felt his forehead rest on hers, "Lucas, this has to be goodbye, we can't be alone together anymore."

"Bullshit, we're not over Riley, we're only getting started. If you didn't love me, you wouldn't be here right now. We just made love for the third time today. Tell him you made a mistake, tell him you got swept away in the fairytale, tell him you're heart belongs to someone else because that's the honest truth."

"You deserve to be with someone who can give you children of your own." She tried to escape his embrace but he held her close.

"Any child we get to parent, be it biological, adoptive, whatever, it will be a child of our own. It will be our child, it will be little Cory Friar, or Amelia Friar, or whatever names we pick. I thought we agreed on this years ago."

"You don't dream of a mix of you and me running around?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." He confessed, "But, all that matters is we love any child that comes into our life. Why is this bothering you again?"

She broke free from his embrace and put her dress back on and slipped on her shoes, "Find someone who can give you what I can't Lucas."

"No one else can give me what you can Riley." He pulled on his pants and followed her, "It's you Riley, it's always and only you."

"I can't Lucas, I just can't. I already promised him."

"And you promised me years before."

"I have to go Lucas."

He grabbed her wrist, "You have to stay."

"Lucas, if you really love me as much as you say you do, then you will let me walk out right now and you won't try to change my mind again."

"Riley you can't be serious."

"I am, please Lucas."

He dropped her wrist, "Fine, walk out on me, walk away from every plan, every dream, we ever had. Go be a fucking Princess, marry a man you don't love, a man who will hate you, a man who will never understand, a man who won't accept everything about you."

She tried to fight the tears, "This is better for you and for me."

"No it's not Riley. You not being in my life, not being my lover, not becoming my wife is not better for me."

"Lucas please"

"If you really believed this was the right decision Riley your heart wouldn't be breaking right now, and it is. Do you want to spend your life in a miserable marriage with a man you don't love, or do you want to spend it with the love of your life, me?"

"Goodbye Lucas, maybe I'll see you around." She opened the door and left, her heart breaking, she had to do this, it was the best thing for both of them.


	9. I Don't Wanna Be

_**Author Note: You guys are all seriously amazing! I think you're all crazy for reading this in public (at work, school) since it seems to bring on a major case of the feels, but seriously thank you for reading this, for hanging on because I know this is a giant web of angst. I went into this thinking it would be a sweet rom-com, but Riley had another story to tell so here we are. Special shout out at Team Bad Ass Bitter Lucas, I don't know if he'll be bitter for long.**_

 **I Don't Wanna Be**

The only time Lucas left his parents apartment for the next week was baseball practice and games. He was freshly showered, in his own uniform as he prepared his bag for the final game of the season, the city championship. If they won today, they would move on to the regionals and then state.

He was on his way out the door as he pulled his cap on when he saw Farkle and Zay getting off the elevator, "Hey guys, what's up?"

They looked to each other and then at him, "We wanted to check and see how you're doing. We haven't heard from you." Farkle studied him for a moment, seeing the dark circles under his eyes he looked pale, and maybe even a little thinner.

"I've been sleeping a lot when not with the boys." Lucas pushed past them towards the elevator, "It's the city championship, you guys coming?"

"We wouldn't miss it man." Zay followed with Farkle.

He knew he shouldn't ask but he would hate himself if he didn't, "Have you guys spoken to her?"

"No, Maya tried to talk to her but Riley said her mind was made up." Zay shook his head, "She's being stupid."

Lucas sighed, "She's doing what she thinks is the right thing, even though it's not. This is worse than the time I got brother-zoned in Texas."

"Huh" Farkle whispered as they rode down the elevator and followed them out to the street. The three were quiet as they walked to the park. He couldn't help but think Lucas mentioned the brother-zoning for a reason, Riley had in essence been running away from feelings she didn't understand. He could only wonder what she was running away from this time.

Zay slapped Farkle on the arm to get his attention as they moved to the bleachers to find seats. They sat next to Cory, "Hambone, what's up?"

"Just watching some baseball, how you guys doing?" He looked over to them.

"We're worried about Lucas."

"So am I." Cory confessed as he let his eyes fall to the dugout, "I don't know what Riley is thinking."

Farkle looked up, "Aren't you worried about Riley?"

"Oh I am, but I'm furious at her as well." Cory confessed to his former student. "I can't even look at her right now. I mean she spends ten years in love with Lucas, she goes to this country Glendova because the salary is supposed to be enough to help get them started, but comes back engaged to some man I've never even met?"

"What has she said about this Prince guy?" Zay pulled out a bag of M&Ms from his pocket.

Cory shrugged, "I haven't spoken to her since we found out."

"You're not talking to Riley?" Farkle was stunned it had been a week, had Cory Matthews ever gone a week without speaking to his daughter.

"I can't bring myself to talk to her." Cory confessed as he watched his son come up to the plate to bat, "I don't know what to say. Topanga is the only one talking to her Auggie hasn't said a word since he came home from a sleepover at Doy's. What did Lucas say?"

"That this was worse than when he got brother-zoned in Texas." Zay popped several candies in his mouth before jumping to his feet with the rest of the crowd as Auggie hit a homerun.

"That's my boy! Way to go Auggie!" Cory cheered before the sat back down. "Zay you saw him that night, Lucas was broken, he went to talk to Riley but I guess he couldn't get through to her."

Farkle looked to Zay, "You saw Lucas the night he proposed."

"Oh yeah, it's not a good Lucas story." Zay looked to Farkle, "What, it's not man. It involves him crying in Cory's arms. Not a good story."

Cory shook his head, "I just wish I knew what Riley was thinking."

"I think we all wish that sir, she's not talking to any of us. Not even Maya." Farkle sighed as they watched Doy slide into home.

Cory turned to Farkle and Zay, "She's not talking to Maya, okay I like this even less than I did before. I mean come on, she and Maya always talk."

"Except for back when Maya put the brother idea in Riley's head and then Lucas got brother-zoned in Texas." Zay reminded them as a ball came flying right towards them.

Farkle caught it and Zay and Cory stared at him. "What, I'm not the same squeak I once was." He tossed the ball to the umpire and sat back down.

Cory smiled, "I never thought I would see this."

"See what?"

"All of you still together," Cory sighed as he looked out to the field where Auggie was playing second base, "I had a great group of friends, but Topanga and Shawn are really the only ones I'm still close to."

"What happened to everyone else?" Zay twisted off the pack of M&Ms and put them back in his bag.

"They all went their separate ways, we keep in touch here and there, but we don't all get together anymore once Riley moves to Glendova that will be the end for all of you." Cory's voice was thick with nostalgia, loss, curiosity, "I hope the rest of you stay together."

Something caught Farkle's eye and he looked over, there was Riley, standing behind the dugout, her eyes on Lucas as he went over something with the kids on the bench. He studied her, the slight honest smile she had, the way she twisted that hideous ring she wore, the moment where it looked like she was about to take it off and end this farce, until she saw Lucas talking to a teen who looked a lot like he did at that age.

Farkle was sure he watched her slide that ring back onto her finger before she looked down at the ground for a moment before moving her focus to Auggie and then at the stands. He raised his hand just a little to wave to her, but she turned away before he could.

She was overthinking whatever she was thinking about she was second guessing it she always had. Really getting a chance to observe her, Farkle knew whatever it was, was eating away at her, and it probably didn't help that no one seemed to be speaking to her.

Farkle got up, "I'm going to get a hot dog I'll be back." Thankfully Zay and Cory seemed engrossed in the game.

He saw Riley walking on the path he called out to her, watching her turn around, "Hi Farkle, so you're talking to me?"

"You're my best friend why would I?" He came up to her, really taking in her look. It was different, a subtle change but it was different.

"No one else seems to be talking to me my Mother barely says two words to me unless she has to, my Dad and Auggie it's like I don't exist." Her words were soft but heavy at the same time.

Farkle pulled her into a hug, "We're worried about you Riley this for us came out of nowhere. I'm sure for you it makes more sense, you know this Larry guy, we've never met him. We've spent ten years basically all rooting for Team Lucas and Riley. We listened as Lucas talked all summer long about you, about finding the right ring, about putting together the right playlist to make you happy, and you come home wearing another man's ring. We're shocked, confused, all of us are a little heartbroken. We saw our lives one way, and now it's very different."

Riley felt herself relax for the first time in a week as Farkle held her, "You mean how you and Maya are together now and keeping it a secret."

"I don't know what you're talking about Riley." He continued to hold her, feeling the way the tension from her body left.

She pulled away from him, "I saw you two making out last week, Lucas mentioned that you've been seeing someone, and you're no cheater."

"Neither are you Riley." Farkle countered as he pulled away from her as they started walking back towards the baseball field.

She blinked back tears, "I never cheated on Lucas."

"But you did cheat on Laurence, or do you think he won't care that you slept with Lucas, what twice in one night?"

"Three times, plus one time the night before." Riley looked down at her ring, "Lucas deserves more than I can give him. Laurence doesn't need from me what Lucas needs."

Farkle ran his hand through his hair, "Riley what does that tell you?"

"That I can't be around Lucas alone" She looked away from Farkle her eyes on Lucas on the baseball field, "I just need him to understand this is better for him, better for me, better for everyone."

Farkle was silent for a moment, "Remember when we got back from Texas, after you brother-zoned Lucas? Remember how miserable you were for months, how miserable he was for month? That misery is what you're going to feel for the rest of your life."

"I would rather live with this misery, than with the misery I would feel if I were with Lucas." Riley turned around, "I'll see you later Farkle."

He knew it was pointless she had made up her mind, this time he couldn't announce to the whole class at midnight that she still loved Lucas at midnight, not that it really worked out that well the last time. But what did Riley mean by the misery she would feel if she was with Lucas. He'd never known them to be unhappy when they were together, what did he not know?

He tried to figure out what that could mean as he came back to the field just in time to find out that Lucas' team had just won, they would soon be moving on to the regionals. At least there was still something to bring happiness to his friend.

* * *

Farkle let himself into Maya's apartment with the key he'd had since the day she moved in. "Maya you home yet?" He called out but didn't get an answer.

He went into the kitchen taking out a can of lemon-lime soda and began to see if she had anything in the fridge they could have for dinner when someone knocked on her door.

Farkle opened the door, coming face to face with about two dozen red roses that caused him to sneeze.

"Maya, I'm sorry." The voice, one Farkle knew very well greeted his ears.

"Farkle, Maya isn't home right now Duke." He watched as the flowers lowered and he saw his friend with the gray eyes and honey hair.

"Oh, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for her, come on in." Farkle looked at his friend, trying to figure out what was going on.

Duke nodded, "I guess I should put these down somewhere."

"Why are you bringing Maya flowers?"

Duke turned to Farkle, "When I last spoke with Maya, I promised that when I came back to New York I was going to show her real romance. Not just drunken make-outs."

Farkle felt himself start sucking on his teeth, jealousy boiling in him that he'd never known before, "You're going to _romance_ Maya, why so you can whisk her away to Glendova and make her your princess or duchess or whatever the hell you are?"

Duke was shocked by his friend he'd never heard Farkle speak like this to him before. "I'm going to believe you're mad about Riley being engaged to my brother, right? I was surprised by it myself, I told Laurence not to chase after her, but he did, and now they plan to marry. I didn't think he stood a chance against the great love of Riley's life."

"What is it you want from Maya?"

Duke wasn't sure he could explain it, especially to someone who was so protective of his friend, "I would like for Maya to give me a chance for her to let me show her what she means to me." as Duke said that Maya came in the apartment the air thick with the tension between the two men.

Farkle looked at her, "Have fun with Duke, or I'm sorry Prince Edward."

"Farkle, where are you going?"

"The bar, maybe Lucas and I can drink away the pain." He looked at her, her aquamarine eyes confused as he walked out

Maya turned to Duke, "What the hell is going on?"

He took in the vision of the small blonde, her arms crossed over her chest, her hair pulled back into a neat bun with just a few strategic pieces sticking out. "I brought you these, Farkle let me in." He held out the roses for her.

"Thank you." She accepted them and moved towards the kitchen, seeing the unopen soda can on the counter and putting it back in the fridge. "So what are you doing back in America, did you come to check up on your brother's fiancé Prince Edward?"

Duke cringed, "Maya Penelope Hart you better still call me Duke, only Larry calls me Edward, and I'm the only one to call him Larry."

Maya filled a vase with water before dropping the flowers in, "So, what's the story morning glory?"

"I did promise that when I came back to New York I would romance you properly." He moved toward her, lifting her hand, "Maya, I have for a very long time held back my feelings for you."

"What the what?" Maya stared up into his crisp gray eyes, "You have feelings for me?"

"Yes, I just wouldn't act on them since you were with Dave." He spoke softly, "I know you might not be a fan of my brother, but I assure you he does love Riley to the moon and back, and if you would give me a chance I would love you even more than that, I think I already do."

Maya just nodded, "I um, wow." She moved from her kitchen to the living room, "That's a lot to take in Duke, wow. Um, okay, wow."

Duke watched as she sat down on the couch, "I've surprised you, haven't I?"

She nodded her eyes wide as she looked at him, trying to find the words she wanted to say to him, needed to say to him. "I'm flattered, I'm surprised I wish your timing was better."

"My timing" He sat next to her taking her hand, "Maya, has someone else already captured your heart?"

She closed her eyes as Farkle filled her mind and she nodded, "Yeah, I'm crazy in love with someone already."

Duke looked towards the door, "Farkle right?"

"Yeah, I think it's really sweet that you brought me flowers, and wanted to show me real romance." She pulled her hand away, "But I've already found it, I've just never thought it would be mine. Farkle Minkus is the man I'm in love with, the man I want to eventually marry and have kids with. Middle school me would never believe it, but it's true, it's Farkle it was always Farkle for me."

"I never stood a chance did I?"

"Probably not, I'm sorry Duke."

He rose from the couch, "That explains the coldness I got from Farkle. I'm sorry Maya, I didn't know, if I had, I never would've shown up here the way I did."

"He'll come around, I'm sure he's just shocked, especially after Lucas lost Riley to your brother." She studied the way Duke rolled his eyes just slightly as at the mention of his brother, "What, what do you know Duke?"

"Larry loves Riley, I believe that, Riley cares for Larry I know that, they have a connection, but sometimes I get the feeling when she's with Larry she's running away from something, and I don't know what it is."

Maya nodded, "Come on, we're going to the bar."

* * *

Zay was watching the Mets game on the television when Lucas came in smiling. "Haven't you had enough baseball today man?"

Zay chuckled, "Hey, it's a bar, what else am I going to watch, Rom-Coms? I can only put those on if Maya is here."

Lucas sat at the bar, "Can you believe it, the boys won today. I am so proud of them."

"You should be." Zay placed a beer in front of Lucas, "You coached them really well Lucas."

"Thanks" He took a sip and looked up at the game on TV. "Where did Farkle go to during the game?"

"He said he was going to get a hot dog but he was gone for a while."

"I went to talk to Riley." Farkle slipped onto the stool a beer appearing in front of him a moment later, "She was at the game, staring at you."

"At me" Lucas smirked, "She always liked me in my baseball pants."

"Yeah well, she didn't say much other than she would rather be miserable without you than feel the misery of being with you, which I don't know what she means by that." Farkle took a sip of his beer his eyes on the mirror as his body sagged when he saw Maya and Duke come in, "Fuck my life."

Lucas looked towards the door, "Is that Duke?"

"Sure is man, or rather Prince Edward, brother of the man who stole your woman." Zay reminded him, not that he wanted to spark the Texas side of Lucas, especially not off on his friend Duke, but they needed answers.

"Farkle" Maya placed her hand on his shoulder, "Farkle, look me."

He looked up at the mirror at their reflections, "Don't you have a date with Prince Edward."

"No, the only man I have a date with is you." She looked to him, "Farkle Minkus, you should know by now that you are the love of my life and I intend to spend the rest of it with you."

He looked up, spinning around towards her. "You do?"

"I sure as hell do I have every intention of becoming the first and only Mrs. Farkle Minkus, so what do you say Farkle?"

He couldn't resist smiling, "Say to what Maya?"

"Are you interested in spending the rest of your life with me Farkle, being my husband, the father of our eleven children, silly little artist and scientists like us?" Maya hadn't planned on what she was saying the words were flooding out of her as she looked at him, each second ticked by and felt like a minute.

Farkle was out of his seat after about five seconds, his hand behind her head supporting her neck as he stared into her eyes, "I kind of had a plan for this." He confessed, "I was going to take you to the park at sunset on a crisp fall afternoon, I was going to tell you how much I love you, how much you mean to me, how even though I promised to love you and Riley both the same, I ended up loving you and she differently. You were the one who stole my romantic heart, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, even if we don't have eleven kids. Then I would look into your eyes much like I am right now and say Maya will you please marry me and share a life with me?"

"Yes" She felt his lips on hers as her heartbeat pound as his arms wrapped around her and hers around him. She was on her toes, barely as he picked her up deepening the kiss between them.

"Champagne Zay, for the happy couple, on me." Duke threw down his credit card and smiled to Zay before his eyes settled on Lucas who did not look thrilled to see him, "Lucas, it's been a while."

"I guess so." He rolled his eyes, his day _had_ been going well until now, "I guess this means your brother is also in town."

"Yes, I believe Laurence is having dinner with Riley as we speak. I'm sorry Lucas I never intended to set Riley up with my brother when I brought her to Glendova I thought I was helping her and my niece out."

"She likes Riley, right?"

"Adores her, Riley is the closest thing to a mother that Carmella has ever known."

Lucas took a sip of his beer with a nod, "Riley is going to love her like she's her own." He was trying to fight back the tears that he hadn't known he still had.

"Champagne for my favorite couple, and their friends" Zay uncorked the bottle and poured five flutes full.

"To Maya and Farkle, who will love each other the rest of their lives, who are stronger together than apart, and will have a beautiful family one day." Duke toasted them.

Lucas took a sip of his champagne, wishing he could be happy for his best friends, wishing that right now it didn't feel like a knife was stabbing him in the heart repeatedly.

"We're going to have to get started on those eleven kids as soon as we get married." Maya told Farkle before planting a kiss on his lips.

Lucas threw back the rest of his champagne, putting the flute down so hard he almost broke it. "Sorry Zay."

"No problem, just be careful." Zay took the glass away, trying to understand what was upsetting Lucas, was it the broken heart, his friend's happiness Duke being here, what was it.

"I should get going I have to get up early for practice." Lucas grabbed his cap and put it on.

"Don't go Huckleberry, please." Maya looked to him, wondering how her best friend could've broken him.

"I hope that the two of you get everything you're dreaming of, I hope you don't have to face the misery that some of us have."

Farkle furrowed his brow as he watched Lucas walk out of the bar, misery…the same word Riley used.

"Farkle, what's wrong?"

"I think Lucas and Riley have a secret, I don't know what it is, but it's major, whatever that secret is, it's why she's running from him." He looked down at his fiancée, "We're spending the night at my place this evening I've got a surprise for you there."

"You do?" She studied his sapphire eyes, "What kind of surprise?"

"You will just have to wait and see future Mrs. Farkle Minkus"

"I love the way that sounds." She kissed his with soft pecks, "I'm sorry if I gave you any reason think I would be swept away by Duke."

"I think I was just a little nervous after what happened with Riley and Lucas I still can't believe you want me."

"I do Farkle I want my life with you."

"We're going to have it." He kissed her forehead but his mind was trying to solve the puzzle of misery.

* * *

Riley had put her hair up in a French twist she wore a pale yellow dress that was close to the color of her ring for her dinner with Laurence. They were dining in his hotel suite, enjoying a simple meal over candle light, and then they just sat on the couch in the living room, enjoying his view of the city and each other.

"I've missed you so much my love." Laurence let his fingers trace the lines of her face, "Glendova is simple empty without you. You really brought the palace back to life."

She smiled, "Oh Laurence, I've felt so lost without you." She didn't mention that she'd been lost in Lucas, in the past, in her heart.

"You'll return to Glendova with me next week, won't you? As soon as you return we can make the announcement of our engagement, we can plan our wedding and prepare for the rest of our lives together."

"That sounds wonderful I think I should have everything settled here." She took his hand in hers, "Are you ready to meet my parents tomorrow?"

"I think I'm as ready as one can be." He pulled Riley close to him, "I'm sure your father is furious at me for not asking for his blessing."

"So is my younger brother." Riley confessed this was right, wasn't it Laurence's arms around her, his heartbeat racing with hers.

"I will do what I can to win them over." He tilted her chin up, "I love you Riley, more than I could ever find the words to describe."

"I love you to Laurence." She felt his lips on hers, her body sizzling with his touch as he pulled her closer onto his lap.

His lips tasted her neck as she tilted her head to give him better access.

Her breathing grew heavy, needing Laurence to touch her, to kiss her, plead with her to stay all night.

Laurence pulled away, "I should get you home, I would hate for your parents to think the worst."

Riley nodded, he was right, he needed all the brownie points he could score with them. "But of course, it is late."

"Riley" He held her for another moment, "Tomorrow, I was thinking that perhaps you could stay with us here in the suite, you would have your own room, I just don't want to spend any more time apart from you than I really have to."

"I would love that Laurence, I'll pack my things in the morning, and we can come back here after you meet my parents." She kissed him softly, "And know that I want you Laurence just as much as you want me."

He closed his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers, "Don't tempt me Riley, I would love nothing more than to take you into the bedroom and make love to you all night long, but our wedding night will be amazing."

"Yes, our wedding night." Her words were soft as she finally got up from his lap, "Good night Laurence."

"Good night my love, Charles will escort you home." He walked her to the door where his driver was waiting for them he kissed her gently before watching her get in the elevator. He tried to calculate how long of an engagement they really needed without pesky rumors of a pregnancy being its cause, if he could marry Riley Matthews today he would, but his people would never forgive him, they would want to get to know their future Princess first, to fall in love with her, much as he had.

* * *

Farkle opened the door of his apartment and turned on the lights, "Okay, don't think I'm totally ridiculous when I tell you about this okay."

"Farkle, I haven't thought you were ridiculous in a good decade or so." She followed him in, tossing her purse down on the bench by the door, watching as he went across the room and pulled a painting—one of her paintings off the wall revealing a safe.

"That's comforting" He punched in the code and opened it, inside he had some cash for emergencies, his passport, some legal documents including his birth certificate that proved he was a real boy, and the ring. "So, um weeks ago, Lucas dragged me ring shopping with him this small store not far from the bakery."

"That's where he got Riley's ring that she didn't accept." Maya pointed out, "When I went with him they had this one ring my eyes kept glancing at."

Farkle looked at the box in his hand, "Tell me about it" He closed the safe, slipping the box in his pocket.

"It wasn't a diamond, it was an aquamarine, in like a platinum setting, a round stone, kind of looked like arms wrapping around the stone." She looked up to see Farkle smiling, "What is that smile for."

"I um, the day I went with Lucas I saw a ring, and you and I were just starting our trial run, but I knew Maya, I knew that I would get to put this ring on your finger." He pulled the box from his pocket, opening it, "I saw the stone and thought of your eyes, the way the ring wraps its arms around it, reminded me of how wonderful it feels to hold you."

Her mouth had dropped open, "Farkle, this is, this is the one. Actually, it's not this stone is bigger, but how did you?"

"I followed my gut, the same way I did the night you kissed me and I followed you into your room." He took the ring from the box and then lifted her left hand slipping it on her finger, "I love you Maya Penelope Hart soon to be Minkus, I hope to spoil you whenever possible and this is just the start."

Maya looked down, "When we were in the shop, I kept thinking to myself how much I wanted it to be you, the one to slip a beautiful ring on my finger and promise forever."

He cupped her face in his hands, "We will have forever Maya, we will have so much, we'll have each other we'll have children, maybe not eleven."

Maya felt his kiss, as her body formed against his, this was her forever, and it was brighter than she'd ever imagined it could be. She felt Farkle lift her up, his arm under her knees and another behind her back as he carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

"Open up Huckleberry!" Maya pounded on the apartment door as hard as she could. She needed answers and she knew Riley wasn't going to give them to her and she was sick of waiting around. It had been a damn week and she was sick of it.

The door flew open, he wore jeans and a gray Coors-Light t-shirt, he looked like he hadn't slept, or he was hungover probably both. "What do you want Maya?"

She pushed her way in, she'd never spent much time in his apartment, only a handful of times, "I want to know what the hell is going on, including what the hell was happening with you and Riley last week."

He closed the door, sitting on the couch, "She met a Prince in Glendova, and decided she didn't want me anymore she wants him."

"But why, I talked to her a couple of days before she came back, she was all down with getting back with you Lucas, so what did you say to her the last time you talked while she was away?" She sat next to him she didn't like that Riley had given up on Lucas, not after everything they had gone through to be together in the first place.

"I told her we wouldn't have to be apart anymore, and she said something like she needed to hear that, and then you called. What did _you_ say to Riley?" He looked at Maya, thinking of what she'd said at the jewelry store, wondering she'd said something similar.

Maya shrugged, "Oh I told her she should lock down the Crowned Prince of Glendova, I asked her to describe Prince Edward, harmless stuff Lucas I was totally kidding at the time."

"What else Maya" His green eyes darkened, he suddenly had a theory on what got to Riley, it would've been unintentional of course, but it would do more harm.

"Oh I did mention that once you two got married you'd probably start a family right away, you two are like Rabbits." She crossed her arms, "I know you fucked in my bathroom last week."

"You fucking bitch!" Lucas was on his feet moving away from her incase his anger grew, "You got in her head again! Why is it always you Maya? Why do you always sabotage us? First with that brother shit in middle school and now this, fuck you. Fuck you Maya."

Maya was on her feet, she might still be a short stack but she wasn't going to let Lucas blame her for this, "What the fuck? What did I say? What was wrong with what I said?"

Lucas clenched his fists, "This is why she says she can't give me what I want."

"Huckleberry, what the fuck are you talking about? How did I get into her head? What did I say that was so wrong?"

Lucas stopped and counted to twenty, and then thirty before he looked at Maya, "Riley never confided in you about what happened when we were seventeen, did she?"

"I am really out of the loop, what happened when we were seventeen?" Maya watched as his anger turned to sadness as he picked up a picture of him and Riley from high school.

"Do you know we lost or virginities that year, we um, we tried to be careful, but um, we were as you so described like rabbits." He put the picture down and turned to Maya.

"Riley got pregnant, didn't she?" Maya's voice had a quiet softness as she tried to replay that year in her mind.

Lucas nodded, "Um, she didn't know though, not until after she miscarried. She thought her period cramps were really bad and went to the doctor. Who told her she wouldn't be able to have children."

"And all I kept doing was telling her how adorable little yous and hers would be. Fuck." Maya sank down into the couch, "Lucas, I had no idea."

"I know, and I know you didn't mean to sabotage us, but you know how Riley gets." He sighed, "She's convinced herself I won't be happy otherwise. I've lost her Maya, no matter how many times I tell her it doesn't matter to me, that being with her is what matters she doesn't believe me."

Maya had never seen Lucas so broken, "Fight for her Lucas, I don't know what you have to do, but think of something. This guy proposed after what twelve weeks of knowing her, come on, something about that is sketchy."

"He fell for her Maya, when you fall for Riley you fall hard and fast, you don't see it coming and then suddenly this brunette has your heart and she doesn't even know it."

Maya shook her head, "She thinks a Prince a royal isn't going to want another heir?"

"I think she's convinced herself that since he has Carmella, it won't matter, and she'll get to be a mother."

"Fuck," Maya slapped Lucas' leg, "Why didn't she ever tell me?"

"I don't know I didn't know you didn't know until the day we went ring shopping. I think Riley, myself Cory and Topanga were the only ones."

"And I can't confront her about this because she'll know you told me."

Lucas nodded silently, "What do I do Maya?"

"No idea, I mean you guys hooked up last week in my bathroom that has to mean something." She paused, "Wait that night before you left you said twice, when else did you hook up with her?"

A sheepish grin crossed his face, "When we vanished from the dance floor we went to the back alley, and then we made love after she ran after me. She told me afterwards that she couldn't be alone with me again. She told me it was Goodbye, maybe she'll see me around."

"Oh Lucas, she will see you around. Don't you have to pick up Auggie for baseball practice, you are his coach, and you guys have regionals to get ready for. Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you, and you're right, I do. We have a practice this afternoon." Lucas looked at the calendar on the phone.

"You know Cory and Topanga are meeting him this afternoon, around three-thirty, what time do you have to pick up Auggie?"

"I need to pick him up right around the time Laurence is set to come over to meet the parents." He grinned at the very least he'd meet the man that stole the love of his life from him.

"Oh perfect." Maya drummed her fingers together, "You know, it's been a while since I climbed in the bay window, maybe this afternoon around the same time I'll give that a whirl."

"It's not as easy as it used to be." He moved to stretch his back, "I did it the night she came back, when I went back to talk to her after I tried to propose."

"You climbed in the window again? What happened?" She was really not okay, not knowing this stuff, she was going to have to ring power Riley when she got a chance.

Hope grew inside Lucas as he remembered that night, "She'd taken off his ring, and put mine on instead. She said it was perfect, just what she wanted. I said _Marry me_ , we ended up kissing, she said to me _I'm yours_. We made love after that. In the morning she told me she couldn't be with me."

"She's fighting herself she's fighting what she knows she wants. I swear she needs an intervention."

"Think Farkle and Zay want to climb through that window one more time?"

"Farkle will, Zay will just walk in the front door and go straight to the fridge, which is even better." Maya smiled at the image of Zay just walking into the Matthews apartment.

"You're right, let's show this Prince what being with Riley means, it means all of us."

Maya stood and then turned to look to Lucas, "Ooh, this is going to be so good. I'll call the boys, you go shower and make sure you look as hot as you possibly can."

Lucas smiled, "Baseball pants, baseball t-shirt, I'll look hot, at least to Riley."

Maya rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I'll see you there later. I'll bay window her if I have to, hell I'll ring power her if I really need to"

"Thanks Maya, I'll see you in a few hours."

"No problem, I really am sorry I got in her head, I'll try to be more careful with that."

Lucas sighed, "She's amazing at hiding it from you when you do that."

Maya nodded, she knew it was true but as she started to think back the signs were there, she just hadn't understood them at the time.


	10. Up

_**Author Note: Thank you all for the reviews, messages, Chris Evans gif parties, they mean the world to me. These characters keep having their own ideas of how they want to do things, so half the time I'm not even sure what's going to happen next.**_

Up

When Auggie got the text message from Lucas, he replied quickly, of course he would go and unlock the windows in Riley's room after his coach had explained his plan. At the very least it would be entertaining to watch Riley have to deal with all her friends, her Prince, and Lucas all at the same time.

Maybe it was cruel of her younger brother to help inflict this on her, or maybe it was the wakeup call his sister needed.

He didn't understand why any of this was happening. How do you go from loving someone for a decade, planning a future with them, even when not _technically_ together to being engaged to someone else?

Auggie just didn't get it, of course he also didn't understand what had changed between him and Ava, and he couldn't understand the knots that would twist in his stomach whenever he saw her, or the way his heart felt like a hundred humming birds were buzzing inside of him whenever he saw her.

Maybe Riley didn't understand whatever it was when she saw Lucas. Everyone else seemed to understand it, but his sister always seemed to be afraid of it. Could that be what this was, fear guiding his sister the way it had years ago, only a thousand times worse.

Auggie looked around his room, long gone were the pirate and cowboy décor, instead the walls were a solid blue and covered in baseball posters, and flyers from the bands he, Doy, and Frankie would go see on the weekends. Did he still have that tiny chair?

He went to the closet, and didn't see it. His mom probably gave it away to his Aunt Morgan a few years ago when she had the twins.

In the living room he found a small foot stool that his Mom would use to get something off a high shelf. He brought it into his room and placed it in the center of his carpet. He studied it for a moment nodding to himself yup this would be perfect and even more uncomfortable than the chair he'd had Lucas sit in nine years before.

* * *

Topanga looked around the apartment, part of her felt she should make sure everything looked perfect, but at the same time she didn't want to impress the man who had stolen her little girl. She didn't understand what was going on, but she didn't like any of it. Yet with everyone else giving Riley the silent treatment she knew she couldn't as well and had to at least attempt to be supportive.

"Mom, Laurence is quiet normal. He just happens to have a title, rule a country relax." Riley knew her parents had adored Lucas, "Please be happy for me."

"I am, of course I am sweetheart, it's just you joke about having the house clean enough for a royal visit, you just don't expect one."

"Mom, Duke was here all the time it's really not that big of a deal."

Topanga turned to her daughter, "Riley, I love you, I'm about to meet the man you want to marry, I kind of thought I met him when you were in the seventh grade, but here we are."

"You're mad at me for not marrying Lucas?" Riley was stunned by her mother's harsh words.

"I want you to do what makes you happy, if Laurence is really what makes you happy, wonderful, but I just don't get how you went from a decade of planning to be Mrs. Friar, to a Princess."

"I can't give Lucas what he wants, but I can give Laurence what he wants." Riley hoped she sounded confident, but even she was starting to wonder if she was right. If she was around Lucas being with him felt beyond right, if she was around Laurence that felt right as well.

"Are you sure of that Riley?" Topanga wasn't convinced Riley had really thought this through; something must've scared her daughter.

"I'm sure Mom, I'm sure."

"Okay, where is he?" Cory was dressed about as casually as one could be, he wore jeans, his yellow hoodie obviously he had no desire to impress the man here to steal his daughter.

"Daddy, why are you dressed like that" She was a little disappointed he wasn't even trying to pretend to try.

"Baseball practice this afternoon, sorry sweetie I double booked." Cory shrugged and he saw a look from Topanga that let him know she didn't think this was cute.

Riley looked to her parents, "Just be normal people, if you can, please."

Topanga looked from her husband to her daughter, "We are perfectly normal."

Riley rolled her eyes just as someone knocked on the door. "That's him, just be nice." She opened the door, feeling her stomach twist in knots when she saw Laurence…where were the butterflies, the heart swell, hadn't she felt those last night when with him at the hotel?

"Hello, come on in." She watched him, "Mom, Dad, this is Laurence. These are my parents Cory and Topanga Matthews."

"It's an honor to meet you, I know this is unusual, and I apologize for that." He snapped his fingers and a younger man came in with a crate of cherries, "These are Glendova's prized cherries from my private orchard, from the trees where I proposed to Riley, please accept these as an apology."

"That's very sweet, thank you." Topanga's mind raced thinking this is what you do in this sort of situation, she wasn't sure. "Please have a seat, could we get you something to drink."

"Thank you but no, I'm fine at the moment."

Riley led him to the couch just as Auggie came in wearing his baseball practice uniform, "Do I have to meet this guy?" his voice tight as he looked at his sister.

"Auggie, come meet Laurence." Riley smiled to her brother with warning, "This is my younger brother Auggie."

"I've heard wonderful things about you." Laurence told the young man who just glared at him with a terrifying look.

Auggie rolled his eyes, "Dad are you going to practice today?"

"Yeah I was planning on it Bubba."

"Great, we'll leave soon I got to get my stuff ready." Auggie dashed out of the room, sure that in a few minutes he would drag this Prince in for a little chat.

"Hey, where's Duke? I thought he was coming with you?" Riley just now realized her friend was missing.

Laurence nodded, "Yes, we were outside the building and he ran into a friend of his, a tiny little blonde, said he had to catch up with her."

"Weird." Riley shrugged it off and then a moment later she realized who he ran into.

"Hola Losers, what's up?" Maya came from the hallway, Duke following behind her like a puppy dog.

"Maya, how are you?" Topanga went and hugged the young girl, "Window?"

"How else" Maya shrugged, "I ran into our buddy Duke downstairs, I said I was coming up to see you, he said he was as well, so I showed him the window entry."

"Duke climbed up the fire escape and in through my window?" Riley could've sworn she'd had the window locked ever since Lucas had come in it the other night.

"Yes, I certainly did, how was I never invited to partake in that particular entrance before?" Duke gave Topanga a quick hug before moving towards Riley for one.

Riley felt his arms around her and she looked at Maya, "No one has used that window in years as an entrance. We stopped that before college."

"Oh Riley, don't be silly. Wait, who is this?" Maya pointed to Laurence, he was smoking hot with his blue eyes and dark hair but Duke was hotter, plus he was no Lucas.

"Maya Hart, this is my fiancé, Laurence. Maya is my best friend, when we were kids she would always come in through my window."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Hart I have heard very good things about you from both Riley and Edward."

"Edward who the hell is Edward" Maya put on her confused face.

"That would be me." Duke raised his hand.

"Riley you home?" Farkle called from the hall as he came into the living room and put his arm around Maya, giving her a tight squeeze.

Riley stared at him, "Farkle, where did you come from?"

"Window, how else would I come in here?" He looked at her as though she were a madwoman. "Farkle Minkus, you must be the Prince. What up Duke?"

"Why are all of you here?" Riley looked to her friends confused, her stomach twisting, her fingers shaking, they were up to something, weren't they?

"Well I heard the Prince was here to meet the family, and we're all family." Maya smiled, it was already chaos and Zay and Lucas hadn't even shown up.

Riley closed her eyes, "I was planning to introduce you all to him tomorrow. You couldn't wait one day?"

"We're family Riley, we don't wait." Farkle threw his arm around her, he had no idea what was going through her mind, he could tell she was over-thinking something, he just didn't know what exactly.

"What's a Farkle, is that a nickname?" Laurence looked around trying to keep everyone straight, though he was starting to feel like he was being bombarded with faces, names, information and even from his own brother.

"Nope, it's my name." Farkle shrugged he'd long decided not to wonder why his parents chose that particular name, a part of him worried they'd lost a bet with someone.

The door swung open and Zay strolled in, "Hey, what's up?" He waved to everyone as he went to the kitchen and started to prepare a bowl of cereal.

"Zay, what are you doing?" Riley was near whining at this point.

Zay shook his head as he looked in the fridge, "You're out of milk, so what I'm doing is not preparing a bowl of cereal." He saw the crate of cherries and opened it, he popped one in his mouth and was not impressed, "The cherries are rotten why would you buy this Topanga?"

Topanga tried to hold back a smile, "I didn't Zay they were a gift from Laurence."

Zay looked around, "Oh, is this him? So you're the guy that stole my best friend's girl."

"Lucas is my best friend." Farkle reminded him.

"Not now Farkle." Zay moved towards Laurence, "You want to hear a good Riley story? See the other night we were all hanging out, and she"

"Zay, stop, he doesn't want to hear how I helped Maya clean her bathroom."

"Oh is that what we're calling it now?" Maya smiled; at the very least she'd gotten Riley to act like Riley again even if for only a minute.

She heard the door open and she turned around, Lucas came in, wearing his baseball pants and a blue Reglan t-shirt that was probably a size too small as it stretched over his muscles butterflies filled her stomach, her heart swelled. What the fuck was he doing here?

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad" He gave Topanga a kiss on the cheek.

"You didn't mention another brother." Laurence was confused as to who the blond man was.

"That's not my brother, that's Lucas." Riley sighed, "What are you doing here and why are you calling them Mom and Dad?"

"Oh we told him to." Topanga nodded as she went to give him a hug.

Lucas turned to her and Laurence, his first look at the man that stole his dreams. He was old, far older than he'd expected, but Lucas was man enough to admit he was good looking. "Lucas Friar, the love of Riley's life."

"Prince Laurence of Glendova, her future husband" Laurence studied the man who had first at Riley's heart, green eyes golden hair, he was muscular sure, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was about him that suddenly had him nervous.

"I'm not so sure of that." Lucas smiled before looking to Riley, "You look beautiful."

"Bay Window, Bay Window right now, Riley, Lucas." Maya pointed towards the hall.

Riley was about to explain it, but gave up.

"What about me?" Farkle looked to his fiancée Maya.

She smiled, "Keep an eye on Zay we don't want him telling the wrong Good Riley Stories."

He nodded, "Gotcha."

* * *

"Maya, I don't have time for these games." Riley told her as they went in her room. "How did you even get in my window, I've been keeping it locked."

"Afraid I might sneak in?" Lucas sat on the window seat with a smirk.

Riley rolled her eyes as she sat across from him with Maya in the middle.

"Okay, so here's what I think is going on. Someone said something that made you think too much, you got in your head and you're pushing Lucas away, even though you want him more than anything in this world." Maya looked to her best friend, "Honey, I love you, and I can tell just from the way you talk about Laurence you don't love him. So do us all a favor and end this mess. Give him the ring back, and fix things with Huckleberry."

"You guys, I've made up my mind. I'm marrying Laurence. You guys can scheme and whatnot but it's not changing that." She stood up about to walk out the door.

"Engagement Ring power" Maya declared and watched as Riley backed up, staring at her confused, "Sit."

"That's not a thing, especially because we would both have to be engaged and only one of us in this room is." Riley hadn't meant to say that she could feel the heartbreak radiating off of him and then she saw his green eyes cloud over.

Maya held out her left hand, "Oh right, you missed it last night, I'm the future Mrs. Farkle Minkus."

"But Duke was going to take you to dinner, he got you flowers." Riley couldn't help but stare at the ring on her friend's finger it was perfect for Maya if anyone had asked her it would've been the one she suggested.

"Yeah, Duke did show up with flowers, Farkle stormed out, and then Duke and I talked, and we went to find Farkle at the bar, and next thing I know I'm proposing to him, the words are falling out of me and he stares at me the way a man in love with a woman does." Maya picked up Riley's chin and forced her to look in her eyes, "He then started proposing to me, telling me how he had it planned, and all I could think of Peaches is how this is what it should feel like. This is what I had always wanted, and I said yes, and later he showed me the ring he bought weeks ago when he first saw it, because he knew."

"Congratulations Maya, I had no idea you and Farkle were so serious." She looked at her best friend, "I guess we all have our secrets, don't we?"

"Maybe they shouldn't be secrets." Lucas watched Riley as he got up, "Riley, I love you, and I hope to God you realize you love me, and belong with me before it's too late."

Riley didn't speak she just watched him leave, "Well what do you want to say that you had to call ring power?"

"Lucas told me, about what you found out when you were seventeen."

"He shouldn't have done that." Riley stiffened. "He had no right to tell you about that."

"Riles, I know you didn't tell me for whatever reason. I realize I might have said some things that maybe got in your head." She forced Riley to look at her once again, "Lucas Friar loves you; he loves you and wants to be with you even though you can't have a biological child with him. That doesn't matter to him. All he wants is a life with you, it's all he's wanted since he pulled you into his lap."

"He didn't pull me, you pushed me into it."

"Actually, I might've missed in that push and he pulled you in. You could've landed in another guys lap, but Lucas grabbed you." Maya took a deep breath, "Don't run from love, chase love Riley. I don't know how long Lucas can be pulled in by you only to be pushed away again. One day he might not be there for you to pull back, it might be too late."

"Maya, you don't get it."

"I get that you've loved Lucas since the day you've met, I get that when you thought I loved him that long you stepped back and made yourself miserable, you made Lucas miserable, you made me miserable." Maya shrugged, "But all of us got past that and the two of you were amazing together once you finally stopped being scared."

Riley blinked and looked away, "Lucas needs something I can't provide."

"Lucas needs you Riley, only you." Maya looked over and saw that Riley hadn't even opened any of the letters he'd written her, "You should read those, maybe what you need is in them."

"Why did you all really show up today?"

"The Prince should know what comes with you, all of us, and I do mean all of us."

Auggie came in and sat at the window next to his sister, "I don't know what's going on, all I know is you need to stop hurting Lucas. You love him he loves you, and this other guy, bleh."

"Auggie, you don't even know Laurence."

"I know that he's not Lucas, and you'll always love Lucas and only Lucas." He got up off the window seat and went to the door, "Now I need to go have a chat with Larry."

"Auggie, be nice."

"I just want to know what kind of man my sister wants to marry." Auggie shrugged and walked away.

Maya stood up and looked at her best friend, "That ring you're wearing, it's not right for you it's too heavy too big it's not your style at all. Shame because I know for a fact that Lucas spent weeks picking out a ring for you, he even took Topanga and I to get final approval. It's a shame it would've looked perfect on you. I guess we'll never know."

"It did." Riley sighed, "I tried it on he left it in here after he attempted to propose."

"Riley, you love him. Be with him. He's the man you've always wanted." Maya sighed, "You were always a princess to him."

Riley closed her eyes, "It's complicated Maya."

"Then un-complicate it" She lifted Riley's left hand, "Hand this back to Larry, tell him it's over and run down to that baseball field and tell Lucas you've been an idiot. He'll forgive you, I know he will."

Riley pulled her hand away, "I can't so you and Farkle huh, like for real."

Maya nodded, "You did give me your blessing before you left for Glendova, I saw an opportunity and I went for it."

"I really thought it would be Uncle Josh."

"I think everyone did even me and Farkle." Maya walked out of the room, realizing that it was going to take a lot more to get Riley and Lucas back together. For now she could only hope that spending time with Zay and Farkle had traumatized him enough that he rethought marrying Riley.

"Well don't forget the time you all decided to be Communists, now that is a really good Riley story." Zay's voice carried through the hallway.

Maya smiled as she shook her head, looking back to the room once more as Riley picked up one of the letters.

"We weren't really Communists." Farkle started to argue.

"Hey Laurence, how about we have a little chat, away from everyone." Maya could hear something in Auggie's voice that told her Laurence didn't stand a chance against the teen.

* * *

Laurence's mind was spinning, he wasn't really sure what was going on with Riley and her friends, especially since it seemed like Duke was involved. So he thought speaking alone with her younger brother would be a little better. Some one on one time that would maybe help him understand the chaos in the living room.

Until he joined the boy in his bedroom and was asked to sit on a foot stool so he did, feeling foolish, even Carmella's small chairs were higher off the ground then this. "So Auggie, what did you wish to say to me?"

Auggie stared at the older man for a moment, letting the silence fill the room, "Don't marry my sister. She's in love with another man and it's only going to lead to heartbreak."

Laurence stayed silent, wonderful another Lucas fan, how was he going to win over her friends and family when they were all so enamored with him. "Auggie, things change, people change, what they want changes as they grow up."

Auggie rolled his eyes, "Don't marry my sister, now get out I have to get ready for practice."

Laurence as aghast, he had no idea what was going on, but it was starting to feel like sabotage. He pushed himself up from the stool and looked at the teen, "I love your sister very much and she loves me, a former flame isn't going to change that."

"Riley and Lucas are never over." Auggie pulled on his baseball cap before opening the door and walking out.

* * *

Riley looked at the envelope in her hand, the front simply said #1, her hands shook as she tore open the envelope and pulled out the piece of blue paper.

Lucas' sharp cursive-print blend met her eyes.

 _Riley,_

 _I just left you, I'm sitting on the plane right now and I cannot imagine what it is going to be like not to see your smile in the morning, not to feel your fingers wrapped with mine, but I know your hand is the only one I want to hold. I know that you are the only one I want to hold; your lips are the only ones I want to kiss, you are the only one I want to be with._

 _I know we can't have everything, but as long as we have each other I know we'll be happy._

 _I can't wait until the day I ask you to marry me and you say yes, because I know it will be a moment that I will remember for the rest of my life._

 _I love you Riley, I have since the moment I reached out to you on the subway. The moment you first smiled at me just a few seconds before. It was always you Riley and it will always be you._

 _Lucas_

She put the letter back in the envelope, her fingers ached to open the next one and continue to read them, but she couldn't do it. She looked at her window and closed it she's made her decision she was going to stick with it. Laurence loved her, and he didn't need from her, what Lucas needed.

* * *

"My sister is stubborn." Auggie looked to Lucas as they walked back from the baseball field.

"She is." Lucas sighed, "But I love her, and I know she loves me."

"Then why is she marrying this other guy?"

Lucas sat down on one of the benches, watching rollerbladers and joggers go by, "Riley gets insecure, she thinks she's not good enough for me. I can tell her a million times she's everything I want and need, but she won't believe me. She's afraid I'll want something else, something that she can't give me, even though I never chased after anyone other than her."

Auggie sat next to him, "What about Maya, didn't you chase her?"

"No, Riley pushed me to her, to make Maya happy." Lucas leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, "I'm going to be honest kid, I don't know what I'll do if Riley actually marries this other guy."

"She won't" Auggie looked at the man who had become like an older brother to him, "Riley will realize her mistake before it's too late, she always does."

"But will she do anything about it before it's too late?"

* * *

Riley led Laurence into her bedroom, "I am so sorry about that. I don't know what my friends were thinking. They really don't invade the house like that, at least not all at once." They sat down in the bay window.

"They're just looking out for you." He took her hand, "They care and that is admirable."

"Thank you for saying that." She gave him a warm smile, "So this is the bay window, it's where Maya and I figured out the world, with Farkle, Zay and Lucas occasionally."

Laurence looked around the room, "it's almost exactly as I pictured it would be." He stood up and started to study the different pictures around, pausing when he got to one of Riley and Lucas, "have you packed your things to come back to the hotel with me?"

"Yeah, mostly, I just have a couple of other things I need to pack."

"You pack right now Darling I have a few things I would like to discuss with your parents." He kissed Riley's forehead and went out to the living room. "Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, could I have a moment of your time?"

Cory rolled his eyes and Topanga smacked his arm, "Of course, please have a seat."

They sat around the kitchen table, "I would like to apologize for not asking your permission to ask for Riley's hand in marriage, it was a whirlwind and I knew I couldn't live without her."

"Well you've lived how long without her, how old are you Laurence?" Cory drummed his fingers on the table, he didn't like this guy, he didn't approve of this, he wasn't ready to let his little girl go to anyone but Lucas and that had taken a decade to get used to the idea.

"I'll be thirty-six in March."

"So you're thirteen years older than our daughter." Topanga took a deep breath trying to calm herself down, what did this man want with her daughter? "What exactly are you expecting from this union, what do you believe makes a strong marriage."

"I expect to build a partnership with Riley, where we raise my daughter Carmella together, where when I need council on a matter regarding leading my country, she's the first person I can go to. I expect to do everything I can to make her happy, and I know that she and I will lead a happy life together and hopefully expand our family."

Topanga and Cory looked to each other and then back at Laurence, "What are your expectations for Riley, going into this marriage. I know Royalty tends to have certain circumstances that must be met."

"You mean those pesky dowries, correct? Like how Grace Kelly had to pay? Like how Kate Middleton is rumored to have paid?"

Topanga nodded, "Yes those."

"I've discussed it with the court, and it's been agreed to be waved, the only reason it would have to be paid is in a divorce."

Cory stood up and walked out of the apartment without saying a word.

"Cory is very close to Lucas, he was his teacher since the seventh grade." Topanga wasn't sure why she was bothering to explain this to Laurence. "You mentioned expanding your family did you and Riley discussed that?"

"Not exactly, really" Laurence knew he was being grilled by a shark Lawyer, but she really did have him a bit nervous.

"I think that's something you two need to discuss as soon as possible." Topanga looked up then to see Riley with a suitcase, "Where are you going?"

"The Plaza, I'll be staying with Laurence there while he's in town."

Topanga went over to her daughter, taking her face in her hands, "Are you sure sweetie?"

"Yes Mom, it'll be for the best, especially since I'd rather not see Lucas and it seems like he has an open invitation to just drop by."

"Riley" Topanga realized it was pointless, "I love you honey."

"I love you to Mom."

Topanga watched as her daughter left the apartment with Laurence, leaving her alone with a crate full of sour cherries.

* * *

Cory wasn't exactly sure where he was going, he just had to get out of the house. He couldn't listen to that man another minute. What the hell was wrong with his daughter? What lesson had he forgotten to teach her that she made a crazy decision like this?

"Dad" Auggie called out as he and Lucas came down the street, "What's wrong."

"That Prince" His voice was bitter, "I just don't like him."

"Riley does though, and I think I know why she thinks she should be with him and not me." Lucas sighed, "Hey Auggie would you go get some slices from Joe's?"

"Sure thing Lucas" He accepted the cash Lucas handed him and went down the block figuring this was something he wasn't meant to know.

Cory sat down on a bench his mind a daze. "What do you think it is Lucas?"

"He already has a child right, she seems to think that because he already has a child, that he'll be okay if she doesn't give him one."

"Lucas, you can't be serious?" Cory knew he was though, he could see it on the young man's face.

"She got it in her head that I need to have a child that my wife carries, that looks just like me." Lucas could feel the bile rising in his throat, "No matter how many times I've told her that's not true, she won't believe me."

"Lucas I think she might be afraid of disappointing herself, she's been heartbroken over this since you were seventeen, it was always an abstract, and now it's a reality." Cory was sure he was piecing this together; he just had to talk to his daughter, to make her see that she couldn't run from this.

Auggie came back with three slices piled on paper plates, "Here you go Lucas."

"Thanks kid." Lucas looked at the pizza slice covered in cheese, "You think it's that she wants that, but if she marries him, she doesn't have to worry about it because it's not an option?"

"Something like that. Thanks Bubba."

"Is this about Riley not being able to get pregnant?"

"You know about that?" Lucas looked at the teen.

"I heard Maya say something to her about it today, is it true?"

Cory and Lucas nodded, "Yeah, it is bubba."

"You think that's why she wants to marry this Prince guy, because he already has a kid, so she thinks she'll have less pressure to have one, even though Lucas would never pressure her." Auggie looked at the older men.

"Maybe, I wish she would talk to me, really talk to me."

"She's probably at home right now, go talk to her." Auggie took the untouched piece of paper, "Go to her Lucas find her talk to her."

Lucas stood up, looking at Cory and Auggie, "The least I can do is try. Wish me luck." He ran off before either could say anything.

"Riley is exhausting." Auggie said before he took a bite of his slice.

Lucas ran down the several blocks to the Matthew's building. He stopped when he saw Riley and Laurence coming down the steps. She had her suitcase with her as the chauffeur took it from Laurence.

He was frozen as he watched the woman he'd loved for the last decade kiss another man and climb into the limousine with him.

This wasn't how this was supposed to happen.

He was supposed to be able to talk to her, to clear the air once and for all.

He wasn't supposed to watch her drive away with a Prince.

Lucas ran his hand over his short hair, his heart shattering as he grabbed the stone of the building. He gasped for air.

How had everything gone so horribly wrong?

How had he lost her?

Had Riley every really been his?


	11. Dear Darlin'

**Dear Darlin'**

Riley came out from her room dressed for the day, her hair in a mermaid braid as she went through her purse. She stopped when she saw Laurence sitting with Duke having coffee. "Morning."

"Good Morning my love" Laurence rose from his seat and crossed to give her a light kiss on the cheek, "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well," she lied, she'd spent a good chunk of the evening tossing and turning, trying to understand what had happened earlier at her parent's apartment, "I'm just going to go run some errands. I have to pick up my dress for tonight and just a few other things."

"Would you like Charles to go with you?" Laurence wasn't positive he believed her sadness seemed to gloss her eyes, not that he blamed her after the way her family and friends had reacted yesterday. He knew it wouldn't be easy to win them over, but it would be much harder than he thought.

Riley shook her head with a soft smile, "I've lived in the city like my whole life, I can run a few errands, besides you might need him yourself." She gently kissed his lips, tasting the coffee and sugar, "I love you."

"I love you." He let his hands run down the sides of his arms, "I'll see you when you return."

"Duke, I'll see you later." Riley called to her friend before going out the door.

"I'm off to get ready for the day." Duke threw his napkin down on the table and was on his way down to his room when he heard a knock on the door.

Laurence opened it to find Lucas Friar on the other end, "Mr. Friar, you've just missed Riley if you were looking to speak with my fiancée."

Lucas stood tall, his stomach knotted and sour, "Actually I came to see you."

Laurence moved out of the way so the younger man could enter, he studied him dressed in nice pants, a nice button down shirt, a very different look than the uniform he wore yesterday. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you love her? Is she everything to you?" Lucas could feel how shaky his voice came he tried to stay calm, but if Riley was serious about being with this guy, he had to know that he really loved her.

Laurence could see that Lucas was heartbroken, "I do love her, very much. I'm sorry that it ended up this way for you, but I can tell you I will give Riley an amazing life."

Lucas rubbed his fingers over his lips as he paced away before running them through his hair, "I need to know that you really love her. It's the only way I can let her go, because I don't want to let Riley go. I've loved her since the moment I first saw her on the subway seconds before she fell into my lap."

"And I've loved her since she stepped out of the car at the palace." Laurence circled around Lucas, "Riley is amazing, wonderful, she takes my breath away every single time she walks into a room."

"And she has no idea she does it." Lucas was trying to choke back the tears. "She gets insecure sometimes she doesn't always believe how wonderful she is. You're going to have to remind her every day somehow."

Laurence just nodded as he watched a man who loved his fiancée probably more than he ever could, which he hadn't thought was possible until this moment.

"I don't know if you've noticed this yet or not, but um, she has this little collection of body washes and lotions. She um, uses a different one based on her moods. Pomegranate is good, it means she's honestly happy, Gardenia is when she's feeling loved, Coffee when she's had trouble sleeping because she's over thinking. She does that a lot. And um, just watch out for Peppermint, that's when she's depressed and trying to find a pick me up. If she uses it two or more days in a row than something is really wrong." Lucas looked around the suite, this was her future this was the life she was going to lead. Hotel suites in different countries she would visit with her husband.

"I hadn't noticed that just yet." Laurence was thankful that Riley wasn't here if she was he was sure to lose her to this man, this cowboy.

"Riley is the greatest girl in the world," Lucas sucked in an unsteady breath, "She will do anything she can for people, she really believes in the secret of life, people change people. Riley changed me for the better, in so many ways and she'll never know or understand. I would be lost if she hadn't come into my life a decade ago. She was always a princess to me, so I swear to God you better treat her like one."

"Riley will of course be treated as a princess, she will be a princess."

Lucas felt a surge of anger as his fists clenched and he stared into the eyes of the man who stole all his dreams, "If I ever find out you hurt her, broke her heart, cheat on her, do anything to make Riley feel like shit I will hurt you."

Laurence believed him, "Thank you for dropping by Mr. Friar, I will take that into consideration."

Lucas went to the door, "I love Riley I am always going to love Riley. But she wants you, so I have to let her go. No need to torture myself with what I can't have."

Duke smiled to himself and he stopped recording the encounter between his brother and Lucas on his phone before slipping into his room. Now he just had to figure out how to get Riley to watch it and realize she was making a mistake.

* * *

Riley felt silly having someone doing her hair, she could've put it up herself, but Laurence had insisted for this evening. She wore her engagement ring on her right hand instead of her left, just in case anyone noticed as the official announcement was still a couple of weeks off.

She was wearing a long mint green dress that hugged most of her body, with matching heels and clutch. She felt so silly, but was realizing she was going to have to get used to this sort of thing once she and Laurence were married.

She touched up her lip gloss before joining him in the living room of the suite, "Well, how do I look?"

He put his hand over his heart as she took his breath away, "Stunning Riley, you are beyond stunning." Laurence took several steps towards her, taking her hands in his as he looked into her coffee eyes, "You never fail to take my breath away."

Riley smiled as he pulled her into him before he kissed her slowly on the lips for a moment before moving towards her neck, "Laurence, don't start anything you don't intend to finish." She warned him.

His stomach turned when he smelled the peppermint, she's just brushed her teeth or used mouthwash that had to be the reason. He wasn't going to allow Lucas Friar to get into his head, not tonight. "You're right, we should get going. Edward are you coming with us?"

Duke came out wearing just a towel and a smile, "I'll be along in a few minutes I just have to finish getting dressed. You two run along without me."

"Are you sure Duke?" Riley didn't think they were in a hurry.

"Yes, I'm sure Riles you two go along, no cares if I show up after you two."

Laurence adjusted his tie and looked at his younger brother, "Very well then, Edward don't take too long getting ready. I expect to see you within forty-five minutes."

"I won't be that long, I promise." Duke watched as his brother led Riley out of the suite and he waited a few more seconds before he looked at the flash drive in his hand.

He went into Riley's bed room and found a piece of stationary and a pen.

 _Watch this, follow your heart Riley. Listen to your heart_.

He placed the note and flash drive on her pillow before returning to his room to get dressed. As much as he loved his brother, he knew that a marriage between him and Riley would be a disaster her heart was always going to belong to Lucas even though she seemed bound and determined to fight it.

* * *

Riley was overwhelmed once they were at the gala, every couple of minutes or so she was introduced to someone else she would smile shake their hands, taking a little bit of small talk before starting the process over again. She couldn't even tell you what Laurence was conversing about with everyone, her senses were overloaded.

She only relaxed a little bit when Duke finally showed up and forced her to dance since Laurence was busy.

"Riley, are you happy?" He questioned her as they waltzed.

"Of course I am, why would you think I'm not?"

"Because of Lucas, you loved him so much, and now you're about to marry Larry."

Riley gave him her best smile she could in the moment, "I love your brother, I love Carmella, I can't picture my life without them."

Duke nodded, "What did your mother say about the pre-nup? Has she gone over it yet?"

"What pre-nup?" She was puzzled he hadn't mentioned one.

"Has Larry not brought that up?" Duke looked towards his brother, "It's nothing really, he's having the dowry waved, that's such an antiquated idea, plus he got one from Angelic."

"That is a relief." Riley felt sick, "What else should I expect to find in this?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary I promise." He led her around the dance floor again, "So, Maya and Farkle huh?"

"I guess so, she said something about they proposed to each other." Riley let a small honest smile spread as she thought of her two oldest friends.

Duke breathed a sigh of relief, his friend was still in here somewhere, "Yes, I don't think Maya realized what she was saying until she was almost done, and Farkle, he looked at her, well he looked at her the way Lucas looks at you."

Riley closed her eyes, "Duke, Laurence looks at me that way."

"Laurence loves you, I won't deny that, but do you love him, honestly?"

"I do, I would never consider marrying a man if I didn't love him." Riley looked over to her future husband, she should feel butterflies when she saw him, shouldn't she? Shouldn't she feel her heartbeat race, or her breath hitch, something?

* * *

Lucas sat at the bar, scrolling through his emails on his phone as he nursed a whiskey that Zay had placed in front of him when he came in over an hour ago

"Anything interesting?" Zay was couldn't believe it was coming to this.

Lucas looked up, "Not really" his eyes moved back to the screen, "Wait this is something."

Zay watched as Lucas read the email and then threw back what was left of his whiskey.

"Yee-haw!" Lucas called out as he put the phone down and started drumming on the bar, "I've got a date with destiny."

Zay picked up the phone and looked at the email he'd been reading, "Lucas man you cannot fucking do this."

"Why not I lost the girl but I can conquer Monaco." Lucas felt new life start to surge through him.

"No one has conquered that bull." Zay came from behind the bar to look at his friend, sure Lucas had a good few inches on him and twice as much muscle mass but Zay wasn't afraid of him, at least not in this moment. "Your heart is crushed right now, I get that Lucas. But going off and doing something a stupid as getting on Monaco the bull, who will make Tombstone look like Judy the Sheep is not the answer. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Lucas shook his head, "I told myself that if Monaco was ever available for me to ride I would go for it. Well destiny stepped in and here it is. I've got to go pack, I have to get to Texas tomorrow, the ride is the day after."

Zay grabbed Lucas' wrist, "Don't do this, it's not worth it."

Lucas shook Zay's grip off of him, "It's my last ride."

"You said that before."

"I mean it this time. Monaco was the bull I never got to ride, I either conquer him and all my demons or can sit around here getting drunk and being miserable as I know that another man gets to love her. A man that doesn't even know she uses different body washes to go with her mood. How does someone not notice that?"

Zay watched his friend, "Lucas, I know you're going to do this no matter what I try to tell you. But Riley wouldn't want you to risk your life."

"I'm doing it Zay, wish me luck." Lucas grabbed his phone and ran out of the bar.

Zay shook his head as he pulled out his phone and dialed Farkle, "Dude, we got a code red. Lucas is going to Texas to ride Monaco." He left the voicemail, hoping that his friends would get it soon and they could think of a way to stop him from doing something ridiculous.

* * *

"Oh Darling, you look exhausted." Laurence guided Riley to her room, "You should take a hot bath, maybe use some Gardenia bubble bath, I can have some sent up for you."

"Um, I have some stuff, but thank you sweetheart. I do think I'll take a bubble bath." She kissed him, wondering why she wasn't feeling it in her toes, her knees her stomach.

"Sleep well I'm just down the hall if you need anything at all."

"Good night." Riley slipped into her room and started to remove her gown, laying it on a nearby chair as she went into her bathroom and started the tub, pouring in some of her peppermint body wash to create a relaxing bath.

She went back into the bedroom and opened her suitcase, pulling out a stack of letters, it wasn't all of the ones Lucas had written her, but it was a few she randomly plucked from the box. Curiosity had gotten the best of her, she needed to know if that same love she felt reading the first letter came across in the later ones.

She brought them with her she sat on the edge of the tub as it filled up and picked a random letter.

#175

 _Dear Riley,_

 _I just got off a video call with you, poor thing you've got the flu even sick as a dog you look beautiful. You wouldn't let me tell you that on the call so I'm telling you here, for you to read so far away from now._

 _I love you, by the time you read this we'll be engaged, and I hope you love the ring I pick out. I plan to have your Mom and Maya give me their opinion._

 _I wish I was in New York to take care of you, to bring you soup and ginger ale, to just sit with you while we watch The Parent Trap for the thousandth time, original version of course._

 _I hope to God I'm lying next to you in bed while you read this letter and all the others, I want to see the look in your eyes as you realize how much I've missed you all these days apart, how much I love you, how much I am always going to love you my Princess._

 _Love_

 _Lucas_

Riley put the letter down on the counter and turned off the water before she undressed and slipped into the water, the bubbles covering her body as she tried to relax breathing in the scent of peppermint.

She closed her eyes, all she could see was Lucas, the moment he first smiled to her on the subway, when he told her his moment would be his moment, their first kiss, the pain in his eyes when they were in Texas together the first time, the smile on his face when he finally had his moment at the ski lodge, the love he'd had in his eyes the night they first made love, the worry he had for her when she found out having children wouldn't be for her, when he'd slipped the promise ring on her finger, the look he had the moment she walked into her room the night she returned.

She opened her eyes, she couldn't think about Lucas anymore he was her past. She had a future, with Laurence. One where she would give him everything she could.

When the water got too cool she got out, wrapping herself in the hotel bathrobe before going into her room where she saw the note and USB stick on her pillow.

She recognized Duke's handwriting and put it in her laptop, seeing only one file a video she pressed play.

"Lucas?" She watched as he stood in front of her future husband as a broken man. Had she done this to him?

Laurence had suggested Gardenia for her bubble bath, what had she used Peppermint. She'd never even noticed she used the different scents for different moods. She threw on her nightgown she had to see Laurence.

She threw on her robe and went to Laurence's bedroom, knocking gently so as not to worry him.

He opened the door with sleep filled eyes, suggesting he was still dreaming, "Darling what's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep." She felt him pull her into the room, then his arms, "I just need you to hold me."

He led her to the bed and they lay down under the covers, he held her close, enjoying the feel of her next to him, trying like hell to ignore the scent of peppermint that seemed to be wrapped around her.

She couldn't help but noticed his body didn't fit exactly against hers the way Lucas did. One of his hands moved to her breast, his fingers didn't create lazy circles to tease her instead they pinched in a pulsing manner. She rolled over to face her future husband, kissing him with a message of wants and needs.

He pulled away, "Riley, my love, I will make love to you on our wedding night, the way a virgin like you deserves. We have no need to rush."

He thought she was a virgin, what had given him that impression.

She kissed him again, trying to convey her hunger for him letting her hand slide into his pajama bottoms, caressing his thick erection. "Laurence, I need you tonight. Touch me, please."

He was shocked by how forward she was but it did excite him. Everything about her excited him. "Don't be nervous my darling, I'll make sure this doesn't hurt." He promised as he kissed her neck down to her breasts.

All Riley could do was compare his movements to Lucas, and none of what Laurence was doing was working for her.

There were no whispers of her beauty, body or soul. It was sloppy and rough in a way that felt like a fumble of a football during the Super Bowl.

"Laurence wait" He was just about to remove her bottoms.

He smiled, "We can work up to this darling. It's okay to be nervous."

"Laurence, I'm not a virgin." She confessed as she looked to him, "I have only been with one man since I was seventeen."

"Lucas" It all seemed to come back to him didn't it? "You're still very much in love with him, aren't you?"

She nodded, "I've been letting this fairytale be an escape, but this isn't real. You'll find a woman who can pay the dowry, who loves you and only you, one who can give you more children, because why wouldn't a royal want more heirs. That's something I can never do."

"You're going back to him?"

"I'm going to try he hates me now I've broken him." Riley got out of the bed, removing the ring and placing it on the nightstand, "I will always be available for Carmella."

"Riley" He called to her, "Please don't go. You will grow to love me."

She stopped at the doorway, "My heart has belonged to Lucas since I fell into his lap on the subway. If I couldn't fall in love with you by now Laurence, then I won't be able to make it happen. Goodbye."

"Riley, Charles can take you wherever you need to go this evening I know how late it is." He met her at the door way, kissing her forehead, knowing he'd never really had her.

"Thank you" She left his room, returning to hers she changed into her yoga pants and tank top, pulling on her zip hoodie before packing. Finally she sat on the bed, the letters from Lucas in her hand and the zip drive she was sure Duke had left her and her phone in the other. She hit the call button and took a deep breath, "Hey, it's me, where are you? No, I'll come to you, I've broken things off with Laurence."


	12. The Waters Rising

**The Waters Rising**

Riley wasn't entirely sure she understood what had happened this evening, it started off with her engaged to Laurence, and now she was single.

The limo pulled up in front of the building and outside waiting for her were Maya and Farkle. Maya immediately hugged her as Farkle grabbed her bags and the led her into the building. Once they were in the apartment Maya looked at her best friend who stood staring out the window. "So what happened?"

Riley rubbed her arms before tugging the sleeves of her hoodie down, it was almost three in the morning she felt awful about waking them up, but she knew she couldn't go back to her parents' house. At least not tonight, and as much as she wished she could go to Lucas she knew he wouldn't want to see her. "I finally snapped out of this ridiculous fantasy world I was living in."

Maya brought her a glass of water, "Could you please explain to us as best you can what you've been thinking?"

Riley took a sip before looking to her friends, sitting next to each other on the couch, Farkle's arm around Maya as she curled up against him. "I um, I got scared. Lucas and I we were going to be together, it was finally going to be a reality, and I pushed him away."

"Riley, I know you've been keeping something from us. You don't have to we've been your friends all your life, we always will be." Farkle watched her, wishing she would open up to them.

She put the water glass down on the table and moved towards them, she took each of their hands, "When we were seventeen, Lucas and I decided we were ready to sleep together. I um, found out I had a miscarriage not that long afterwards."

Farkle squeezed her hand, watching his friend, how had he not known? How had Maya not known?

"After that, um my doctor told me it wasn't likely I would be able to get pregnant again. The only ones who knew were my parents and Lucas." She felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted off her body, "Lucas has always been so wonderful, reminding me that we would have lots of options to become parents. That whatever I decided I was comfortable with, we would do, even if it meant not having children at all."

Maya watched as her friend wiped a set of tears from her eyes before handing her a tissue.

"You know I never even looked at another man all these years, and I go to Glendova and I get caught up in this modern day fairytale. Maya, I know you didn't mean to get in my head when you said you could see Lucas and me having little mixes of us. But I think that was when I realized just how real it was all becoming, and I want nothing more in this world than to be able to have that with Lucas and I know I can't."

Maya and Farkle pulled her into a hug, feeling her collapse into their embrace. She'd been holding onto this for far too long.

"Riley, he loves you he wants to be with you no matter what." Farkle hoped to God she believed him because he knew it was true.

Riley pulled away, wiping her puffy, red eyes with the tissue before blowing her nose, "He came to see Laurence this morning I think Duke filmed them on his phone." She pulled the flash drive from her pocket and handed it to Farkle.

He took it the TV and put it in, and played it.

They watched as their heartbroken friend gave up, Farkle turned it off after a minute, unable to watch any longer. "Riley, he loves you. Go to him tell him how you feel it's not too late."

"I think it is I think I broke him." Riley looked to her friends, "I gave him hope so many times only to push him away even just the other day at my house when all of you invaded. Just look at him, I've destroyed him."

"Then build him back up Riley." Maya looked at her best friend, "It's what you do best, go to Lucas in the morning, tell him you are an idiot, tell him you love him, tell him that you are his if he'll have you, and even if he won't, you will always be his."

Riley looked up at the screen, "I always have been, I always will, even if he won't have me."

* * *

Zay felt her lips crashing on his once again he could never believe it whenever she showed up it was as though she couldn't get enough of him. Only she would disappear for weeks at a time. He never knew if she would even return.

But here she was, her legs wrapped around him, kissing him as he sat in the chair in his backroom office at the bar.

His fingers twisted in her dark hair and he pulled away, "I can't do this."

"What's wrong?" She studied him as she pushed up her glasses.

"I don't want to be some booty call." Zay told her as he looked into her eyes, "If that's all I am to you Sarah, you should go."

Sarah bit her lip as she looked into his eyes, "You want like a real relationship?"

"Yeah, don't you?" He didn't even realize that his hands were on her thighs until she looked down.

She was silent for a moment, "I um, I should go."

"Yeah, I guess you should." Zay watched her walk out, he felt a pang of pain in his chest, and realized if he multiplied that by a million that was how Lucas was feeling, and why he felt he had to ride Monaco.

His phone buzzed and he saw a text from Lucas.

 _Flight is in two hours, already at the airport. Could you please do me a huge favor and cover my practices until I get back? We have the regionals next week I should be back in time for that._

Zay sighed as he typed a reply, knowing of course he would take over the practices, and that he would, sure the boys could basically coach themselves at this point.

As he was about to put his phone down he saw a message come in from Farkle.

 _Riley ended things with the Prince_.

Shit.

Zay stared at the message before replying.

 _Good, too bad Lucas has given up and I mean he's lost his damn mind. She broke him._

He tossed the phone on the desk trying to finish up his paperwork before he left for the night.

* * *

Maya held Riley's hand as they stood outside the door of her parents apartment, "We can always go in the window and pretend this never happened honey."

Riley gave her a soft half smile, "I don't think that would work."

She took a deep breath and opened the door, her parents and Auggie were at the kitchen table eating dinners. Slowly she walked past them towards her room with Maya right behind her.

"Where you going, I thought you were staying at the plaza with the Prince?" Auggie's words dripped with contempt.

Riley put her bags down and sat on the bench with Maya next to her, her hands flat so they could see that she wasn't wearing the ring. "I realized that marrying Laurence would be a mistake, because the only man I have ever loved, really love, is Lucas."

"Too bad you chased him out of town." Auggie looked at his sister, "Lucas is gone Zay's our coach now, so thanks a lot Riley."

"Auggie, your sister I'm sure had her reasons for pushing Lucas away." Cory looked to his daughter, "Was it about, the um, family planning issue."

Riley nodded, "I got scared I tried to push him away because it terrifies me that he wants to still be with me, when I can't have children with him. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I wasn't."

Topanga came over and hugged her daughter, "I had a feeling that's what this was about. Are you okay though?"

"I'm okay, Laurence knew I still love Lucas, it was like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop." Riley sighed, "I've made a mess of everything. I broke Lucas he'll never speak to me again."

"Yes he will, he might need some time to come around," Cory took his daughters hand, "But he loves you. I've seen how much he loves you."

"He loved me enough to give up on me." Riley confessed. "I don't think he ever expects to see me again."

"I keep telling her to go see him, to talk to him, but she won't." Maya looked to her surrogate family.

"Won't matter Lucas left town." Auggie looked to the girls, "Maybe Zay knows where he went."

"I guess I need to go find Zay." Riley got up from the table and Maya grabbed her, "What Maya."

"Get changed first, you've been wearing this all night and day." Maya motioned towards her pajamas.

"Oh yeah good idea" She grabbed her bag and went to get changed.

* * *

When Zay looked up as the door flew open he knew trouble was coming his way.

"I need to find Lucas, where is he Zay?" Riley had stormed into the bar and right over to her longtime friend, "Where is he?"

Zay wiped down the bar, trying to decide if he should tell her or not, but he knew if he didn't tell her Farkle or Maya would. She'd break one of them, so she might as well break him. "He went back to Austin, for one final ride."

Riley shook her head, "He had his final ride already Zay, so don't lie to me where is Lucas?"

Zay poured a shot of tequila and put it in front of her with a slice of lemon, "He's going to ride Monaco."

She picked up the shot, downing it quickly and grabbed the slice of lemon. Fear surging through her body, "Monaco is even more volatile then Tombstone was."

"I know Sugar, I know." Zay took the shot glass and lemon rind, "A man has to do, what a man has to do to feel again."

"When does he ride?" She slammed her hands down on the bar.

Zay looked down, "Where did your gigantic ring go?"

"Back with the Prince where it belongs, probably sitting in a hotel safe while he's at a diplomatic dinner."

"Sugar, you better get your butt on a flight to Texas right now, or you might not have a Rodeo Star to put your arms around."

Riley felt a surge of purpose, "Thanks Zay"

"Let's not have to do this again Sugar!" He called out as she ran out of the bar.

* * *

Riley rushed into the apartment, "I need to book a flight to Texas, the next one leaving, and I need to pack. I've got to stop Lucas."

She stopped when she saw everyone waiting around, "What?"

"Plane ticket" Her father handed her the printout.

"Packed you a bag should be good for a couple of days." Maya handed her the suitcase, "Oh and I included some reading material for you."

"You guys knew he was in Texas didn't you?" She looked at her family still not sure she understood them.

Maya sighed, "Zay left us a message last night about Lucas going to Texas Farkle didn't get it until after you left to go see Zay."

Riley nodded, looking down at the ticket, "So I'm off to Texas, to get back the man I love, or at the very least keep him from riding the most dangerous bull."

Cory stopped his daughter, "I'm sorry for how we all acted, we love you Riley. Follow your heart, it knows what you need right now."

She threw her arms around her father and hugged him tightly, "Thank you Daddy, I will do my best. I promise."

"We love you we only want you to be happy." Topanga hugged her daughter for a moment.

Auggie looked at his sister, realizing he was almost as tall as her, "Bring Lucas back, and don't break him again."

"I'm going to do my best, I promise." She gave her brother a hug before going to the door, "I'm really doing this aren't I?"

"Yes, you are. Don't over think it, just see him, talk to him let him be angry if he has to be." Maya told her as she went with her to the door. "In the end you and Lucas will be together."

Riley nodded, she wished she could pinpoint what it was, but everything was making sense to her again. She could only hope it wasn't too late now.


	13. Try To Be Brave

**Try To Be Brave**

Lucas was pretty positive the last time he was this nervous before a ride was back in middle school before he conquered his fear and rode Tombstone. Riley had been there then, to encourage him, to support him, even though she was obviously terrified for him once she realized what he was about to do. He'd known then just how in love with her he was falling. Now he was a pile of nerves as he tried to mentally prepare to ride Monaco.

He hadn't been planning to get back into bull riding, he was supposed to be out, done. Monaco was the one bull he hadn't ridden, and with all his hopes, dreams, plans for the future in the hands of a Prince from some country he still couldn't find on a map he needed a new start. Could anyone blame him with Riley planning her life as a Princess and marriage to another man?

God he wished he could keep her out of his mind, but he couldn't. She was always on his mind—how do you break the habit after a decade? Memories of everything, their innocence, their passion, the fights, the heartbreak, the heartache the moments filled with joy, the ones filled with sorrow. Where were Will Smith and Tommy Lee Jones when he needed them?

Zay had texted him, telling him that Riley had demanded to know where he was and that she was probably on her way to stop him from riding.

But it was too late, she wasn't his concern anymore. She'd pushed him away again and again, she made her choice. Lucas had been sure she would snap out of whatever trance she was under but she didn't. She wasn't going to stop him, and why should he even give her the time to try and stop him, she was going to marry Laurence she'd spent years promising to be with him only to pick someone else.

He saw her out of the corner of his eye but he could always feel when she was near today was no different. He turned away from the direction she was coming from, but not before he caught a glimpse of her.

Riley had her hair in pigtails, a red plaid shirt over her lacy white tank top a pair of very short jean shorts on. An almost identical look to what she wore when he rode Tombstone. He'd had that image of her walking into Pappy Joe's living room burned in his mind for years. He didn't even notice Maya that morning until she spoke; Riley had taken his breath away just as she always did.

"Lucas" her voice small, coated in nerves and fear.

He turned to her, his heart racing she'd been stunning when they were younger, but now her confidence shone as she took the last few steps towards him. "Riley what are you doing here?"

"I could lie and say I'm here to talk you out of riding Monaco, but I believe in you Lucas, I know you can do this. If anyone can it's you. Go be the hero I know you are." She placed her right hand over his heart, hoping he would notice his promise ring was back where it belonged.

"Shouldn't you be with your fiancé?" He let his eyes drift down to her hand, why on earth was she wearing his promise ring?

Riley ran her left hand through her hair, her ring finger bare, "Depends on if your offer is still good. Otherwise I'm just here to support the man I love, when I haven't been very good to him lately."

"Next up riding Monaco a hometown favorite Lucas Friar" The announcer was greeted with cheers from the crowd.

"I have to go." He pulled away, the spot where her hand was burning his senses.

She nodded letting her hand fall as he went off to the bucking chute. She followed, standing at the fence, watching intently, afraid and as soon as the buzzer screeched she began slowly counting as her eyes never left Lucas and the bull. She ignored the knot growing in her stomach, the tightness in her throat as her eyes stayed on him.

"One thousand one, one thousand two, one thousand three, one thousand four, one thousand five, one thousand six" her heart leapt as she watched the bull bucking but Lucas held on, "One thousand seven, one thousand eight."

Lucas held one hand on the braided rope as the other stayed high in the air. He felt the animal between his thighs twist, buck as he held on for dear life. He had to do this, he had to master this he could do this. He tried to keep a count but his main focus was on holding on as the buzzer rang out that eight seconds had past just as he lost what grip he had and went flying in the air, landing on his left arm, stunned.

"Lucas" Riley's voice rang out as she was climbing over the fence just as she had been nine years earlier when he'd been thrown from Tombstone.

"Riley, you shouldn't be here." He told her as he tried to stand up, reluctantly accepting her help when he felt the pain in his left side of his body.

"This is exactly where I should be." She looked at him, seeing the pain flashing in his green eyes, knowing he was trying to fight it.

"You're crazy getting into this ring." He tried to catch his breath but it hurt and he clutched his left side.

"Only for you Lucas, I'm so sorry." Her eyes glance up at the board as his score lights up, "Oh my God Lucas, you did it you got a 90!"

His eyes grew wide with shock, a 90 was almost unheard of as his gaze followed hers to the scoreboard he pulled her close choking on the pain in his left side as he breathed in her scent, peach for when she's nervous.

She could see the pain cloud his eyes, "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"I'll be fine."

"Lucas Harold Friar I am taking you to the hospital and you can't stop me." She started leading him out, "You're in pain and while it's probably nothing major, it's better to find out then have it turn into something if you don't treat it."

"I hate when you're right." He mumbled as he gasped in pain again, biting his lip to keep from vocalizing it, the sooner he got checked out and she knew that he was okay she could go back to New York and out of his life forever.

* * *

Riley pulled the curtain back, "So what did the doctor say?"

"Bruised ribs, sprained wrist" he held up his arm to show her the Aircast they put on him, "I'll be fine in a few days, well weeks."

She watched as he tried to take deep breaths, "So I'm guessing you're not flying for a while, huh?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I have to wait a few weeks why?"

Riley sat in the chair next to his bed, "Just figured I should know when to book our tickets for home."

Lucas closed his eyes, "You can fly back tonight for all I care Riley." He knew it was a lie, God he wished he could just let her back in but no. She made her choice and it wasn't him.

"Lucas, I know you may never forgive me. I don't blame you if you won't. But please just listen to me." She took his right hand, studying the calluses from years of working the ranch and riding, "I got scared, worried you would realize you wanted what I can never give you and that you wouldn't want me when I got back. So there I was in a beautiful country far away from home, and a Prince was interested in me. I was confused, worried, scared and I didn't fight it the way I should've."

Lucas wanted to get up, walk away but he couldn't, she was holding his hand and right now it was the only thing making him forget the pain in his left side. "I have always wanted you Riley, you were the woman I wanted to marry, to build a life with, a life that yeah wasn't going to include biological kids, but that wasn't our only option. You didn't believe in me, in us, you made your choice, so go back to him."

She put her fingers under his chin lifting it so his eyes had to connect with hers, "I believe in you Lucas, I just didn't believe in me. I need you, I need us, I want you I want us." Her voice shaking as she got to the end.

He was fighting her, at least he was trying to, "Riley just go, marry the Prince and leave me be."

"I'm not leaving you." She put her right hand over his heart.

His eyes traveled down slowly, could she feel the effect she had one him, especially when he saw the gold love knot on her finger?

He didn't speak, he couldn't. Why did she have this power over him?

Could he forgive her? Maybe, probably, most likely, hell a part of him already did.

Did he still want her, did he still love her?

He never stopped.

He knew she'd stick around even if he told her to go back. She was going to be stubborn. That didn't mean that Lucas was going to give in. No he could resist Riley Matthews if he tried he just hadn't tried in a very long time.

Besides he had to figure out how she fit into the rest of his life because he didn't know how he could live it without her. She wouldn't be his wife she'd taken that off the table, but the way his heart twisted he knew he would always long for her, even when she eventually married someone else.

Maybe he couldn't resist her after all, but damn he was going to try his damnedest to do so.

"I guess you could probably stay at the ranch until we go back to New York."

She smiled, "Pappy Joe already told me I could, but thank you." She gave him a smile before finally dropping his hand, "So are you free to go yet or are you still waiting on something?"

"My prescriptions, information on how to take care of myself with these bruised ribs" He sighed just as the curtain was pulled back by the nurse who came in with the paperwork.

* * *

"You're going straight to bed." Riley felt Lucas' weight lean against her as she helped him up the porch steps.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "You are going to be a royal pain in my neck as long as you're here, aren't you?"

Riley opened the door, "I sure as hell am. I know that if I were to leave right now tomorrow morning, no matter how much pain you're in you would be out working in the stable. Guess what not happening. I'll help out until you can."

"Princess Riley, I just can't see you mucking out the stalls."

She'd known he wouldn't accept her with open arms, but she hadn't realized how much it was going to hurt until now. She really had broken him, mentally, emotionally, and if she were honest with herself she took the blame for his physical injuries as well. "I've done it before." She reminded him.

"So what's the prognosis?" Pappy Joe watched them from his favorite chair in the living room.

"Sprained wrist, bruised ribs, can't fly travel for a few weeks." Lucas sighed as he tried to focus on his breathing as he moved towards his room.

His grandfather nodded with a knowing smile, "Good thing you've got such a wonderful nurse here to take care of you."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "I have to call Zay the boys are going to hate me for missing the game."

"Go laydown, call Zay, I'll get you some ice." Riley let go of him, watching him move on his own before going into the kitchen.

"Don't give up on him, he'll be as stubborn as an old mule for a week, maybe two, but as long as you stick it out, show him you're not running off again you'll have him back."

"Thanks Pappy Joe, I know you're right, it might just hurt for a while. I did a real number on him."

He smiled at the woman his grandson loved, "You sure did, but it was only because of how true his feelings are."

Riley grabbed the bag of frozen peas from the freezer and wrapped it in a dish towel before going to Lucas' room. She saw him sitting on the bed, his boots pushed off his feet, "I brought you some frozen peas to place on your ribs."

"Thanks" He looked to her, not meaning to be pulled in by her natural beauty in the soft twilight glow in his room.

She crossed the room, "Need help?"

He did, between the pain on his left side and his wrist he didn't think he could undress himself, but God he wasn't going to ask her for help. "I got it."

Riley rolled her eyes, "Stand up."

"Riley, I said I got it."

Her eyes iced over in a way that he'd only seen a few times before in his lifetime and had always terrified him. "Lucas Harold Friar get up and let me help you."

He gulped and slowly pushed himself to his feet, trying not to watch as she undid his belt buckle, and his jeans. He bit his lips when he felt her fingers graze against his skin as she tugged his pants down and helped him step out.

He knew his body was reacting to her, and he begged it to stop. No good could come of a reaction like this right now. It would only encourage her to continue trying, it could only leave him frustrated in a way he never thought he would be again.

Riley smiled to herself as she picked up his jeans and took everything out the pockets, placing the items on the dresser before she pulled out the drawer and found a pair of his basketball shorts.

"Almost done" She was crouched down looking up at him, she knew exactly how his body was reacting as she helped him into the shorts and slowly pulled them up his legs. "Sit down."

Lucas did as he was told, watching as her fingers made their way to the buttons on his shirt, undoing each one slowly and carefully. He wasn't sure if she was teasing him or if she was afraid if she rushed she might hurt him.

Once she tugged the shirt off of him she tossed it in the hamper before pulling out a soft blue t-shirt and helping him into it before finally handing him the bag of peas, "Get some rest try to just lay here, focus on breathing properly."

Lucas felt her lips on his forehead as he closed his eyes for just a moment, "Where will you be?"

"Making you something for dinner, just rest, please" her voice shaky.

"You don't cook though."

"I'm full of surprises Lucas, just rest." She left him, afraid to look back.

* * *

"Fuck" Lucas cried out when he woke up, the pain on his left side and wrist searing as he laid in bed trying to breathe.

His right arm flew over his eyes when his bedroom light got turned on. As he squinted he saw Riley come in with his pain killers and a glass of water, "This should help."

Lucas sat up with her help and tried not to look at her as he took the pills and drank the water. He couldn't help it, she was wearing her shortest sexiest nightie, black with purple lace, barely covering her, he had to ask, "What were you thinking when you packed, that I would just say sure Riles all forgiven let's make love?"

She laughed lightly with a small smile as she watched him, "I didn't pack myself. Maya packed for me. I should've checked what was in the bag but I was in such a rush, I didn't think I just needed to see you, I needed to get to Texas as soon as I could."

"Oh" Lucas looked away, "Thanks for the water and the pills."

"Anytime" She turned around, going to the door, "I um, I know you went to Laurence."

"Riley . . ." He didn't want to talk about this now, or even think about it.

"I already knew I made a mistake," She wasn't looking at him, she couldn't, "I already knew I had to come back to you, I um, I just didn't know until I saw the video how much I broke you."

"Video?"

"Duke, he filmed you on his phone, I think. Left the flash drive of it for me to see" She turned to him, "I know I hurt you Lucas, I know I kept giving you this hope and then I would pull the rug out from under you. I also know that you still love me, so much that you went to Laurence to make sure he loved me, because you wanted me to be happy."

Lucas was silent; he couldn't deny it without lying.

"Get some rest; I'll see you in the morning." She turned the light off before going across the hall to her room.

Lucas watched her leave, damn it wasn't going to be easy, then again when had anything that involved Riley ever been?


	14. The Ghost of You and Me

**The Ghost of You and Me**

Lucas slowly walked into the living room the house was far too quiet, so quiet it made him nervous. He hadn't seen or heard Riley in a few hours. Maybe she'd given up and was on her way back to New York. As soon as that thought crossed his mind he wished he could take it back, he didn't want her to go back. He wanted her to stay and fight for him.

He sat on the end of the couch, focusing on his breathing before he picked up the television remote and pulled up Netflix on the TV. He didn't care that he was a twenty-two year old man, there was one thing in this world that would make him feel better at the moment, well he could think of a few things but they were out of the question, so instead he pulled up his favorite season of _Cuddle Bunnies_.

As the theme song filled the room the door opened and he reached for the remote to pause it when he saw it was Riley coming in with several Wal-Mart bags. "You went to Wal-Mart?"

"Yeah, I had to get a few things." She smirked when she saw the TV, "I went through the rest of what Maya packed for me. Let's just say, I wouldn't be comfortable wearing most of that around here."

"Oh so you're serious about sticking around" He shifted trying to decide if he should just focus on the TV or her.

She put the bags down at his feet, standing in front of him. "I'm not going anywhere Lucas, at least not without you."

"You make a better door than you do window." He tried to glare at her, but it didn't work, "Wait, is that my t-shirt?"

Riley looked down at the burnt orange t-shirt she wore and smiled, "What this longhorns tee? Yes it is I borrowed it while you were sleeping. Like I said Maya packed, and it was not appropriate what she packed."

"It's stuff you own." He watched as she bent forward to pick up two of the bags, the way her long hair cascaded down like a waterfall.

She looked up at him, "Yeah and it's all stuff you've pulled off my body to get me naked, like that red lacy thing I wore the weekend we spent in the Hamptons, or the nightie I wore last night. I can't really do anything in those."

"What's in the bags?"

"Dinner, you rest and I'll get it ready." She kissed his forehead before he could protest and he could breathe in the scent she was cloaked in—peppermint.

Lucas felt his foot tapping as he un-paused Netflix, watching the cuddle bunnies on screen, lost in the episode when Riley came out with a tray of food and drinks as he was halfway through the second episode. "You really cooked?"

"Yes, why is that so shocking?" She put the tray down on the coffee table and pulled out a TV Tray Table for him and set him up with his dinner.

Lucas could only think of the last time she really tried to cook him dinner, which was mostly the fire she started in the oven that filled her parent's kitchen and living room with smoke.

Riley rolled her eyes as she set herself up next to him, taking a bite of her chicken as though she had to prove it was edible. "I learned to cook okay. After that last disaster I realized I was going to have to really learn."

Lucas tried a bite, finding it to actually be good, "How did you learn?"

"I took a cooking class on some weekends, YouTube videos once I got the basics down." She smiled as she watched him eating more.

"So why did you think you had to learn to cook?"

She put her hand on his leg, "Because I knew I couldn't make my husband starve and survive on take out."

Lucas looked down at her hand, letting it stay on his leg for a moment before he picked it up. He meant to just move it, but he found himself holding it, his thumb rubbing her knuckles, he hated how perfect this felt, how calming and relaxing this was. "Well I'm sure whoever you marry will appreciate that."

"If I don't marry you, I don't marry anyone." Riley looked to him, watching him it was obvious he was trying to avoid looking at her. "I love you Lucas, and I am going to do whatever it takes to prove that to you, for you to trust me again."

He let his eyes fall on her, "I don't know if there is anything you can do Riley." But he knew all she had to do was stay, be here, take care of him until they could travel again, maybe by then he could trust her again.

Riley nodded, "Finish your dinner or you won't get any of the pie I baked this afternoon while you were sleeping."

"You bake now as well?" How did he not know this about her? Did he even really know her anymore?

"Yeah, I'm on a mission to make the best apple pie possible." She took a sip of her water, she wanted to say something anything but she just couldn't find the words.

"Where's Pappy Joe?"

"He mentioned something about having dinner with some friends from church."

"Huh, weird" Lucas realized he was still holding her hand and dropped it as he looked back at the television, "So Farkle said he's stream the game tomorrow for me, so you might want to watch that with me since Auggie is playing."

"I would love that Lucas." She looked at what was left on her plate and then noticed his was almost empty, "Um, do you want more?"

"No thank you. I'm saving room for that pie of yours." He gave her a smile.

She felt her body flutter when he smiled, he would forgive her he would trust her again. "Well then let me go get that, and you can get the next episode to play. I know it's your favorite one."

Lucas watched her, damn she was hard to resist. He had to he couldn't let her break his heart again.

As Riley sliced the pie she'd made early in the afternoon, she knew she had an uphill battle. She could tell, at least she thought she could, that he wanted to forgive her, to look in her eyes and tell her how much he loved her back, how he forgave her. But he wasn't ready yet and she was willing to wait for him to be ready.

She placed a slice on a small plate and then scooped out some vanilla ice cream, before making an identical serving on the other plate. She grabbed the forks and went back into the living room, "Here you go."

Lucas accepted the plate from her, watching as she sat next to him, even closer this time. He took a tentative bite, "Okay, almost as good as the ones at the bakery."

"Thank you." She watched as he quickly moved to take another bite, "If you feel up to it after dinner, I think we should go for a walk. Not a long one, just a short one, even just around the outside of the house, it will be good for you."

"That sounds like a good idea." He could tell she'd been reading all the care instructions from the doctor and probably had looked online as well.

She watched him finish his pie as she finished hers, before clearing everything up. "Come on Friar, time to get you moving."

He sighed, hating that she had to help him up. He stumbled a little bumping into her, their foreheads knocking. "Sorry."

"It's okay." She took his good arm and led him out the door, "Nice and warm still."

"But look, the stars are already coming out." He stood at the edge of the porch as he looked up at the sky.

"Nothing is as beautiful as this."

"It's not as beautiful as you." The words slipped from him before he could stop them, he knew she heard him from the grin on her face as she led him down the steps.

"I could tell you that resistance is futile, you'll forgive and trust me again Lucas. I know you will." They started walking around, occasionally looking up at the sky. "I know you need time, but if you need to ask me anything, or want to ask me anything that will make it easier to move forward, back to each other, just ask."

Lucas had questions, and considering he had pain killers' coursing through his system maybe now was a good time to ask them, dull the physical reaction, "When he kissed you, did you feel the same spark you feel when I kiss you?"

Riley turned to him, searching his green eyes, "It was different, but not this, not what we have." She caressed his face with the tips of her fingers, "I can't say I didn't enjoy them, because I did, but at the same time, in the back of my mind I was always comparing it to you, and how he didn't measure up."

Lucas took a few more steps before stopping and looking up at the stars, "I hate that I have to ask this Riley but when the two of you had sex, did you enjoy it?"

She didn't move, she twisted his promise ring around her finger, "Laurence and I never slept together. I tried to initiate it, to get it to happen, but he wanted to wait, he wanted the wedding night to be special, because he thought I was a virgin. And then, the night I left him, I went to him, and I begged him to make love to me."

Lucas was sure he was going to be sick and he didn't think it was her cooking, "Riley."

"And nothing happened, because he wasn't you." Riley watched as he spun around slowly, "I already knew in my heart that I had made a mistake, and yet here I was still trying to ruin everything. I couldn't make love to Laurence, because the only man I should ever make love to, with is you."

Relief and jealousy flooded him. He was thankful that she hadn't actually slept with the Prince, that she couldn't bring herself to do it. He was jealous that Laurence touched her that another man's hands had attempted to explore her body "You never had sex with him?"

"I couldn't" Riley rubbed her hands together, "That's when I knew what everyone else knew. That I shouldn't marry him, so I slipped his ring off and broke it off. I went to my room and found the USB, and that's when I realized I've probably lost you forever if I didn't fully snap out of whatever this was."

Lucas was quiet as he tried to focus on his breathing watching her.

"I called Maya, and I went to Farkle's for the night. I spent most of the next day reading the letters that I had taken with me to his hotel."

"You took my letters to your fiancés hotel?" His head snapped up, "Why?"

"I knew I had to read them after that, mess you all created when he met my parents."

He couldn't help but smile, "Zay just going to get cereal in your kitchen will forever be classic."

Riley shook her head. "So yeah, I brought some of your letters with me, and when I was at Farkle's I read them all."

"What about the rest, the ones you didn't have with you?"

"I have three left to read, 208, 209, and 210." She watched him, "Should I read those tonight, or should I wait?"

He honestly didn't know, "I think I need to lie back down."

"Of course" Riley guided him back up the porch steps, watching him walk down to his room. She went and cleaned up the kitchen and what dishes were left from dinner. When she finished she grabbed the last Wal-Mart bag she'd left earlier and went into the bathroom to take a bubble bath.

* * *

Lucas had sat on his bed for a good twenty minutes, all he could think about was that yes, she should read the rest of the letters and do it while lying next to him in bed.

He pushed himself up, going to her room, but she wasn't there. He saw the light on in the bathroom and he knocked on the door, "Riley, when you're done could we talk?"

"Come in here and we can talk right now."

He pushed the door open, expecting to find her brushing her teeth or washing her face. Instead he saw her lying in the bathtub, her body covered in bubbles. "Oh, I um, I didn't know you were taking a bath." He closed the door.

She smiled, "It's not like you've never seen me like this before Lucas."

He nodded as he moved towards the tub, "Um,"

"You okay Lucas? Is something wrong?"

He'd forgotten why he wanted to talk to her. All he could think about was stripping out of his clothes and trying to squeeze in the tub with her, even though he knew it would barely fit two grown adults.

"Lucas, seriously are you okay?"

His eyes landed on the bottle of body wash she'd used for her bubble bath. He picked it up, "Peppermint?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because" He slowly moved down so he could be face to face with her, "This is what you use when you're sad Riley. I never want you to have to use this again."

She wasn't sure what came over him, "Lucas, it's just body wash."

He shook his head, "You have a whole collection, maybe this makes you feel better, but God I hate it, because I don't know how to make you happy if you need this pick me up."

"Kiss me, right here, right now while I'm naked in the tub. Don't let the last man whose lips touched mine be Laurence's, let them be yours." She moved to the edge of the tub so he wouldn't have to lean too far.

He didn't think he just acted, kissing her, slowly, savoring the moment as her mouth opened, encouraging more from him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her damp hair against his fingers before he pulled away. "Read the letters the way they should be read."

Riley watched as he carefully and slowly rose to his feet, "Lucas, do you mean that?"

"I do."

"I will then, just let me dry off and change."

Lucas just nodded before going back to his room, what the hell was he doing?

He lay down on his side of the bed, realizing that would put Riley on his left side so he moved to her side of the bed.

* * *

Riley got out of the bath as quickly as she could, drying off, pulling her hair up changing into the pajama's she'd gotten earlier. She went and grabbed the three letters, this was just a first step, she knew that he could pull the rug out from under her at any moment; she couldn't let it phase her.

Before going in his room she grabbed a glass of water and his pain killers. She pushed the door open he was laying on what was normally her side of the bed, "I'm guessing that's more comfortable for you?"

Lucas watched her she had on a pair of black sweat pants and a blue t-shirt with the Captain America shield on it, her damp hair piled on the top of her head.

She wasn't really trying at the moment but this was his weakness, his Riley, this woman who looked beautiful even dressed down.

"I thought you could use these." She handed him the water and bottle of pills.

"Thank you." He accepted them and put them on his nightstand, "Come lay down next to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Before I change my mind Riles." He gave her an encouraging smile as she got on the bed.

She bit her lip, "Okay, so I should just read these huh, with you watching me?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, does that make you uncomfortable?"

"What if these make me cry, some of them have made me cry."

"Then I'll wipe away your tears."

Had she somehow cracked more of the wall he was trying to build? What had she said or done to do so, how did she keep doing it?

She nodded, watching as he took his pain killers before she started reading. Her heart was racing, feeling his eyes on her as she read the words she prayed to God he still meant.

 _Dear Riley,_

 _Summer in New York just seems empty without you. Sure I could blame it on everyone going to the Hamptons or the Jersey Shore or whatever the hotspot is, but it's you. The energy you always bring, you fill a room and I don't think you even know it._

 _I can't wait for you to be back._

 _You should see Auggie play, he and Doy have really grown this summer as players. He can't wait for you to see him play. He adores you, I hope you know that._

 _Did I ever tell you that in the eighth grade he called me to come over to have a chat? He sat me down on this tiny little chair, and didn't let me get a word in edge wise. He told me not to hurt you. I promised him I wouldn't, and I hope to God I haven't because that would kill me if I ever did._

 _I'm not sure who scared me more, your father or Auggie, or the thought of losing you to Charlie Gardner that creep._

 _You are the sun Riley, the center of my world, my heart, you stole my heart and you didn't even know it that first day on the subway. It's always been yours as I've always had yours._

 _I hope you're looking up at the stars in Glendova and remembering they're the same stars I look up at every night thinking about you, about our future._

 _I can't wait to propose to you, I know you were probably speechless when I did it since you won't get this until afterwards._

 _I'll love you forever,_

 _Lucas_

She looked over to him, his green eyes dancing back and forth trying to read her, "Auggie really did that?"

"Yeah, he really did." He pushed as lock of hair away from her forehead that had fallen out of place, "Here I had just rode a bull for the first time in my life, survived, and won…but your brother scared the hell out of me."

"Is that when you promised him you weren't my brother?"

Lucas nodded, "Now read the next one." Watching her read them was almost everything he expected, even with the heaviness of their current situation.

"Okay" She put the letter she'd been reading on the nightstand and picked up the next one feeling Lucas snake his arm around her.

 _Dear Riley,_

 _Zay is bartending like most nights, Farkle and Maya are acting odd, even for them. The Yankees are on TV and I just wish we were at the game together. I miss Saturday afternoon dates at the ballpark with you. I miss watching a movie and feeling you grab my hand when something startles you, the way you eat the heads off the red gummies first, the way you sneak a handful of my popcorn, or a few pieces of my chocolate when you think I've lost interest._

 _I miss the way your head rests on my shoulder when you start to fall asleep when we're on the couch, or when we're slow dancing. God I miss dancing with you, even at those ridiculous clubs Maya drags us to. All I really want to do is dance in the rain with you, one of those quick summer showers that come on fast and then are over before you know it. I just want to feel you in my arms again, even if we're soaking wet I know you'll be beautiful, you are always beautiful._

 _Like right now, if we're lying in bed together, you are probably so beautiful that you don't even know it, you're hair is probably a mess on the top of your head, as you're dressed in something comfortable that you don't think is sexy, but I can assure you, it is._

 _I'm probably watching you right now, waiting for the right moment to kiss you, remove this piece of paper from your fingers and make love to you slowly._

 _Hurry home to me my love, I need to feel you in my arms, I need to feel your heartbeat, I need to see the way your eyes sparkle when you look at me._

 _Always yours,_

 _Lucas_

Riley didn't know what to say as she looked up at him, only to discover he had fallen asleep, his left arm thrown over her body. She knew she couldn't make him move, and obviously he was comfortable, besides she didn't want to get away from his embrace.

She reached to turn off the light, settling in next to him, feeling that maybe he would forgive her, he would take her back, and they would still have a future together, the life they dreamed of.


	15. Save the Best for Last

_**Author Note: Seriously you guys are the best, I haven't said it lately but it's true. Thank you for reading this, I know it's been a roller coaster of anger, sadness, joy, everything. We're not done yet, we've still got a way to go before the end.**_

 **Save the Best for Last**

The other side of the bed was empty when Riley woke up. She sat up looking around the room, "Lucas?" She called out, hoping to God he was okay.

No one answered. She got out of bed, the bathroom was empty, and she found Lucas sitting on the couch watching _Cuddle Bunnies_ again. "Are you okay?"

Lucas looked up to her, "No I'm not okay Riley."

She sat next to him on the couch, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Last night shouldn't have happened." He looked straight at the TV knowing he couldn't look at her or he'd take it back.

"Which part? Falling asleep next to each other or the kiss?" She was trying to control her emotions, to not cry, she hated crying in front of him.

"Riley you destroyed me." He confessed as he looked to her, trying to focus on the anger and not the pain he saw in her eyes, "I hate that you didn't trust me, you didn't believe in us, and I hate that you are already drawing me back in."

"It wasn't you I didn't trust, it was me." The words escaped her before she realized she said them.

"What?"

"I have always trusted you Lucas I have always believed in you, it's me I don't always believe in." She looked down at her hands, shaking, "I know you say I'm enough for you even though I can't have your child, but I don't feel like I'm enough for you."

"Maybe your right" Lucas stopped when he saw his Grandfather come in with a suitcase, "Pappy Joe, what are you doing?"

The older man looked at the young couple on the couch, realizing he'd interrupted one of their more dramatic moments, "I'm on my way to the airport, I'm going on a cruise for two weeks. I told you about this month's ago Lucas. I wouldn't leave but I know that Riley is here to take care of you and you'll be in capable hands."

"What about the ranch, whose going to take care of everything?" Lucas couldn't believe this, sure he remembered his grandfather thinking about taking a cruise he didn't think he actually would. He'd never gone on vacation before in his life.

"You're here to oversee everything, Riley is here, and your cousins are already doing their regular load of work. You'll be fine while I'm gone, I trust you."

Riley pulled away from Lucas, "I'm just going to fix breakfast." She went towards the kitchen, afraid to look back.

Lucas sighed, "Are you sure you should go away, for two weeks?"

"I've had this planned for a while boy, besides I think it'll do you some good to have time alone with her."

"Riley and I are not getting back together."

Pappy Joe smiled, "Don't get married without me boy. I'll see you in a few weeks."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "You don't have to worry about that. Be safe, have fun."

"I will, you be safe and have fun as well." He waved as he left knowing by the time he got back his Grandson would be back with Riley.

The smell of bacon was filling the air, Lucas cringed not fair she was going to use his favorite breakfast food to try to get to him. He tried to focus on the television, but he couldn't pay attention to the cuddle bunnies. He went back to the queue trying to find something else to watch.

Every single thing he saw reminded him of the brunette in the kitchen, movies they would watch while on video calls, tv shows they would binge watch together. Finally he settled on _Turn: Washington's Spies_ , hoping to get lost in the Revolutionary War drama and escape his thoughts of her.

Riley brought a tray in for him, setting it next to him, "I'll be in for lunch I've got work to do."

"Riley, we need to talk."

"You said enough already Lucas." Riley felt her hand ball up in a fist as she hit the surround of the door, "I fucked up Lucas, I get that. I ran from us, and I see now I really have lost you. I'm not going to leave you alone to handle the ranch by yourself. You're not healthy enough for that. But I get it now, I was right all along. I'm not enough for you and I never will be."

Lucas could see the tears falling down her cheek he could see the unsteady way she breathed. "What are you saying Riley?"

"I'm saying I'll be here until you don't need me anymore. I'll do what I can to help you out, make sure you get better, but when you don't need me anymore I'll go back to New York, you'll only have to see me at Farkle and Maya's wedding, and then never again."

He pushed himself up off the couch and followed after her, "Damnit Riley, don't you get it by now I'm always going to need you."

She spun around, her face puffy, red, streaked with tears.

"God you're beautiful even when you're crying."

She shook her head before she felt his arms around her. She gently wrapped her arms around him in return, afraid to squeeze him.

Her tears were soaking his shirt as he held her, she wasn't entirely sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I'm a mess, a terrible mess."

"But you're my mess." His hand ran over her hair.

She pulled back from him, she didn't know what she was supposed to say, how she was supposed to respond anymore, "Lucas you don't have to make me feel better."

He closed his eyes for a moment before he allowed himself to search hers; she was doing it again, "Riley Beverly Matthews, I'm telling you the God's honest truth. I need you, heart, body, soul I need you and only you. You're mine and I'm yours. It was always that way, even before we ever met."

"But you don't want me, I've hurt you, I've broken you." She started to pull back even more when she felt his good hand pull her back.

"I broke you and you broke me, sometimes the ones we hurt the most are the ones we love the most because we're terrified of not having them in our lives." He held her close against the right side of his body, "I love you and I want you, I've been trying to keep you away because I can't do this again Riley. You and me, we can't be apart again."

"I don't want us to be apart again either."

"Then we won't be."

Her heart fluttered with nerves, tears burned her eyes as she rapidly searched his for some sort of understanding, confirmation, "What are you saying Lucas?"

He could see she needed to hear specific words, that didn't surprise him she always needed it clear as day, "You and me are together, from this moment on. You're my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend." He was shaky on the last half he knew they couldn't jump in right this second to being engaged.

"I should've listened to you when you proposed."

He smirked, "Actually you did, at least for a little while, or have you forgotten how we spent that night together?"

"Oh I remember that, I never should've pushed you away the morning after."

"No you shouldn't have, but you did and we're going to be stronger for it." He shuffled their feet moving towards the bedroom.

"When I saw you back in my room that night I gave into my heart that was the most honest I think I'd been with myself through this whole mess." She felt him encourage her to turn towards his bedroom door. "Lucas, you're hurt, we can't."

"We can't lie on the bed while you read the last letter?"

Her lips trembled, "You're ready for me to read it?"

He nodded as he guided her over to the bed before he laid down making sure there was room for her next to him.

Riley picked up the last letter and moved into the space next to him, looking up into his clear green eyes, "Lucas, I love you, always, forever, even when I'm being an idiot."

"Just don't run from us again Riley, it will kill me and you if you do."

She nodded, "I won't Lucas just hold on to me, please."

"I'm not letting you go ever again." His left arm snaked around her, holding her close even with his Aircast on.

Riley took a deep breath as she opened the final letter.

 _Riley,_

 _A few weeks ago your Mom and Dad sat me down in the living room for a little chat. They asked what I saw for us, if I was really okay with everything. I of course was honest with them and at the end they told me to call them Mom and Dad. Can you believe that? I don't think I ever have to worry about your Dad stealing my boots again._

 _Auggie also gave me his blessing, and you know Farkle and Maya have as well. Tomorrow you come home; I have this wonderfully cheesy playlist set up, Zay kept trying to veto songs on it. He doesn't understand why the Cuddle Bunnies theme is on it._

 _I'm getting up in the morning, going to your parents apartment to get Auggie who is helping me pick up all the Gardenia's you found in the room. He's helping me set up, making sure this is a moment you will never forget I know I won't ever forget it._

 _I cannot wait to place that ring on your finger, to know that we're moving on to the next phase of our lives together. We might not get everything we want out of life Riley, but we will have each other, never think you're not enough for me because you are so much more than I could ever have hoped or imagined._

 _As you read this, I hope that I'm watching you, to see the small smiles and happy tears. That maybe I've snuck a kiss or two. Or maybe I'm opening the bottle of champagne I got for the occasion, wondering what wonderful thoughts are going through your mind._

 _God I have missed you Riley, I've missed your laughter, I've missed your smile, I miss the way you say my name, the way you look at me, the way you touch me._

 _You are my heart, my soul; I can't wait to give you my name if you'll have it. I can't wait for us to live our dreams together, which ever ones we're blessed with._

 _I plan to spend every day telling you how much I love you, every night making love to you. Every single minute of every single day for the rest of our lives loving you, and every single minute of every single day after we've both long left this earth._

 _Love,_

 _Lucas_

Riley had felt him move his arm away about halfway through reading the letter, but she kept going until she finished. She just stared at the words on the paper for a moment before her eyes drifted to him.

Lucas was watching her, his eyes focused on her reactions to his words, the feelings his still felt, the ones he would always feel. He reached out to wipe the tears she hadn't realized had fallen.

She sat up facing him she dropped the letter on the bed, her hands on the side of his face before her lips met his.

Lucas held onto her trying to stay steady as her lips hungrily devoured his. He pulled away, "Sorry, I just have to catch my breath."

Riley nodded, "I should let you rest. It's been kind of an emotional morning. You haven't even eaten breakfast yet. It's probably cold by now."

"That's fine, thank you for making it." He kissed her softly, for just a moment, "I love you."

"I love you." She helped him off the bed, leading him back into the living room, "I'm going to get dressed. Relax please I don't want you to catch pneumonia."

"Anything you say my love." He smiled, tension finally leaving his body that he'd felt since he first saw that awful, tacky, gaudy ring she'd received from Laurence on her finger.

Riley helped him back to the couch, "I can heat this up for you if you want."

"It's fine Riles, go get ready."

Reluctantly she left to get ready and do some chores, but she felt more like her old self again. Lucas loved her, he wanted to be with her, and she knew that one day she would be his wife.

* * *

Lucas had his laptop set up to stream the video feed Farkle had sent him to the TV, he had his phone ready to talk to Zay and help him coach the boys as best he could.

Riley had come in for lunch, cleaned herself up after falling in the mud and made them something to eat while they watched the game.

Riley came in wearing jeans and a black t-shirt that said _Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy_. Lucas just stared at her, "Riley, where did you get that?"

"Wal-Mart, I just grabbed a few shirts yesterday. Why?" She set down a bowl of popcorn between them.

"Because it's not fair, you can't ride a cowboy right now."

Riley rolled her eyes, "That's what you get for trying to conquer Monaco the bull."

"I did conquer him! I was on for eight seconds and I scored a 90." He reminded her with a smile, feeling her move closer to him, "So Farkle is filming on his phone, and I have Zay on the line so I can help coach them from here."

"Wonderful, I'm sure the boys are going to be great." She gave him a peck on the lips just before the calls came in from the boys.

Riley cheered with Lucas when Doy hit a home run in the early innings, they laughed when Zay couldn't seem to relay a message properly to Frankie and Farkle ended up having to explain it.

They were in the final inning, all his team needed was one run and he only had one batter left to go—Auggie.

Riley chewed on her thumbnail, watching her younger brother on the television screen. She could hear Lucas muttering to himself, it sounded like positive things though. She watched the ball fly towards her brother, heard the crack of the bat making contact as the ball flew far out to the next baseball field.

She was on her feet, "Oh my God, Go Auggie!"

Lucas ran his hands through his hair as he watched the boys crossing home plate, his home run not only scored a winning run, but three more as well. "Zay that was amazing! You have to tell him that was amazing and we're so proud of him. Riley is jumping up and down right now and she's just adorable."

"I'll tell him man, I promise. I can't believe it they won, you know what this means? They're going to state next weekend!"

Riley sat back on the couch, "You are an amazing coach, these boys have been so lucky to have you. I'm sorry you'll have to still be here and not with them at the state championship."

Lucas pulled her onto his lap, "I'll be able to coach them from here it's okay."

"They won, did you see that home run Auggie hit, where did he learn how to do that?" She stared into his green eyes, looking for signs of pain but she didn't see any.

"He worked really hard all summer long." His fingers played with the ends of her hair before slipping to the back of her neck and head, pulling her in close kissing her, slowly at first before she encouraged more from him.

She shifted her weight on his lap until she was straddling him, her legs on either side of him, feeling her body pulled closer to his.

She could feel where his blood was rushing underneath his basketball shorts. This wasn't fair to tease him and as she tried to pull back just a little, she felt his arm pulling her back.

Lucas was lost in the pleasure of her mouth on his, her core pressing against him. He wanted nothing more than to strip her naked and fully reclaim her as his.

His lips moved to her jawline, before making a path to her earlobe, slightly suckling it as he heard her gasp his name.

"Shh" he breathed as his kisses moved down her neck, his free hand sliding up the back of her shirt, slowly trying to unclasp her bra before feeling it pull away as his hand moved towards the front of her chest, feeling her gasp as his thumb ran over the hardening nipple.

"Lucas, we, really, we really, shouldn't" Her body didn't listen to her words as she arched towards him.

"But it feels so right Ri, you, me, right now."

"I don't want to hurt you." She kissed his neck, she needed him, she wanted him, but knew she shouldn't have him just this moment.

He felt her wiggle against him, "Oh baby" he moaned pulling her closer.

"I don't want you to get hurt more," she gasped feeling his hand move to her other breast.

"It's going to hurt a lot more if we don't" he looked into her eyes, "I need to be with you Riley, I don't care if I hurt myself I just need you."

Riley nodded to let him know she understood as she crawled off him just for a moment, knocking over the cell phone and tablet as she did so. "Oops." She saw they'd both been hung up. "You don't think they heard or saw any of this do you?"

Lucas sighed, "God I hope not."

"Did I just kill the mood?" She bit her lower lip as she watched him push himself off the couch.

Lucas shook his head as he took her hand, leading her back to the bedroom. "Nope, but I think the bed will be better."

"Lucas" Riley stopped him at the door, "I love you."

He smiled, "I love you Riles, now come here,"

She felt her body against his as his lips crashed down on hers with a new found intensity. She pulled back just long enough to pull his t-shirt off and push his shorts down so they fell to the ground, "Go lay down."

Lucas did as he was told, but kept his eyes on her as she slowly slipped her bra out from her shirt, swinging it around before tossing it towards his desk chair. She unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied out of them, that left her in a pair of black panties and the t-shirt.

She took one step forward and slipped her panties off, leaving her with just the t-shirt on as she took another step forward before she removed it.

Lucas felt his heart race as she stood before him, he was the luckiest man on the planet, and he was going to remind himself of that every single day for the rest of his life.

She joined him on the bed, "Lay still." She put a finger to his lips as she started to kiss her way down his body, occasionally running her tongue along his skin as she worked her way down his body.

Her fingers danced up the inside of his thighs before circling around his shaft as her body moved between his legs as her fingers twisted around him.

She licked her lips before running her tongue along the length before planting quick kisses as she moved down his shaft. Her fingers of one hand sliding up his abdomen and back down as she accepted him deep, her tongue moving back and forth as she pulled away, from his glistening manhood.

Her tongue running around the head before her lips swallowed him, bobbing slowly, savoring him as she went. Her eyes looking up to his as she pleasured him, watching as he bit his lip and his body tensed with pleasure, as she picked up speed, preparing as his hands gripped the bedding and he moaned her name, filling her throat as she swallowed.

She trailed her tongue around the shaft a final time before she moved up his body with kisses.

"Riley" He breathed when she hovered over him, "You didn't have to do that."

She smiled, "I wanted to, just like I want to do this."

He felt her kiss him as her body laid next to his, he held her close.

"It's okay Lucas" she told him as she looked into his eyes, "I can wait."

"But I can't." He sat, "Lay back Riles."

She did as he requested, feeling his hand glide down her leg towards her hot core. "Lucas"

"Let me do this Ri"

"I was just going to say I have an idea that will help us both."

He smiled to her as his fingers started to trace her folds, "What's that."

"Sit in the desk chair," she gasped, "Let me ride you Cowboy."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded as she felt his fingers disappear from her body. She watched as he moved to the desk chair, his eyes on her.

"Well, well what do we have here Cowboy?" She kissed him, "You sure look happy to see me."

"Riles, you're being cheesy."

"And you love me still." She slowly sat on his lap, straddling him, slowly feeling him at her core before she pulled him into her.

He grunted as he filled her, his eyes fluttering as she began to move her hips, meeting the rhythm he started, he kissed her, one arm holding her close to him as the other caressed the side of her body.

Riley was amazed at how strong he still felt as her body trembled with pleasure against him, crying out as she felt his body tremble with her.

He kissed her neck and collarbone, "I love you" he told her over and over again as she led him back to the bed.

He watched as she lay down against before she fell asleep. She was like an angel in this moment, peaceful, not over thinking every decision. Slowly so not to wake her he moved away, opening the nightstand drawer. He pulled out the black box, opening it, staring at the ring inside. He took it out, slipping it onto her finger. Hoping to God she would like the surprise when she woke up.


	16. Love Never Dies

**Love Never Dies**

"Guys are Riley and Lucas talking or did my call drop?" Zay looked over to Maya and Farkle both had their jaws hanging open, eyes wide before looking back to their friend.

"They're kissing, it's intense. I think they forgot about the stream and call." Farkle quickly ended the broadcast which had thankfully been private as Zay hung up the call.

"So they back together or not?" He wondered out loud.

"If they're not they will be soon." Maya smiled knowingly as her eyes fell upon Sarah who was walking towards them, she couldn't help but wonder what she was doing here.

Zay followed her gaze, "What is she doing here?"

"No idea, but it looks like she's looking for someone." Farkle packed up his electronics, "And that someone appears to be you Zay, go talk to her."

He sighed as he moved past the groups of families celebrating and consoling over the end of the game "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I went to the bar looking for you."

"Why it's the middle of the afternoon." Zay crossed his arms over his chest as he tried not to get lost in her eyes as she adjusted her glasses.

She nodded, "I deserve that." She sighed, "I wanted to apologize for everything. I didn't know how to react the other night because I never suspected you would want me for anything other than the occasional hook up. It's been a really long time since someone wanted more from me."

Zay just nodded not sure he knew what he should say, what he wanted to say, or even if he should say anything before finally the words were coming out of him, "I really like you Sarah, not just as a hook up. We've been friends since middle school, outside of this ragtag bunch you were one of my best friends. When we started hooking up, it meant something to me, and I thought it meant something to you."

"It did, and that's what scared me Zay." Sarah took a step towards him, "You're the first guy since Wyatt to make me scared of everything I'm feeling and I think that's a good thing."

Zay scratched the back of his neck trying to think of what to say, "Um tomorrow is my night off, I was thinking of going bowling, maybe we could do that together, and maybe get something to eat, like a real date."

A smile crossed her face, "I would love that Zay."

"Great, I'll text you, I gotta go gather the boys and take them for Pizza." Zay smiled, "We'll have fun."

"Yeah, it will be fun. I'll see you tomorrow." Sarah started to back away just as Zay did as well until he walked right into Farkle and Maya.

"So, what's going on with you two?" Maya wiggled her eyebrows.

"Bowling, she and I are going bowling." Zay looked over to the team, "Who wants pizza!"

Farkle leaned into his fiancé, "So Zay has a date for our wedding, you think?"

"Oh yeah, so he'll have Sarah, Riley and Lucas will be together, and all that wonderful jazz." She looked into his sapphire eyes, "So, when are we getting married?"

"I don't know, I hadn't picked an actual date just yet."

"June weddings are overrated." She told him as they walked away from the field, "Maybe spring, not March because it's so cold and not May because it's already getting too hot."

"So April, warm enough for outdoor photos, maybe a spring shower, they say rain is good luck on your wedding day." Farkle smiled, "But we could still get a nice reception somewhere indoors."

"Farkle, I think we just made our first real decision about our wedding."

"I think we did, are you ready for this? My mother is going to go overboard, you realize that right? If she tries to force anything on you don't let her." Farkle adjusted his shoulder bag as he looked to his future wife.

Maya smiled, "I can handle your mom."

"If anyone can it's you." He kissed her softly, "Let's get home and see if we can pick a date."

"That sounds great."

* * *

Lucas hadn't fallen asleep; he was too caught up in watching Riley sleeping. Part of him was surprised that she hadn't woken up when he slipped the ring on her finger. He didn't think he could wait much longer so as carefully as he could he pulled her close to him and started to kiss the back of her neck.

"Friar, what are you doing?" She mumbled, enjoying the feel of his body against hers, they fit so perfectly together no matter what position they were in.

"I'm hungry." He nibbled her earlobe.

"For me or dinner" She purred.

"Both but right at this moment mostly dinner" he worked his way down the side of her neck.

Riley wiggled against him, "What time is it?"

"Almost seven why?"

"Damn, I forgot to take the steaks out of the freezer to thaw; I'll have to throw something together." She pulled away from him, "I can't have you starving, you rest I'll be back with dinner in a few minutes."

"Let me come with you."

Riley was pulling on her t-shirt as she looked around for her panties before finding them, "What afraid to let me out of your sight?"

"Maybe I just like to look at the woman I love, maybe it makes me feel better." He smiled, wondering how she hadn't noticed the ring on her finger yet.

"I'm glad that makes you feel better." She crawled on the bed to kiss him, "You can only get out of bed if you want to watch something off Netflix together, nothing violent."

"Boo, fine but no Rom-Coms, I feel like we've been living one." He watched her grab her jeans from the floor before he got out of bed, finding a pair of shorts to put on and following her to the kitchen.

Riley was standing in front of the fridge, her right hand holding the door open as she tried to find something to prepare for dinner. She reached in with her left hand grabbing a head of lettuce and placing it on the counter. She grabbed some cooked chicken breast she had from the night before and a few other vegetables.

When she turned around she almost jumped when she saw Lucas watching her, "You shouldn't be standing there you should be resting."

"I'm fine Riles, nothing better than watching you." He smiled, knowing any moment she would notice it. "So, I didn't give up the apartment I got for us. We wouldn't move in until October though, but um I think we'll figure it all out."

"You still want us to live together?" She looked up rinsing the vegetables.

"Well of course I think we should live together, it would be really weird if we didn't." He couldn't hold back a smile.

"I just didn't know if you wanted time before we really talked about the future." She crossed towards him, "When you're ready to think about that, say the word and I am yours. You don't even have to get down on one knee or anything, you already did all of that and it was beyond beautiful."

"I'm glad to hear that."

She was lost in his green eyes, "Yeah, you could just bring the ring out, if you still have it that is, and say Riley it's time."

His smile grew bigger and he let his eyes fall to her hand. "Riley it's time."

Riley reached up to playfully wave him away when she saw it on her left hand, on her ring finger, "Lucas" she was shaking, her breathing unsteady, "are you sure?"

He took her hands to his lips, kissing them, "Positive, Marry me."

"Yes, of course yes." She lost all thought of caution and threw her arms around him kissing him, "How did this get on my finger?"

He brushed her hair behind her ear, "I slipped it on after you fell asleep."

"That is the sweetest thing I think I've ever heard. I love it and I love you."

He held her close, "Finish making dinner, and then we can discuss when to get married."

* * *

Maya looked over the calendar for April with Farkle beside her. "I think we can rule out this day."

Farkle nodded, "Yeah that just feels like a bad omen."

They both reached out to point to a date, "This one." They smiled to each other.

Maya looked into his sapphire eyes, "So, April sixth, that's the day."

"You'll become my wife and I'll become your husband." He kissed her, "So now we just have to pick the venue, plan the wedding, tell our families."

"We should invite them to dinner, besides it's always fun when Shawn and Minkus are in the same room together." Maya giggled, "I guess we should plan that first."

"Friday night, we'll all have dinner at that Italian place down the street, invite our parents and spill the news."

"Perfect, now that we've settled that" Maya kissed his neck, "I think we can figure out a better what to spend the evening."

Farkle moaned weakly, "Yes, that we can." Before he felt her lips crash onto his.

* * *

Riley had cleared away the dinner plates, cleaned the kitchen and ran the dishwasher before she joined Lucas on the couch. "I feel like you have a plan."

"I have an idea." He held her left hand in his, "I don't want to do the whole long engagement thing, in a way we've done that for four years."

"That is true." She reached up to cup his face with her hand, "You have a date in mind already don't you?"

"August 24th, I should be much better by then, well enough to travel. But we could get our parents down here, our siblings, Maya, Farkle, Zay and get married here at the ranch, and whatever other family we can think of."

Riley kissed him, "That's perfect, I love it, it was be simple and sweet, and exactly how we want it."

"So you're ready in just a few weeks to become Mrs. Lucas Friar?"

"I'm more than ready."


	17. Those Magic Changes

_**Author Note: You guys rock! Seriously you do. Thanks for the reviews, reblogs, etc.  
**_ _ **Just an FYI, I'm not going to post the next chapter until Monday, and after that updates might be a bit sporadic. I originally thought this story was going to be 12 chapters, and then I was like oh it might go to 17. This is the 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter and we're not done yet. They keep going and going like the energizer bunny.  
**_ _ **My ask box is open on tumblr if you have any questions about anything at all, I will do my best to answer them. Or of course you could just always tweet me as well.  
**_ _ **XOXO-Kat**_

* * *

 **Those Magic Changes**

Maya sat next to Farkle at the table in the restaurant they had picked for their dinner. "So, this is going to be okay right? I mean we hadn't even told them we're dating and we're going to spring an engagement on them with a date picked out."

"We'll be fine Maya. We've known each other almost our entire lives. Our families already know each other, so really this should be easy." Farkle tried to reassure her, even though he honestly wasn't sure. He'd heard stories of a time when his mom had dated Shawn, and it didn't end well, something about a boathouse. He was never really clear on it.

"Hey kids" Shawn and Katy came in, hugging their daughter as they looked at the table, realizing this dinner wouldn't include Cory and Topanga, they'd been hoping for a buffer.

Shawn pulled out a chair for Katy, "So, what's this about?"

"We're waiting for Minkus and Jennifer before we tell you." Maya had her left hand on her lap, her right nervously drumming her fingers on the table top

Katy studied her daughter, all summer long she'd been different, happy, almost as if, oh it hit her right at that moment. Yes he daughter was in love, and for once with a guy who wasn't going to break her heart. "I'm sure whatever it is you have to tell us will be wonderful news."

"There's news? Where are Cory and Topanga, I thought they would be joining us?" Stuart Minkus came up to the table, his wife Jennifer a few steps behind as she adjusted her hair and shot Shawn a look that still terrified him.

Katy rolled her eyes at her husband it was obvious that Jennifer knew the fear she invoked in him but really that had been ages ago, "I think it's just the six of us this evening."

"Oh wonderful" Jennifer accepted the seat Stuart had pulled out for her, "So my darling son, what have you called us all here for?"

Farkle looked around the table, "When I was seven years old I met Maya and Riley at a Halloween party. That day I promised to love them both the same no matter what."

The parents all nodded, they'd heard this the past fifteen years.

"The thing is, as we grew and changed, I realized that as much as I wish I could keep that promise, I couldn't. I don't love Maya and Riley the same. I do love them both, but I love Riley as a sister." He took a sip of his water he could feel all their eyes on him. His hands shook just a little before he let his glance fall on Maya who smiled encouragingly to him. "And Maya is the woman I love, want to marry, and she said yes."

"I proposed first." She reminded him before looking to the two sets of parents.

Katy had expected to find out the two were dating, not engaged.

Shawn thought maybe Farkle would be sponsoring Maya in her art, not asking her to marry him—and what was this about her proposing first?

Jennifer had always suspected that the young, brash, blonde would win her son's heart, she just hadn't expected it to be so soon.

Stuart couldn't believe his son had fallen in love, when had this happened?

"Could you explain how this happened?" Jennifer while knowing this would one day happen wasn't sure how it could've come about.

"Well" Maya started as she looked around the table, "we were hanging out one night and I just kept thinking, if I'm ever going to kiss Farkle it's tonight, and I did."

"So you made the first move?" Shawn was trying to process everything.

"Well, sort of, kind of." She took Farkle's hand, "But we decided to see if what we thought was happening between us was."

"And then the Prince showed up."

"Prince what Prince" Stuart looked around, "Why do you all know what that means and I don't?"

"Riley got engaged to a Prince in Glendova, his brother is Duke so he's also a Prince." Katy leaned close to Stuart for a moment, "But Riley broke up with that guy, went to Texas to win Lucas back."

"Thanks Mom" Maya shook her head, "Duke, actually showed up at my apartment to give me a night of romance and Farkle got jealous and threatened."

"I mean if Lucas could lose Riley to a Prince, how could I not lose you?" He looked to her, thanking the high power above, whatever that might be that he hadn't.

"And when Farkle stormed out, I knew I couldn't live without him. So after I let Duke down, I went and found Farkle."

"I was at the bar with Zay and Lucas when she came in, and I know she didn't mean to propose, but she did, and as my answer, I proposed to her." Farkle pushed a lock of hair away from Maya's eyes, "I had actually bought the ring right after we started exploring this new relationship. I knew Maya was the one for me, and when we got back to my apartment that night I took it from the safe and placed it on her finger."

"I saw one like it at the jewelry store just days before when I was helping Lucas pick out an engagement ring; I couldn't help but stare at it." Maya held her hand out to show her Mother and future Mother-in-law.

"It's gorgeous Farkle, you did wonderful work." Katy was stunned by the color of the stone and its size, which while on the big side wasn't gaudy.

Jennifer smiled, "It's beautiful it suits the both of you."

"So yeah, that's why we invited you here, we're in love and we're engaged, we already picked the date." Farkle took a deep breath, they had only reacted with confusion so far and he really didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing.

"And when can we expect to have this wedding celebration?"

"Well Mom, we talked and decided that April sixth is when we'd like to get married." Maya felt Farkle squeeze her hand.

Katy released a sigh of relief she hadn't known she was holding in, "That's wonderful baby-girl, I'm so happy for you!"

"Yes congratulations you two." Jennifer rose from the table to go and hug her son and future daughter-in-law with Katy on the other side.

Shawn and Stuart looked over to each other, "So we're going to be family."

"It looks that what Shawn." Stuart looked away from his old friend, "Congratulations you two, I think you've just stunned us all."

"Yeah, what Minkus said" Shawn blinked rapidly he hadn't been ready for Maya to get engaged. He'd grown to think of her as his own baby girl, and he wasn't ready to let her go.

"Thanks Shawn" Maya hugged him, "I know it's a shock, but I do love him and he loves me."

Shawn sighed, he knew she was right. He'd always thought Farkle loved her differently than Riley and now he knew for sure, "Farkle you better treat her right."

"Don't worry Sir, I will."

Just as the champagne arrived, all six cellphones buzzed, chirped and rang with a notification. They all looked around at each other before checking the screens.

* * *

"Michael Keaton _is_ Batman." Sarah took a sip of her rum and coke.

"But come on Christian Bale _is_ Batman." Zay shook his head as he cut a lime.

"Christian Bale is Jack Kelly, that's who he is." She smiled.

"Who the hell is Jack Kelly?" Zay stopped what he was doing.

Sarah stared at him, "Have you never seen the greatest musical ever, _Newsies_?"

"Never heard of it."

"You don't know _King of New York, Santa Fe, The World Will Know_?"

Zay just shook his head he couldn't help but love how excited she was getting at this moment. "I've never heard of it."

"Well then I know what we're watching next."

"So a movie night just you me and a DVD" He wasn't sure just how long they would be watching the movie but he didn't mind.

"Flash drive, but same difference." She took his hand, "You are going to love this movie, I'm sure of it."

"If you love it, then I'm sure I will." He kissed her hand.

"You better watch out Zay, I might fall in love with you."

He flashed her his brightest smile, "That might be exactly what I want."

Before he could say anything else his phone started going off and he looked at the screen to see what it could be.

* * *

"Auggie, Doy, Frankie, come on!" Topanga stood at the front door, she was ready for summer to be over, all day long while she was trying to get work done the three teens had been blasting music, rough housing, or playing some Zombie video game Auggie found in Riley's room.

"We're coming" Auggie called out from his room, a minute later the boys all came out wearing jeans, black t-shirts and their hair had spray color in it.

Topanga looked to the ceiling, willing God to give her the strength to get through another teen identity crisis. "This is how you dress for Ava's party?"

"What's wrong? This is how all the kids dress these days." Doy looked at her like she was crazy.

"Whatever you say" She started herding them out into the hall when she heard her phone go off and Auggie's went off as well.

"Mom, do you see this?" Auggie looked up from his screen just as Topanga was looking down at hers.

"Cory, Cory Matthews" She ran back into the apartment.

Cory had his phone in his hand as raced into the room, "You got it to. I'm not just imagining this?"

Topanga shook her head, "Auggie got it as well." She looked back at her screen, "This is really happening isn't it?"

"I think it is, it better be!" Cory picked up his wife, "Our daughter is getting married to the right man!"

"In two weeks!" Topanga looked at the date again, "August 24th, how is she going to get everything done before then?"

"I have no idea, call her."

"Good idea." Topanga pulled away from her husband, seeing the boys staring at her, "It's up on the roof, go."

"We won't be there long Mom." Auggie turned to the guys and led them back out.

"Voicemail" Topanga rolled her eyes, "Riley Beverly Matthews, call me back as soon as you get this. I am here to help you with anything you need, two weeks is way too quick to plan a wedding."

Cory looked to his wife, "Airline tickets, we need to fly to Texas"

"That we do, but let's wait until Riley calls back."

* * *

"You know if it was anyone else I would be really kind of bitter about the timing of that message." Maya told Farkle when they returned to his apartment.

"Same." He wrapped his arms around her from behind, "But, I'm happy for them, for getting their shit together. Two weeks seems kind of fast though."

Maya shrugged, "If it was anyone else I would think so, but the way those two drag everything else out, this kind of makes sense."

"I already texted Lucas to see what we can do to help, but I have a feeling they're going to be off the grid most of the night." He kissed the back of her neck.

"Off the grid huh, I like that idea. Maybe we should try it."

"I like the way you think." He felt her start leading him to the bedroom.

She smiled, "You better you are marrying me in April."

* * *

"Well hot damn, they are back together and getting married in two weeks." Zay shook his head as he looked up at Sarah, "Want to go to a wedding in Texas?"

"Are you sure we're ready for that step? It's kind of a major relationship milestone."

"I'm sure, besides its Riley and Lucas, gotta see these two finally say I do."

Sarah smiled, "Then yes, I would love to go to a wedding in Texas."

* * *

"So" Lucas ran his fingers along Riley's arm as they lay in bed, "Should we check our phones or wait until morning?"

"Let's wait, that way we can prioritize who to call and when. I'm sure our parents are already looking for tickets down here." She kissed his neck, "But for now, it's still just you and me, and I like it best that way."

"I like it best that way to." He kissed her feeling her kiss back with a hunger he hoped to God she never lost

She pulled back, "Easy Cowboy, I think you need a little rest first."

He pouted, "I feel fine."

"And I want you to stay feeling fine." She moved away from him, "Besides I could use a shower."

He perked up, "A shower sounds like a wonderful idea."

"And then we'll have dinner." She felt his body behind her, "Oh you're joining me?"

"Like I said I like it best when it's just you and me."

"Then who am I to deny you that." She turned to kiss him, feeling him lead her towards the bathroom, she couldn't believe how happy she was, how everything was finally starting to fall into place and make sense in her world again, all because she finally followed her heart.


	18. Still the One

_**Author Note: Okay, I sat down and figured this all out; we've got 10 yes 10 chapters left to go. Can you believe it? Well that is as long as Riley, Lucas, Maya, Farkle, Zay, Sarah, Larry and Duke behave.**_

 **Still the One**

"Mommy, Mommy, Luke keeps grabbing my crayons." The young girl's voice caused Riley to look around the living room confused until she saw the little girl with her chestnut brown hair and her father's green eyes pointing to her baby brother with his chocolate eyes wide with wonder.

"Chloe, Luke is just curious about what you're doing, plus he adores you." She told the girl as the image began to fade away and was quickly replaced by a now older girl and boy, dancing together, the boy about two years old the girl about seven as he followed his older sisters lead.

The door opened and Riley saw Lucas coming in, removing his baseball cap he wore to keep the sun out of his eyes as the two children raced to him, "Daddy, Daddy" They both called out gleefully as Lucas picked up the young boy into his arms.

Riley felt her heart swell at the image before it started to fade away into a mixture of flames and smoke.

She sat up in bed coughing and gasping for air. Lucas was asleep next to her.

It had been a dream.

That's all it would ever be.

A dream that could never come true.

She slowly got out of bed, hoping not to wake up Lucas as she pulled on his Longhorns t-shirt and went into the living room. She stood by the window, the moonlight illuminating the yard as she tried clear her mind.

"Oh Chloe, all you'll ever be is a dream. I'm so sorry you precious little girl." Her eyes looked up at the sky as she felt Lucas wrap his arms around her. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"I reached for you and you weren't there." He kissed the back of her neck, "Are you okay?"

"I had a not exactly bad dream, not until the end anyways." She sighed, "I had a dream about a little girl named Chloe and a little boy named Luke, our kids we'll never have."

"Chloe?"

Riley nodded, "I um, that's what I've always called her. I don't know why, we don't even know if she was a she."

Lucas watched as she pulled away and moved to the couch, tucking her feet beneath her. "That's weird, because I always think of her as Chloe to."

Riley looked up stunned "You do" They had never really talked about the child they miscarried.

Lucas nodded pushing the hair away from her eyes, "I think of her every single day, I wonder whose eyes she would've had, if she'd have your smile, what kind of personality she would have."

"I think about all of that to." She put his arm around her, resting her body against his, "Do you think we would've been good parents so young?"

"We would've done our best, I know after our parents finished flipping out, they would've helped us however they could." He kissed her forehead, "Why did we never talk about this before?"

Riley wiped a tear from her eye, "Makes it more real."

"Chloe was real, and though we never got to meet her, we love her."

"Why did you call her Chloe?"

Lucas didn't really have an answer, "I just have I wish I had a better answer. What about you, why do you call her Chloe?"

"I just kind of knew that was her name, nothing else felt right when I would picture her."

"Riley, I love you; I think we've proven there is nothing you could do to make me stop."

"What about, what I can't do?"

He pulled her into his lap, "Riles, I would rather live the rest of my life with you and only you, than with any other woman in the world and a dozen kids with my eyes. Don't get lost in that dark scared space in your head."

"That dream was just so weird." She snuggled close to him, still afraid she might hurt him even though his Doctor told them he was recovering very well. "I mean we were here in this house, she was running around he was dancing with her, you came home and it burned up like a picture that catches fire."

"Next time, wake me up, we'll talk about it, okay?"

Riley nodded, "Can we just stay like this for a while?"

"As long as you want babe, as long as you want."

* * *

"Maybe we should've waited for her to call us back." Cory told his wife as he parked the rental car, "I mean I'm sure she and Lucas have a reason why they haven't returned the call like their phones died from all the messages coming in."

Topanga shook her head, "No, they ignored everyone last night. Besides she has less than two weeks to put together a wedding. She needs me, and you."

Cory shook his head, "Whatever you say dear you know they're not expecting us."

Topanga looked at her husband, "Oh at least one of them knows we're coming."

Cory watched as she got out of the car and started up the front steps of the Ranch house. Though he'd never actually been here before it looked exactly as he expected it to, and he realized what his greatest fear was that one day his daughter wouldn't live in the same apartment she'd always lived in, or even just down the hall, one day this would probably be where she and Lucas lived.

Topanga rang the doorbell and a few seconds later Lucas opened the door, "Honey, I win." He turned to his future in-laws, "Mom, Dad, come on in."

"What do you mean I win?" Topanga wasn't used to anyone other than her saying it.

"Hi Mom" Riley handed Lucas a five dollar bill before she hugged her mother, "We made a bet about whose parents would be here first, I thought that Clark and Leigh would get here first."

"And I knew it would it would be the two of you, because Mom I bet you want to help Riley with the wedding plans."

"Well it is only two weeks, what are you two thinking?"

"I'm thinking I better lock her down before any other Princes show up and try to sweep her away again." Lucas joked as he felt Riley put her arms around him.

"I think we're much stronger than we were before, I think we understand each other a bit better." Riley looked up at her future husband, "Besides I like this ring better."

"I had a feeling." Topanga smiled as she studied her daughter, finally seeing a true smile on the young woman's face, "We still have a lot to do before the day."

Riley looked to Lucas, "Well we've gotten a lot done already. We have the license, we got that what on Tuesday then we're having it here at the ranch. We've already started cleaning out the barn for the reception."

"And we've had family parties here for years, so we have plenty of tables and chairs." Lucas joined in, "And it doesn't need to be fancy, it just needs to be us."

"Tuesday you got the license?" Topanga looked to the young couple, "Wait, you got engaged and waited to tell everyone via a picture message, even your own parents?"

"I knew she wasn't going to like that." Riley sighed, "We just don't want this to get out of hand Mom."

"When did you get engaged?"

"Monday evening." Lucas smiled, "We had some issues to work through first, but finally did so Monday morning. When she fell asleep for a nap I slipped the ring on her finger so she would find it when she woke up."

"So you two kept it a secret to plan your wedding in secret?" Topanga wasn't sure if she was impressed or hurt with how everything had gone down.

"Mom" Riley led her to the couch, "We didn't mean to cut you out of the process we just wanted to figure out what we _really_ need for the day."

"I understand I just I've been looking forward to helping you plan this day."

"Well, we haven't decided on the menu yet, we were going to wade through the messages in response before we made a firm decision." Riley gave her mother a smile, "Plus I haven't found my dress yet."

"Well that is something I'm sure I can help you with" Topanga hugged her daughter, "We are so happy for the two of you, we were worried for a little bit."

The front door flung open, "I told you Leigh, Cory and Topanga would beat us here." Clark Friar stood tall, as he dropped the bags, "Riley, so good to see you again."

"Hi Clark" She went to give him a hug, and then gave one to Leigh, "So, I guess you guys wanted in on the wedding prep as well?"

"But of course, I'm just glad it seems like Monaco knocked some sense into this son of mine." Leigh looked to her son, "What took you so long to propose to the girl and where's the ring?"

"I'm the reason it took so long, I got scared and tried to sabotage us." Riley confessed before showing her future mother-in-law the ring Lucas had given her.

"But he didn't give up, did he?"

"Not until he thought he had to, but by then I realized my mistake, came to win him back."

Leigh studied the ring, "My boy did good, picking a wife and a ring. Welcome to the family Riley, though let's be real you've been a part of our family for years."

"And Lucas with ours" Topanga joined them, "We have a bit to do still, like figuring out who is and isn't coming, and she still needs a dress."

"Food, cake I bet you need that as well." Leigh put her purse down, "Clark put our bags in our room."

"Yes dear," Clark rolled his eyes as he grabbed the bags. "Cory, where are you and Topanga staying?"

"Oh we're in a hotel we didn't want to crowd the kids."

Clark leaned in towards Cory, "That's what I suggested, but Leigh was having none of it. These kids have had the house to themselves all week, think they really want to share it with the parents, no way."

Cory laughed, "We'll be here all the time, they won't even have time to worry about that sort of thing."

"Dad and Dad?" Lucas asked realizing how ridiculous that sounded, "Um, I could use your guys help with something while the ladies take over everything else."

"What's that son?" Clark put the bags near the bedroom door deciding to worry about them later.

"Well Riley and I decided to have the ceremony out by the old oak tree, but I wanted to surprise her with a special rose bush planted nearby."

"I think we can help with that" Cory looked to Clark, "I mean how difficult could it be?"

"Only difficult if you've been thrown from a bull recently." Lucas chuckled still feeling a mild pain in his side. "Thank you, this is going to mean a lot to her."

"Of course son, let's go do this while the ladies are distracted."

When they got into the living room all three women were gathering their purses.

"Where are you going?" Lucas looked to them.

"Dress shopping, have fun with the Dad's." She blew him a kiss before leaving.

"Well that will make it easier to surprise her." Lucas smiled as he grabbed the keys to his truck.

* * *

Riley sighed, she didn't even know how many dresses she'd tried on so far but everything was either too long and fancy, or too short.

None of the dresses were right for her.

"Just try this one." Topanga handed her hanger over the door.

Riley sighed as she took a moment to study the dress; it was the closest to what she had been thinking of. She slipped it on and as soon as she saw herself in the mirror, she knew this was the dress. "I think this might be it." She called out before coming from the dressing room and seeing the look of approval on both her mother and Leigh's face. "Really?"

Topanga had her hand over her heart, "Oh Riley, this is perfect, it's just so you."

Leigh got up to study it, "The length is perfect, I love the lace, it's still flirty and fun. This is the one Riley, you found your dress."

Riley smiled as she looked in the mirror, they were right, this was the one. This was her wedding dress, the dress she would wear to become Mrs. Lucas Friar.

* * *

Lucas placed the small angel statue at the base of the rosebush they had planted, "Perfect" he sighed, feeling that pang in his heart he'd been trying to ignore since his late night conversation with Riley.

"She's going to love it." Cory reassured him, "Clark, let's go get cleaned up, I have a feeling Lucas and Riley are going to need a few moments out here."

"Thanks Dads," Lucas gave them a nervous smile as he saw the car pull up the long driveway.

Riley studied Lucas when she got out, "What did you do?"

"Something, mind if I steal my future wife for a moment?"

"Not at all, gives us time to hide the dress from you." His mother told him as he took Riley's hand.

"What did you do?"

"I ordered something from the garden center this morning and our Dad's helped me plant it." He led her to the spot not far from the tree where they rose bush had been planted and the angel statue sat.

"Lucas, what is this?"

"It's called a Chloe Rosebush," He stood behind her, holding her tightly, "I thought it would be nice to have this here, where we'll always know it will thrive, and can watch out over us."

Riley just stared at the bush, with the pinkish flowers blooming already, "This is, God Lucas, this is amazing."

"She's a part of us Riley, we didn't get to know her, but we love her. She's with us every day in our hearts."

Riley spun to face him, "I don't know what I did to get so lucky that you still love me with after everything I've put you through, but I am beyond thankful that you do. I would be so lost without you."

Lucas smiled, "Well lucky you, you won't have to find out anytime soon."

"Thank God for that" She let her fingers dance at the back of his neck as she kissed him, just as a summer rain shower started.

Lucas kissed her for a moment before he started to twirl her around in the rain, "We have our whole lives Riley, but I'm going to make sure that any chance I get to dance in the rain with you I will."

Riley giggled as he pulled her close to him and danced without music, "I can't wait to dance in the rain with you for the rest of our lives."

"So are you going to tell me about this dress you found?"

"It's perfect, that's all you have to worry about, though have you thought about what you're going to wear?"

Lucas smiled, "Well I was thinking my khakis with a nice button down shirt, maybe a tie."

"Yes a tie for sure" She couldn't believe the way her heart still raced when he was so near she prayed this never changed, "No jacket though. Now the bigger question who are you going to ask to be your best man, Farkle or Zay?"


	19. Pony

**Pony**

"So, I did a little research and there is supposed to be a dynamite strip club I was thinking we could check out." Zay told Farkle and Lucas as they walked to the car, it was Lucas' last night as a single man and he was determined to make it an epic night, "We're the wolf pack tonight."

"No we're not." Farkle shook his head, "We can't do strippers."

"I never said we had to do them." Zay rolled his eyes.

"No strippers, I don't want to watch a bunch of sad women take their clothes of for money." Lucas looked to his friends, "And no Zay, I don't want to do anything that makes it seem like we're recreating that movie you love so much."

Zay pouted, "Well there go all my ideas, what do you have Farkle?"

"I was thinking maybe a poker game, or something simple. It's not like Riley isn't going to let him hang out with us once they're married."

"Farkle is right we don't need to have some epic night, besides I don't want to be hung over for my wedding. I want to be able to breathe in the scent of roses and gardenias, I want to see Riley clearly I want to remember the way it feels to hold her during our first dance if we go anywhere near your plans Zay that won't happen."

"Lame, you're both lame. But watch out Farkle, I have months to come up with ideas for your bachelor party."

"I thought I was planning that." Lucas looked at them, "Guys, we have to figure out which one of you is the best man tomorrow."

"I think it should be Zay." Farkle looked to them, "You're Lucas' best friend I'm Lucas and Riley's best friend. I'll do a reading, I know the perfect one."

"So Zay is my best man, I get to be yours, and then Farkle you can be Zay's?" Lucas suggested.

"That's how they decided it on _Friends_ but for like the maid of honor position." Zay looked to the guys, "What like you guys haven't ever watched _Friends,_ sure."

* * *

Maya held the blindfold tightly around Riley's eyes as she and Sarah guided her into the club, _Pony_ was blasting over the speaker system, women were cheering and squealing, "Okay, so Riley this is your last night as a single lady, so I thought to myself what is the one thing Riley would never agree to if I asked her, and came up with this. So welcome to your wild last night as a single lady!"

Riley's senses were overloaded as she tried to take it all in, dark parts of the club, flashing lights, it was only then that she saw the man on stage dancing in almost nothing at all, "Maya did you bring us to a you know?"

"Strip club?" Maya handed Riley a shot, "Sure as fuck did. Drink up, it's your last night as Miss Matthews, tomorrow you become Mrs. Friar and won't have time to think about this kind of thing."

"Live a little Riley, one wild night before Lucas finally locks you down." Sarah encouraged before the three women drank their shots.

"Now let's go check out the show." Maya grabbed one of Riley's hands while Sarah grabbed the other and they moved through the crowd.

"Yes that's what I'm talking about!"

"Woo yeah baby!"

"Yes Mama likes that!"

Voices of older women called out and Maya giggled, "Could you imagine being as old as those ladies are and coming to something like this."

"I would be embarrassed at least we know our Mom's would never." Riley stopped dead in her tracks when they saw the group of vocal women.

Maya pulled on her as did Sarah but she didn't move. "Honey what is it?"

Riley's eyes were wide, her mouth dropped open as she watched the women, "Look" was all she could say.

Maya and Sarah looked over, seeing Topanga stuffing some dollar bills into what was left of the dancer's clothes along with Katy, Leigh, and Jennifer.

The girls could only stare at the women before Topanga looked over and realized that she and the other Moms were busted.

* * *

"So Josh just texted, he found a great activity that doesn't involve strippers." Farkle looked at his phone, "Zay turn right at the next light."

"Whatever you say" He rolled his eyes, they could be at a nice classy strip club instead he wasn't even sure what Farkle was navigating him to, and then he realized, "Dude no, you're shitting me."

"What?" Lucas looked around and started to laugh, "Is this the mini-golf place?"

"This is where Josh said to meet him." Farkle shrugged just as he spotted Josh near the entrance waiting for them.

"Zay this won't be so bad, you get to drink beer and play golf." Lucas explained, "I came here in college a few times."

"But we could've had naked women dancing in front of us." Zay sighed.

"Some of us might still get that tonight if their girlfriends drink enough tonight." Farkle looked at the others, "What Maya likes to dance when she's had a few too many."

"T.M.I. man, T.M.I.," Zay shook his head but he realized Sarah might be a bit flirty tonight.

"Thanks guys, some of us don't get to see our lady tonight because it's bad luck." Lucas sighed, he and Riley hadn't spent a night apart since they got back together at least tomorrow he knew they would never have to spend another night apart.

"But tomorrow the two of you will be married." Farkle reminded him as the classic rock music filled the air as they crossed the parking lot to Josh, "Hey man, great idea."

"I should warn you" Josh looked towards the entrance, "All the Dads are in there, and some of them have had a few."

"This is going to be an interesting night." Lucas looked to his friends, "Let's go play some mini-golf."

Zay just shook his head as they went in, what was wrong with these guys? He could only hope that when he got married they got him some strippers. Or maybe he could get some for Farkle's big night in a few months. Yeah, he still had Farkle's big night to plan and he was going to make it epic.

* * *

"Is that Mama Babs?" Riley's eyes fell upon Zay's Grandmother who was shaking a wad of bills at a dancer.

"She's the one who told me about this place." Maya confessed she just hadn't expected to see the woman here, or all the Moms.

"This is the weirdest thing I think I've ever seen." Riley was still stunned as her Mother came over to her.

"Hey Sweetie, we didn't expect to see you here, we figured Maya had another plan." Topanga hugged her daughter knowing she was in shock.

The music changed to a Backstreet Boys song and Mama Babs was on her feet, "I love this one, girls you are in for a treat!" She called out as dancer came out and started to perform.

Riley's jaw dropped as she watched the way he pulled his shirt off, the way he moved around the stage. She felt Maya hand her a drink and she downed it quickly, "The boys, you don't think they went to a strip club do you?"

"No, Zay texted, they're playing mini-golf." Sarah called out, her eyes glued to the dancer and a smile on her face, "And really, we never have to tell them we went to one."

"I like the way you think Sarah." Maya threw her arm around her as they watched the performer.

* * *

Lucas lay back on his bed, feeling the empty space that Riley had filled for the last several weeks. He put his phone on her pillow and just as he did it began to ring with her picture lighting up the screen. "Hey Babe."

"Lucas" Her words were slurred and slow, "I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too. How much did you drink tonight?"

"Too much" She confessed. "But you would if you saw Moms shoving money in strippers."

Lucas wasn't sure he heard what he thought he had, "What?"

"Moms, mine, yours, all the moms" Riley began to giggle, "Mama Babs was all about this show Maya dragged me to."

"You saw strippers?"

"Yeah Mama Babs told Maya about it." She sighed, "When we got there, we saw Moms enjoying the show already."

"Like all our Moms?" He couldn't wait to get this story out of her when she was sober.

"Yeah, I want to forget I ever saw it, I took a few extra shots."

"I kind of don't blame you. We just played mini-golf, had a few beers with the Dads." Lucas pulled her pillow close to his body, "I miss you I can't wait to hold you again."

"Tomorrow once I'm Mrs. Friar you get to hold me all you want."

"I love you Riley, I can't wait to see you walk towards me tomorrow down that aisle."

"I can't wait to make that walk." She had a weird giggle sigh, "Lucas, you're my dream come true."

He smiled, "You're mine. Drink some water honey, get some sleep."

"You too kiss!"

"Kiss sleep tight Ri" he saw that she'd hung up before he did as he put his phone on the charger, tomorrow, the day was finally here, only hours away, he'd waited his whole life for this it almost didn't feel real.


	20. Place My Bet on Us

_**Author Note: Thank you all for being so patient as it took me even longer to finish this chapter than I expected it to. My family and I are moving a week from today, so I've been taking care of my nephew more so he's out of my step-mom's hair. I do hope to get another chapter done before next week, so keep your fingers crossed.**_

 _ **The reading Farkle does was found at**_ ** _ceremonyofficiantsdotcom/_** ** _wedding-ceremony-readings/#A Lovely Love Story_**

 _ **The reading Auggie does is from the song Something in the Air by Lila McCann.**_

* * *

 **Place My Bet on Us**

Riley woke up, feeling the effects of the night before as she tried to stretch in bed, for the first few moments she tried to figure out why she didn't feel Lucas' body next to her. As she slowly opened her eyes she realized she wasn't in the room at the ranch, no instead she was in a hotel room.

"Take this, and drink this." Maya handed her a dose of Advil and a large bottle of water.

"Thank you." Riley looked around; "What time is it?"

"Still early, I called room service, breakfast and coffee is on the way up." She sat next to her friend, "You are getting married today are you ready for this?"

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life." Riley smiled to her best friend before taking a long drink of water, "Did we really see all of our mother's at the strip club last night?"

"Yes, and Mama Babs, and please let me be the one to tell Zay, please?" Maya begged.

Riley giggled, "What if Sarah already did."

"Damn her!" Maya glared off at the distance. "Go shower finish your water you've got a long day ahead."

Riley did as her best friend told her and when she came back breakfast had arrived and Maya handed her a cup of coffee, "Okay, so this is real, I'm really marrying Lucas in a few hours."

"You really are" Maya studied Riley, "You're not wishing you could run off to Glendova right this second are you?"

"God no, I was being a moron." Riley confessed before sipping her coffee, enjoying the flavor and the quiet moment. "So what is our game plan for this morning?"

"Breakfast and then we're going down to the salon for hair, then we're going to grab a quick little lunch before we go to the ranch to get you married off to the Huckleberry once and for all."

"Remind me to be this sassy to you when you and Farkle get married."

"That still sounds kind of weird to me." Maya confessed, "By the way your wedding invitations showed up while Farkle and I were telling our parents."

"Was that good or bad?'

"Maybe good" Maya confessed, "I think almost everyone but Jennifer was stunned."

"Well I know that the two of you are going to be very happy together."

"Just as you and Lucas will be."

* * *

"Rise and shine boy!" Pappy Joe threw Lucas' door open and was followed by Clark, Cory, Shawn, Auggie, Zay, and Farkle.

Lucas opened his eyes, "What, can't I sleep in just a little bit this morning?"

"Nope, time to get up and get ready." Cory and Clark pulled him out of the bed.

"I'm up!" He stared at them, "What do I need to do? The barn is decorated, the ceremony area set up, my vows are written."

"Shower, get dressed, we're taking you to breakfast." Auggie explained, "This is from me and the team, since we wanted to thank you for coaching us so well that we won the state championship."

Lucas' heart melted just a little bit, "That's sweet Aug."

"Now get up, you have a big day and you need to start it off with a decent meal and well Riley isn't here to make it for you." Pappy Joe reminded him, "Now get goin'."  
"I'm going, I'm going!" Lucas grabbed some clothes on his way out to the bathroom, today was the day Riley was finally going to become his wife."

* * *

"Hey, could I come in?" Cory poked his head in the door of Clark and Leigh's room where Riley was getting ready.

"Of course Dad" Riley came out from behind the changing screen in her dress, "Well, what do you think?"

Cory stared at his daughter in the white dress that went just to her knees, "You're beautiful, I am so proud of you sweetheart."

"Really Dad you were barely speaking to me before I came down to Texas."

Cory took her hands as he sat with her at the foot of the bed, "I was terrified Riley, you spent a decade in love with Lucas, I knew the moment he walked into my class and saw you, he was your future husband. It took me almost a decade to get used to the idea. I love Lucas like a son, and I didn't understand at first how you could let him go."

"I was scared Dad, I'm not scared anymore." She could feel the tears coming and tried to will herself not to cry since she didn't know if she had waterproof mascara on or not, "I know that Lucas and I are going to be together forever, we'll be blessed by however God decides for us to have children. We have some pretty big role models to live up to."

"Riley you don't have to"

"Dad, we don't have to live up to you, we don't have to be as good as you guys are, but we want to try. We love you both we just hope we're half as happy as you and Mom are."

Cory hugged his daughter, "You will be, probably more than your mother and I are."

"So you're really cool with Lucas and I living with you guys until our apartment is ready?"

"Of course we are, besides you'll only be moving down the hall." He pulled back, "You will always be my little girl no matter how grown up you are."

* * *

"So how do I look?" Lucas turned to Farkle, Zay and Auggie who were sitting on his bed. He was dressed in a pair of khakis with a pale blue button down shirt and a purple tie.

"Riley picked this out, didn't she?" Zay rose and circled around Lucas, "Not bad."

"Wow no snarky comment?" Lucas looked to his friend, "Oh God, you're in love."

"Who me" Zay looked to his friends; "Sarah and I just started dating."

"Yeah, and you brought her to this wedding." Farkle reminded him.

"She knows Lucas and Riley." Zay moved back to the bed.

Auggie rolled his eyes, "Please you and Sarah aren't new you've been together for a while. You just finally realized what it could be a few weeks ago."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh, "Busted Zay."

"This isn't about me this is about you and Riley finally getting married." Zay looked around, "You two have been through so much already you deserve a happy life together."

"Thank you Zay."

The alarm on Farkle's phone went off, "Well it's time to get you married."

"Already?"

"Already." The three spoke as a chorus.

* * *

Lucas stood under the oak tree with Zay by his side. The officiant, a middle aged woman with short dark hair was with him as the music began to fill the air. His breath hitched as his heart swelled and caught in his throat as he saw Riley on her father's arm. He was sure any moment he would take from this dream, discover this wasn't real.

Each step closer convinced him this _was_ real, this moment was finally coming. They were finally going to become husband and wife.

Cory took a deep nervous breath as they reached the end of the aisle, placing Riley's hands in Lucas' before he looked at the young couple one final time, giving them a proud smile and nod before sitting down.

"We've come here today not to mark the start of a relationship, but to celebrate a bond that already exists. This marriage is one expression of the many varieties of love. Love is one, though it's expressions are infinite." The officiant began her Texas drawl thick and sweet like syrup.

"It is fitting to speak briefly about love. We live in a world of joy and fear searching for meaning and strength in the disorder. We discover our truest guideline when we realize love in all its magnitudes. Love is the force that allows us to face fear and uncertainty. For giving of our self in love is difficult, for you must learn to give your love without total submission of yourself, so in giving your joy, sadness, you interest, understanding and knowledge remember to preserve yourself, your integrity, your individuality. This is the challenge of love within marriage.

"Although you will be sharing one life, never forget that you are two separate people. Cherish and affirm your differences, love each other, keep your commitment primary. You will laugh and cry, be sick and well, be happy and angry, share and grow. Grow sometimes together, sometimes separately, never remain stagnant. Love and life are always changing, always new.

"So it is our hope for you Riley and Lucas that in all areas of your life together you will weave a durable fabric of mutual consolation and support and of help in time of trouble. May each of you achieve the ability to give yourselves freely so that you will each live better lives and become greater persons." She looked to the family and friends gathered, "And now a reading from the best friend of the bride and groom, Farkle Minkus."

Farkle rose from his seat in the second row, clinging to a piece of paper, "I found this a while ago when I knew that Lucas was going to propose to Riley and I haven't shared it with them, but I think it fits them both. _A lovely Love Story by Edward Monkton_

 _The fierce Dinosaur was trapped inside his cage of ice. Although it was cold he was happy in there. It was, after all, his cage._

 _Then along came the Lovely Other Dinosaur._

 _The Lovely Other Dinosaur melted the Dinosaur's cage with kind words and loving thoughts._

 _I like this Dinosaur thought the Lovely Other Dinosaur._

 _Although he is fierce he is also tender and he is funny._

 _He is also quite clever though I will not tell him this for now._

 _I like this Lovely Other Dinosaur, thought the Dinosaur. She is beautiful and she is different and she smells so nice._

 _She is also a free spirit which is a quality I much admire in a dinosaur._

 _But he can be so distant and so peculiar at times, thought the Lovely Other Dinosaur._

 _He is also overly fond of things._

 _Are all Dinosaurs so overly fond of things?_

 _But her mind skips from here to there so quickly thought the Dinosaur. She is also uncommonly keen on shopping._

 _Are all Lovely Other Dinosaurs so uncommonly keen on shopping?_

 _I will forgive his peculiarity and his concern for things, thought the Lovely Other Dinosaur. For they are part of what makes him a richly charactered individual._

 _I will forgive her skipping mind and her fondness for shopping, thought the Dinosaur. For she fills our life with beautiful thoughts and wonderful surprises. Besides, I am not unkeen on shopping either._

 _Now the Dinosaur and the Lovely Other Dinosaur are old._

 _Look at them._

 _Together they stand on the hill telling each other stories and feeling the warmth of the sun on their backs._

 _And that, my friends, is how it is with love._

 _Let us all be Dinosaurs and Lovely Other Dinosaurs together._

 _For the sun is warm._

 _And the world is a beautiful place._ "

Riley dabbed at her eyes, feeling the tears already starting as she listened to Farkle's reading. She could feel Lucas squeeze her hand comfortingly before she looked to him, seeing his own eyes glistening with the start of tears.

The officiant smiled as she looked out, "Riley and Lucas, of all the people you know, you have chosen one another as life partners. Are you ready to be married? If so, say, 'we are.'"

"We are" Their voices in unison as smiles crossed their faces.

"Who gives this man and woman to be married to each other?"

"We do." Cory, Topanga, Clark and Leigh all rose from their seats.

"And now a reading from the bride's brother."

Auggie got up, his hands shaking as he looked down at the paper before him, "From the song _Something in the Air Tonight_ ,

 _A little luck  
An act of fate  
Brought them here  
Now love can't wait_

 _There's something in the air tonight_

 _Something electric  
The point where love ignites_."

"Thank you Auggie." The officiant looked to Riley and Lucas, "Today is your wedding day, one brief day in time, the vows you'll speak only take a few minutes, but they are promises that will last a lifetime.

Riley handed her bouquet of roses to Maya before taking Lucas' hands as she looked into his green eyes, "Lucas, you are my companion in life and my one true love. I will treasure our friendship and love, today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust and honor you, I will laugh and cry with you, I will love you and stand by you through the best and the worst, the difficult and the easy. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep."

Lucas took a deep breath as he looked at Riley, seeing the joy in her eyes, "Riley, I always knew you were the one, I might not have been the best at expressing that, but I think I've gotten better. You are my compass, you are my true north, and I promise you we will be companions in life no matter what God throws our way. Today, tomorrow, forever I will treasure our friendship, I will trust you and honor you. We'll laugh and cry together, I'll be by your side in the best and worst, the difficult and easy as we hold on to each other's hands, so I give you my life to keep."

Smiling the officiant looked to Zay and Maya who handed her the rings, "I hold in my hand two beautiful rings, a symbol of a binding contract, given and received as bonds of a never ending love, devoted friendship, circles of life and circles of love. May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this loving union."

Lucas picked up Riley's ring as his smile seemed to grow brighter, "With this ring, I thee wed." he slipped it on her finger.

Riley took a deep breath, her fingers shaking as she picked up his ring, "With this ring, I thee wed." she slipped it onto his finger, staring at it for a moment before looking up into his eyes.

"May these rings be the chaste and changeless symbol of your pure and unending love." She moved out of the way as Riley and Lucas moved to the small table set up with two pieces of cord, a blue one and purple one.

"Riley and Lucas have chosen today to _tie the knot_ to symbolize their union, these two cords represent your past, each of you as individuals, what it was that made each of you, you. As you fasten the two pieces together, these actions represent the present, this moment when you join your lives together. The completed knot represents your future, secure in the knowledge that your relationship will continue to be strong despite the changes that life brings. The knot you are tying, while one of the simplest to tie, is also one of the sturdiest. As stress is applied, the knot becomes even stronger."

Riley and Lucas held the knot of blue and purple cord for everyone to see before the moved back in front of the table, continuing to hold hands.

"May your two hearts and souls be united forever" The officiant looked from the couple to the crowd, "Inasmuch as Riley and Lucas have consented together in marriage before this company, have made their promises to each other, and declared their unity by giving and receiving rings, are now joined in mutual esteem and devotion; I pronounce that they are wife and husband together."

She looked to the couple one last time, "You have kissed a thousand times, maybe more, but today the feeling is new. You can now seal the agreement you've made before everyone with a kiss. Today your kiss is a promise."

Lucas smiled as he cupped Riley's face in his hands before he kissed her, softly, slowly, with a promise of more when they were alone. He felt her arms wrap around him, pulling him close, deepening the kiss just a little before pulling apart.

"Family and Friends, Mr. and Mrs. Friar!"

* * *

"There ceremony was beautiful sweetheart." Topanga pulled Riley away for a moment alone, "I'm so happy for you and Lucas."

"Thanks Mom." Riley hugged her mother, "I can't believe this is real."

"Oh it's real, now go and enjoy it."

Lucas grabbed her hand, "Hello Mrs. Friar."

"Why hello Mr. Friar." Riley felt him pull her close, "You know it's almost time for our first dance."

"I like the idea of that." He kissed her softly, "We really did it Riles."

"That we did."

"Okay everyone" Zay was tapping on his champagne glass as he tried to get everyone's attention, "Now Riley and Lucas are planning to have their first dance about right now, but we their friends have something we wanted to do before that."

"Oh dear God should we be nervous?" Riley whispered to her husband.

"I have no idea, but probably."

"Okay" Maya raised her champagne glass, "Riley has been my best friend since I crawled into her bay window when I was seven years old. She is my sister; she is a part of me. When we were in the seventh grade, I threw her onto Lucas' lap on the subway, not knowing that he was her perfect match. Thank God you caught her Lucas, and you never let her go, even when she got scared, you held on one way or another. I'm so happy that the two of you have finally locked each other down, congratulations!"

Zay looked to the crowd, "I've known Lucas basically my entire life, and I've known Riley a good part of it as well. I've never told this story before, but I remember Lucas calling me after that first day of school in New York, he went on and on about this pretty brunette who ended up in his lap on the subway. It was almost like he was imprinted from that meeting, and every other time he came back to Texas to visit or we talked on the phone he would go on and on about her, and her friends. His eyes lit up when he spoke of Riley, even when we were so young.

"When I moved to New York and met Riley for myself, I got it. She brought out the good in Lucas that he wasn't always so sure he believed in. People change people, that's the secret of life and Riley and Lucas are living proof of that. Congratulations!"

"That was so sweet." Riley hugged Zay and then Maya.

"Well, what can we say we kind of love you two idiots" Maya looked around as she saw the DJ queueing up the music. "I think it's time for your first dance."

"And now Mr. and Mrs. Friar will share their first dance." The DJ announced as the music began, Kelly Clarkson's _A Moment like This_ began to play as Lucas led Riley out to the dance floor.

"I love you." She told him as he held her close.

"And I love you."

She breathed in his scent, "So what do we do now?"

"Oh we've got a short little honeymoon we're taking before we go back to New York." He explained, "My Uncle has a beach house, we'll get to spend a few days there before we come back here and then go back to New York."

"That sounds wonderful." She rested her head on his chest as they continued dancing, "This is a dream come true and we have so much still ahead of us."

"We'll have all kinds of dreams come true." He told her as he felt the first drop of rain land on his head.

Riley felt a drop land on her shoulder and they looked up to the sky as the storm clouds came rolling in.

Everyone was rushing around them, for cover but they kept dancing.

"You know" Riley started "They say rain on your wedding day is good luck."

"Well then we're very lucky." He kissed her before lifting her into his arms as the rain began to pour down, swinging her around before they rushed into the barn with the rest of their family and friends.

"We are really are lucky." She looked around at all the friends and family that had gathered to celebrate with them.

"As long as we stick together we will be."

* * *

Zay crossed the barn finding his girlfriend chatting with his grandmother, "Two of my favorite ladies, are we getting along?"

"Oh Zay, I adore Mama Babs." Sarah rose, "I'll be right back."

Zay watched her leave, "So what do you think of Sarah?"

"She's wonderful I really enjoyed getting to know her last night."

"Last night, you hung out with the girls?" Zay couldn't imagine they invited her, sure they loved her, but what did the girls even do?

"Well they came to my favorite club to see the show." Mama Babs told him as though she were talking of a perfectly innocent nightclub.

"What kind of club?" Zay wondered out loud.

Sarah came up behind him, her hand on his shoulder before slipping back into her seat, "Oh Mama Babs was at the strip club Maya took us to."

Zay's mouth dropped, strip club no, not his grandmother, not his sweet Mama Babs, "Ha-ha Sarah that's so funny."

"She's not joking, I go every Friday night." Mama Babs announced proudly, "These girls got a real good show for Riley."

Zay couldn't believe it the girls had gone to see strippers his grandmother had been there, while he and the guys played mini-golf with their dad's.

* * *

"Okay single ladies, time to line up!" Riley called out as she prepared to throw her bouquet she watched where Maya was in the crowd and did her best to aim as she stood backwards throwing the flowers over her head.

Maya reached out and snatched the flowers before anyone else had a chance to react. She waved the flowers to Farkle and smiled knowingly.

"Well, I think April will be here before we know it." Farkle took her hand as he led her to the makeshift dance floor.

"It will; I can't believe they threw this wedding together so quickly." Maya wrapped her arms around her fiancé.

"They were determined you know we could always run off to Vegas."

"We could, but our parents would kill us. Besides I'm kind of excited to really start planning our wedding."

"Zay's going to plan my bachelor party, if he suggests a trip to Vegas, just be warned he wants to recreate _The Hangover_."

Maya giggled, "I'll keep that in mind."

"What did you ladies do last night for Riley's party?"

Maya blushed, "Okay, don't get upset. Mama Babs told me about this club with male entertainers, so we took Riley."

"You didn't, we played mini-golf with our dad's."

Maya closed her eyes, "I've witnessed, all of our mother's and Mama Babs throwing money at mostly naked men."

"All of our mothers, wait does that include mine?" Farkle could feel the bile rising in his throat.

"Oh yeah" Maya kissed his cheek, "And it wasn't that I invited them. We ran into them."

Farkle grew pale, "I think I'm going to need a drink."

"That's why Riley was hung over this morning." Maya took his hand as they left the dance floor.

* * *

Riley and Lucas had changed into more casual clothing when they snuck away from the reception to quickly pack for a few days away. "How far away is this beach house?"

"Only a few hours, we'll get their around ten I think."

"Okay good." She moved towards her husband, "So you know I packed that one nightie that Maya packed for me weeks ago."

He smiled with a twinkle in his green eyes, "Is that so?" His lips found her neck, teasing her. "What about the _Ride a Cowboy_ shirt?"

She pulled away and looked at him with mocked shock, "Packed it to."

"Okay, do we have everything?"

"I think so." She took his hand, "We have each other."

"Then let's go say our goodbyes."

They grabbed their bags, and moved through the house before stopping on the front porch. The sky had cleared hours ago, the night stars twinkling above them, as their friends and family wait for them around the walkway. "I guess we couldn't sneak out huh?" Lucas joked.

"Never" Farkle told them, "Be safe, have fun."

"We're going to try."

Before Riley and Lucas knew it they were greeted with a sea of paper airplanes flying over them. He picked her up in his arms as they raced to the truck. He kissed her when he placed her down, knowing this was real.

* * *

Lucas pulled into the driveway of the beach house. A gentle rain was falling as he parked the truck and jumped out to get Riley before she let herself out. "Mrs. Friar, let me with that."

"I love the way that sounds." She confessed when she felt his arms around her, "Lucas, put me down, I can walk."

"Yes you can but I just need to carry you right now." He told her as he moved up the two steps of the porch before carrying her into the house.

"Lucas, I need to change before we do anything." She explained as he finally put her down on her feet.

He kissed her neck, "Really? I was planning on getting you naked as soon as possible."

"Yes really, please go get the bags." She felt her breath catch in her throat when he nibbled her earlobe.

"But I've seen you in the nightie, and the t-shirt, all I want is you."

Riley giggled, "That might be so, but I have something you haven't seen yet, and I want you to take it off of me slowly."

"You're killing me."

She smirked, "Hurry, the longer you protest the longer this will take."

Lucas sighed before giving her a long, slow kiss as he left to get their bags. When he returned he'd found the lights turned down low, a couple of candles lit. "Riley, where are you?"

"Bathroom, could you hand me my bag please?"

"Of course" He opened the door just enough to hand off her overnight bag.

"You should get comfortable." She told him before closing the door.

Suddenly Lucas felt nervous, almost as nervous as he'd been when they were seventeen and made love for the first time. They'd made love countless times over the last six years, but tonight it would be different, their first time as husband and wife, the first time with a new official commitment between them.

He started to undress, leaving himself in his boxer briefs just as the door of the bathroom opened. His mouth dropped open when he saw her, she'd let her hair down and her brown waves cascaded over her shoulders, she wore pale blue lace bra and panties. She was barefoot but stood on her toes as she posed for him.

"Well Mr. Friar, what do you think?"

"I think you're the most beautiful, gorgeous, unbelievable woman in the entire world Mrs. Friar." His smile curved up as she crossed to him, her arms draping over his shoulders and around his neck.

His hands slid up her body, "This is new huh?"

"Yeah, my something blue actually." She rested her forehead against his, "So husband of mine, do you think you could take this off of me?"

He looked into her espresso eyes, "I think I could do that, and then make love to you until morning."

"You're going to make love to me that long huh?" She smirked as she felt his fingers trace the outline of her bra.

"It's just the start Riley." He kissed her neck as his fingers slipped under the elastic of her bra before he unclasped it, and slowly pulling it off her body.

Her breath hitched at the feel of finger tips on her body moving down to her panties, his fingers slipping under the lacy material as he pushed them down to her knees. She felt one hand slip between her legs, his fingers exploring her folds that he knew so well but could never seem to get enough of before one finger slipped inside her.

Her fingers clung to his bare shoulders his eyes watching as she bit her lip as his fingers teased her before she stepped out of her panties, standing before him naked.

Lucas placed one hand on his hip as be brought the other to his lips, tasting her nectar before guiding her onto his lap, her legs on either side of him before he kissed her.

She felt her body arch towards his, his hands splaying on her back as she lost herself in his kiss. He laid back on the bed, rolling so she was beneath him as he began a hot trail of kisses and touches down her jawline, neck, collarbone before finding himself in the valley of her breasts.

Her fingers tangled in his hair, her body arching up towards him as his hands explored her back and his mouth explored her breasts.

Her nipples hard as his tongue teased over them, circling around each one before slowly suckling them until she moaned his name.

A wicked grin on his face as he moved further down, his hands under her bottom as he spread her legs with his face as he nuzzled his way to her hot, wet, core.

"Lucas" She cried out when she felt the first long trail of his tongue exploring her folds, her fingers clutching the bedspread as she felt the electric jolts of pleasure sweet through her body.

One hand was on her hip holding her down while the other kept her at his preferred angle.

Her body shifting and dancing with pleasure just encouraged him, made his own hunger for her grow as he brought her to the peak of pleasure.

He let her catch her breath as he pulled back, removing his boxer briefs before joining her back on the bed.

She kissed him, hungry for all of him as she felt him position their bodies together before she felt him enter her slowly, taking a moment to enjoy the feel of his bride around him before thrusting slowly at first as they built their way up together, a spark igniting between them moments before the mutual explosion of desire rocked them.

Lucas clung to Riley, holding her close as they came back to reality.

"Wow, being married really set off a spark in you." Riley told him after a silence, "That was amazing."

Lucas smiled before kissing her, "Well you drive me wild, this is all because of what you do to me, how you make me feel. Just think we have a lifetime of this ahead of us."

"And it's going to be a long lifetime." She kissed his softly as they shifted position before she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as they fell asleep for the first time as husband and wife.


	21. Feels like Today

_**Author Note: You guys rock, I know that the reviews here on FF are not showing up, but I love you guys for the reviews I did get to see on the last chapter. You can always tweet me or msg me on tumblr at KatDVS. XOXO**_

 **Feels like Today**

Lucas rolled over pulling his wife close to him. They had been married a week and he still couldn't believe it was real as he nuzzled her neck in the early morning light.

She murmured in her sleep as she snuggled into him.

He kissed her forehead before getting out of bed and pulling on some clothes, deciding to surprise her with some breakfast in bed. He could tell his Grandfather had already been up and was out for his morning chores.

As he waited for the coffee to brew he heard something in the bathroom. He raced to the back of the house Riley was hugging the toilet as she threw up, over and over again.

"Riley" He spoke as he came into the room, gently placing his hand on her back, pulling her hair out of the way as she continued.

She leaned back, catching her breath, "Do you feel sick at all?"

Lucas shook his head as he checked her for a fever, watching her pale form before she collapsed against him, "Riley, Riley: He cried before her eyes flutter open.

"Lucas" she breathed before fainting in his arms.

Panic ripped through his body as he watched her eyes flutter open again. He kissed her forehead, "I'm taking you to the ER."

"Lucas, I just" she couldn't protest as she felt dizzy again, "fine, just help me get dressed."

Lucas lifted her up, bringing her into their room, finding some clothes for her to wear, helping her dress before he pulled on his own pair of jeans and t-shirt just as he saw her turn green, "again?"

She nodded as he rushed her to the bathroom, spilling whatever her body could.

He carried her out of the house to his truck, placing her inside before he grabbed a bucket in case she got sick on the way to the ER. Part of him wondered if he should've called an ambulance, but they would be stuck waiting for one to arrive in the time he could drive her.

When they arrived her carried her in, she was dizzy again as the admission nurse questioned him, "What's wrong with her?"

"She was vomiting, she passed out, came to, threw up again, I've never seen her like this before." He could feel his heart racing as he handed Riley off to an orderly and the nurse as he was forced to wait to find out what was wrong with his wife.

It was only now that he realized he'd left both their phones back at the ranch, he knew he should call her parents, but they would only worry and fly down right away and it could be nothing but a flu, right? It had to just be a weird flu that she picked up.

He lost track of how many infomercials had aired when finally someone came to get him, "Mr. Friar, you can go back now."

He braced himself, not sure what to expect as he was led to the curtained area where Riley was laying on the bed, an IV in her arm. "How are you?"

"Better, they're loading me up with fluids." She sighed as she closed her eyes for a moment, "I'm sorry I scared you this morning."

He kissed her forehead, "I'm just glad you're okay." He looked to the nurse, "Do they know what made her sick?"

"The Doctor will be in in just a moment." She gave them a smile.

"You didn't call my parents did you, because you know my Dad would be on the first flight out here."

Lucas gave her a smile, "Our phones are still at the ranch, I'm just glad it looks like you're okay. But do you feel better?"

"A little, I'm still kind of foggy, dizzy still a little nauseous." She confessed as he held her hand, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Miss Matthews." The Doctor said as he came in.

"Friar, Mrs. Friar." Riley corrected.

"Well Mrs. Friar, you're already looking better." The doctor was a youngish man with an odd smile as he looked over her chart, "We ran a few tests, and it looks like you might be sick for a few more weeks. We have some medications that will help you deal with it. Of course you'll have to check in with your doctor back in New York that is where you said you're from, right?"

"She's going to be sick for several weeks, what is this? Is it a virus?" Lucas was panicked, "She was living in Europe for several months did she pick something up there?"

The doctor smiled, "No, it's not a virus, it's what we call Hyperemesis Gravidarum."

Lucas tried to translate in his mind but what he thought those words meant weren't making sense to him.

"English please?" Riley felt nervous, what the hell was going on?

"Excessive vomiting during pregnancy" The doctor gave her another smile, "Congratulations, you're about seven weeks pregnant."

"Nope, you're tests are wrong." Riley shook her head, "I can't be pregnant, I've been told that, by a doctor when I was seventeen. And if I was, no way am I that far along because I only got back five weeks ago. If I were pregnant, which I'm not the earliest it could've happened was…was…Lucas what was that date?"

"The twenty-fifth of July." He held her hand, "Riley, I don't think their tests are wrong."

"Lucas, we were told very clearly when I was seventeen possibly in the same spot that I couldn't have kids. So this doctor is wrong, I'm not pregnant."

Lucas kissed her hand, "Let me have a word with the doctor, you rest okay."

"Fine" Riley sighed, unable to believe what she'd been told, what kind of cruel joke was this.

Lucas moved into the hallway with the doctor, "You're positive she's pregnant?"

"Yes sir, and if July twenty-fifth is the day she thinks she could've conceived then it lines up even more with the diagnosis. I can go call her doctor in New York but she is definitely pregnant, and it's going to be a rough few weeks."

Lucas nodded, "Thank you, could you check that right away?"

The doctor wrote down the name of Riley's doctor on his notes, "Of course, I'll be back as soon as possible."

Lucas went back to Riley, "He's going to call your doctor in New York."

"Thank you, it has to be something else. I can't get pregnant, so maybe they mixed up the test results or something."

Lucas watched her, wondering what was terrifying her more, the thought that a doctor had just tried to give her hope of a pregnancy due to a lab mistake, or that she might actually be pregnant. "Well hopefully we'll find out soon." He gave her a smile, "Either way we'll know why you got so sick this morning."

"I just hope they release me soon, we have to go pack clean up we leave for New York tomorrow."

"Riley, don't worry about that right now, okay?"

"Well it's the only thing I understand that I can worry about." She closed her eyes, "This just doesn't make sense to me Lucas."

"Maybe you were misdiagnosed back then, maybe there was a mix-up."

"The mix-up is probably right now."

"Well, I just spoke to your Doctor in New York." He came back in, "And she'll see you the day after tomorrow. She should have a better answer for why you don't think you could be pregnant, but Mrs. Friar, I assure you that you are."

"Your test is wrong." Riley was firm, she knew she couldn't be.

The doctor sighed, "Mrs. Friar, we ran urine and blood tests, both say the same thing, you are pregnant. Now based on the information you've given me as of right now I would say that your due date is April seventeenth. Now I'm going to prescribe you something to help with the nausea, plus a prenatal vitamin. You're personal doctor will probably put you on bedrest, this can get serious and land you in the hospital for a period of time."

Lucas took the paperwork the doctor handed him, "Is there anything she could eat or drink to help?"

"Ginger Ale might help, along with dry crackers. It's all in the information packet." He looked to Riley who seemed to still be in denial, "I know you're surprised, but I promise you, this is real, and it will be worth it. You'll be able to leave as soon as her IV is done. Stay hydrated, I know it's going to be difficult, but do your best."

Riley nodded her brain still trying to process all of this. "I'm pregnant, really pregnant?"

Lucas squeezed her hand, "Yeah, you really are. The professionals say so."

"Congratulations, good luck." The doctor then left them alone.

"The night I got back." She gasped pulling her hand away from him, "Do you really think that's when we, when we conceived?"

Lucas picked her hand back up kissing her fingers, "Well we did have that beautiful night together before you crushed my heart the next morning. There was also the back alley of the club, Maya's bathroom, and then my bed in my parent's apartment."

"Oh God Lucas, I almost destroyed us."

"Riley, Riley you didn't. Don't worry about that now. Think about the good." His hand reached down to her abdomen, "You and Me sweetheart, we created a life that is growing inside of you right now. It's a miracle."

She nodded, "What if this is just a cruel tease Lucas."

"Don't think that way Riley, this is our blessing, this is our miracle." He brought her hand to his lips kissing it once again, "We'll go back to New York tomorrow, we'll go back to your parent's apartment we'll tell them only if you want to. No one but us has to know."

"It's bad luck to tell anyone before the first trimester is over."

"Then we won't tell anyone until Thanksgiving, how does that sound? We'll announce it at dinner to our family."

"You're counting the chickens before they hatch." Riley warned him.

"I'm thinking positively Riley I need you to do that as well. Please at least try."

"I'll try, I promise."

* * *

"It's okay Mommy."

Riley looked around trying to find where the voice was coming from, "Who's there" She called out, trying to find her away around a wraparound porch where everything looked the same and she couldn't pinpoint the voice she heard.

"It's me Mommy." Sitting on a porch swing was a little girl the perfect blend of her and Lucas.

"Chloe" Riley took a step towards the girl, worried she would scare her off.

"Hi Mommy" The girl jumped off the swing and hugged Riley's leg.

Riley could feel her heart racing, "What are you doing here?"

"It's okay Mommy, baby Luke is going to be okay. You just have to make sure you take care of yourself and him." Chloe took Riley's hand leading her to the swing to sit down, "You'll be a good Mommy to Luke, and Daddy will be a good Daddy. Don't be scared, I know you didn't get to hold me, but you love me, I feel it."

Before Riley could say anything else her eyes were open and she realized she was in the dark in the bedroom at the ranch. She reached over for Lucas shaking him awake, "I'm pregnant."

He looked at her through sleepy eyes, "Yes Riley, you are, please get some rest."

"Lucas, I'm really pregnant. That dream I had that led us to talk to about Chloe, we had a son in that dream."

Lucas nodded, "Okay, Riley what is going on right now, did you have another dream?"

"She told me Luke is going to be okay."

"Who did?" He rubbed his eyes, trying to follow along but he was half asleep and wasn't even sure this conversation was happening.

"Chloe, she came to me in a dream and told that Luke is going to be okay." Riley felt a wave of relief, "I know I'm going to feel sick for weeks, but it's going to be worth it, we'll power through and in the end, we're going to have a little boy."

"Luke huh wonder who he's named after." He smirked, "Get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow and we had a long one today."

Riley felt his arms around her as she snuggled close to him, "Lucas, we're really going to have a baby."

"We are, now sleep you and he both need it." He held her, saying a silent prayer that she was right that their child would be alright.


	22. Stop for a Minute

_**Author Note: You guys are all amazing, and all the reviews, reblogs; tumblr messages mean the world to me. It's been a crazy week as my family and I prepare to move (my second move in seven months) and it's had its hiccups so thanks for sticking with me through this, hopefully after next Wednesday (when we finally move) things will start to mellow out.**_

* * *

 **Stop for a Minute**

Lucas helped Riley out of the taxi and had her sit down on the concrete steps of the building while he got the bags and paid the driver.

Riley leaned against the side of the steps, breathing in the New York air wishing her stomach wasn't so queasy, that her brain didn't feel so foggy, that she didn't feel so dizzy, she tried to remember the blessing this meant, the miracle it meant.

Auggie came bounding out the door, stopping mid-step when he saw his sister, "Whoa, Ri, you okay?"

"I'm fine my stomach is just a little unsettled from the flight." She lied, feeling guilty about it.

"Hey Auggie, could you grab her bag so I can help her?" Lucas watched his younger brother-in-law grab the bag and go for the door.

"Okay sweetheart, let's get you inside and into bed." Lucas helped her up.

She smiled as she looked at him, "I'm a mess."

"It's worth it and you know it." He kissed her temple.

"That it is."' She rose, walking slowly up the steps before following behind Auggie.

Auggie could tell that something was wrong, "You sure you're okay Riley?"

As they got on the elevator Riley nodded, "I'm fine Auggie, just sick from flying I promise."

When they got upstairs right before going into the apartment Riley grabbed Lucas as a dizzy spell came over her. "You okay?"

She nodded, "I just need to lie down."

Lucas put the bags down, lifting her in his arms while Auggie opened the door.

"Is she okay?" Topanga was on her feet right away as Lucas carried Riley to the bedroom.

"She just needs to lie down for a little bit, could you bring her some water or ginger ale?"

Cory was already on it as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and followed, "What's going on Lucas?"

He laid her on the bed and sat next to her, "It's probably time for your medication." He brushed the hair from her face.

Riley nodded, "It's in my purse, Auggie would you grab that for me?"

Auggie nodded before going back to the living room where he'd left her purse and the bags when he followed Lucas in.

"What medication, what is going on?" Topanga watched as Lucas doted on Riley.

"I think we have to tell them, we can't be secretive with them since you're so ill."

"She's ill, oh no did you catch some terrible disease in Glendova? Was it from those rotten cherries?" Cory watched his daughter drinking the water slowly, noticing how pale she appeared.

"No," She breathed slowly still feeling a little dizzy as Auggie brought her the purse. She started to take out pill bottles placing them on the bed.

Auggie picked up the largest one, "Pre-Natal Vitamins, what are these for?"

Topanga's mouth dropped, her hand covering her heart as she looked at her daughter, "Riley, are you?"

"I'm pregnant" it still felt unreal to say the words, "and I have severe morning sickness. I have an appointment with my doctor here tomorrow."

"And Lucas is?" Cory couldn't help but wonder since as far as he knew Riley was with the Prince in any timeline he could come up with.

"Lucas is the father, no question about it."

"I'm her one and only, and she's mine."

"Oh thank God." Cory sat on the window seat.

"I'm confused." Auggie pointed out.

"We'll explain later, we should let your sister rest." Topanga led him out the room, "Welcome home you to. If you need anything let us know, okay?"

"Yes Mom, I will." Lucas smiled to his mother-in-law.

"That's still weird to hear." Riley took his hand and breathed out slowly.

Cory looked at the young couple, "Um, I'm a little confused about the timeline here."

Lucas sucked in a breath before looking at his father-in-law, "Remember how you sent me back to talk to her after we sat in the bar?"

Cory nodded.

"Lucas got through to me, briefly, long enough for us to make love." Riley hated telling her father this, "But in the morning I freaked out and pushed him away again."

"Are you really okay?"

"Dad, I promise you I'm okay. Stunned really, maybe still in a little bit of shock. The medication seems to be working it's just been a long day of traveling."

"Are you sure?"

"Dad, I promise." She sighed, "I'll probably end up on bedrest, you can get all weird then, okay?"

"Deal" He came over and kissed her forehead, "I'm thrilled for you, but I'm going to worry about you as well."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Dad."

Cory nodded, "Okay, I'll leave you two for now."

"Thanks Dad." Riley smiled as she felt Lucas lay next to her.

* * *

"You asked them didn't you?" Topanga crossed her arms over her chest when her husband entered the kitchen.

"The night he proposed, the first time." Cory sat down at the table, "I knew something happened that night."

"Yeah a miracle" Topanga sat at the table, "You realize they're going to need our support even more now, right?"

"Yes, Riley said she'll probably end up on bedrest." Cory sighed, "How did this happen, you were with her when she was told she couldn't."

Topanga just shrugged, "I don't know, but it happened and you know that our daughter is going to do everything she can to protect the life growing inside of her."

"I'm worried Topanga."

"I know, but we hold on."

Cory nodded silently.

* * *

"Well Riley, you are pregnant, and I agree with the doctors in Texas." Dr. Ramsey went over her everything as they sat in her office. "I wish I had an explanation for you, but I don't."

Riley held Lucas' hand as she listened, "Is it possible that the tests that were run when I was seventeen were wrong?"

"We could've had an issue in the lab, or the hormonal issue we found then might have corrected itself over the years, or I might not have an actual explanation for this at all." She told them, "I really can't explain it, but we're going to watch you closely, I'm putting you on bedrest for the next few weeks. This is going to get worse before it gets better, and it'll be intense."

"What should we be looking out for?" Lucas wanted to make sure they were on top of everything.

"If you're not keeping any food down, call me immediately, you might have to be tube feed to make sure you and the baby are getting the nutrition you need." Dr. Ramsey explained, "If you feel like you're getting worse call me. But here's the information on bedrest, I mean it Riley I know you'll be frustrated but it's also best for you and the baby."

"I understand, we both do" Riley took the paperwork.

"Oh don't forget this." Dr. Ramsey handed her a copy of the sonogram picture from earlier, "Baby Friar's first picture."

"Thank you Dr. Ramsey." Riley's fingers held the glossy paper, looking at the image, "Every time I think it can't get more real, it does."

"Congratulations Riley, talk to Gloria at the front desk and she'll get you set up for your next appointment okay?"

"Yes, great, thank you." Lucas helped Riley up as they went to the door.

"How am I going to explain bedrest to Maya, Farkle and Zay?"

"Don't worry about it, you just rest." He kissed her temple as they arrived at the reception desk.

* * *

Maya came into the bedroom, "Okay, so why are you guys being so cryptic?" She at first didn't notice that Riley was still in her pajamas.

"About what" She opened her bottle of ginger ale taking a slow sip.

"You've been back in town for a week and I'm starting to think you haven't left the house." Maya sat on the bed, "Wait are you in your pajamas?"

"Yeah" Riley took another sip of ginger ale, "I'm just a little worn down from everything that's been happening."

Maya sighed, "Okay that's fair I guess you've been on an emotional roller coaster the last month and a half."

"Don't worry about it." Riley picked up a magazine, "So you and Farkle, the wedding plans?"

"Oh Jennifer has taken the lead on it. So what are you doing all day long?"

"I just finished re-watching the first couple of seasons of _How I Met Your Mother_."

Maya looked around, "Do you want to get out of here? Let's go down to the bakery and get some coffee."

"I can't, I should stay right here." Riley let her fingers trace along her bottle, "Lucas is going to be home soon and coffee is the last thing I need this time of day."

Maya looked at her friend, "Okay what's really going on?"

"I just told you, I'm worn down okay." Riley closed her eyes for a moment, "You know it was a lot, everything with Laurence, and then coming home, being torn between what I really wanted and what I thought Lucas needed, then the wedding."

"You're drinking ginger ale, you never drink ginger ale." Maya pointed out.

"My stomach's a little off, this helps." Riley explained before taking another sip and hoping that Maya would drop the questions for now.

* * *

Maya tapped her fingers on the bar as she looked around waiting for Farkle. Zay was busy with the happy hour crowd.

"Hey, you okay?" Farkle slid into the stool next to her.

"I stopped by to see Riley today, it was weird every time I go over lately she refuses to leave. Like last week I asked if she wanted to go with me to pick up some supplies for the gallery and she had an excuse not to leave. The other week she wouldn't even go down to the bakery to get coffee, and today she wouldn't even go see the new Chris Evans movie with me."

"What, but Riley loves Chris Evans." Farkle let himself think about the few times he'd seen her since she and Lucas got back from Texas, "You know she's usually in her room when I've gone to see them. Lucas is coming and going, but she's either sitting in the bay window, or on the bed. She's always just finished binge watching something off of Netflix."

"What are you two talking about?" Zay put Farkle's usual in front of him.

Farkle took a sip before looking at his friend, "When you've seen Riley, is she always in her room?"

Zay thought for a moment, "Yeah, I think so. Do you think she's sick? Do you think she caught some terrible disease in Glendova, that's not exactly contagious but like makes you really sick? Maybe it was those cherries!"

Farkle shook his head, "I'm sure it wasn't the cherries."

"You guys think she's sick?" Maya took a sip of her wine, "why wouldn't they tell us?"

"Maybe it's something they're not ready to tell us yet." Zay shrugged, "We've all kept secrets right? Why, because we're not ready to share the information. We either don't know what it means or we're coming to terms with what something is. Look at the two of you, you kept that you were dating secret until you were ready to tell us."

"And you kept your relationship with Sarah secret as well." Farkle countered, "If it was serious, Riley and Lucas would tell us."

"Yeah, I guess so" Maya still felt like something was off though.

* * *

Lucas held Riley's hair back as she vomited, "Riley have you kept anything down today?"

"Yeah, earlier" She sighed as she rested her head against her husband, "I was having a good day, until this."

He looked into her chocolate brown eyes, "Hey just remember this part only lasts a few more weeks, and soon we'll be in the second trimester."

"Maya is getting suspicious." Riley closed her eyes for a moment, "I had to turn down going to the new Chris Evans movie."

Lucas chuckled, "Don't worry; I'll make sure you get to see it as soon as you're off bedrest."

"You're the best, no wonder I married you."

"Still feeling sick or are you ready to go back to bed?"

Riley sighed, "I am so sick of our room."

"I know, but just remember it's worth it."

"He is worth it, little baby boy."

"We don't know that for sure." Lucas reminded her.

"I know, in my heart I know." She took a slow breath, "Okay, back to bed."

Lucas helped her to her feet and grabbed her bottle of ginger ale as they went back into the bedroom, finding Maya, Farkle and Zay waiting for them. "Oh hey guys."

"Okay, what is going on?" Maya really took in Riley's pale, thin form in front of her as she moved to the bed.

Riley sighed as she sat on the bed, "We need to tell them, it's the only way I'm going to get any rest."

"Riley, are you sure?" Lucas studied his wife.

She nodded, "Guys, what I have isn't contagious, it's just a really bad stomach thing that lasts a few weeks, I'm like halfway through it. I've got medication that helps, but it's extreme."

"You're really sick?" Maya sat on the bed next to her friend, "Like are you going to be okay?"

Riley looked to Lucas and smiled, "Yeah, it's going to be worth it."

"Why do I get the feeling you're leaving something out?" Zay knew something was missing from this moment.

"When I have something to tell you I will, but until then, I've just got a stomach issue." Riley pulled her legs in and wrapped her arms around her, "If there was something else I could tell you, I would, but there isn't."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Farkle questioned, not a hundred percent sure Riley was telling them everything.

"Yes, I am positive that I'll be okay. This just needs to run its course."

"And it's not contagious?" Maya still didn't understand.

"Not one bit. Is anyone else around me sick, no they're not" Riley opened her bottle of ginger ale to take a sip.

"If I didn't know better I would think you were pregnant." Zay's words filled the air as Riley choked on her ginger ale.

"Shut up Zay!" Maya reached over and slapped him in the arm three times, "Not cool dude."

"I'm just saying." Zay ignored Maya, "I'm sorry if I upset you Riley."

"It's okay Zay, really."

"Guys Riley really needs to rest." Lucas realized they had to get out of their before Riley or he cracked and told them. Just a few more weeks and they could start telling people.

"Well if you're really going to be stuck in bed for a few more weeks I'm going to bring you some of your favorite movies to watch tomorrow." Maya hugged her, "Lots of Chris Evans, Zac Efron for sure."

"Thanks Maya that would be awesome."

* * *

"Well, at least it's still bedrest at home." Riley sighed as she and Lucas got off the elevator from the latest doctor's appointment, she was almost at her parent's door when she realized that Lucas wasn't with her. "Lucas?"

He was a few doors down unlocking a door, "Oh, did I forget to tell you, our apartment is ready."

"It is?" She tilted her head to the side, "And I think you did _forget_ to tell me."

Lucas reached out for her, "I guess so, let's check it out."

"Okay, I guess we'll have to start packing." She took a deep breath, before feeling Lucas lift her up in her arms before he carried her over the threshold and through the door.

When he placed her down on her feet she discovered the entire apartment already set up, "Well, what do you think?"

She was stunned, "This looks exactly how I would've done it, how is this possible?"

Lucas led her through the apartment slowly, "Well, you've been spending a lot of afternoons with my Mom right?"

"Yeah, she's taught me out to knit and oh, we've spent a lot of time on Pinterest." Riley looked to her husband, "And she helped you set this place up huh?"

"Well I had some help from Auggie, Doy, and Frankie with a lot of the actual physical labor, but yeah Mom helped." Lucas confessed, "I thought we would wait to tell Farkle, Zay and Maya, maybe give you a few days of quiet before they started storming in like they live here."

She entwined her fingers with his, "You are the best husband in the world you know that?"

"Well I'm very lucky to have you as my wife, but let's get you to bed." He led her down the hallway to their bedroom, "I hope you like it."

Riley watched the door push open as she was greeted with a room of pale purple and silver. "Lucas, I can't believe you did all of this."

"Well, this is going to be our home for a long time I figured I better make it nice for us." He kissed her temple, "Besides Mom helped, if I had done this all on my own I don't think it would've been this nice."

"Well I will have to remember to thank her the next time she comes over, but what about all our clothes and stuff?"

Lucas smirked as he brought her into the room, "Oh, well, I might have been slowly moving stuff over so you wouldn't notice, and I might have had some help from your Mom and Dad."

Riley sat on the bed, "Lucas, you're going to make me cry."

He sat next to her, "Don't cry, just lay back and get some sleep."

"Can you lay with me for a little while?"

"I can lay with you as long as you like." He moved next to her, holding her close, listening to her breathe as she started to drift to sleep.

* * *

"Do you know what today is Lucas?" Riley watched her husband as he got ready to go to work.

"A few days before Halloween why?"

She threw a pillow at him, "Well it's my first day off bed rest, and it's also a month until Thanksgiving."

He caught the pillow, "Okay, you know I really don't want you doing too much Riley."

She held her hand up, "I know Lucas. I promise I won't do too much, I don't even know what I would even do. But I was thinking, it's going to be our first Thanksgiving as a married couple, and if we can keep it secret just another month maybe we could tell everyone at Thanksgiving, if we host it here."

Lucas stopped what he was doing and sat next to her on the bed, "Okay, I'm going to say sure let's host Thanksgiving with a few conditions."

"Okay what would those be?"

He took her hands in his, "You let my Mom and yours help. I don't want you over doing it."

Riley nodded, "I think I can go for that. I'll make a list of everyone to invite because I do think Thanksgiving will be the perfect time to share our miracle with everyone."

"It will be we have a lot to be thankful for, and I can't wait for us to share that news with everyone we love."

* * *

"Zay are my eyes deceiving me?" Maya looked up at the door as Lucas and Riley came in.

"Well if they are, so are mine." Zay slapped the bar top, "Well look who finally left the apartment. I take it our little Cotton Candy Face is feeling better."

"That I am." She sat on the stool next to Maya, "Could I get a ginger ale?"

"Coming right up."

Maya studied Riley, "Still with the ginger ale?"

"I've developed a taste for it." Riley told her as Zay placed one in front of her and a beer in front of Lucas, "So, Lucas and I were thinking that we would host Thanksgiving this year."

"And we were hoping that you guys would all join us."

"So not only a big Matthews and Friar family dinner, but all of us as well?" Maya questioned, "You're just starting to feel better, are you sure you're up for that?"

"Oh yeah, Mom and Leigh are already insisting on helping. But we really want you there."

"Yeah guys, we would love for you all to come." Lucas chimed in as he kept an eye on Riley.

"I'll check with Farkle, but I think we're in." Maya took a sip of her drink.

"Great, Zay?"

"I'm going to say yes, my parents are going on a cruise so I wasn't sure what I was going to do anyways."

"Yay" Riley took a sip of her ginger ale, "I think this is going to be a Thanksgiving we will never forget."


	23. Thankful

**_Author Note: You guys are really amazing, every review, reblog, like, etc. means so much to me. What do you guys think Larry and Duke have been up to since Riley broke up with Larry?_**

 **Thankful**

Lucas entered the apartment, startled by the chill of the air and the smell of smoke. He slowly looked around, at first he saw nothing, no smoke at least it must've cleared out from whatever had burned. That was when he heard the crying coming from the middle of the kitchen, behind the table he saw Riley on the floor.

"Honey are you okay?"

She shook her head, "I don't know how I'm going to make this dinner tomorrow, I burned a pecan pie."

He pulled her into his arms, "It will be okay, you've got me, our Moms, it will be fine. What happened today?"

She looked up, her face red, stained with tears, her eyes puffy, "I don't know, I set the oven temperature and it just came out black."

His thumb wiped her still falling tears, "I'll check the oven temperature later. But first you are freezing sweetie; let's get you in a nice hot shower."

She nodded as he helped her up, her eyes falling on the oven, "Oh no."

"What?"

"I set it for 450 instead of 350." She shook her head, resting it against his chest.

"It's okay, it happens." He kissed the top of her head, "You go get in the shower I'll close the windows and clean up in here. You and I will make another pie later, and get ready for tomorrow."

Riley took a slow breath as she looked up at her husband, "Lucas," she let her fingers play with his tie, "what if this is all a disaster tomorrow?"

"Then it will be a very memorable Thanksgiving, now go, I'll come check on you in a couple of minutes." He watched her go down the hall before he took the burned pie, thankful she'd used a disposable tin and tossed it in the trash, and bundled it up to bring out to the chute. When he got back he closed the windows and turned on the fire place before going to check on her in the shower.

The water was running in the shower, but Riley was staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"You look beautiful." He told her, knowing she wouldn't believe him even though it was the truth.

"I'm what seventeen weeks pregnant I'm not beautiful I'm drained." She sighed as she started to undress.

"Riley" Lucas stopped her, helping her remove the t-shirt she'd been wearing, "You are beautiful, but I know you're tired, I know it's been rough."

She felt the tears filling her eyes again as she felt his hands move down her body, resting on her growing baby bump, "Lucas" she saw the reflection of adoration in his eyes.

"He or she is worth all of this, and I know you believe it."

Riley nodded her fingers in Lucas' hair, "I'm just feeling so unlike myself."

"You are still my beautiful, amazing, strong, powerful wife. And you are going to be an amazing mother in a few months." He kissed her stomach before reaching for the band of her yoga pants, pulling them and her panties down. "Get in the shower, warm up, I'll join you"

She smiled, "I would like that a lot."

"So would I." He watched her step in carefully as he removed his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and quickly tried to shed his clothing to join her.

"This is much better." Riley breathed a sigh of relief when she felt her husband behind her as the shower water sprayed over them.

Lucas couldn't resist kissing the back of her neck, letting his hands explore the changes of her body.

Riley could feel his erection against her back as his hands explored her body. She gasped when she felt his hand slip between her legs, they'd been so nervous up until now to even fool around. Sure Dr. Ramsey had given them the okay, but they hadn't gotten like this in what felt like forever.

He continued to kiss her neck, "God I miss this."

"So do I" she confessed, her body leaning into his as she gasped feeling his fingers in her core.

"Does this feel good?" he needed reassurance that she was okay with where things were leading.

Riley turned the water off, "Take me to bed Lucas, please, I need to feel you."

He released his hold on her, watching her turn to him, she was dripping wet, her hair flat as she looked at him with hope and desire. "I thought you would never ask."

She accepted his help out of the shower and the towel he wrapped around her body before he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Lucas stared at his wife, "You really are glowing Riley, you might see it but I do."

She unwrapped her towel letting it drop to the floor she said nothing as she got on the bed, not caring that she was still damp, that her hair was still wet. All she wanted was her husband touching her.

Lucas dropped his towel and joined her on the bed, "I love you, even when you burn the pie, when you're cranky I love you always."

She smiled, "Shut up and kiss me Friar."

"Whatever you say Friar" He cupped her face, kissing her slowly, feeling her body relax as they lay back on the bed. His hands moving down her body and back up as he spread her legs apart before becoming one.

Riley kissed him as she felt him in her she hadn't realized just how much she needed this connection to her husband until this moment.

It was slow and sweet, just the two of the connected as they enjoyed the feel of each other together.

* * *

Maya looked down at her phone and over to Farkle, "Do you think we can find three pumpkin pies, two pecan pies and two apple pies the night before Thanksgiving?"

He looked over to his fiancé, "Um, I mean maybe. I don't know, why?"

"That was Riley she had an issue with baking, some kind of disaster or something. She asked if we could bring the pies."

"That's six pies, how many people are going to be at this dinner?"

Maya shrugged, "Well them, their parents, Auggie, his sister Crystal is coming, Josh, her grandparents from Philadelphia, all of us."

"If they hadn't just moved into that new apartment I would expect they were gathering everyone together to tell them they were moving to Texas." Farkle was scrolling through his phone, "We might have to bake these pies, if we can find everything we need."

Maya closed her eyes and sighed, "Okay, let's figure out what we need and we'll hit the first market we find. Maybe we have to make some other pies. It feels like they have news, what could it be? They're already married."

"Maybe they've decided to start the adoption process that can take years Riley and Lucas want to have a family."

"I bet that's it!" Maya grabbed her purse, "Come on let's get some pies or whatever."

* * *

It was early on Thanksgiving morning as Lucas with the help of Auggie set up several folding tables in the living room. Furniture was pushed against the wall folding chairs were stacked in the corner to be set up later.

Riley was in the kitchen with her mother starting the turkey. The television in the living room had the pre-parade show on. "I still can't believe I set the oven that high."

"Its okay, it's normal. You get a little spacy during pregnancy most people call it pregnancy brain." Topanga explained, "When I was pregnant with you I once started the shower and went to get a towel or something, totally forgot the shower was running, started to do something else. Your Dad came home and was like, _Why is the shower running_?"

"So I'm probably going to space out on other stuff between now and April?"

"Yeah, probably but you've got a wonderful support system around you." Topanga reminded her, "So what are you wearing today?"

Riley sighed, "I don't know, all my nice stuff is a bit tight. Help me pick something out?"

"I would love to."

"Okay Auggie that should be good." Lucas looked at the tables, "I don't think I realized how big his family was."

"And it's getting bigger." Auggie reminded him. "You're telling everyone today, aren't you?"

Lucas nodded.

"Thank God, this secret has been killing me." Auggie started setting up the chairs.

Lucas chuckled, "Same, but everyone will know after dessert, think you can hold it in a little longer?"

Auggie sighed, "I guess, so do you guys know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"Not yet" Lucas grabbed a chair to set up, "Baby Friar only wanted to show us his or her feet during the last ultrasound."

"It'll be a boy."

"That's what Riley thinks, why do you think that?"

Auggie shrugged, "I don't know, I just kind of do. Maybe I just hope, I know what I would do with a nephew, I would be the super cool Uncle like Josh was with me."

"You would be that for a girl as well." Lucas reminded him.

"Yeah, probably, I still think it's a boy."

* * *

Riley pulled her hair out from the cardigan her mother had talked her into wearing over her black dress. It was baggy enough to hide her bump, but she still looked festive and put together. If she was honest with herself she spent most of her time in yoga pants and a tank top or t-shirt as she hung around the house. At least now she could do stuff around the house.

"Hey honey" Lucas came in, dressed in his nice slacks, he had a blue v-neck t-shirt on as he pulled on his sweater. "You look wonderful."

Riley smiled, "So do you. It's a big day, you ready for this?"

"More than ready, if we don't tell people soon I think your brother is going to explode and tell them for us." He wrapped his arms around her, "Our parents are already here, I think I just heard Maya and Farkle come in."

"Oh pie!"

"Riley it's for dessert."

She shot him a look, "I'm eating for two."

"Just give away our secret why don't you?"

She kissed him, "Let's go and greet our guests."

When they arrived in the living room they found even more people than they'd expected to already. Maya and Farkle had arrived with the pies, his parents, hers, and Zay tagging along with them. Her grandparents had arrived, along with Lucas' sister Crystal.

"Hi everyone" Riley waved taking it all in. Just a couple more hours and the secret would be out.

"Riley, come with me." Maya grabbed her hand and dragged her down to the spare room. "I think I know why you invited all of us here."

"Oh I doubt that." Riley kept her distance.

"You're going to adopt aren't you?"

Riley shook her head no, "That's not in the cards right now. Lucas just started his job as Assistant Director of Animal Care at the Zoo, I've been too ill to really work. We haven't looked into it right now."

Maya was surprised, "Then why does it seem like you have a major announcement to make?"

"Do you think that's why we invited all of you here, to make an announcement?"

"Yeah" Maya scoffed, "Come on, you've got your Uncle Eric coming in from DC. You got Lucas' sister in town."

"If we have an announcement you'll find out later, or we just wanted all our loved ones around for Thanksgiving."

"Are you dying?"

Riley stared at her confused, "Oh because of the stomach thing? No, Maya I'm not dying."

"It's okay Riley, you can tell me. Is that why you and Lucas got married so quickly, you found out you were dying, oh God how much longer do you have?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Lucas and I got married so quickly because we were done waiting. The issue I had while extreme is in the past. I promise you Maya, I'm not dying." Riley opened the door, "You have a wild imagination."

* * *

"Well Farkle," Josh took an unsteady breath, "I don't think I congratulated you when I saw you in Texas, so congratulations on you and Maya. I'm glad you two found each other."

"You're not harboring secret feelings for her?"

"No, I'm not. There might have been a chance for something but I think she made the right choice going for you instead."

"So do I" Farkle smiled as Maya came up to him, "What's wrong?"

"I think Riley is sick, like really sick."

"Why do you think that?" Josh took a sip of his beer and looked at his niece's best friend. "Did she say something?"

"She denied it when I asked, but you weren't here for a while but she was really sick. I don't think she left her bed for weeks. She said it was a stomach thing that had to run its course but it lasted a long time Josh. Then they did get married really quickly, and now they get almost every family member they can here for Thanksgiving."

"What happened to thinking they were adopting?" Farkle wanted to think this news that he was sure Riley and Lucas had was happy, they wouldn't announce a terminal illness over pie, would they?

"She denied that to, but something about the way she denied it, I know she has something to tell us."

Josh shook his head, "I'm sure whatever, if anything that news is good news."

"Think positively Maya let's not go to the worst case scenario." Farkle took her hand kissing her fingers, "I'm sure it's something good."

* * *

"Okay baby brother," Crystal held her son in her arms soothing him to sleep, "What's going on that you called us all here for Thanksgiving?"

"Why do you think something is going on?" Lucas poured her a club soda, looking at his older sister, they weren't really close.

Crystal smiled, "Oh I know what it is." She handed her child off to her brother, "You're going to need practice."

"I don't know what you mean." Lucas looked at his nephew, "Hey Conner."

"I can see it in your eyes, you're a man about to become a father, don't worry I won't say anything."

"Good." Lucas looked at the baby in his arms, "This is life changing isn't it?"

"Yeah, but in the best way possible."

* * *

Dinner had been served and cleared the pies that Maya and Farkle had brought were laid out on the table as everyone sat around with coffee and after dinner cocktails. Maya watched as Riley opened a new bottle of ginger ale, wondering what was wrong with her best friend that she hadn't confided in her about.

Lucas tapped his wine glass as he and Riley rose from their seats, "We wanted to thank you all for coming. We are so lucky to have you all as our family. You've been so supportive of us, even when we weren't supportive of ourselves. We are so thankful and blessed to have you all as family."

Riley squeezed his hand, "I know a lot of you think Lucas and I have an announcement to make. Right now you're thinking what could it be."

"You're not going to guess this." Lucas teased meeting his sisters glance as she picked up her drink to keep from smiling.

Riley took a deep breath, "As most of you know when I got home from Glendova I tried to push Lucas away, afraid I wouldn't be enough for him because I thought I couldn't have his child. But being the amazing, persistent and patient man he is, I realized that even though I didn't feel like I was enough for him, he thought I was."

Lucas kissed her temple and held her close.

Riley looked to her husband, "I'm seventeen weeks pregnant, we're expecting in April."

Lucas and Riley looked around the table seeing the shocked expressions.

Maya was on her feet and dragged her back into the spare room, "I thought you couldn't have kids."

"That's what the doctor told me when I was seventeen." Riley unbuttoned her cardigan, letting her best friend see her baby bump, "But after a little denial and _a lot_ of vomiting, I know that this little guy is growing inside of me."

Maya couldn't help but stare, "This is why you're not adopting?"

"At least not yet" Riley reached for Maya's hand, "So are you ready to be Aunt Maya come April?"

"Of course I am!" Maya hugged her, "Wait, the stomach thing, was just morning sickness?"

Riley shook her head, "No, yes, basically extreme morning sickness. I got lucky and didn't end up in the hospital more than the first day it happened in Texas."

"That's why you couldn't leave the house, you were always throwing up."

"Or on the verge of it" Riley sighed, "I wish I could've told you, but we were so scared about making it through the first trimester we wanted to wait."

"I get it Peaches. This is a miracle." Maya's eyes went wide as it hit her, "When's your due date?"

"April seventeenth, think you can handle having a very pregnant Maid of Honor?"

"I think you'd be a Matron married lady, but of course."

"You girls okay?" Farkle popped his head in, "Whoa, there really is a baby in you. When did you guys conceive?"

Riley looked to her best friends, "Maya, there is this slim chance it happened in your bathroom."

"My bathroom" Maya's face scrunched up in disgust, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Or it could've been the night before after he proposed, or one of the other times we gave in that night." Riley took her friends hands, "You guys I love you both. Thank you for helping me see it was always Lucas when I got beyond stupid."

"Anytime Riley, anytime you should get back out there, I think everyone else would like to congratulate you." Farkle guided the girls to the hallway.

"Oh Maya, do you think you could come up with a mural for the baby's room?"

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"Not yet, last ultrasound all we got an image of was his feet."

"You think boy huh?"

"I do, Lucas isn't as positive."

"He'll come around." Maya threw her arm around Riley as they went and rejoined everyone else as she was basically passed from person to person for hugs and well wishes.

* * *

Zay poured three glasses of champagne as he, Farkle and Maya sat in the empty bar. It was still early enough that no other customers were around, though he suspected in an hour or so people would finally escape the family togetherness and seek adventure in a night at the bar. "So, here's to Riley and Lucas who are going to be amazing parents."

"To Riley and Lucas" Maya and Farkle agreed as they clinked glasses.

"So, she had morning sickness, that's why she was always in bed?" Zay asked after his first sip.

"She said it was extreme." Maya told him, "When I got her alone again she said it was like what Kate Middleton had both times she was pregnant."

"That's rough." Zay shook his head, "Here she gets what she's always wanted, but has to be sick as a dog for it to happen."

"I'm sure she thinks it's worth it. Or at least Lucas tells her that every time."

"He said that, I think the day we confronted them." Maya shook her head, "We're assholes. Of course she couldn't tell us what was going on. It's like bad luck to tell during the first trimester."

"So" Zay topped off everyone's champagne, "You two going to start trying once you're married?"

Maya and Farkle smiled, "Yeah," She started, "We gotta get working on those eleven kids."

Zay rolled his eyes, "Crazy, Riley and Lucas are going to be parents, you're getting married, and I'm running a bar."

"And you're dating Sarah, that's still going on right?"

"Yeah, she's out of town though, a business trip. We're still taking things a bit slow, we were hooking up before so we know that's all good, but we're still building the rest."

"Good for you Zay, a very mature approach, I'm not sure most would agree."

Zay's phone went off and he looked at the alert, "Hot Damn."

"What is it?" Maya took a final sip of her drink.

Zay showed them the phone, "I forgot I had those alerts set. Apparently Prince Larry has found himself a new bride."

Farkle looked to his friends, "How do you think he took it when Riley left him?"

"Duke said his brother was a wreck the first few weeks." Zay explained, "What, Riley was the first woman to make him look twice since his wife died."

"How is Duke?"

"He's good I reminded him that I have pictures of him streaking, so you know if he ever pisses me off I'm calling TMZ." Zay joked, "Not that I actually would."

"Of course not Zay" Farkle wanted to believe Zay and mostly he did.

"Okay boys, what's it going to be for Riley and Lucas, boy or girl?"

"Girl." Farkle was confident.

"Girl." Zay smiled as his phone buzzed again.

"Boy." Maya smiled, "I guess we'll have to wait to see whose right. Zay, is something wrong?"

Zay couldn't believe it, "Sarah texted, she slept with Wyatt last night. She didn't go out of town for work after all."

Maya picked up the phone, she couldn't believe it. The next time she saw Sarah she was going to give the girl a piece of her mind.


	24. Just Like In the Movies

_**Author Note: Okay we moved, and it's been one thing after another. This chapter was a challenge to write so I really hope that you enjoy it. Only a few more to go, I'm hoping to get this story done by Friday when the new season *officially* starts. So if you have suggestions for baby names for Rucas' little miracle bundle of joy let me know!**_

* * *

 **Just Like In the Movies**

Laurence stood at the window; he could see her bags being loaded into the limousine, as soon as he'd spoken to Lucas this morning he'd known that he was going to lose Riley, that she had never really been his. He could see it in her eyes at the gala, the sparkle he thought he should see missing, she was wrapped in the scent of peppermint and all he could think of was what Lucas had told him. Riley was unhappy and Laurence didn't know how to make her happy.

"I'm sorry." Duke watched his brother's reflection in the mirror he could see the heartbreak on his face.

"You told me not to peruse her, but I still did." He moved over towards the wet bar in the corner of the living room, pulling out a bottle of brandy and a snifter before pouring himself a drink.

Duke studied his older brother, "When did you know?"

"That I didn't have her?"

Duke nodded.

Laurence took a slow sip of his brandy as he walked back to the window, looking out at the New York skyline, "The minute I opened the door this morning and came face to face with Lucas, I knew. When I heard him speak of her, I knew all hope was lost."

"You would've made love to her though, wouldn't you?"

Laurence looked down at his drink nodding, "I'm an idiot for _not_ making love to her."

"She never would've gone through with it." Duke's voice was harsh but honest, "It's only ever been Lucas it's only ever going to be Lucas. I'm sorry Larry, but maybe now you can _really_ find someone to fall in love with."

Laurence laughed, "Look who is talking little brother didn't you just get your heart stomped on?"

"It was, but I know she's with a man who will love her forever and treat her the way she deserves to be treated." Duke sat on the couch, "I will find the right woman at the right time, as will you."

"Always the optimist Edward, where did you pick that up?"

"From Riley."

* * *

Carmella dashed out of the palace as the car pulled up with her father, when the door opened she stared, where was Riley. She was supposed to return with her father and uncle. "Where's Riley?"

"She and I decided that it is better if she and I were not to marry." Laurence had been thinking about what to tell his daughter during the entire flight back to Glendova.

Carmella sat on the stone steps looking towards her uncle, "She remembered how much she loved the other man, didn't she?"

Laurence simply nodded, "Yes darling, she did. It is better it ended now, then later when things would be very messy."

"I just really wanted her to be my Mom."

Laurence sat beside his daughter on the steps, "I know, but you have a mother who is watching over you every day from heaven. I know it's not the same, but I promise you Angelic loved you more than anything in the world."

"Thank you Dad." Carmella hugged him, hoping that someone would come into her father's life that made him happy for more than a moment.

* * *

Duke couldn't believe his eyes as he looked across the ballroom, he nudged his brother as he studied the redhead who was laughing politely at a joke she'd probably heard a dozen times already that evening. "Larry, isn't that Rosalie?"

Laurence looked up from his drink ready to roll his eyes at his younger brother when he felt his breath catch when he met her crisp green eyes from across the room. "It is, I haven't seen her"

"Since she ran off and married that millionaire from America." Duke finished his brother's thought he could almost see the memories flashing in his mind.

He couldn't turn away from her he gave her a soft nervous smile and a wave before she looked away to her companion.

Duke took a sip of his drink, "I believe he died a few years ago, she did the New York scene for a while, but obviously she's back in Europe. I guess she got bored with the states."

"I guess so." Laurence forced himself to look anywhere but at her, "I just never anticipated seeing her again."

"Brother, what happened between you two?"

Laurence looked at the drink in his hand, "Rosalie was the one that got away she's the one who haunted my dreams and fantasies, even when I was with Angelic. The only one who made me forget her was"

"Riley." Duke shook his head.

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Completing my sentences, we need to spend less time together." Laurence felt a finger tap him on the shoulder.

"Your Highness, would it be proper to receive a hug from an old friend?" Her voice was warm, thick, inviting, and just exactly as Laurence remembered.

He turned to her, unable to not smile the moment his eyes met hers, "Rosalie, I think I could make an exception for you."

She hugged him tighter than she planned to, breathing in the masculine scent that she was sure was purely him, no other man she'd come into contact with over the years were even close. Rosalie could feel his arms tighten around her, unsure but desperate at the same time.

Laurence couldn't believe it as he breathed in her scent of cherry shampoo as he held her close. Memories, desires, they all came flooding back, making his blood run cold as he released her.

"I'm sorry about Angelic." Rosalie pushed a lock of hair behind her ear as she looked up into his blue eyes, trying not to allow her toes to curl as she felt the spark she'd long denied existed between them.

"I'm sorry about Clarence."

"Thank you." Rosalie looked down at her hands, "I'm sorry if I hurt you Larry, it was never my intention."

Laurence took an unsteady breath as he looked around, "Well you wouldn't be the only woman to rip my heart out and run off and marry someone else."

"I wouldn't?" Rosalie was shocked, who else had broken Larry?

"Please forgive my brother, he's mending a broken heart at the moment, Rosalie you might not remember me."

"Eddie, my, my you have grown up haven't you." She studied him, "Wait a minute, didn't I meet you at a gala in New York City a year ago? Oh what was that event?"

"The Minkus Family Foundation New Year's Gala?" It was the only event Duke ever went to during college it was difficult to get out of since all his friends were involved in the foundation.

"That is it. What on earth was a prince from Glendova doing at that event?" she tapped her French tipped nail against her lips as she studied the younger prince.

Duke smiled, "I attended NYU I'm good friends with Farkle Minkus. If you'll excuse me I see Lady Beatrice and I must say hello."

Rosalie turned back to Laurence, "So tell me about this woman who broke your heart while you show me the cherry orchards, I've been dreaming of a walk through them for far too long Larry."

"I'm not sure that's a very good idea Rosalie, people might talk."

"Let them, we're two old friends catching up, we're both widowed, what scandal could they come up with?" She smirked in a way that caused a sparkle in her eyes.

"Very well, it's just that the cherry orchard is where I proposed to Riley." Laurence confessed as they stepped out into the early fall afternoon.

Rosalie tried to stand tall as they walked down the steps, "Tell me about her."

"She was younger, only twenty-two, an American, a friend of Duke's that he insisted should be Carmella's nanny for the summer."

"Brunette right, brown eyes, breathtaking and she doesn't know it, right?"

"How did you know?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Laurence I saw the pictures from the ball, I saw the look you had for her, you were crazy about her. What happened?"

Laurence looked around at the cherry trees, now bare of their fruit since the season was long over, "Her first love, her only love really; when we were in New York I realized I would never have her heart because she gave it to a Cowboy years ago. Who knew a Cowboy could beat a Prince."

"Larry, I know it's been ages since we've spoken, or seen each other, but was she really what you're looking for?" Rosalie hoped she sounded like a concerned friend and not a woman fishing for details though couldn't she be both?

Laurence shook his head with a sigh as he sat down on the bench, "Rosalie, I don't think I've ever known what I was looking for. When we were young and stupid, I thought everything I could ever want existed in you." He shocked himself with his honesty.

"Oh Larry" She sat next to him, biting her lip she had so much she needed to tell him.

"Rosalie, like I said young and stupid, I think I found what I wanted and needed at the time with Angelic, but if I'm honest with myself, I'm not sure she and I would've been happy if she'd lived."

Rosalie took his hand to comfort him. "Laurence, is being the Crowned Prince of Glendova what you expected it to be?"

"It's lonely Rosalie I've spent so much of this time alone, tying to do the right thing for my country, my people, for my daughter." He looked up, catching her green gaze with his blue gaze. "I thought with Riley I had a chance for a new future, a rebirth of sorts, but Edward told me not to pursue her, but I didn't listen, I opened myself up for the first time since Angelic died and got my heart destroyed."

"She married this Cowboy then?"

Laurence nodded, "Yes, I saw the pictures since she is friends with Duke; a Texas wedding on a ranch and everything."

Rosalie chuckled, "Oh Larry, do you realize how terrifying it is to fall in love with you?"

"I'm not sure I understand."

Without thinking her fingers traced his jawline, "Lar, you're a Crowned Prince, you rule a country, it might be small, but it's more than most men can say. You have power and responsibilities that most people never even think about having. They could never dream of them."

"I think you're skipping something or not explaining this properly Rosalie."

She closed her eyes for a moment, "Your Mother once told me that marrying you, isn't just marrying you. It's marrying a job, a life, a position, you give up yourself, you give up your dreams, and if you're lucky after many years together, you might still like each other. Not love, like."

"My mother said that to you?"

Rosalie nodded before she stood up, "I don't know if you were going to propose or not, but after that conversation I felt like your Mother wanted me out of your life, she wanted you with someone who could be what you needed beside you. I wasn't that, so when I went to Cannes that year, I set my sights on Clarence with the goal of becoming unavailable before you could propose. It wasn't long after that you began courting Angelic."

"Who was my parent's pick for me obviously, she never understood everything I was into she changed me."

"People change people." Rosalie shrugged.

"What did you say?"

She looked to him confused, "People change people, we come into each other's lives and we can't help but leave an impression."

"Riley used to say that it was the secret of life."

Rosalie nodded, "Laurence, close your eyes."

"Rosie" He protested before he felt her hands over his eyes, "Fine, guide me through this."

She smiled at the memory, "You're sitting in your bedroom, it has been a long day of princely duties, you're in your pajamas you're not alone though. A woman is with you, what does she look like?"

Laurence tried to focus on the image in his mind, "Long legs, she's applying lotion on them, she's wearing a silk nightgown, pale yellow in color." He removed Rosalie's hands before he said anything else, he couldn't reveal her red hair, green eyes to her or that he'd allowed himself to picture her.

Rosalie smiled, "You know what you want Laurence, you've always known. Be man enough to chase it."

Laurence shook his head, "I believe I did once, only to end up broken. Why would I subject myself to that again?"

She sat next to him, "Perhaps because you know that deep down its worth it, that perhaps she ran away from you in fear of letting you down, of not being the woman you needed or thought she was."

"I guess we'll never know." He stood up looking out at the cherry orchard, "A man can only allow himself to have his heart stomped so much before he gives up."

She grabbed his hand, feeling the jolt as her skin touched his, "Larry, don't give up."

He looked back to Rosalie as he felt the electricity surging through his body he didn't understand how all this time later she had this effect on him. How was that possible after all their years apart?

* * *

Gwendolyn Storms was Hollywood royalty, her father had been a director, producer and studio head, her mother the Rom-Com Queen of the 80s and 90s, her grandparents on both sides had all been big names. She herself was getting a lot of buzz for her independent film she'd starred in and had made a splash at Cannes earlier in the season.

Still though, while she had the Hollywood glam, party girl life, she could also just be happy backpacking around Europe, and that was how she'd found herself in the tiny country of Glendova. She was alone, her friends having ditched her to go to Amsterdam in search of legal drugs and crazy sex.

She was hitchhiking, she knew it was stupid, but every instinct she had told her she was going to be okay, besides this wasn't like in the states where stories of crazed killers and ghosts on the side of the road were common. The road was quiet; she hadn't seen another car or human being for almost an hour.

She was slowly walking, wondering what kind of country this was that no one was around when she heard a car speeding down the road. She could see the flashy red paint as she stuck her arm out, maybe that was the problem perhaps the people of Glendova just didn't know about hitchhiking.

As the car got closer she could see the driver was male and slowing down as he pulled to the side. The driver's door opened, out came the most gorgeous man she'd ever laid eyes on. Honey colored hair, sun kissed skin, he removed his sunglasses and she thought she might melt from his gray eyes.

"Hello?" She had no idea if anyone spoke English and suddenly her mind was blank of all the French, Italian and German she knew.

"Good afternoon, are you alright? We don't normally see hitchhikers here in Glendova." He smiled as he approached her, she looked familiar in a way but he couldn't place her.

"Oh Thank God you speak English." She put her hand over her heart, "I'm traveling through Europe, my friends wanted something more exciting, but I heard about Glendova and wanted to check it out."

"So you're traveling all alone in a country most people have never heard of?" He crossed his arms over his chest, "American huh?"

"That obvious" She bit her lip as she ran her hand through her long dark hair as he studied her.

He nodded, "The accent, west coast, based on clothing I'd say California."

"Um, yeah" She adjusted the bag on her shoulder, "I'm Gwendolyn."

"Duke" He accepted her hand for a hearty shake, "I lived in New York for a little while for college."

"Is this road always this abandoned?"

He smiled, "Well, most people are at the palace, the fall festival is this afternoon. You should join me."

"Oh I don't think I could, wait did you say palace?"

"Yeah, Prince Laurence is hosting the fall festival it's where after all the crops have been brought in for the season the people of Glendova celebrate on the palace grounds." He put his sunglasses on, "Hop in, besides it's going to rain this afternoon, I would never forgive myself if I allowed a visitor to our country to catch a cold."

She looked around and up at the sky, "Okay, besides I would love to see a real palace."

"Oh it's really quaint I promise." Duke opened the passenger door for her, watching her slide in, getting just the slightest whiff of her apple body spray.

Gwendolyn watched as Duke got in the car and started driving, "Do you spend a lot of time at the palace."

"Only what is required of me." He confessed, "If I could I would live back in the States, but for now I'm needed here."

"Why are you needed here?"

Duke glanced towards her for a moment, "I have certain family obligations that I must attend to. I'm sure you have some of your own."

"And that's why I'm in Europe." Gwendolyn confessed, "If I was back in the states everyone would be expecting me to follow after my parents, to become the next Rom-Com Queen or powerhouse behind the Hollywood scenes."

"I understand the feeling, I'm lucky that my older brother Laurence gets to carry on the family legacy. I'm here more for support and to handle the things he cannot, either until he marries again or my niece is old enough to take on some of these duties."

"If you could do anything in the world, what would you do?"

Duke had never really been asked that question, he'd been groomed to be the spare heir, to take on the duties that Laurence couldn't, "I don't even know, probably some kind of humanitarian work."

"With your looks I'm sure you would've said model or act."

"Who needs that kind of attention?" he pulled into the palace gates, catching the moments her eyes went wide.

"This is a quaint palace?" She could see the cherry orchards, the stables, not to mention the actual palace.

Duke shrugged, "I guess it does seem to be a bit much. I guess I think it's quaint since it's just always been home to me."

Gwendolyn knew her mouth was hanging open, she couldn't believe it, "You're one of the Princes of Glendova?"

"Prince Edward, but everyone calls me Duke." He took her hand, kissing her fingers.

She felt her heart flutter, of all the men in this small country to pick her up on the side of the road it was none other than one of the princes. "I had no idea."

He smiled, "I like it that way, I hate the idea that everyone has to know who I am, what I look like. I find the people treat me more like a person before they know I'm a Prince. It's a silly title anyways."

"You are not like any other royal I've met."

"Have you met many?"

"A few, but none like you" She smiled, feeling oddly comfortable with this man, in his car, outside his palace as the autumn rainstorm released in a burst.

"What do you say we make a mad dash for it, I promise I can find you some dry clothes if you need them."

Gwendolyn was sure she saw a sparkle in his eyes as he spoke. "Let's give it a try." She was going against everything she normally would've done. Never in her life would she think to make a mad dash in the rain to a palace, no she would've sat in the car and waited it out.

They opened their doors and ran towards the palace steps, Duke reached out to Gwendolyn just as she started to slip, catching her in his arms.

He held her, the rain pouring down violently around them, thunder and lightning crashing nearby, but none of that mattered. The woman in his arms was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on, even though she was soaking wet, her makeup running from the rain as her gaze studied him.

She had no idea what was happening, she knew what she wanted she knew what her body and soul were suddenly craving.

Duke smiled as his eyes searched her before he kissed her, feeling her return the kiss as her arms wrapped around him as he held her as close as he could.

* * *

"I think this will be fine for you to wear." Duke wore his navy blue robe as he left a pile of clothes on a bed for Gwendolyn, "I think most of it is from Rosalie, shh don't tell anyone she's spending enough time here to be leaving clothes behind."

"And who is Rosalie?" She questioned as she looked at the clothing she wouldn't want to be caught dead in, hoping she could last in the robe long enough for her clothes to dry.

Duke smirked, "My brother's _friend_."

She raised an eyebrow "Oh, let me guess, something is going on between them, but he won't confide in you exactly what it is."

"Something like that." Duke flopped down on the bed, "So Gwendolyn, what is it you do back in the states?"

"Actress, I guess. I don't know, I have no idea what I want to do. I know what I was brought up to go and do, but it's not what I want. I don't know what I want." She bit her lip, she knew one thing she wanted, she wanted to feel Duke's lips against hers, but that was a different kind of want and need.

He smirked as though he could read her mind, "You're welcome to stay here as long as you want Gwendolyn, and perhaps while you're here you will be inspired."

She sat on the bed next to him, "What kind of inspiration do you think I might find?"

He reached up caressing her face, feeling her lean into his touch, "Gwendolyn . . ."

"Yes Duke" She looked into his crisp gray eyes, her heart racing, her mind a tornado of thoughts and emotions she'd never experienced before.

"Do you believe in destiny?"

She nodded as she took his hand, kissing his palm before studying the lines, "I think you were meant to pick me up on the side of the road today. Why else would I decide to travel to Glendova all on my own if not to meet you?"

Duke tilted her head to look at him, "I do believe your right."

"Duke . . ."

She didn't have to finish what she was saying, his lips melted on hers as her body became a puddle beneath him. She didn't know what this was, what it could be, all she knew was this moment, on this bed, in this palace with him everything felt right.

* * *

"Lar, is Edward a crossdresser?" Rosalie asked as she looked for some clothes she'd left on a chair in his bedroom earlier that day.

Laurence looked up from his stack of papers he was reading, "Not that I'm aware of, why?"

"I can't find my clothes I brought to wear this evening the maid told me she saw Edward take them. But why would he?"

Laurence put the papers down, "That is odd." He rose from his place on the bed and crossed to Rosalie, "He could just be trying to find out what would happen if you didn't have said clothes."

Rosalie cocked her head as she looked at Laurence; they'd been playing a game of cat and mouse for weeks now, "What would happen if I had nothing to sleep in this evening?"

"It would be the scandal of the palace if I let you walk around here nude." He pulled her close to him, breathing in her perfume, "I guess I'll just have to keep you in my room tonight and make love to you until you can't handle anymore of me."

She giggled as she felt her body crushed against his, "Oh Laurence, you haven't even kissed me in nearly a decade and a half, but here you are making promises of love making."

"Do you want me Rosalie?" He held her with one arm around her waist, as the other went behind her head, his fingers tangling in the red locks.

"I never stopped wanting you Lar," she confessed, "Every night I dreamed of you, I've longed for you. I never loved Clarence. You're the only one I've ever loved, I've ever wanted."

"Be mine now and forever."

"What are you asking Lar?"

"Marry be, be my wife, the mother to my daughter, the Princess of our people." His blue eyes searched her green ones, worried he would see hesitation, but he saw none.

Rosalie kissed him in response, her body wrapping around him, feeling him lift her up and place her on the bed.

* * *

"We'll make the announcement tomorrow." Laurence told Rosalie over coffee the next morning as she studied the ring she wore; it was an emerald and brought out the green of her eyes.

"What announcement is that dear older brother?" Duke entered the breakfast room with Gwendolyn by his side, "Oh this is our latest guest, Gwendolyn Storms she'll be staying with us for a little while."

Laurence and Rosalie looked to each other before looking back at Duke, "Rosalie and I are going to be married, we're making the announcement tomorrow."

"Wonderful! Finally, I'm thrilled for the both of you. This is the right woman for you Larry."

"Gwendolyn, are your parents Saul and Abby Storms?"

"They are, do you know them?"

"Abby and I used to play tennis together when I lived in LA." Rosalie studied the younger woman, "When you speak to her next, please tell her Rosalie says hello."

"Yes of course." Gwendolyn looked around, realizing that this might be the first day of a new life she'd never anticipated.

"So Duke, how did you and Gwendolyn meet?" Laurence looked at them over his coffee cup.

"I picked her up hitchhiking on the side of the road yesterday I missed the festival after we got caught in the rain and had to dry off."

"That's why you took my clothes!"

Duke and Gwendolyn both blushed, "Yes, it was. We stayed in our robes though while everything got dried though."

"Duke, you should take Gwendolyn out to see the palace grounds, especially if she'll be staying for a while." Laurence smiled, "Which you are more than welcome to do."

"Thank you, I really had no idea what to expect when I decided to come to Glendova." Gwendolyn confessed.

"It's a place of magic if you're willing to accept it." Rosalie explained, "You just have to be open to it."

* * *

 _His Royal Highness Crowned Prince Laurence of Glendova is pleased to announce his engagement to Lady Rosalie of Dova-Flora._

 _The marriage will take place on December 31_ _st_ _, noon at the Abbey of Glendova._


	25. Head on Beating Heart

**_Author Note: Thank you guys for sticking with this story, only 3 more chapters after this! All the reviews and support mean the world to me in ways you will never know, so thank you for that._**

 **Head on Beating Heart**

"Oh God no, I as your best friend am not letting you wear that dress." Riley pushed herself up from the chair she'd been sitting on and circled around Maya, "Nope, no, this isn't you Maya."

Maya looked in the tri-mirror in front of her, Riley was right. It wasn't her, it was too long, had too much lace, it was more the kind of dress she would've picked for Riley if she'd had the big New York wedding. "I don't think I'm ever going to find a dress, the wedding is so soon Peaches, why is this so difficult?"

Riley was going through the racks of dresses, "Because you are one of a kind, and all these dresses scream Park Avenue not artist in SoHo."

Maya sighed as she returned to the dressing room, "I promised Jennifer I would find a dress today, I just don't think we're going to find one here."

"Then, let's go somewhere else." Riley smiled as she rubbed her expanding belly, "Let's go to that funky thrift shop that opened where Demolition used to be. Maybe you can at least find inspiration for what you really want, for what's really Maya's dream wedding dress and not Jennifer's."

Maya came out dressed in jeans, a black mock turtle neck and a yellow flannel over it, "I hope your right, because right now I feel hopeless."

"We will find the right dress, I promise." Riley hugged her friend as they made their way out to the street.

"Are you sure you can handle going to another shop?"

"Yes, I can. I feel so much better than I did the first trimester, besides my Father is hovering around the house making me more nervous than Lucas does. I need to get out for an afternoon and what better reason than helping my best friend find her wedding dress?'

"You're the best Riles." Maya hugged her as they went out onto the street, "I'm just glad we have the limo."

"Yes, remind me to thank Farkle for this." Riley slid in breathing a sigh of relief, "Have you and Farkle discussed this part?"

Maya smiled, "We've discussed it we're thinking eleven is a good number."

"Start with one, see how you feel."

"Are you happy?" Maya couldn't help but wonder.

"I am I might not look it since I'm exhausted most of the time, but I am. I have a wonderful husband who adores me more than I can ever fathom, we're having a baby we never thought we'd get to have, we have a nice home, our friends and family are nearby, how could I not be happy?"

"You don't regret not becoming a Princess?"

"I've always been a Princess to Lucas, and that's what really matters."

Maya rolled her eyes, "You guys are still disgustingly sweet."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

 **ZBofNYC**  
Okay, so what do we know about the future Princess of Glendova?

 **ADORERoyals**  
My research of Lady Rosalie shows that she and Prince Laurence (or as you so lovingly call Larry) were friends, possibly more before she ran off and married Clarence DuMont of Los Angeles. It wasn't long after that, that Larry married Angelic.

 **ZBofNYC**  
So Rosalie is like the one that got away, and now he's got her back huh?

 **ADORERoyals**  
That seems to be the general consensus of the people of Glendova from what I've seen.

 **ZBofNYC**  
Probably a much better match for him than the last woman he was engaged to.

 **ADORERoyals**  
The Nanny, those were only rumors ZB, all based on one picture from the ball.

 **ZBofNYC**  
Oh I know for a fact they weren't rumors. I know the woman he was engaged to.

 **ADORERoyals  
** You know Riley Matthews?

 **ZBofNYC**  
Yeah, she's one of my best friends. She's married to my best friend.

 **ADORERoyals  
** Zay Babineaux is that you?

 **ZBofNYC**  
Wait, who is this?

 **ADORERoyals**  
Do you still work at that same bar?

 **ZBofNYC**  
Yeah, really, who is this?

 **ADORERoyals**  
You'll find out soon enough.

* * *

Maya looked at the two dresses both had positives and negatives. Really if she could take the top half of one and the bottom of the other it would be perfect.

Riley studied them, "We should find a seamstress, see if she could take the parts you like and get you the dress of your dreams."

"That's what I was thinking." Maya looked at them both and then at the price tags, "They're not expensive either."

"And you'll get the dress you want."

Maya smiled, "See this is one of the many reasons we're best friends."

"So you're getting them both?"

"Yeah, I am, we'll find a seamstress and I will have the best wedding dress possible."

* * *

Zay wiped down the counter as he looked around at the Thursday night crowd. It was pretty quiet; a few regulars were in conversing with each other, watching the Rangers game on TV.

He almost didn't look up when door opened, the blast of late winter, early spring air hit him in the face.

"Zay, you really are still here." Her voice was smooth, comforting and a surprise to his ears.

He looked up, his mouth open slight, "Isadora?"

She smiled as she sat on the barstool, "It's good to see you Zay."

He leaned on the hard wood top of the bar, "What brings you by Sugar?"

"I told you, you would find out soon enough."

"Wait, you're ADORERoyals?"

She nodded, "How did you get into following the Royals of Glendova?"

Zay smiled as he looked up, "Well, Duke, well Prince Edward we're friends. We didn't know he was a royal until Riley went to be the nanny this summer."

"She was really engaged to Prince Laurence?"

Zay nodded, "Oh yeah, it was crazy. She comes back, Lucas is planning to propose, but she's already engaged to the Prince."

"But she and Lucas are married now, correct?"

"And expecting a baby in April" He smiled proudly.

She thought for a moment, the calculations in her head not adding up, "That can't be, not if she was engaged when she returned from Glendova after the ball."

"Lucas used whatever he could to try and get her back, didn't work exactly, he had to go and try to get himself killed riding a bull. Riley doesn't scare me often, but when she does it's terrifying. She went to Texas won him back, next thing I know we all get texts inviting us to their wedding."

She smiled, "I had to decline due to work commitments."

"You missed a hell of a wedding."

"I hear Farkle and Maya are engaged, how did that come about?"

"That's a good story, it involved Prince Edward actually." Zay poured her a club soda and placed it in front of her, "See Farkle and Maya started secretly dating, trying to figure out what they were feeling. Duke shows up and wants to romance Maya, Farkle feels insecure because we just saw Lucas lose Riley to Prince Larry at this point. He's sitting down at the bar, Maya comes in with Duke not far behind and next thing you know she's proposing to Farkle, and then he starts proposing to her. It was wild."

She wrapped her fingers around the glass, "I'm glad they found each other. I suspected near the end of our relationship that his feelings for her were greater than he realized."

"And what about you, have you found someone?"

"No, I have not. Have you?"

Zay pushed himself up, feeling his body stiffen, "I thought I had, but I was wrong. My heart was crushed once again."

"That's a terrible shame, hug?"

Zay gave her a look but then came around the bar to hug her, feeling her slender arms wrap around him protectively. As he pulled back he started to get lost in her espresso eyes before he felt her lips gently, tentatively meet his.

It only took a second before he began kissing her back, he wasn't sure if this was the right thing, but at the moment it felt like it before he pulled apart.

"Wow that was a fascinating experiment."

"Any conclusions?"

She nervously bit her lower lip, "I think further experimentation might be needed."

He smiled, "I think I might be up to that if you need to keep the variables the same."

"That would be preferable."

* * *

Riley came into the apartment, threw her purse down before finding a spot on the couch next to her husband. Lucas was in his sweatpants and a t-shirt as he pulled his wife close against his body, "You okay, you were out for a really long time."

Riley nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder, "Yeah, I'm much better now that I'm home. Finding a wedding dress in New York is not easy, you would think it would be, but it's not."

"Not everyone knows exactly what they want." He reminded her, knowing Maya probably really didn't have a clue what she was looking for.

Riley took his hand and placed it on her expanding stomach, "Yeah, but now we're home and this guy is about to get very active now that I'm sitting down."

Lucas smiled, watching her as she closed her eyes, "Get some rest sweetheart."

Riley just mumbled and he knew she was going to be out for a little while, at least until Baby Friar woke her up practicing soccer kicks.

Lucas pulled a blanket up around Riley as he went into the kitchen, preparing a quick dinner and making sure a plate was ready for when she woke up.

He moved about the apartment, straightening up while she slept, finally he settled down next to her just as she started to wake up. "Hey, she kicking?"

"Yes, he is kicking" Riley shot him a look, "It's a boy Lucas, I just know it."

Lucas brushed her hair from her sleep filled eyes, "We'll find out next week, you don't still want to do the Gender reveal party do you?"

"Of course I do! I want us to do every cheesy thing we can with this pregnancy, it's very likely going to be our only one. So we'll go to the doctor on Friday, we'll have her put it in an envelope. We give it to my Mom says she has a plan on how it will be revealed to us."

"We could just wait until Baby Friar is born." He reminded her.

"We're not waiting, I don't want to wait and this little one already teased us once with just showing us his feet."

"Have you thought about names yet?"

Riley looked up, "Only boy names, you?"

"Only girl names" He kissed her forehead, "I was thinking Abigail or Charlotte."

"I like those, but we're having a boy Lucas."

He chuckled knowing that she really believed that, "What names were you thinking?"

"Lucas of course, Lorenzo, Lawrence, Matthew, Elijah, Wyatt, Holden, Nathan." She watched a fire spark in Lucas' eyes, "What is it?"

"No way in hell is our child going to be named Lawrence."

"Oh" It hit Riley what he meant, "Oh honey no, not after him. I was thinking my Mother's maiden name."

Lucas took a deep breath, "It's still off the table."

"Okay, I agree, I get where you're coming from any suggestions for a boy?"

"Joseph, after Pappy Joe."

Riley smiled, "Joseph Alan Friar, what do you think?"

"I like it, any thoughts on a girl's name, just in case?"

"Amelia Leigh Friar is what I'm leaning towards if I _had_ to go for a girl's name."

"I like it, we have time still, no rush, but it is good to be thinking about it. Now I bet you would like some dinner since you slept through dinner time."

"Yes please, did you make something?" Her eyes glimmered with hope.

He kissed her forehead, "Stay here, I'll bring you a plate."

Riley watched as he went to the kitchen, she said a silent prayer that she was lucky enough to be blessed with Lucas and their child growing inside of her.

* * *

"Farkle are you home?" Maya called as she placed her keys in the bowl by the door.

"In the bathroom, come in here." He called out from the back of the large apartment.

Maya moved slowly, not totally sure what she was going to find once she made her way into the bathroom. As she got closer she could smell vanilla in the air. As she pushed the door open, she saw the candles everywhere around the room Farkle was standing near the tub with a bottle of her favorite wine and a glass in his hand. "Farkle, what is this?"

"I figured you could use a relaxing bath after dress shopping. I'm sure the shops my mother sent you to weren't your style, and hanging out with a pregnant friend is probably not the most fun even if it's Riley."

Maya didn't speak she just came over and kissed her fiancé, "You're right, the shops your Mom sent me to are not me at all. So Riley and I found a shop that was better, and I've got something being put together that no one else will have."

"Wonderful, so you found what you wanted?" He poured her a glass of wine.

Maya accepted the glass taking a slow sip, "Sort of, I think so if the seamstress Riley and I found does what I asked then yes."

"Well slip into this bubble bath, listen to your favorite album and relax." He took the glass from her.

"Only if you'll join me" She pulled him towards her kissing him deeply as her fingers worked to unbutton his shirt as his arms wrapped around her.

Farkle kissed her neck as his hands worked their way down to undo her jeans, his hand slipping into her panties, hearing her gasp when he touched her.

"Yes, that Farkle, that." She clung to him, feeling her body relax and crave his touch even more than she already was.

"Tell me what you want." His voice grew husky in her ear as his fingers worked magic on her.

"You, I want you, I need you, now Farkle." She kissed him before working his pants off and wiggling hers down as best she could before she felt him lift her up and carry her into the bedroom. "What about the bath?"

"I'll draw you a new one after we make love." He kissed her before he gently placed her on the bed, looking into her blue eyes that reflected the love he felt. No matter how many times they kissed, made love, just smiled at each other Farkle couldn't believe they were really together, that this was real and true.

"Who needs a bubble bath when I have you?" She asked before she felt his hands slip up her top, her body arching towards him as all other thoughts besides being with him vanished from her mind.


	26. We'll follow the Rainbow

_**Author note: Eek! Only 2 more chapters after this, my dear readers you have all been amazingly understanding and supportive during this story. You really do mean the world to me and every review, reblog, tweet, ask message, etc always blows me away that you take the time to respond. Thank you all. This is actually one of my favorite chapters I've written of the entire story, so I really hope you enjoy it.**_

 **We'll follow the Rainbow**

"Okay Riley, this gel is going to be warm, are you ready to see how big Baby Friar is getting?" Dr. Ramsey looked at the couple.

"Very ready" Riley squeezed Lucas' hand as they looked over at the monitor as the wand was moved over her stomach.

"Oh this is good, Baby Friar didn't want to hide this time." Dr. Ramsey smiled as she turned up the volume to hear the healthy heartbeat.

Riley took a deep calming breath, "And you can tell if it's a boy or girl I mean don't say it out loud, but you can tell right?"

Dr. Ramsey looked to the young couple, "Yeah, it's clear. I'll write it down on a piece of paper and put it in an envelope for you. I take it you're doing a gender reveal?"

"Yeah her Mom is in charge of the party, anyone else we figured would spill before the party." Lucas explained as his eyes studied the image in front of him.

"Baby is looking healthy, right size, everything is good."

Riley breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes.

"You can get up and use the restroom now."

Riley pushed herself from the table to use the restroom, when she was done she came back to Dr. Ramsey holding a sealed envelope, "So in here, it tells us if we're having a boy or a girl huh?"

"Yes, have you two decided on your birth plan yet?"

Riley looked to Lucas, "Not yet, we're still discussing it."

"We'll discuss it at your next appointment, I'll see you soon." Dr. Ramsey walked out with them.

Lucas took the envelope from her once they left the office, "You know we could find out right now, we don't have to wait until tomorrow."

Riley snatched it back, "We're waiting, one more day and we'll find out if we're having a Joseph or an Amelia."

Lucas pouted, "Fine, I still think it's going to be little Amelia Leigh."

Riley rolled her eyes, "Joseph Alan."

* * *

Topanga and Maya were waiting outside of the apartment when they arrived home. "What's wrong?" Riley questioned.

"Nothing is wrong, hand over the envelope." Topanga held her hand out and Riley dug it from her purse.

"So what time are you coming to set up for the party tomorrow?" Riley went to pull her keys out when Maya stopped her.

"The two of you are spending the night here." Maya handed her an envelope, "We've got a lot to do for this party so scram."

"Wait, you're kicking us out of our apartment for the night, and you won't even let us pack a bag or anything?" Lucas looked at Maya, "At least let us get our things, Riley needs that body pillow, only way she can sleep right now is with it."

"Yeah, and we need our tooth brushes, pajamas, clothes for tomorrow."

Topanga opened the door and pulled out an overnight bag, "Here you go, we packed for you."

Lucas took the bag, looked at his wife a little worried, "Why can't we be in the apartment tonight, what are you setting up?"

Maya and Topanga smiled, "The nursery, that's the reveal"

Topanga waved the envelope at her daughter and son-in-law, "We discussed it and a cake is so overdone, the box of balloons is overdone, and while there were some cute ideas we saw on Pinterest and YouTube, they don't fit you two as a couple. Besides you haven't gotten the nursery set up just yet, and this is the perfect opportunity to do so. We're going to go and paint it and you won't get to know if it's blue or pink until tomorrow."

"We hadn't really discussed what color we were going to paint it but not blue or pink."

"Fine Riles, we won't do blue or pink, we'll find a nice color, but for now you two are out of here. Go have a nice night in the hotel, you're already checked in, all you have to do is leave the key in the room when you leave tomorrow." Maya started pushing them towards the elevator, "By the way did you decide on names?"

"Yeah, Mom knows what we picked." Lucas looked towards his mother-in-law, "Are you sure you want to do all this work?"

"Oh I have Auggie, Doy, and Frankie coming over later to help out." Topanga smiled, "They volunteered."

"Mom, please, this sounds like it's too much work." Riley insisted.

"This could be my only grandchild, let me do this for you. Now go, just enjoy a night just the two of you. You won't have one of those for a while once the baby comes."

"She's right, they both are." Lucas hit the elevator button, "Just can you keep it secret between the two of you? Is there any way you can keep everyone from knowing?"

Topanga and Maya looked to each other, "Don't worry, even the boys won't know. We're just using them for the muscle." Maya teased.

The elevator dinged just before opening, "You guys go have fun, be newlyweds you still are, so act like it tonight." Topanga told them as she and Maya pushed them into the elevator.

Riley and Lucas both tried to protest one more time as the elevator doors closed.

Topanga opened the envelope and smiled, "Okay let's go find a paint color that it's pink or blue."

* * *

"Is this really where you want to have our first real date?" Zay asked as they entered the lobby of the hotel.

"Yes, I don't think we'll see anyone we know here. Why would they come to a hotel in the middle of Manhattan?"

"Good point." He took Isadora's hand, "Thank you for going out with me."

"Thank you for asking." She was blushing as they moved towards the restaurant just as they saw Riley and Lucas coming out. They quickly moved behind a large plant, watching as Riley looked around confused.

"Riley, what's wrong?"

She rubbed her eyes, "I could've sworn I just saw Isadora and Zay."

"Honey, you're exhausted, let's get upstairs to our room."

Riley gave him a quick peck on the lips as they moved towards the elevator, looking back right towards the large plant, she was sure she saw something.

Zay and Isadora waited until they saw the elevator doors closed. "What are they doing here; don't they have an apartment of their own?"

Zay sighed, "They do, but right now Topanga and Maya are painting the nursery for the gender reveal party tomorrow."

"And they don't want Riley around the paint fumes, and they don't want either of them to know before the party do they?" Isadora sighed, "They've gone upstairs, I'm sure they're in for the evening."

"Yeah, Riley's been exhausted with the pregnancy." Zay took Isadora's hand as they moved towards the restaurant, "I don't want to talk about Riley, Lucas, Farkle, or Maya. I want to talk about you, me, and our interests."

She smiled shyly, "I think that sounds wonderful."

They chatted easily over dinner, discussing Isadora's current project she was working on for her Graduate program, Zay talked about running the bar, his plan to eventually own it himself if the timing was right. They talked the Royal family of Glendova; he shared stories—and videos of Duke from college. They found a shared interest in historical documentaries and mini-series, specifically about the American Revolution.

"You haven't watched _Sons of Liberty_?" Isadora was shocked as she looked across the table at Zay who had been smiling all night.

He shook his head, "I think I missed that one."

"You'll have to come over one evening and we can start it. It's one of my favorites and Ryan Eggold is amazing as Dr. Warren."

"I would like that very much, and you've watched _Turn: Washington's Spies_ right?"

"Of course I have, that season three episode during Thanksgiving will forever be my favorite Thanksgiving ever on any television show."

"Better than the _WKRP_ Turkey Drop?"

Isadora's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide with excitement, "You know that episode, you know of that show?"

Zay nodded, "Yeah, I binged it on Hulu ages ago. It's great, Mr. Carlson, Johnny Fever, Jennifer, Venus, it's awesome; ever since, every Thanksgiving I watch that episode."

Isadora looked nervously at the table for half a second and then back up at him, "I watch it every year as well."

"See this is something new I never knew about you before."

"No one else knows." She looked down to see he was holding her hand, "It doesn't really fit with the whole genius persona."

"You're more than just a genius Isadora."

"I'm very happy that you see that Zay."

He brought her hand to his lips kissing her fingers. Just as he saw Farkle and Maya walking by, he kept his eyes on them as they went to the elevator.

"What's wrong?"

"Farkle and Maya just walked by, they're probably checking in on Riley and Lucas."

"You haven't told them about us yet, have you?" She pulled her hand away from him.

"No I haven't" He pulled her hand back into his, "Because I don't know what _this_ is yet, but I do know it's something very special and I don't want them butting in. It's kind of how things work in this group."

"That is true they do tend to be overly involved in each other's lives." She squeezed his hand, "What do you say, we go somewhere else for dessert? I know this great little place a few blocks away."

"That sounds perfect." Zay got the check taken care of, helped her on with her jacket and they left.

They strolled down the street hand in hand as she guided him to the little bakery, they ordered caramel cupcakes and found a table near the window.

Isadora was the one who saw them enter this time, "It's like they're following us."

Zay turned to see Lucas and Farkle come in going straight to the counter to place an order. He sighed, was the universe trying to bust him and Smackle on their first official date or what? "Ignore them unless they notice us."

"Good idea." She started to giggle.

"What?" Zay looked to her confused.

Isadora reached over with her napkin wiping the frosting that had ended up on Zay's nose.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She looked down at her cupcake for a second before back at him, "I'm going to the party tomorrow."

"So am I, obviously."

"How do we do this?"

"We could go together, or we could go separately."

"I like you Zay, I like whatever this is, but I don't think I'm ready for others to know about us yet." She confessed, "And I don't think you are either. We need to figure out what this even is before we invite our friends into it."

"So tomorrow is not a date." Zay looked down at his cupcake wrapper, "Maybe we could do something Sunday afternoon?"

She smiled, "I would love that."

Neither Zay nor Isadora noticed that Lucas and Farkle had gotten their order and left, walking right past the window they were sitting at.

"Lucas, do you see what I see?" Farkle looked at his ex-girlfriend who appeared to be flirting with one of his best friends.

Lucas stopped, holding the box of cupcakes close to him, knowing his wife would kill him if anything happened to them. "Whoa, do you see Zay on what looks like a date with Smackle?"

"So we both see this." Farkle stared for another moment, "We should get back, Riley has probably driven Maya crazy asking about the nursery."

"Yeah you're right and this is probably not what we think it is."

* * *

Maya studied Riley, "I guess I would say low, I think. I don't know Honey you're the first one of our friends to be pregnant."

Riley rolled her eyes, "Put down low."

"Okay, I still can't believe your Mom wouldn't tell me." Maya typed it the information into her phone.

"I can, you would've told me as soon as you came through the door. All I know is you've painted the nursery a neutral color, and Mom is hiding the information from you." Riley sat back down in the hotel chair and rubbed her belly. "Okay Baby, tomorrow you get to start hearing us call you by your name."

"You've just been calling her or him Baby this whole time?"

"Sometimes Watermelon since that's what it feels like." Riley confessed as she rubbed her hands together before getting back up to look for lotion. "How long do you think the guys are going to take?"

"More than five minutes Riles, they probably just left the hotel. Dry hands, cold feet?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Maya smirked, "Just checking stuff off the list."

"So what's the verdict so far?"

"I'm not telling give me your wedding ring."

"Never, if I take it off I might not get it back on." Riley stared at her best friend, "Come on, why are we doing this?"

"Topanga asked me to, it's for the party so far you're leaning towards boy." Maya smiled as Riley removed her ring and watched as Maya used a piece of thread from the hotel sewing kit to tie it off before she swung it over her friend's pregnant belly.

Riley watched as the ring moved in a circle, "What does that mean?"

"Another vote for a boy" Maya exclaimed just as the door opened and the guys came in.

Lucas and Farkle watched them for a moment, "Is that my wife's wedding ring?"

"Yes, we're trying to determine if it's a boy or girl based on old wives tales." Maya slipped the thread off the ring before handing it back to Riley.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "We're going to find out tomorrow afternoon."

"So far everything indicates a boy, Lucas are those the cupcakes?"

"Yes, they are." Lucas slowly handed the box over, "She's craving sweets, what does that indicate Maya?"

"A girl" Maya looked up from her phone, she looked at her fiancé and his best friend, "What's going on, you both have this weird confused expression."

"It was just weird, we saw Zay with Isadora at the bakery." Farkle couldn't remember Isadora ever looking at him the way she did at Zay.

Riley scrunched her face confused, "They're friends, we're friends, we're all friends, why was it weird?"

Lucas looked around the room, "They did kind of look like they were on a date. Is that possible?"

"You guys, they probably just ran into each other, decided to get a cupcake or something. You're being silly, Zay and Smackle, come on guys what would they even talk about." Maya tried to reason. "Hey Lucas, have you gained weight since Riley started to?"

Lucas stood up tall tried to look away, "Maybe a little, why?"

"Girl" Maya typed into her phone, "And we know about the morning sickness so again, Girl."

"Hey, Kate Middleton had the same thing as me and she gave us Prince George before she had Princess Charlotte."

"I'm just following the site Riles." Maya defended as she continued on.

"Okay, why are you doing this?" Farkle was thankful for the distraction.

"Topanga asked me to, I think it's something for the party, you know before the big reveal." Maya dug through her purse and pulled out a key placing it in front of Riley, "Could you pick that up for me?"

"Really Maya" Riley shook her head as she reached for the key, picking it up from the narrow end. "Well what did that mean?"

"Girl" Maya shrugged, "Maybe your instincts are wrong."

"Or maybe these are silly little games people played that could go either way." Riley handed her the key before turning her focus on the boys, "If something is going on between Zay and Smackle, then maybe it's new and they don't want us to know. Watch them tomorrow they'll both be at the party. If they're dating there will be signs."

"Riley has a point, besides I'm sure we're just being silly." Farkle rationalized, "What's in the lead boy or girl?"

"Girl is ahead by one." Maya glanced at Lucas who was smirking. "Don't get so confident Huckleberry."

"I dreamed I'm having a boy Maya, I'm sure that's an old wives tale as well."

Maya smirked, "It is, and it means you're having a girl."

"Yes" Lucas couldn't help but react and everyone stared at him. "Was that really loud?"

"Do you want to be chasing boys out of our daughter's room?"

"I already plan to steal their boots." He smiled proudly.

"We're having a boy." Riley insisted, "I know it in my bones."

Lucas moved towards her a smile on his face, "Girl, your brown eyes and smile, my hair."

"Your hair, what's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing, I'm just worried your father's hair might decide to show up instead."

Riley couldn't help but giggle, "A boy, your smirk, my eyes, and whatever genetic blend of our hair is possible."

Lucas nodded, "Girl" He moved a bit closer, Maya and Farkle rolled their eyes and slowly moved towards the door.

"A boy" Riley insisted again, her heart racing as her husband moved towards her.

"Girl" Lucas smirked as he heard the door open and then close quickly.

"Boy" Riley's eyes dared him to do what she was sure he wanted.

His lips crashed onto hers as he pulled her pregnant body as close to him as he could, "You're beautiful Riley, glowing."

"You say that every time you try to seduce me." She teased as she let her fingers dig into his golden hair.

"It works doesn't it?" He started to kiss her neck, pushing her brown lock away as his fingertips grazed her skin.

"I'm onto you Friar." She breathed feeling her body burning from his touch.

"Is that so Friar?" He pulled away, looking into her eyes, "You know it's really not that much longer that it's just you and me. We should take advantage of it."

Her fingers gripped his shirt, "Then shut up and take me already."

* * *

Topanga was waiting outside the door when Riley and Lucas arrived, "Well look at the two of you, I take it you had a good night away?"

"We did, thank you Mom." Riley gave her a hug, "So can we go in or do we have to just hang out, out here?"

"First pick, are you team girl or team boy?" Topanga held two clothes pins in each hand one set pink the other set blue.

Lucas snatched a pink one while Riley went for blue.

"Now you can go in."

"Mom, why don't you have one?" Lucas studied her, hoping she would give it away.

"Because I'm the only one who knows, even Cory doesn't know." Topanga smiled before opening the door, "Oh and he's on team girl he really wants Lucas to have to chase boys out of a room."

"Funny, Lucas want's the same thing." Riley went into the apartment, found a board that listed the results of every silly _test_ Maya had given her last night. Pink and blue balloons filled the empty spaces and a table was set up with refreshments, "Mom this is wonderful, thank you."

"Oh honey anything for my baby." Topanga kissed her forehead, "Now a few guests are already here, more are on the way including your Uncles."

"Wonderful, the more the merrier" Riley immediately went to grab a bottle of water, looking up when she saw Zay coming in with Farkle and Maya.

Lucas saw where her glance went he looked back to his wife and shrugged.

As more guests arrived Riley almost missed Isadora arriving, but she'd been talking to Zay at that moment and noticed when his eyes lingered at the door. "So Zay," She took a bite of her carrot as she studied him, "Are you seeing anyone?"

His eyes shot back to her, "Um, actually I _just_ started seeing someone, it's very new, I don't know where it's going to go only had one date so far."

Riley nodded, "Where did you meet this girl?"

Zay chuckled, "Actually gossiping online about the royal family of Glendova."

"Oh is that so, what could there be to gossip about?"

"Well rumor has it Princess Rosalie is expecting already."

"Good for her, I wish her and Laurence nothing but happiness, and that's exactly what I told him in the letter I sent before his wedding."

"You sent him a letter?"

"Well Lucas and I did." She smiled, "So what else do you and this girl talk about?"

"We're both into classic TV shows you can find online, and we're both into Documentaries and Mini-Series about the Revolutionary War era."

Riley smiled, "You are beyond smitten this is different than I've seen you with any other girl Zay. I wish you luck and love."

"Thanks Cotton Candy Face."

"Okay everyone, could I have your attention please?" Topanga tried to gather the crowd around, "As you know, Riley and Lucas have no idea if they're having a boy or a girl. And as you can see they've both got a different idea of who will be blessing them before they know it. Now I thought about how to do this reveal for them, I searched Pinterest, Google, and YouTube for ideas and realized that the best way to let Riley and Lucas find out who will be joining them, if it's Amelia or Joseph would be to let the nursery tell them."

"Sorry guys, Topanga's decision." Cory came over with blindfolds wrapping one first around Riley's head and then Lucas', "I don't even know the results."

"I'm going to lead the two of you into the nursery, and you'll remove the blindfolds and find out okay." Topanga took their hands and slowly guided them to the room. "Okay, deep breath okay" She opened the door and pushed them in, "Blindfolds off."

Riley reached up to remove the covering from her eyes, she looked around the room, the walls gray, with black trees painted in one corner where a rocking chair was placed, a quilt made of bandana's thrown over it. Slowly she looked around, looking for a clue and then she gasped. She covered her mouth and squeezed Lucas' hand as he turned to look in the same direction.

Above the crib Topanga had painted, " _Let him sleep for when he wakes he will move mountains."_

Lucas dropped to his knees, his hands protectively on Riley's stomach, "Joseph Alan Friar, that's who you are little guy."

"A boy, we're having a boy." She could feel the tears in her eyes as her lips quivered, "I've been telling you for months now Lucas."

He smiled as he looked up at his wife, "You were right, you hear that Joey, Mommy was right. We'll probably say that a lot."

Their friends and family chuckled, and it was then that Lucas and Riley were snapped back into the moment around them and started to see the little details Topanga had put together without Maya.

* * *

"Isadora, it's good to see you again, I hope you're doing well." Farkle and his ex were both at the refreshment table.

"I am Farkle, congratulations on your impending marriage to Maya. You two make sense, and I'm glad that you found each other."

"Have you found anyone?"

Isadora blushed, "Possibly, I require more experimentation before coming to a conclusion."

"Is it anyone I know?" He reached for a carrot stick, realizing he didn't really have a read on his ex any longer.

"Farkle, if I have a conclusion to my hypothesis to share with you, or anyone you'll know. If you'll excuse me I would like to say hello to Zay, I haven't seen him in a while."

"Of course" Farkle watched as she left, and then felt Maya slip her hand into his, "You don't have to be jealous."

"I'm not, but I think you're right. They're dating, but it's new, and we as a group are a bunch of busybodies, we kept us a secret partially for that reason, so let's give them the space they need." She kissed his cheek.

Farkle turned to her, "You're the only one for me Maya, and in a few weeks it will be official." He brought her hand to his lips kissing it. "Are you ready to become Maya Minkus?"

"More than I ever expected to be. Are you sure you're ready to start working on those eleven kids?"

He pulled her close to him, "You know we could start working on them now."

Maya swatted his warm, "Farkle, I love you."

"And I you, think Riley and Lucas would notice if we left."

"We would." Lucas was behind them, "Okay love birds, Riley and I wanted to talk to you in the nursery."

"Okay, well then let's have a chat." Farkle wasn't sure what they could want to talk about as he and Maya followed Lucas.

"Okay Riles, what's up?" Maya asked as Lucas closed the door.

"So Lucas and I were talking, and um trying to come up with who we thought would be the best Godparents for Joseph, and well we realized it's not that much of an actual choice."

"What my wife is trying to ask is will you be Joseph's Godparents?"

Maya and Farkle looked to each other and smiled before looking back at the parents-to-be, "Of course!"

"Yay" Riley cried out before hugging her two best friends. "Joseph is going to have so much love, thank you."

"We'll always be here for the three of you." Farkle reminded her.

"Thanks Buddy." Lucas slapped him on the back, forgetting his own strength for a moment when he saw the familiar cringe on Farkle's face. "Sorry, let's go and enjoy the rest of the party, or at least let Farkle and Maya sneak out so they can have some, what did you call it Riley; sexy times."

"Oh they want to sneak away for sexy times huh? Are you two working on those eleven babies already?"

"Not yet." Maya blushed, "Practicing for when we're ready."

Riley looked down at her pregnant belly, "Practice, sure."

Maya rolled her eyes as they left the nursery, and rejoined the party, losing Riley and Lucas as they got cornered by her Uncle Eric, it was only a few more minutes before she and Farkle had escaped into the New York air.

"We're ready for all of this, right?" Farkle asked her as they walked down the street holding hands.

"As long as we're together we will be." She rested her head on his arm knowing that what she said was true.


	27. The Luckiest

_**Author Note: What, another chapter? Yay! Only one more to go.**_

 **The Luckiest**

"I think this calls for champagne." Jennifer Minkus held up a bottle as she looked at her future daughter-in-law and her best friend.

Maya smiled, "Actually, I think I'll stick to ginger ale with Riley, but you and the others go ahead with the champagne."

"Are you sure?" Jennifer studied the bride.

"Very sure, besides I want to have my head clear to remember every moment of today." Maya looked back at the vanity, trying to study her reflection, in just a little while she would become Mrs. Farkle Minkus it was everything she wanted everything she hadn't thought she could have until she took a random chance last summer and kissed him.

"Well then more for us ladies!" Jennifer announced to Katy and Topanga.

Riley giggled as she looked at Maya, "You don't have to stick to ginger ale if you don't want to."

Maya just smiled, "I just think I should for now, I'm a little nervous, I would hate to drink too much and then make a fool out of myself at my own wedding."

"Aww Peaches, you could never make a fool out of yourself." Riley took a deep breath she felt Joseph moving around, "Yes Joey, Aunt Maya and Uncle Farkle are getting married today, calm down please."

Maya giggled, "You are going to be such a handful aren't you? Your Mommy and Daddy better put money aside to buy you a lot of shoes when you're older because you are going to be getting kicked out of a girls room all the time by her father."

Riley's eyes grew wide, "I hadn't even thought about that."

"He's going to be a heartbreaker; the girls are going to be all over your little guy." Maya told her as Topanga set down two glasses of ginger ale on the table.

Riley picked one up, "To the future, our lives will forever be bound together by friendship and sisterhood."

"I'll drink to that!" Maya picked up her glass, clinking hers with Riley's before taking a sip, "Are you doing okay, I know you're not due for another week or so, but are you okay?"

"I'm fine Maya, so is Joey." Riley beamed.

"I really am happy for you." Maya watched her, "I can't wait to meet this little guy."

"Well I think it's okay if he wants to stay a little while longer, Mommy has made a nice home for you hasn't she?" She felt him kick again, "Yup, he likes it in there."

* * *

"You have kissed a thousand times, maybe more, but today the feeling is new. You can now seal the agreement you've made before everyone with a kiss. Today your kiss is a promise." The officiant spoke as he looked to Maya and Farkle who were lost in each other's eyes as smiles crossed their lips, they closed the space between them and shared the first perfect kiss as husband and wife.

"Mr. and Mrs. Farkle Minkus!"

They started up the aisle, Farkle couldn't believe it he and Maya had really done it. They were really married, and they would have their whole lives together.

Everything started a blur, photographs, talking to people, family members he wasn't even sure he or Maya had ever met before.

"Did you know your family was that big?" Maya asked when they finally got to sit down at their table.

"I had no idea, what about yours?"

"I didn't even realize we knew that many people." She looked around, "I see Duke made it, is that Gwendolyn Storms with him?"

Farkle looked over in the same direction, "Yeah I think it is they look awfully cozy."

"Good for them." She kissed her husband's cheek, "You know what I'm looking forward to the most?"

"What's that, years of happiness?"

"Well that and our firsts dance."

"Well as husband and wife." He stared into her eyes, "You know we danced at every school dance, every party we've ever gone to together."

"That we have, I guess it was just a lot of practice for this one huh?"

Farkle smiled, "Each dance was special in its own way, but this one we'll remember for the rest of our lives."

Maya looked up, "You know it's time for that dance now."

Farkle rose from the table, taking her hand as he led her to the dance floor as the band began to play. He held his wife close as the moved to the song, "So, Mrs. Minkus, that sounds way weird."

"It really does" Maya giggled, "What are you thinking?"

"That I love you, and I can't wait for what comes next for us." He noticed a flash of something in his wife's eyes as she smirked, "What is it?"

"Stay calm," Maya warned as she held on tightly to him, "I think November, we'll have one down, ten to go."

"I'm sorry, one down, ten to go?" He wasn't sure what she was talking about until the smile on her face spread, "Wait, you mean, you're, we're, there's going to be a, you know?"

"I'm pregnant." She whispered into his ear, "I'm due November thirteenth."

Farkle pulled back just enough to look in her eyes, his grin as wide as his face before he kissed her and then spun her around, "This is the best day ever."

"I love you Farkle, thank you for loving me back."

"How could I not love you back Maya, it was always you for me, I should be thanking you for loving me."

"Let's just love each other, and this little one growing inside of me. Let's keep this secret for a little while."

"Whatever you want my darling wife."

* * *

Riley sat down next to Isadora while Lucas sat down next to say, "Hi guys." Riley smiled as she looked at the couple, "How long?"

Zay and Isadora looked to each other and then at their friends, "Well it's been what two months now?"

Isadora smiled, "Yes, two months."

Zay took her hand in his bringing it to his lips to kiss.

"Aww, you two are just so gosh darn adorable!" Riley beamed, trying to ignore the pain shooting through her body at that moment.

Lucas looked over at his wife and then down at his watch, he'd been paying attention, he knew she wasn't going to say anything unless it got worse or closer together, but he was sure they were getting closer, and more painful.

"So is it serious?" Riley asked when the pain subsided for a moment.

"We're going to see where it goes we're not going to get pressured into something." Zay shot his friends a look, "Riley, you okay?"

"Lucas you need to call Dr. Ramsey, tell her my water just broke."

Lucas' eyes went wide, he couldn't move, she hadn't just said what he thought she said could she?

Zay and Isadora shook their heads and rolled their eyes. Zay took out Lucas' cell phone, his friend was in shock, and called the doctor. Isadora helped Riley up and started leading her out of the ballroom. "Just focus on breathing, Zay is calling he doctor, Lucas will snap out of the shock in a moment."

"Don't tell Maya, I don't want to steal her thunder, it's her day." Riley instructed as they moved down the hallway.

"She might notice that you're not here."

Riley sighed as they sat on a bench and waited for the boys.

"Okay, I got someone to um clean up that mess, gross by the way." Zay was guiding Lucas down the hall Cory and Topanga were behind them. "Dr. Ramsey will meet you at the hospital, your parents are going with you since, well he's gone catatonic or something we'll stay and deal with the newlyweds."

"Lucas, Lucas, snap out of it son." Cory shook the younger man, "You are about to be a father, snap out of this."

"I'm not ready, she's not ready we're not ready. What is happening?" Lucas's voice was fast and loud, "You're early why does this baby want out?"

Riley glared at her husband, "Man up, you've ridden dozens upon dozens of bulls and this is what freaks you out?" She pushed herself off the bench as she moved towards him a fire burning in her eyes, "I'm about to push something the size of a watermelon out the size of a lemon, get your shit together now or you're going to miss our son's birth got it Friar?"

Lucas blinked several times, "Okay, I've got my shit together, let's get you to the hospital." He was terrified of his wife at the moment, but knew she was right.

Cory looked to Zay and Isadora, "We'll call if there is any news. Um, I think it'll be a while, I don't know."

"It's okay we'll take care of things here. Just take care of Riley." Isadora told him, watching as Lucas and Topanga guided Riley down the hallway.

Before Zay could say anything Cory raced off to catch up. "This is an interesting day."

"Things are never easy with this group, are they?"

"Never, they can be exhausting."

* * *

Dr. Ramsey looked over to Riley and Lucas her mouth drawn in a line, she steadied herself for this, "He's in distress we have to get him out now."

Riley's mind went blank, she wasn't sure she really heard anything that Dr. Ramsey was telling her after she heard the words emergency C-section. Everything became a blur she could only focus on praying the Joseph would be okay.

Lucas held her hand; he knew her focus was on their son, so his was on her.

Riley didn't even realize they were in the OR now until a new doctor came in, the anesthesiologist who was trying to make jokes about something, anything. Riley glared at him, only speaking to him when she needed to.

She listened as Dr. Ramsey explained everything she was doing as she squeezed Lucas' hand she tried to focus on looking at her husband, who looked down at her like she hung the moon.

 _This is all worth it_. She told herself over and over again.

"It's a boy" Dr. Ramsey declared proudly just before Joseph's first cries filled the air.

Riley felt relief wash over her, and then a few moments later her was placed in her arms. "Hey Joseph, oh you are a beautiful little boy."

Lucas kissed her forehead, "Hey buddy, I'm your Dad, and this is your Mom. We are going to love you so much."

"We already do." Riley sighed, "Daddy is going to watch over you while I'm in the recovery room, be good for him."

Lucas took his son in his arms, his heart racing as he held him, "You're so tiny buddy I can tell you right now that there is a waiting room full of people ready to meet you."

* * *

After they cut the cake Maya looked around the ballroom once again, "Farkle, I don't see Riley or Lucas anywhere, I don't see Cory and Topanga either."

"That is odd." Farkle saw Zay and Isadora talking in what appeared to be hushed tones. "I'll be right back."

Maya just nodded as he crossed the room, watching, wondering where her best friend was, probably the bathroom—again, which reminded Maya what she had to look forward to.

"Zay, Isadora, have you seen Riley and Lucas?" He studied their reaction and knew immediately that they both knew where they were.

Zay sighed as he looked at his phone the text from Cory about Riley going into surgery, "Okay, so um, Riley's water broke, so they took her to the hospital."

"So she's in labor?"

"Yeah, but um, something happened, Cory didn't know what exactly, but Riley is having a C-section right now." Zay met his friend's eyes and he could see the worry in them.

"Why didn't anyone tell us Riley was in labor?"

"She asked us not to." Isadora spoke up, "She didn't want to take the attention away from you and Maya."

Farkle shook his head, "I'll see you two at the hospital." He called out as he went back to his new wife. "Okay, don't freak out."

"Why would I freak out?" Maya knew though, as soon as he told her not to, that it meant Riley was in labor.

"Riley went into labor, I guess her water broke, and apparently she's having a C-section right now."

Before Farkle could say anything else Maya looked over to Isadora, "Smackle, catch" Throwing her the bouquet.

Isadora caught it, surprising herself and seeing the smile on Zay's face she blushed.

"Farkle we're going to the hospital now."

"I figured as much." As they were moving towards the exit his parents stopped them, "Dad, Mom, Riley is giving birth, we have to be there."

"At least let us give you a proper goodbye." Jennifer insisted.

"We don't have time." Maya insisted, but before she could say anymore she and Farkle were in a whirlwind of confetti as their departure was announced. She felt him lift her up and carry her out of the ballroom, not putting her down until they were in the elevator. "You know if it was anyone else I would be mad that they went into labor during our wedding."

"But its Riley and you can never really be mad at her."

"Exactly" Maya wrapped her arms around Farkle, "Do you think she's okay?"

"Yeah, it's Riley, she'll survive anything thrown at her she always has."

* * *

Just as Maya and Farkle arrived with Zay and Isadora right behind them to the waiting room the doors opened and Lucas came out carrying his son, "Hey everyone, Riley is okay, she's in the recovery room. But we knew that you would all be anxious to meet Joseph Alan Friar for the first time."

Topanga and Leigh grabbed each other's hands as they looked at their grandson. Clark started handing out cigars to everyone.

"I knew you were ready for this Lucas." Cory told him as he looked down at his grandson.

"I still can't believe he's real." Lucas smiled before looking at his father-in-law, "You want to hold him?"

"I would love to." Cory took his grandson in his arms, "Hey Joey, I'm your Grandpa Cory, you've got a whole mess of people out here that love you, and we're all going to help you meet the world."

* * *

"Okay Mom, you need your sleep and so does he." The nurse took Joseph from Riley preparing to take him back to the nursery, "Don't worry he'll be back for you know it, but you both need rest it's been a long day."

"She's right." Lucas kissed his wife's forehead. "And no I'm staying with you. Our parents, siblings, friends will all be gushing over him in the nursery. Besides someone needs to make sure you rest."

Riley sighed, "Fine, but I know you're right."

"Get some sleep honey; you had major surgery that means a major recovery." Lucas reminded her, already seeing her lose the battle to stay awake.

" _Hi Mommy" Chloe sat on the porch swing of the ranch in Texas._

" _Chloe, what are we doing here?"_

" _I thought you were going to name him Luke, after Daddy."_

 _Riley smiled, "Joseph Alan fit better, we think."_

" _It's okay I'm going to watch out for him and for the others."_

" _The others?"_

 _Chloe smiled as she jumped off the porch swing and took Riley's hand, leading her into the house. Sitting on the couch were four children. A boy who looked almost exactly like Lucas only with darker hair and brown eyes instead of green, another boy younger, with red hair and a troublemaking smirk, and two girls with ash-blonde hair, one with green eyes and one with brown, they were close in age, Riley couldn't tell how old any of them were meant to be._

" _Who are they?"_

" _These are my siblings, you know Joey." She pointed to the oldest, "And then you have my other brother and my sisters—you'll adopt them, but you'll love all of them the same. It's not going to matter to you or Dad, or to them."_

" _Why are you showing me this?"_

" _So you know I'm looking out for them, and for Aunt Maya and Uncle Farkle's kids."_

 _Riley smiled, "Thank you Chloe."_


	28. I'm Gonna Dance

**_Author Note: Wow, this is it. I really hope you all enjoy this final chapter. I know this has been a long emotional rollercoaster, but I hope it was worth it. Who knew an idea that came to me while watching Frozen with my nephew would turn into this!  
_** ** _I'll be posting one-shots while I get started on my next fic so please keep an eye out for those.  
_** ** _xoxo-Kat_**

* * *

 **I'm Gonna Dance**

"Lucas, I can walk on my own." Riley held back rolling her eyes at her husband, she knew that he meant well as he guided her and their newborn son from the elevator.

"I know you can, I also know that you just had major surgery a couple of days ago and I don't want you to hurt yourself. You'll be no good to me or Joey." Lucas unlocked the apartment door and slowly pushed it open.

Riley looked down at her son in her arms, "Your Dad has a point." She sighed as they went in to discover her younger brother waiting for them, "Hey Auggie."

"Hey" He came over to help Lucas with the bags and baby seat, "So Mom sent me over, she wanted you to know the freezer is full of meals with directions. I think between her, Leigh, and Katy you should be set for the next two months."

"That was sweet of her, tell her thank you." Riley felt Lucas take Joey from her before she sat down. "What else is going on?"

Auggie looked at his sister and his brother-in-law who had just placed his nephew down for a nap. "What makes you think something else is going on?"

Lucas smirked as he came up behind him, tossing his hands on the younger mans shoulders, "I'm betting it's about a girl, I'm guessing blonde, at one point she was your best friend."

"Ooh, interesting." Riley looked at her younger brother and patted the spot next to her on the couch, "Auggie spill."

Auggie sat next to his sister, and felt Lucas sit on the other side of him, "So, Ava and I have been working on our English presentation together all semester, and we've gotten closer again."

"Aww you like her" Riley gushed, "Go on."

"I mean, how do you ask a girl to the spring semi-formal?"

"Yeah Lucas, how do you ask a girl to the spring semi-formal?"

Lucas threw his hands up in the air, "Oh come on, that was ages ago Riley," he looked to Auggie, "First don't assume that you're going with her, second of all actually ask her. You don't have to do some big ask, you right now can go walk up to her door and ask her. The worst thing that happens is she turns you down, but I don't think she will."

"Yeah, just ask, and if she does turn you down, you move on to a girl that will appreciate you." Riley ruffled his curly hair.

"Thanks guys, how's Joey?"

"He's perfect so far, ask me in a few days when I'm sleep deprived and covered in vomit." Riley teased.

"I'll keep that in mind, bye guys." Auggie went to the door and turned back for a moment, "I'm really happy for you Riley, you to Lucas."

* * *

"Who the hell is knocking on our door, can't they read?" Riley spilled through gritted teeth hoping to God that whoever this was didn't wake up Joey. When she swung the door open she saw Maya and Farkle, "Guys, shh, Joey is sleeping."

"Well hello to you to." They pushed their way in, just then seeing the sign Riley had hung about a napping baby.

"We wanted to see how you were doing, say hello now that we're back from our honeymoon." Farkle handed her a bag, "For you."

Riley smiled, "Thank you, just seriously not too loud." She placed the bag on the table before running her hand through her hair, "So how was the honeymoon?"

"Wonderful, blissful, the warm sand of the beach, spending time just the two of us" Maya spoke with a dream filled voice before she stared at her friend, "Riley, do you have lettuce sticking out of your shirt?"

Riley shook her head, "Cabbage, it's supposed to stop lactation, don't freak out. I just wasn't producing enough, so Joey is on formula. At least Lucas can help with the feedings now."

"How does the cabbage in your bra help?" Maya wasn't sure she liked what her future looked like.

"I'm not exactly sure, but it's helping." Riley sat down to look at her friends, "Sorry Joey decided to come on your wedding day."

"Well this way we'll never forget his birthday or our anniversary." Farkle teased as he glanced at Maya.

"So Maya, when are you due?" Riley clung to the baby monitor in her hands as she looked at her best friend and waited for an answer.

"I'm sorry what, why would you ask me that?"

Riley rolled her eyes, "Maya, you didn't drink at your wedding, you're glowing a certain kind of glow, I can just tell. So when are you due?"

Farkle nodded to his wife who smiled, "November thirteenth."

"Yay" Riley said softly, "Our kids are going to grow up together and be best friends, I just know it."

"Where is Lucas, shouldn't he still be on paternity leave?" Maya looked around.

"He's at the store, getting more diapers and formula, he should be home soon."

* * *

"My turn" Riley's voice was coated in sleep as she got out of bed slowly making her way across the hall to the nursery where her son lay crying. She picked him up feeling him start to relax in her arms. "Oh is that what you needed some Mommy time." She sighed as she held him close.

The morning was gloomy outside, rain falling as Riley turned on the small radio, letting the nursery fill music as she held her son close to her.

Lucas stood in the doorway, watching his wife with their son. He never knew his heart could be this full.

Riley looked over and smiled before placing Joey back in the crib. When she turned around Lucas took her hand in his and pulled her close, as they danced to the end of the song. "We are beyond lucky and blessed you know that right?"

She looked up into his green eyes, "Oh I do, I almost lost you, you almost lost me, but we have everything we could ever want. If it's just you, me, and Joey then it's perfect, or if we have more we'll be even more blessed."

Lucas kissed the top of her head, "I will love you forever, you, me and Joey."

Riley sighed into his embrace, knowing if she wasn't careful she would fall asleep right then and there in the middle of the room, but she didn't care. For right now she just wanted to enjoy the quiet moment while her son slept and her husband held her.

* * *

 _Riley and Lucas moved to the ranch in Texas three years later, and adopted two children Amelia and Lucas Jr before having another daughter Kimberly._

 _Farkle and Maya lived in New York where her art career took off they had three daughters Ginsberg, Mae, and Shawna._

 _Isadora and Zay dated for four years before they married in a small ceremony at the bar which they bought together. They had two kids, Marie and Hank._

 _Duke married Gwendolyn, and they did humanitarian work before becoming the parents of twin boys Lance and Arthur._

 _Laurence and Rosalie had son Francis, and they continue to rule Glendova._


End file.
